The Role of a Lifetime
by LovinRob
Summary: Edward had never heard of sexual role plays before Bella mentioned trying one together. Will an experiment in desire turn into an exploration of love and acceptance? Come follow Edward and Bella as they play the role of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting her characters have a bit of fun.**

**Once again thank you to my amazing Beta's A & C for your guidance, encouragement & support. You girls totally rocked on TMH and I look forward to "playing" again… LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I look at myself in the rearview mirror to make sure I look appropriate. I take a few steadying breaths. Well it's now or never. I get out of my car and grab my bag from the backseat. I hope no one sees me walking up in this outfit. It's not that I look bad. I think I look pretty good. I had picked out a couple of outfits because I wasn't 100% sure how long this role play actually went on for. So I am wearing a pair of grey wool trousers, a white long sleeve button down silk shirt, with grey suspenders, a black tie and a black jacket. I knock on the door and lose my breath.

Isabella is stunning in a maroon corset with a matching skirt flowing down to her ankles. She is wearing black shoes that look like some kind of old fashioned heels. I wonder where she found those. Her hair is pinned up with just a few tendrils falling down in her face and she has minimal makeup on.

"Madame." I say taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

"Monsieur, it's a pleasure to see you again." She says, pulling her hand from me.

"May I enter so that I may properly greet one as lovely as you?" I say bowing slightly to her.

She smiles and steps aside, allowing me to walk inside. Her house has been transported to what I would assume is her idea of a French abode. She has flowers everywhere, and velvet draped from the window sills and over chairs and she has candles lit everywhere possible giving off the softest light imaginable. Once the door closes I turn to her and pull her body flush to mine, grabbing her face with one of my hands and bringing my lips to her. She lets out a soft moan as she parts her lips allowing my tongue to gently peek inside her mouth, sweeping around her tongue. She pulls away from me quickly, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I do not believe we are acquainted well enough for you to greet me in such a fashion." She says, brushing her skirt down.

I drop to my knees in front of her, pulling her hands in mine and kissing them feverishly.

"But I pray each night to be so acquainted. Is that not why you summoned me?" I say looking up at her from under my lashes, watching the quick intake of breath she takes.

"I… I am a married woman, Monsieur, as you are well aware. I longed for the company of someone as enlightened as you." She stutters, flustered and aroused.

Hmm, okay, she is going to definitely make me work for it. Okay, now what would DuRoy do in this situation. I smile as I lay my head on her lap, feeling the velvety smoothness of her skirt rub against my cheek. I look up to her as she moves her hand into my hair, gently playing with it and I know that she wants me. Her desire is emanating from her which spurs my own, making me want to make love to her desperately.

"I long to be yours, tell me, what do I need to do Madame? For, I love you." Oh shit! Did I just say that? Well, I was in character. DuRoy told every one of them that he loved them and he didn't mean it. But wait! Do I mean it? Stop thinking Edward and just go with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… If you are coming to this story from Take Me Home I will say this upfront. There will be an itsy bitsy tiny bit of drama and angst but basically this will be pure romance, fun and experimentation and it will also be 100% Edward's POV.**

**Role of a Lifetime (RoaL) is an expansion of a story I wrote for the "What's Your Fantasy: Twilight Erotica Challenge." which took 3****rd**** place in the public voting. I have decided to turn it into a full length story expanding on what I have already written and adding more chapters. I will also make it a tad bit smuttier than I wrote for the challenge because well, that's how I roll…LOL... ****All the role plays used in this story will be based on Rob or Kristen's movies. Now, not all the movies will be actual role plays, some will just be scenes that I will throw in there. I have several major role plays planned but I am open to suggestions as well. So if there is something you would like to see me do just let me know and I will see how I can work it in. Although the story is mapped out I am very open to giving you what you want *wink, wink***

**I have also started a new blog for RoaL that will have pictures and the trailers for the movies I will use in the story so check it out at… www (dot) roleofalifetime-lovinrob (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Chapters will post every Friday! So tell me, are you ready to play?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta's A & C for your guidance, encouragement & support of me and this story. Once again you know you rock! Alright everyone, are you ready to have some fun? **

* * *

><p><em>"We talk and act a bit differently in bed than at work, or at a bar, or at a cocktail party, or at a PTA meeting. The idea of 'just being yourself' is a total abstraction, for we are many selves and we wear many masks." … Robert Cohen<em>

**Chapter 1**

It has been a slow Saturday at the store. But I know it will be busy soon enough. I run one of the busiest computer software and repair stores in Seattle. Well, I run it with my best friend Jasper. I met Jasper in Junior High when his family moved to Forks from Texas. Why? I will never truly understand. It's funny too because, even though he has been here since he was 12, he still has a little bit of that southern drawl. We were both computer geeks through junior high and high school but I was also pretty good at football. Okay, I was more than pretty good but that really wasn't my thing. Jasper was the only one who understood that I wasn't comfortable with all the popularity that came from being the star quarterback. I was always happier hanging with him, coming up with new programs and inventing crazy games.

I ended up going to school at UW on a football scholarship but was injured my second year. I remember it vividly. Everyone was so upset about that but in reality it was the best thing to ever happen to me because it allowed me to study computer programming which was what I really wanted to do in the first place and it also made it blatantly clear who my real friends were.

Jazz also went to UW to get his computer science degree so once we graduated we decided to start our own business. We are unique in that we are able to repair both Macs and Windows operating systems. This of course keeps us very busy. Now Jazz is our Window's expert while I am a wiz on a Mac, although we are both 100% capable of working on either type of system. Today though, Jasper is driving me nuts and making me question whether I want to still be in business with him. Okay, that's not really true but he is driving me crazy.

"Jasper, really?" I say, exasperated. "Why would you think that Windows 7 would come out and not have any problems?" I ask, flustered at his unwavering devotion to Bill Gates.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't have problems. I'm just saying you are pre-judging it because you are an Apple guy so you automatically assume the worst." He states calmly as he quickly scans several screens on his computer.

"That's because Gates is notorious for bringing stuff out before it is ready, so the software almost always has major bugs in it." He just rolls his eyes at me as we hear the bells ring indicating that someone just walked in to the shop.

Jasper motions towards the door with his thumb and I turn around to see the most stunning young woman stumble in, trying to juggle her computer bag, which is falling off of her shoulder, and answer her phone at the same time. I hear her huff into the phone.

"I just got here. I'll call you back."

She looks up and our eyes meet and I feel like I stepped into a vortex, some sort of alternate universe, where I am a king and she is my queen and I am filled with a strong desire to get on my knee and present myself to her. She parts her lips ever so slightly as she draws in a long breath. She has the most beautiful mahogany hair flowing wildly around her face and for a moment I am at a total loss for words. I am completely mesmerized as I look into her deep chocolate brown eyes and I need to get closer. I am drawn to her, my feet move all on their own accord, until I am standing right before her. Close enough to see the highlights in her hair and the gold flecks in her eyes.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I finally stutter out.

"Um, my laptop died the other day and I was told you guys were the best at retrieving lost data." She says quickly.

"What kind of system do you have?" I ask but she seems just as lost as I do.

"I'm sorry. What?" She asks with a confused expression on her face, she then shakes her head and mumbles something to herself before speaking again, "I'm sorry, I have Windows XP."

I smile. "Well, I should be able to help you but you know they have upgraded that system a few times now. You might want to consider updating your operating system so that you aren't too far behind."

She furrows her brows at me. "Well, this has worked just fine for me and would have continued to be fine had Mr. Newton not spilled coffee on it." She says in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I say sheepishly. Insert foot in mouth, Edward.

I stare at her, as she brings her hand to her hair, pushing some of it away from her face. And I am forced to suppress the moan that wants to escape as I take a deep breath, trying to get my equilibrium back.

"Well, let me take a look at what you have." I finally say, trying to at least sound professional and not like some lovesick little boy staring at the girl of his dreams.

She hands over her bag and we go about setting it up in one of the work stations we have set in the store. She proceeds to tell me what she lost and how important that data is. That she normally backs up everything but she hadn't had a chance to back this up yet. I take apart her system, replace a circuit board and after a few hours was able to retrieve the files she needed. Well, in reality I could have done it much sooner but I just loved hearing the sound of her voice and the way she would slip her bottom lip into her mouth when she was trying to explain something. She is quite distracting to say the least.

"Oh, thank God! You are a life saver."

"I'm glad I could help, ma'am."

"Please call me Bella. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am." She says, grinning.

I smile, "Well, I am glad I was able to get you what you needed, Bella." Bella, my goddess has a name. It fits her, my beautiful Bella. Okay, well she isn't mine but a guy can dream can't he?

"So, you sort of have me at a disadvantage." She says, grinning and bringing me out of my haze.

"And, how's that Bella?"

"Well, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Edward. My name's Edward."

She smirks and I have to fight the desperate need to pull her in my arms and kiss her with such passion that she loses her breath. Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I smile though as I imagine what her soft lips must feel like. I shake my head quickly and walk her to the register to calculate her bill. She pays and then starts to walk away but stops, turning around to look at me.

"Edward, would it be too forward of me to ask if you wanted to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to have coffee with you?" I say much too quickly with what I am sure is the most ridiculous grin on my face.

I look over at Jasper who has witnessed the entire exchange and he just motions with his hands for me to go about my business, which at this point is getting to know everything there is to know about this extraordinary woman before me.

"There is a Starbuck's down the street. Do you want to go there?" I ask as we step out of the store.

She grins, "Isn't it required that when you go for coffee in Seattle you must go to Starbucks for it? I think I read that in a brochure somewhere." She says sarcastically.

I just laugh. God! I love this girl already. "Yes, I believe I have read that brochure as well." I say putting my arm over her shoulder, when she looks up at me, I grin and take her computer bag from her, pulling it over my head and draping it over my own shoulder.

We walk the two blocks and now that she doesn't have her bag she seems a bit lost. She plays with her hair for a moment and then slips her hands into her back pockets. God! Can she be anymore adorable?

"What would you like Bella?" I ask as we approach the counter.

"I'll have a triple shot, Grande Cinnamon Dolce Latte." I glance at her and smile. "Oh, and one of those lemon cakes too." She says pointing to some kind of lemon pound cake.

I grin and order our drinks and her cake and when I go to pay she puts her hand up.

"I think I asked you so doesn't that mean I should pay?" She asks, serious as can be.

"I don't know, Bella. Is there some etiquette book that says that?" I smirk at her as I hand my card to the lady behind the counter who is grinning at the two of us.

She pulls that luscious bottom lip into her mouth and then smiles, shrugging her shoulders. After we get our order we look around and find a couple of open chairs.

"So, what do you teach Bella? You said there were test scores on the files you thought you lost." I say taking a sip of my coffee.

She tears off a piece of the lemon cake and pops it in her mouth, moaning softly as she closes her eyes, chewing slowly. God! Eating cake should not be that erotic. She smiles when she is done, opening her eyes and they are sparkling with mischief. She takes another piece, bringing it to my mouth. She places it inside and her fingers graze my lips and I feel a fire surge through me. She lets her fingers linger on my mouth for a lot longer than is appropriate but I'm not going to say anything.

"Yummy, isn't it?" She whispers seductively.

"Definitely." I say as I boldly kiss her fingertips.

Her eyes close slowly and her breathing hitches before she reluctantly pulls her fingers away from my mouth.

"I um… I teach Biology & Anatomy at Port Angeles High School. This is my second year there."

"Really?" What are the odds of her being from the same neck of the woods that I grew up in. "I actually went to Forks High School so I am familiar with PAHS." I say grinning. I know she can't be from there or I would have definitely met her before.

"You did? I went to Forks as well, for my Junior and Senior year. But I would have remembered going to school with you." She says blushing slightly. God! I just want to reach over and touch her.

"I graduated in 03, when did you go there?" I ask, very curious how I could have missed this beautiful young woman in front of me.

"I graduated in 05 so you graduated 3 months before I got there." She pauses and a look of recognition crosses her face, "Wait! You're not THE Edward Cullen are you, the one who took Forks to the championship in 03?"

I laugh, "The one and only. I have been back a few times. I can't believe I have never run into you before now."

"Well, I can't imagine we have ever run in the same circles. That is if your reputation is to be believed." She says arching her brow at me.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I say, laughing and knowing damn well what rumors she is referring to.

She smiles at me and pops another piece of cake in her mouth, closing her eyes as the cake melts in her mouth. She takes a sip of her coffee and I am suddenly transfixed by her mouth. I want to kiss her so badly, to touch my lips against hers. I close my eyes and shake my head slightly, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Bella, can I take you out tonight?"

She grins and then looks down. "I'm sorry I can't. I have… other plans."

Hmm, other plans. Shit! Does she have a date? "So… these other plans… cancel _him_." I say smoothly, hoping she will.

She looks at me for a long time, breathing slowly, before finally pulling out her phone. She glances at it, flipping through some numbers before finding what she wanted.

"I can't make it tonight." She says not taking her eyes off of me.

The person on the other end must say something she doesn't like because she frowns and I want to immediately kick his ass, assuming she is canceling a date.

"No, I don't think so." She finally says before hanging up.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. You have me, now what?"

I can't wipe the smirk from my face as I take her hand in mine, bringing it to my mouth. I allow my lips to lightly caress her knuckles, looking up at her from under my lashes. Her eyes flutter closed as she exhales slowly.

"How much time do you have?" My voice comes out ragged and I realize that I was actually holding my breath.

"How much time do you need?" Her eyes are still closed and when she opens them they are heavy with need.

I swallow hard, trying to contain my own desire. "Would you like to go out to eat?"

God! That was so lame. That's the best you can come up with Cullen when the most beautiful girl you have ever seen gives you sex eyes. Holy Shit! She smiles and my heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest. Surely she can hear it.

"That would be nice." She is leaving me spellbound. Does she even realize that?

I clear my throat quickly, "Where would you like to go?"

She brings her forefinger to her chin and starts tapping it exaggeratedly and once again I have to fight the pull to lean over the table and kiss her senseless.

"Hey…" She looks at her phone quickly, "Macrina's is still open. The one on 1st avenue is open until 6:00 p.m." She says excitedly.

I look at my watch; it's almost 5:00. "I don't think they serve food after 3:00."

She smiles knowingly, "Well, I always have my dessert first. What's the point in waiting? What if I die while I am eating dinner and I die not having eaten the one thing I wanted most."

I stare at her, incredulously. Is she serious? No… she can't be serious, can she? "So you think you could die during dinner? Aren't the odds of that pretty slim?" I say, trying hard not to sound like a sarcastic ass but she can't honestly believe that.

"Tell you what. Guarantee me, swear to me on your eternal soul that I make it through my entrée and I'll wait but…" She puts up her finger for emphasis, "if I die you're going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that not only did you lie to me but you denied me of my one last indulgence. My last wish. Are you prepared to shoulder that kind of responsibility?" She says, intently.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and stare at her. I start to open my mouth but then close it. Hell, I don't know what to say to that. I mean, in principle I get what she is saying but come on, that's kind of goofy thinking for a science teacher. Finally she smiles and starts laughing hysterically. I mean full out guffaws, to the point that tears are coming out of her eyes. I can't help but smile at her. When she finally gains some form of control and settles herself down she takes a deep breath as I furrow my brow again. What is up with her?

"I'm sorry, Edward." She says, bringing her fingers to my scrunched up brow, "I couldn't help it. It's one of my favorite lines from a movie I like. Your expression was priceless."

I stare at her and shake my head, finally breaking out into a huge laugh. We sit there laughing and joking and I think to myself that I haven't laughed this hard in ages. I think I just might be in love with her and I don't even know her yet. We hang out at the coffee shop for a long time and end up walking to a café down the street. True to form she does order dessert first, giggling as she does. I have the best time with her as we talk and laugh and learn about each other. She kept trying to get me to talk about myself but hell I am boring. I was more interested in finding out who she was.

As we walk down the street towards my shop, which is where her car is still parked, I desperately want to hold her hand or something. My God! I feel like I am in high school. No wait! Girls threw themselves at me in high school, more like junior high, before I became "Edward Cullen, Star Quarterback," back when I was just a computer geek who liked to tinker around making programs in my room. I am so damn nervous. When we make it to her car she opens the car door and throws her computer bag in the front seat. Gee, she is pretty rough with that thing. I'm surprised it has lasted as long as it has.

"So can I see you again?" I say leaning in towards her. She moves back slightly, putting her head down and taking a deep breath.

I lean against the car, looking down, generally hurt that she isn't letting me even kiss her goodnight. Did I misinterpret things because she seemed to like me? I let out a deep breath before speaking again.

"So… dessert before dinner in case of a meteor attack, but kissing a guy you are somewhat attracted to, before driving off into the unknown, is a no." I say glancing up at her.

She stares at me for a moment and then brings her hand up the side of my face. I look down slightly as she cups my cheek and then moves her hand up the nape of my neck and into the back of my hair. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me softly on the lips and then runs her hand down my jaw, tracing my lips with her thumb.

"Goodnight Edward." She whispers as she gets into her car and starts the engine.

I stand there dumbfounded and can't wipe the stupid ass grin off of my face as I watch her drive off. I sigh as I bring my fingers to my lips, closing my eyes. She kissed me. My beautiful Bella kissed me. It's like someone's been trying to tell me something. Make her yours forever, and I'm working on the forever part. I grin as I walk to my car, knowing I will be having some pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ahhhh, well I know you know what movie was referenced in this chapter… come on! And no sneaking on to the blog to find the answer… LOL… Alright, alright… go check the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com). I posted some pics for this chapter. Hope you enjoy. And of course while you are there why don't ya just subscribe to the blog so you will get alerts when I post stuff there. Just sayin :-)**

**Thanks for reading, send me a review…tell me what ya think so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my wonderfully awesome Beta's A & C you know why!**

**And yep, everyone was so on to me and my Remember Me scenes...LOL... ah, I just love Tyler. One of his best movies!**

* * *

><p>"An ounce of behavior is worth a pound of words." - Sanford Meisner<p>

**Chapter 2 **

It's not until I get home that I realize I didn't get her phone number and I wrack my brain trying to remember her last name. Did she even give it to me? FUCK! I plop down on my bed and bring my hands into my hair. What an idiot! I touch my finger to my lips and close my eyes, remembering how soft her lips were against mine, how I felt a volt of electricity shoot straight to my heart and subsequently my cock. Well, damn it! I need to see her again. I sit up quickly. Now, what have I learned about her so far?

**She is a teacher. **She teaches Biology & Anatomy so she has to be smart.

**She has the most beautiful brown eyes imaginable.** God I could get lost in them.

**She is funny**. That thing she did about desserts was goofy as hell but cool at the same time.

**She loves movies.** We spent most of the time talking about movies she liked including the one she quoted.

**She is not tech savvy at all!** I grin. Who is still operating with Windows XP?

**She definitely cancelled a date tonight**. I frown. Maybe that's why she didn't want to kiss me.

Hmm. That last one could be a problem. If she is dating someone but cancelled him to be with me does that mean she doesn't believe in the whole dating thing or is it that the guy she is dating doesn't mean anything to her or does she really care about this guy? I frown and shake my head vehemently at that last thought. God! I felt a connection with her and I am pretty sure she felt it too so if she cared about this other guy she wouldn't have kissed me. But now what? I guess I could probably call the school and find out her last name. I smack my forehead with my palm. IDIOT! Why didn't you ask her? I lay back down on the bed, my hand over my heart. I know why. Because you were too dang busy watching the way her mouth moved that you forgot to ask her a few important questions! Now look where that's gotten you.

I sigh and then jump up quickly, walking over to my Mac and pulling up the website for Port Angeles High School. I need to find her or at least figure out her last name. Ahhh, Faculty listings. I am scrolling and stop when I see a name I recognize. Huh! I didn't know he taught there. It says he is the football coach. Figures! I just shake my head and continue to scroll stopping on a picture. So that's Mr. Newton. It says he teaches U.S. History. I frown at his picture. Yeah, I now you spilled coffee on her laptop on purpose, asshole. You want to date her, I know it. Shit! maybe he already has dated her. I flick my finger at his face a couple of times and then look around, realizing how crazy I am acting. God we aren't even dating and I already want to kick this guy's ass because he MAY have dated her or wants to date her.

I stand up and pace around my room, frantically running my fingers through my hair. Is it creepy that I am doing this? Looking up a girl online when maybe she doesn't want to see me again. I start shaking my head. No, she wants to see me again. I felt it and I know she felt it too. I stop pacing and glance at my Mac again. I need to see her again that's the bottom line so I walk back over and continue my search. I gasp when I see her beautiful face. There she is.

**Ms. Isabella Swan  
><strong>**Faculty, Biology & Anatomy**

I can't stop the huge grin on my face. I quickly click on her picture and an email screen pops up. I lean back, bringing my hand into my hair again. Now what? If I email her she will know I went snooping and think I am some kind of stalker but what if I don't? Will I ever see her again? Shit! I click out of it and go back to her picture. I touch the screen, reverently tracing her face and before I realize what I am doing I have my hand in my pants. Oh God! I have officially crossed into creepy territory, masturbating to a photo of a girl who may or may not want to see me again. I lean back in the chair and close my eyes as I bring my cock out. I run my hand over my head and spread my fluids over my shaft as I imagine that it is Bella's hand moving up and down on me, no… not her hand, her mouth. Her soft lips caressing me as she… I let out a loud moan as the visual of Bella's mouth on my cock sends me spiraling over the edge.

When I start breathing like a normal person again I look down and realize I made a mess all over my white t-shirt. Damn it! I pull it off and run it over my stomach, cleaning up my semen and tossing it on the floor. I glance back at the picture and smile, tracing her face with my finger. She is so beautiful. I need to try. It would be a mistake not to so I click on her picture, bringing up her email screen again.

**Bella,**

**I know this probably sounds very stalker-ish, looking you up in the middle of the night and then writing to you but I had to tell you how much I liked hanging out with you tonight.**

I lean back again, re-reading what I have written so far. Hmm… okay, yeah that sounds very juvenile and something a guy in high school would write. Alright well, how do I say I like you and I want you to call me without sounding desperate? God Edward, you're 27 years old, I think you are capable of writing something a little more intelligent. I stare at it for a long time and then start writing again.

**Dearest Bella,**

**I apologize for writing this at such a late hour and for invading your privacy by looking up your email address, but I had to tell you how much I enjoyed your company tonight. It has been a long time since a woman has captivated me as you have. You are clearly the most beautiful, intelligent and charming woman I have ever met and your kiss continues to linger in my mind. I would be honored if you would allow me to take you out again. My contact information is listed at the bottom of this email. I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>**Edward A. Cullen**

I reread it again and smile widely. Yes! That is more like it. I stare at it for a while and then take a deep breath before hitting send. Well, the ball is in her court now. I push away from the desk and grab some pajama pants out of my drawer, glancing back at the computer one more time before getting under the covers.

~RoaL~

Sunday was simply horrendous. I was anxious all day waiting for a reply. I rebooted my computer several times even though logically I know it didn't need it but I had to be sure. By Sunday night I had worked myself up into a frenzied state until I finally had to accept that maybe, just maybe Bella didn't feel what I felt on Saturday. That was really hard for me to wrap my head around since the pull I felt was so strong. But why else would she not have contacted me? It had been a long time since I had a connection like that; well really I have never had a connection like THAT before. But… by Sunday night I resolved that unless I went über creepy and just showed up at her school I needed to let it go. When Monday rolled around I had slept maybe a couple of hour's tops so when I strolled into the office I am sure I must have looked frightful. I walk by Jasper who looks up at me, cocking his eyebrow, before spinning around in his chair, watching me go to my station to log on. I don't say anything to him.

"So… how was your date with Bella?" He finally asks.

I shrug, plopping down in my chair.

"I didn't hear from you all weekend so I thought maybe she spent the weekend and you were 'busy'." He says with a grin, using air quotes to emphasize the word busy.

I whip my head up quickly, just staring at him. I am furious. Why would he think that?

"So you thought Bella would just put out that quickly. Is that the kind of girl she strikes you as?" If I was a cartoon I am sure there would be steam shooting out of my ears with a caption that said 'he's ready to blow'.

Jasper frowns at me. "Edward calm down. Of course I don't think that. I just… I don't know. You usually call me and you didn't. I'm sorry. I just assumed you were with Bella and that's why you didn't get in touch."

I sigh dramatically, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. I wish I was with Bella. I wish I could say that I didn't call him because Bella and I were making love or something equally wonderful. I run my fingers through my hair and then look over at him defeated.

"We had a great time on Saturday. She is so funny and smart and beautiful. But I don't know. She didn't give me her number when she left. I don't know if it was an oversight on her part or if she was just trying to let me off easy." I say sighing.

"Did you give her yours?" He asks questioningly.

I frown, "No. I was an idiot. I was transfixed with… I don't know, she is so beautiful I wasn't thinking very clearly. When I got back to my apartment I realized what had happened and I looked her up."

"YOU WHAT?"

I sigh again, "I know, I know… über creepy but I had too. So I checked out the school website and… well, I sent her an email." I say, waiting for him to tell me I am idiot.

When I look up at him he has a contemplative look on his face.

"So…" He waves his hand in a rolling manner, "Did she write back?"

"No." I say, crushed, and bang my head lightly against the desk.

He laughs and comes over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Edward. Maybe she doesn't even go on her work email on the weekends. You know some people aren't computer geeks like us. They don't check their emails religiously." He says winking when I look up at him.

"I hadn't thought of that." I say, smiling. So maybe I made myself worry for nothing. Maybe she hasn't even opened the email yet. God! I should have talked to Jazz earlier.

"So when she does contact you, are you gonna make her upgrade her system. My God! Her laptop is archaic!" He says laughing and I can't help but laugh as well.

"Nah, I think I will just have her get a Mac instead, since they are more reliable and efficient." I say laughing when he rolls his eyes at me, making his fingers come together like a mouth going up and down. "You know I speak the truth!" I say loudly as he walks back to his desk, raising said hand and flipping me off.

~RoaL~

The morning seemed to fly by. We had a couple of people come in to do upgrades on their computers and I was working on a couple of projects for some customers. By the time lunch rolled around I was famished. I didn't eat at all on Sunday, wallowing in self-pity will do that to a person, but now, well it's catching up to me.

"Hey lets order some sandwiches from Macrina's for lunch." I say enthusiastically.

Ever since Bella mentioned it Saturday I have wanted to go there. Maybe just because she had wanted to but I don't know, I would like to think I am not that obsessed with her that I would want to eat somewhere just because she likes it. Reality check, Edward. You are that obsessed. You did look her up. STALKER!

He looks over at me. "Yeah that sounds great. Order me one of those Grilled Costoni's and get some of those Whisper Cakes. Man, those things are good!" He says the last part sighing. Yeah those cakes are melt-in-your-mouth good.

I call the Belltown Café, yes that's the one on 1st street. God! I'm pathetic. I order Jasper's food and a Carne sandwich with soup for me. And then head out, wishing I was taking Bella here and wondering what she would have ordered. By the time I get back Jasper is done with his repair work and quickly grabs the bag out of my hand. He takes his sandwich and then starts to grab all of the cakes and I smack his hand down. HARD!

"What the hell Jazz? Some of those are mine you know." I say annoyed.

He shrugs, "My bad dude! I just thought you were being generous because of my fabulous advice this morning." He says laughing.

"Hey I can be generous but not when it comes to whisper cakes, now step away before you get hurt." I say trying to hold an angry expression but can't do it and start laughing.

"Whatever soup boy!" He says waving me off.

"Shut up. I like soup what the hell is wrong with that? You know you have never adequately explained to me why that is such a bad thing."

"Dude. I don't know any guy that 'likes' soup but you." Jasper says laughing. "I don't know man, it's just... weird." He says laughing even harder.

I shake my head at him and laugh. He's always messed with me about my soup thing. I still don't see what's wrong with it. I mean, seriously. Lots of people enjoy soup. My phone buzzes just as I pop one of the cakes in my mouth. I glance at it and see I have a new email from… Isabella Swan. I almost choke on my cake but jump up running to my computer. I mean I can check it on my phone but I hate scrolling. I quickly pull up my email, giddy with excitement as I click on her email. God, you would think I was 17 versus 27 the way I am acting.

**Dearest Edward,**

**At the risk of sounding like a love sick school girl with a crush, I literally squealed in delight when I got your beautiful message. In fact, I have found myself reading it in between classes, smiling like a loon. I am sure people are wondering what I am grinning about. I have just now had time to write you back without some sniveling freshman arguing with me about the grade I gave them. I guess they should have studied more and they wouldn't be trying to bargain for a better grade! **

**As I drove home on Saturday I realized that we never exchanged numbers and was horrified. I had actually written an email Saturday evening as well but it was written to the email for your work and I wasn't sure if it was yours individually or the stores and I really didn't want that other guy to read it.**

**I too had a wonderful time on Saturday. I'm sorry if I seemed distant at the end of the night. I unfortunately entered a relationship to quickly awhile back with teacher at my school. It ended badly and I have to deal with him on a regular basis. I really liked you and thought there was something there between us but was worried I was making another rash decision. When I realized that I may not be able to see you again or talk to you I felt horrible AND idiotic that I was so engrossed with you that I didn't ask for your number. I am going to blame it on your stunning beauty and the fact that I believe you may have dazzled me. I have no other defense so that is what I am sticking with :-)**

**I do not have access to this email account at home. Well, I take that back. I do have access I just am inept at figuring it out. I am sure that you picked up on my lack of technological prowess. I hope that you being a computer God and all, that you will not hold it against me. I am enclosing my contact information, please call me. I would love to see you again.**

**Bella**

**P.S… I can't stop thinking about our kiss either. In fact I am thinking about it right now!**

I re-read it again, TWICE, and then lean back, smiling from ear to ear. I jump up quickly and line up a few of the cakes and take a picture of them. I quickly plug in all of Bella's contact information and send the picture along with a text.

*****I want you to know that I am having my dessert first. E*****

*****GAH! Is that a whisper cake? B*****

*****Why yes it is. Do you know of the whisper cake? E*****

*****It's my favorite. That's why I wanted to go to Macrinas. B*****

*****We have a lot in common Ms. Swan. E*****

*****It appears we do. I have a class starting in a few minutes. Call me after 4 ok. I should be home by then. B*****

*****Will do. Have a great day. E*****

*****You too. B*****

I am grinning and oddly enough giggling at her email and subsequent texts. We are so perfect for one another. I finally look up to see Jasper facing in my direction. He is leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed, wiping some imaginary thing off of his pants. He looks up at me, arching his brow.

"Bella I would presume."

"You would presume correctly." I say, not able to stop smiling.

"Uh huh!" He says shaking his head and laughing before finally picking up his sandwich.

I giggle again and re-read our exchange, smiling like an idiot. I find myself bouncing in my seat and then run my hand through my hair excitedly before walking back to the table to finish my lunch. My heart feels so light and airy. I glance at the clock, four more hours before I can talk to her again. She said she felt it too. I knew she had. I breathe in deeply; I need to see her again. SOON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ah, so our poor Edward worried his little heart out for nothing. Silly boy! And yes, the Whisper Cake does EXIST! Okay, check out the blog for some pics for this chapter. So how do you like Jasper? And, Hmmm, any guesses on whom she had a relationship with at school? And who exactly does Edward recognize? **

**Oh... did I mention that I will be posting a TMH outtake this Sunday? Keep an eye out for it :-)**

****Alrighty folks… hit me up with a review; let me know what ya think… See ya on Friday.****


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my wonderfully awesome Beta's A & C for all that you do!**

* * *

><p>"Life beats down and crushes the soul and art reminds you that you have one." - Stella Adler<p>

**Chapter 3**

"_So what time are you leaving?" She asks._

"_What time do you want me there?"_

_She sighs, "Now!"_

_I smile as I instinctually run my tongue along my lips. _

"_But you told me to come down on Saturday." I swear sometimes she is all over the place._

"_I know but now that Friday is here I am regretting it. I want to see you so bad."_

Since Monday Bella and I have talked and emailed one another every single day. She gets up early so she always sends me an email in the morning. Then she sends me texts throughout the day, in between classes, and at night we talk before going to bed. I tried to explain to her how to use Skype but she told me I was tech talking way over her head. Bless her heart. She really is NOT technologically sound, at all. I have decided that I am upgrading her operating system this weekend. If her sorry excuse for a computer can handle it.

"_I want to see you as well. I don't know how I will sleep tonight." I am sure she can hear the desperation in my voice._

"_I know me too." She pauses and then speaks again softly, "You're not planning on dressing up tomorrow are you?"_

"_Define dressing up?" I ask, wondering where she is going with this._

"_You know that there is nothing fancy in Port Angeles that would require you to wear a suit. I guess I just… I just want to dress comfortably and if you wear a suit I will be forced to wear a dress." She sighs dramatically, "There, I said it. Does that sound bad?"_

_I laugh, "No. It doesn't sound bad. So you would prefer I wear jeans?"_

"_I just tend to wear pant suits and professional attire during the week. I already look young so if I don't dress up everyone thinks I go to the school versus teaching at it. I like to be comfortable on the weekends but I would totally dress up for you if you want me to." She rambles quickly. God I love when she does that._

"_I understand completely. I will wear jeans then."_

"_Thank you Jobs." She says, giggling._

I just shake my head. She keeps calling me Jobs because I told her she needs a Mac. I simply pointed out to her that the Windows based systems suck and are prone to viruses and are hacked easier. She had asked me if Steve Jobs had me on payroll. The next time I brought it up she called me Jobs. I'm not sure if I like it but she always giggles when she says it so I can't really be mad at her. When I told Jazz what she said he started laughing hysterically, saying he wished he had thought of it. ASSHOLE!

"_You're welcome Winnie." I say chuckling. _

When she called me Jobs my quick and witty reply was, 'okay, Winnie'. She had started laughing uncontrollably asking me if she reminded me of Winnie the Pooh. Yeah, I know… I'm an idiot but I was under pressure. I'm not a poet or anything. I'm a computer geek who played football. Creativity is not my strong suit. So the first thought that popped into my head was Windows 7 because she has a Windows operating system. Like I said I'm an idiot.

"_Hey... What are we watching tomorrow?" I say still laughing. "Anything coming out you want to see?"_

"_Not really but…" She pauses, "You're going to think I'm weird." _

"_I already think you're weird so just tell me." I can't stop chuckling._

_She laughs, "Hey Jobs... watch it!" She hesitates and damn it I wish she could figure out how to use Skype because I want to see what she is doing. Is she biting her lip? Playing with her hair? What? Finally she starts talking again. "They're running this art festival at the Lincoln this Saturday and showing all of these movies related to famous artists and well, there is a movie I would like to see. That is if you are okay with it."_

"_Sure Win, whatever you want." I say hearing her giggle._

"_Well, are you sure?"_

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well… because the lead characters are gay. Most guys don't want to see two men expressing their love for one another. I mean I hear that the movie is really good."_

HUH! Well, I don't have anything against gay people. But I don't know if I want to see two guys getting it on. I mean that doesn't make me a homophobe does it? I guess it doesn't really matter if they do. I suppose… well, hell what's the difference between a straight couple getting it on and a gay couple. I mean aside from the obvious but I would assume that wouldn't be shown. Oh hell. I told her anything. Dang!

"_Never mind, Jobs. It's cool. We can …"_

"_Wait! No Bella, hold on." I say quickly, cutting her off, "I am okay with it. Really… I am."_

"_Really?" She says excitedly._

"_Yes. Really." _

_She gets quiet and I wonder if she is asleep._

"_You still there Bella?"_

_She giggles, "Yeah. I'm getting sleepy but I don't want to hang up. Is that silly?"_

"_Not at all. I hate this part. I never want to say bye."_

"_Mmm… I guess I better be the mature one then." She says with another giggle and then a yawn. "Goodnight Edward."_

"_Goodnight Isabella"_

We hang up and I lay there with the phone across my chest. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I sigh and move my hand down into my pajama pants, stroking my always ready cock while I bring my other hand to the nightstand snatching the washcloth and lube off of it. _Mmm, Bella_ I moan as I start stroking my throbbing shaft. I swear I have masturbated more in the past week than I have in the past two months combined but I can't help it. I think about her and I'm hard. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't hope that tomorrow Isabella's hand would be the one stroking my cock instead of mine. I start grunting as my hand works up and down my shaft, squeezing and pulling until I shoot my load into the washcloth. When I am done I toss the washcloth on my nightstand and drift off, dreaming of my beautiful Bella and the possibilities tomorrow will present to us.

~RoaL~

I am practically bouncing in my seat when I pass the welcome to Port Angeles sign and then when I pull up in front of Bella's small house I almost forget to put it in park before I turn it off. I quickly walk up to her door knocking. I haven't seen her in a week and when she opens the door I am met with the most enchanting smile imaginable. She is wearing some black jeans with these hot boots giving her a few more inches of height and some kind of light gray t-shirt that is tucked behind her belt buckle. Her hair is flowing loosely around her face as she brings her hand to her hair, grinning. She is so beautiful.

It's like I can't move, I am transfixed, lost in her stunning beauty. Finally she breaks my trance and steps towards me, wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me. I can't help the moan that escapes my throat as she opens her mouth allowing me to deepen our kiss. I start gently stroking her tongue with mine as she plays with the hair on the back of my neck. God! That feels good. She feels so good and this feels so right. By the time we pull away from each other we are both out of breath.

"Hi." She giggles.

I laugh and kiss her chastely on her lips, "Hi."

I hand her the bouquet of roses I had picked up on my way out of Seattle and she immediately smells them. I can see her smile and then see her pull that luscious bottom lip of hers into her mouth and my heart just leaps.

"Thank you." She whispers and kisses me again. "You look really nice Edward." She says as she steps back from me, looking me up and down. I had picked out a pair of faded button fly jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a darker blue denim jacket. Nothing fancy as per her request.

"Well you are breathtaking!" I say kissing her forehead.

She giggles and I smile as we walk into her house. I watch as she walks into her kitchen, looking for a vase to put the roses in so I take a moment to look around. She has a small house. It looks like maybe a one bedroom and my guess is one bathroom. She has a nice size living room though with what looks like a 32 inch flat screen TV and a seemingly comfortable couch. There are a few pictures on the walls and papers and books scattered on various tables throughout her home. And in the corner of the room she has one of those life sized human skeleton models they use in classrooms. I can't help but smile, she definitely brings her work home with her. When she's done in the kitchen she walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I saw you looking at Ronnie over there, now don't be getting jealous Jobs. He's just a friend." She says with a wink.

"Just a friend huh?" I say pulling her closer to me. I can't believe she actually named the damn thing.

I look down at her and can't stop smiling as she leans up kissing me chastely on the lips. At the same time she runs her hands down the front of my jacket and then stops, tapping the CD case in my pocket. She pulls away from me grinning.

"Whatcha got their Jobs?" I can tell that she is trying to stifle her giggle.

I grin, "Your upgrade! So… where's that ancient laptop of yours?" I ask, laughing at her expression.

She smacks me on the chest and then pushes me back. "Stop ripping my computer Jobs. She has treated me well."

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry." I grab her waist and bring her in for another kiss.

When we come up for air, she motions towards a desk in the corner of the room. I run my fingers along her jaw and then walk over to her computer. It boots up right away. No password protection or nothing. I swear this woman has no concept of internet safety. She could be hacked so easily. It takes me a few hours to add more GB's to her hard drive, upload the new operating system and show her how to use Skype. I made it real easy for her so all she had to do was click on one icon to get into it and then one icon to dial me. When I am done she takes my hand in hers as she motions her head towards the door.

~RoaL~

I am taking her to La Bella Italia. It's a nice restaurant in town that I used to go to when I lived in Forks. I take her hand in mine as we walk inside. This restaurant can get crowed on the weekends so when I walk up to the hostess I make sure to tell her that I would like a table for two. This crazy woman walks us over to a table that could seat four in the crowded section of the restaurant. Oh this is definitely not going to work for me. I turn to her and smile.

"Perhaps something more private?" I insist. I mean isn't obvious that I am on a date?

She looks between the two of us, "Sure."

She then walks us to another section of the restaurant that is quieter and more intimate and seats us at a table set for two.

"How's this?" She asks, batting her lashes at me.

"It's perfect." I say smiling.

"Um" She stutters, shaking her head and blinking a few times, "Your server will be with you shortly."

When she walks away Bella starts laughing and when I look at her she is just shaking her head.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You know you really shouldn't do that?"

"Do what?" I am still confused. What the hell is she talking about? I have a right to ask for a better table.

"Dazzle people like that. You really have no idea the effect you have on women. She's probably hyperventilating or something back there." She says grinning as she picks up the menu.

I just stare at her for a moment and smirk as I glance at the menu as well. Dazzle her; I'm not even sure what that means. I can't help but chuckle as I try to decide what I want. The waitress eventually comes over and looks at the two of us, turning her back to Bella and focusing on me. I barely notice her fiddling with a stray strand of her hair, wrapping it around her finger.

"Are you ready to order?" She says, smiling like she just met a movie star or something.

I turn to Bella, "Bella what would you like?"

She is staring at the waitress, looking annoyed. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

I turn to the waitress. "The mushroom ravioli and I'll have the Tuscan steak and…" I turn back to Bella, "Do you prefer white or red wine?"

Bella is still shooting daggers at this lady. Okay... Not sure what that is about. I quickly look at the wine menu and pick the first Syrah I see, the 'Les Collines'. When the waitress leaves I reach my hand to Bella who is watching the woman walk to the back. She glances at my hands and brings hers up to mine. She still looks angry though.

"What's the matter?" I ask, hoping I didn't do something to piss her off already.

"God, could she be any more obvious. Is it so unusual that you and I would be on a date?" She says irritably.

I glance back at the waitress confused. "Why, what did she do?"

"Seriously… Edward, she was blatantly flirting with you." Bella says, annoyance clearly evident in her posture and facial expression.

I smile, "I didn't notice." I say as I lift her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles.

She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. I can't believe that she would be jealous of some lady I barely noticed. When every day and night I think of her, imagining her lips on mine, her fingers gently caressing my body, and my fingers tenderly stroking hers.

"I'm sorry. That was really immature of me." She says sighing.

"Isabella. You are the only one I think about. I want you. No one else interests me. You have completely enchanted me and I have no strength to stay away nor do I want to." I say looking into her intense brown eyes.

Hmm, that was pretty good Cullen. That almost sounded poetic even. I smile at her and watch as she draws that bottom lip into her mouth. She leans over the table slightly and I lean towards her as she gently sucks my bottom lip into her mouth. By the time the waitress comes back to our table we are just pulling away from each other. We both are grinning as the waitress sets our meals in front of us.

"Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?" She says in my direction but I am looking at Bella.

"No. I have everything I need right here." I say not even looking at her as I start running my finger along Bella's hand.

Bella looks at me and smiles as the waitress walks away from us. Bella and I spend the rest of our meal chatting about our week and when we were done we head towards the Lincoln Theater to get our tickets for 'Little Ashes'. We have some time before the movie starts so we decide to go for a walk along the sidewalk, window shopping and holding hands. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. That is, until I hear an eerily familiar voice.

"Edward? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Tanya says, trying to hug me.

I step away from her hug and frown. "I'm on a date. Tanya this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

She turns to Bella who is staring at her. Tanya and I dated my junior and senior year in high school and for a little over a year in college… until I got injured that is. Then all of a sudden I wasn't so interesting anymore. Tanya has always been beautiful with her statuesque figure and strawberry blond hair and at the time we were dating I thought she was everything but I soon realized that she didn't care about me at all. She only cared about who I was, UW's star quarterback, destined for the NFL. When I got injured she had no desire to be with just an average person so she left me. I hear she hooked up with some rich stock broker and became his trophy wife. I wonder what she is doing here. Visiting the little people perhaps?

Bella reaches her hand out to her and shakes it, "Nice to meet you." She then turns to me. "We should probably head back before the show starts."

I nod picking up on her cue. "It was nice seeing you again Tanya." I say, wrapping my arm around Bella and walking away.

When we are closer to the theater I kiss the top of her hair. "Sorry about that."

She smiles up at me. "Don't worry about it Jobs. I know you were very popular in Forks and therefore it is inevitable that we will run into people you know." She hesitates, taking a deep breath before finally speaking again, "She's very pretty."

"Not nearly as pretty as you plus she is ugly on the inside. Unlike you Bella, you are beautiful inside and out." I say kissing the top of her head.

She nudges into my side, grinning as we head inside the theater and find some seats. The movie was really good. I didn't know very much about Dali or this Lorca guy so it was interesting. It was kind of sad though because they were never able to really be together and then the one guy died. Even the intimate parts were, oddly enough, very romantic and heart wrenching. In fact I was sort of rooting for them to just say fuck it and be together, regardless of the consequences. We walk out of the theater hand in hand, swinging our entwined fingers like a couple of kids.

"So… what did you think?" She asks, glancing up at me.

"It was great. It was kind of sad though. Do you think it was a true story?"

"It's supposed to be based on the letters and journals of that writer, Federico García Lorca but I am sure there were some creative liberties taken." She says matter of fact.

I stop her and kiss her quickly before pulling her closely to my side. She slips her hand in my back pocket and I grin at her as we walk out of the theater towards my car. There are a lot more people wandering about now but Bella and I are oblivious to everyone.

"Hey Swan-ee!" I hear behind us just as we get to the car.

I glance at Bella and she has a smirk on her face.

"Hey Emm-ee." She says chuckling lightly as we both turn around. He looks between the two of us and starts laughing.

"No fucking way!" Emmett says turning from me to Bella, "You're dating Cullen!"

She turns to me confused. "You two know each other?"

"Fuck yeah, Swan-ee. He was the best fucking quarterback Forks ever had. He tore it up out there. There were NFL teams eyeing him in fucking high school. Can you believe that? High school!" Emmett says to her and then turns to me, hitting me on the shoulder. "What have you been doing man?"

"Um, I run a software repair store in Seattle."

"That's cool." He turns to Bella, "Why the hell didn't you tell me." He puts his hand on his hip, waving his hand in the air, "That's just wrong girlfriend."

"Oh God! Emmett. Can we please go?" A statuesque blonde says walking up behind him, "Oh hi Bella." She says nodding at Bella.

"Hey Rose." Bella says softly.

"Rosie, check it out. Swan-ee is dating Edward 'fucking' Cullen. Can you believe it?" He says to her excitedly.

"Emmett, honey… you know I have no idea who that is." She turns to me, "No offense."

"None taken." I say with a smile and turn to Bella, "Should we leave?"

She nods and we quickly say our goodbyes and get in the car.

"So how do you know Emmett?" I ask.

"He's been my best friend since I moved to Forks. He is awesome. His girlfriend puts up with me but she doesn't get how we are friends. She thinks I am secretly crushing on him." She says shaking her head. "So you played ball with him?"

"Yeah, He was younger than me. But he seemed cool."

She nods and smiles, turning towards the window. By the time we get to her house I am antsy but I don't want to push her. I park in front and we sit in my car. Okay... this is awkward. She is looking out the window at her house and she looks conflicted.

"You okay?" I ask, running my fingers along the back of her hair.

She nods but doesn't turn to me, "I just don't want the night to end."

My heart skips and my cock twitches. Does that mean she is going to invite me inside? She finally turns to look at me and my heart drops when I see her sad expression.

"You should head back. It's getting late." She says solemnly.

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out. What the fuck just happened? She has been up and down all night. She looks down and closes her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you to come inside. I do. Very much so. It's just…" She pauses.

"It's okay Bella. You don't owe me an explanation. I'll…I'll um… call you when I get home okay?" I stutter out, hoping she can't hear the disappointment in my voice.

I lean over to her and kiss her lightly. "I had a great time tonight Bella."

"I did too." She whispers.

She kisses me again and I am so damn confused. The way she is kissing me is telling me she wants me to stay but then she tells me to go home. Did I do something wrong? I don't think so. I thought we had a great time. She runs her hands in my hair pulling and here I go moaning shamelessly. She then brings her hands to both sides of my face and pulls back with a determined expression on her face.

"I got my period this morning and I don't want to start something with you that I can't finish. I know there are other things we could do but I don't want to do those things without having first made love to you. I know that probably sounds weird but I want our first time to be special." She says rapidly, looking me directly in the eyes.

My eyes start darting around absorbing what she just said. So she does want me but just can't. I smile and bring my mouth back to her, kissing her passionately. She starts whimpering into my mouth and my cock hardens even more. God! These jeans are too tight to have a damn raging hard on. I finally shift as I stop kissing her, needing to get some distance, before I come all over myself. She glances down and sees the bulge in my jeans. She starts chewing on that bottom lip of hers as she gently runs her fingers along the outline of my cock. I hiss at her touch, involuntarily arching up into her hand, wanting so much more. I reach my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close to me. She starts kissing me again, moaning as I squeeze my hand on hers forcing her hand to come down on my cock. She starts stroking me more intently as her tongue moves along mine. Our panting the only sounds we hear. Oh God! I just need to feel her hand on my flesh, just for a moment. I quickly unbutton my jeans and her finger grazes over my head. She stops kissing me looking at what she is doing for a second before stopping her movement and pulling her hand away from me.

"I'm sorry." She says shaking her head and closing her eyes, "This is what I was talking about." She sighs dramatically and kisses me chastely on the lips. "Good night Edward." She says quickly jumping out of my car.

I watch until she walks into her house and shuts the door. Blowing out a quick breath, I lay my head back against my seat, banging it softly against my headrest a few times. I try to adjust my aching cock to no avail. Sighing, I look down at it, quickly repositioning myself.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight buddy. Sorry! I think I went a little too far."

After a few quick breaths I put the car in drive and head back to Seattle. Well I have two hours to think about tonight. To think about how good it felt to kiss her, to feel her hand on me and knowing that she wants to make love to me makes me feel like I am on top of the world. Maybe she can come up to see me next weekend. How long do girls stay on their periods anyway? I never paid attention to stuff like that. Shit, what is it 7 days or something like that? Well, she would be off of it by next weekend but even if she isn't I don't care. I am already missing her and want to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Now I am not even going to ask you what movie I referenced because if I have to ask you maybe you shouldn't be reading this story…LOL… Now, granted I used the book and not the movie but I am sure you know… So, yeah, had to have a skanky Tanya. I know it's cliché but just had to go there. And, Hmm, a few of you guessed Emmett as the person Edward recognized. Am I too predictable? LOL... So our poor E&B weren't able to 'get busy'…LOL… but if you are feeling a need for a release I will be posting another outtake for TMH on Sunday that is smokin' HOT! I ain't playing it is seriously crazy HOT!**

**So don't forget to check out the blog (****roleofalifetime-lovinrobdotblogspotdotcom)**** for pictures of what they wore, some pics of the restaurant and movie theater as well as the movie I referenced.**

**Catch ya next week… Don't forget to review. I want to know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my wonderfully awesome Beta's A & C for all that you do! And thankfully you all knew that Twilight was the movie referenced last chapter. I am glad I didn't have to banish any of you *wink, wink***

* * *

><p>"The creation of something new is not accomplished by the intellect, but by the play instinct acting from inner necessity. The creative mind plays with the objects it loves." - Carl Jung<p>

**Chapter 4**

I shift in my bed hearing the distinct ding coming from my Mac. I glance at my clock to see that it's 8 am. What the hell! I stumble out of bed, one hand running through my hair, trying to tame the craziness and one hand at my crotch, trying to adjust my morning wood. This better be important. I run my finger over the pad on my Mac and up pops a Skype screen with my beautiful Isabella on it. I grin and hit the answer button.

"_Good morning Jobs." She says excitedly._

"_Good morning Winnie." I say grinning at her enthusiasm._

She starts smiling as she uses both of her hands to bring her hair behind her ears. She is already dressed and looks like she has been up for hours. She picks up her coffee taking a long sip. She's humming and kind of bouncing in her seat. I chuckle, wondering how many cups of coffee she has already had.

"_Kind of early, sweetheart." I say with a yawn._

_She glances at the clock and frowns. "I'm sorry. I just thought you might be up. I'll call you later okay." She now seems nervous as I see her bring her hand to her mouse._

"_No, wait. Don't hang up." I say quickly and she moves her hand down._

"_I was playing on the computer this morning and thought I would try this Skype thing. But I didn't realize you would still be sleeping." She says sheepishly, then grins, "But aren't you proud of me for actually figuring out how to do it."_

"_Very much so... You look beautiful Win."_

_She scoffs, "You don't have to flatter me Jobs. I already like you." She says with a wink._

I grin and run my fingers through my hair. God I am sure I must look dreadful. I had a hard time sleeping last night. I didn't make it back until after midnight. I had texted her when I made it home but then lay in bed for a good two hours just thinking about everything that had transpired with Bella as well as the implications of running into Tanya.

"_I will let you get back to sleep Jobs. You look tired. I just…" She looks down, biting her bottom lip, "I just wanted to apologize again for last night. That's not how I wanted our night to end."_

"_It's okay. We have plenty of time to be intimate." I say smiling._

_She grins as she moves her lips to the screen and kisses it. "I'll call you later."_

I smile but before I can say or do anything else she is gone. I stare at the screen for a few seconds and then rub my hands over my eyes, yawning widely. I walk back to the comfort of my nice warm bed, crawling underneath the covers, my morning erection begging for attention but I'm too tired to even consider doing anything about it. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of Bella.

~RoaL~

I am already at the store when Jasper walks in on Monday morning. He glances at me and arches his brow before setting his laptop down on his desk. He stares at me for a moment before casually strolling over to my station. He then leans against the counter, a knowing smile on his face.

"So… how was your weekend?" He asks taking a sip of his coffee.

I lean back in my chair, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Isabella is everything I could ever want. We had a great time on Saturday and then we talked all day Sunday. It was perfect!"

"That's great man. You look extremely… happy." He says with a chuckle.

"I am Jazz. Damn... I'm happier than I have ever been in my entire life" I say with a grin and then I remember about Emmett. "Hey Jazz, you'll never guess who she's friends with." I still can't believe it myself.

He shrugs, "I don't know… Bill Gates?" He then smirks when I give him a dirty ass look.

"No idiot! Emmett." When he shrugs his shoulders again, I sigh, "Remember, our senior year and I told you about that sophomore right tackle that made varsity and was always laughing and making jokes with everyone?"

"I vaguely remember that." He pauses for a minute, "Wait… was he that huge guy that followed you around all the time like he wanted an autograph or something." He says laughing.

I nod and laugh, "Yeah, that's him. He was cool though. She says they have been 'best' friends since high school."

"Huh! Small world… why are you here so early anyway?" He asks.

I motion towards my computer, "I was behind on Mr. Meyer's programming so I got here early to work on it. He wants it by Wednesday."

He nods and then comes around to look at what I'm working on.

"That looks good." He taps my screen, "Why is this so small?"

I frown, "I am working on that." I run my hand through my hair flustered, "There's an error in the source code. I was getting ready to run my debugging program to see if I can flush it out."

"Do you want me to look at it?"

I look at him and I know my brows must be furrowed because he steps back and raises his hands, walking away, a grin on his face. I don't need his help on this. I just need to focus on what I'm doing and not Bella. But just as that thought crosses my mind my phone buzzes and I smirk, picking it up.

*****Hey Jobs…you OWN that Meyers program thingy. B*****

I smile. She had asked me yesterday what I was working on and I told her I was having trouble with the code for this program I am developing for a client and that I wasn't sure where the error was coming from. I started explaining what I was doing and I could tell she was trying to be supportive but she really had no clue what I was talking about. So I put her out of her misery and changed the subject. My phone buzzes again and I grin.

*****Have a great day. I'll talk to you later. B*****

I text her back and then get back to work on the program, praying no one comes in so I can just get it done. I have never been late on a deadline and certainly never been thwarted by ANY program glitch. I will figure this out! And… Four hours and two pots of coffee later I push my chair back and raise my hands shouting "YES!" over and over as I bounce around the room like an idiot pumping my fists in the air.

"I take it you figured out the problem?" Jazz says glancing over at me for a second before turning back to his work.

"Yeah." I stop my theatrics, laughing.

I watch him for a moment and then look down, contemplating if I should even bring this up with him. I need to talk to someone and Jazz was there through the whole thing. That's both good and bad.

"Jazz." I say reluctantly.

He looks over to me again, "What's wrong?" He asks, seeing the concern on my face.

"I saw Tanya on Saturday. She approached Bella and me."

His face twists in anger, "What did that bitch want?"

I stare at him for a moment. Jasper never uses that term. He was raised to respect women but he abhors Tanya. He said she was a gold digging whore who saw me as a meal ticket. I didn't see it that way but apparently Jazz was a little more intuitive than I was. He tried to talk me out of going out with her from the beginning but damn, she was the prettiest and most popular girl in school and she wanted me, well, she wanted what she thought I could provide for her.

_**My football career is over!**_

_Well, that's what the doctor said. He said there was some kind of damage to my right rotator cuff in my throwing shoulder and that I would never get full mobility back. I took a bad hit in a game against SC. And now everybody is freaking out around me but I want to jump on the couch screaming 'hallelujah'. I know that is probably wrong but people really took my football career way to seriously. I smile when I see her come through the door._

"_Oh God… Baby, are you alright." Tanya says kissing me softly on my lips._

"_Yeah, I'll be okay. They have to do surgery on it by the end of the week."_

"_What about your season?"_

"_I'm out for the season; in fact the doctor doesn't think I'll be able to play again." I say forcing myself to look at least somber about it._

"_Oh, Edward." She runs her hands along my face and kisses me passionately. Well at least I have Tanya to help me through this._

_~roal~_

_I am in my private room at Northwest Hospital. They were able to repair my shoulder and I actually feel kind of calm, a sense of relief floods through me, knowing that I no longer have to pretend that football means more to me than anything else. I smile widely when she walks into my room. She's not smiling. Why isn't she happy to see me?_

"_What's wrong honey?"_

_She sits down next to me on the bed. She looks down and then takes my hand in hers._

"_Edward. I know this is bad timing and all but this just isn't working for me." She says staring into my eyes intently, she runs her hand down my face and sighs before continuing, "I'm not happy and I don't think we are such a good match for one another."_

_What the fuck? I stare at her incredulously, "You're breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes. I am." _

"_No!" I say shaking my head fervently, "We're not breaking up."_

"_Yes, we are." She says looking at me and standing up, "I had your things sent to your parents' house." She pauses at the door, "I'm sorry Edward." And with that she walks out, never looking back._

"Edward!" Jasper shouts, bringing me out of my memory. "What did that bitch want?"

I shake my head, "Nothing. Just to say hi I guess."

"How did Bella respond?" He inquires curiously.

"She was perfect. She didn't let it bother her at all."

"And you? Did you let it bother you?" He practically growls.

I shake my head, "No, not really."

"Edward! She broke up with you in a damn hospital and had your shit sent to your parents' house. What kind of heartless bitch does that?" He scowls, "Don't let her in your head Edward. You were depressed for months over that skank. She's not worth it. Besides, you have a good thing with Bella."

"I know I do and Bella isn't anything like her. I don't know why I brought it up. It was just weird seeing her." I say, flustered.

He watches me for a moment and then turns back around, mumbling and cursing under his breath. Tanya has always been the only woman that has elicited anger and cursing out of him. I guess I don't blame him. I was a mess after she left me and since he was my best friend he got the brunt of my melancholy. It's funny how you find out who your true friends are when something bad happens. All those guys I played football with. GONE! All those people I used to party with that told me how cool I was. GONE! And the girl who told me that she would love me forever. GONE! But my best friend remained. My head has been spinning for hours and by the time I get home I am emotionally and physically drained and I end up falling into a fitful sleep on the couch.

"_I'm just not happy." I say to Jasper as we walk towards his place. "I feel like I am going through some kind of quarter life crisis. What am I supposed to do?"_

_He rolls his eyes, "Edward you're only 20. You can't be going through a quarter life crisis. Besides that doesn't even exist." He then sighs dramatically, "I think maybe you need to do something that makes YOU happy."_

"_But nothing makes me happy."_

_He turns abruptly, snapping his fingers, like he just got some brilliant idea, "Writing codes… writing codes makes you happy?"_

_I shrug my shoulders and glance across the street, catching a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair and then see HER walk into the grocery store across the street. Before I even know what is happening I am across the street, Jasper in hot pursuit, trying to yank me back. _

"_Tanya." I holler as she walks by the frozen food section._

"_Edward, please stop following me." She says not even looking at me. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, in any way. I told you, it's over."_

"_Well I'm not happy about that. We need to get back together." I plead, "We were together for three years. You can't just throw that away. Why? Is it because I can't play ball anymore?"_

"_Of course not Edward. But I want more than to be comfortable with someone who has no realistic career goals," She says, coolly, not even bothering to stop and look at me._

"_I have career goals." I say softly._

"_Well, whatever it is you tinker around with in the middle of the night is not good enough for me and besides look at you..." She finally says stopping, she turns and stares at me and I feel the coldness coming off of her, "following me around. It's pathetic." She says flipping her hair out of her face, "I don't love you. I never did." She says stunning me into silence as she quickly walks away from me._

_My head and heart feel like they are going to explode. Jazz places his hand on my shoulder just as I stick my head and upper torso into the nearest freezer bin. My life sucks! Jazz pulls me up from the back of my shirt glaring at Tanya's retreating figure._

"_Fuck her Edward. She's a cold hearted bitch." He says with complete disdain for the girl I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. "Let's go get drunk." He says, putting his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the store._

I am startled awake by the sound of my phone buzzing. I look around trying to get my bearings. The buzzing stops and I run my fingers through my hair. Why the hell am I even thinking about Tanya? It's not like I still love her. I spent a year in therapy letting that whole situation go and getting my shit together. I am happy with my life, with my job, with Bella. I know we just started dating but being with her feels so right. I pick up my phone and see I missed a couple of texts from her. I stand up and walk into my bedroom where my Mac is. I pull up Skype, seeing I also missed a few calls from her. Damn it! I hit her number quickly and see her within seconds.

"_Hey Jobs." She says looking at me with concern. "Are you okay? I have been trying to reach you." She says with furrowed brows._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry Win. I just had a weird day and crashed on the couch." I say running my hands through my hair._

"_Weird, huh? Want to talk about it?" She says cocking her brow._

"_Just ghost's coming out to haunt. It's okay… I'm okay." I say assuredly._

She is now eyeing me curiously. After a few moments she leans back, a frown on her face. She looks down and I see her take a deep breath, shaking her head. She mumbles something but I can't quite make it out.

"_I can't hear you Winnie."_

_She looks up at me and it looks like she might cry. Now, I really feel like shit. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask, wishing she was here so I could hold her._

"_This ghost… Does her name happen to be Tanya?"_

Now it's my turn to lean back. Shit! She is too damn perceptive. What do I say? If I say yes, will she think I still care about Tanya? Worse yet, will she think that I want to be with Tanya instead of her? If I say no then I will be lying to her and I don't want to start out our relationship with a lie. I nervously rack my hair with my hands.

"_Why would you think that?" I ask flustered._

"_Emmett said you two were inseparable. He was actually surprised that you two never got married."_

_Well, I'm not sure what to say to that so I say nothing. My heart breaking when I see the look of sadness on her face._

_She runs her hand through her hair, looking down, "Hey Jobs, it's cool." She says glancing at the clock and I swear I see tears on her face. She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "It's getting late. I will talk to you later."_

"_WAIT! Don't hang up…" She stops and looks at me. Yeah, there are definitely tears in her eyes, "Yes, seeing Tanya has made me think about her but not in a romantic way. I was with her for three years but when I got injured she left me. Apparently being with a computer geek wasn't nearly as exciting as being with a possible Heisman Trophy winner and NFL rookie of the year." I see Bella scowl and mouth the word bitch under her breath._

_I reach my hand to the screen, "I wasn't thinking that I miss her or even want her because I don't. I only want you but I was remembering what it was like being with her, how it ended and it solidified for me just how different it is with you and how wrong it actually was with her." _

_She smiles and reaches her hand to her screen, touching my fingertips with hers._

"_Are you sure Jobs? She is quite beautiful. I…" I start shaking my head and bring my finger to my lips and she stops talking._

"_You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out." I say smiling, "Let's not talk about Tanya. She's nothing. I want to hear about you and your day."_

She giggles and we spend the next hour talking about her adventures at PAHS. By the time we hang up I am feeling so good. She is like an elixir to my soul. I can't believe that I ever thought Tanya was the one for me.

~RoaL~

The rest of the week seemed to drag on forever. In our many talks Bella and I decided that this weekend would be it. She is coming up after her last class today and spending the entire weekend with me. I can't wait!

I have cleaned and re-cleaned my apartment several times already. I made sure we had plenty of food in the house so we didn't have to leave if we didn't want to. I rented some movies just in case she wants to watch something and I have even made a playlist specific for us. I am seriously nervous but I don't know why. I have never had a problem pleasing a woman but hell, Bella is different. I want to be everything for her. I want to make sure that when we make love the experience will erase any other man she has ever been with from her memory. Her knock breaks me out of my thoughts.

I open the door to the most astonishing woman I have ever seen and when she smiles my head spins and I suddenly feel light headed. I pull her to me, kissing her passionately as our tongues entwine with one another. I love the feel of her lips against mine, the way her hand always creeps up the nape of my neck until it is completely enmeshed in my hair, pulling on it lightly, and mostly I love the little whimpers she makes as our tongues dance with one another.

"Mmm, Edward. Kissing you is what I miss the most when we are apart." She whispers against my lips.

"The memory of kissing you is what keeps me going until I can see you again." I say placing chaste kisses on her lips and up her jaw until I am nuzzling into her hair. God, her hair smells so good, like some kind of spring garden just after it rains.

"Come, let's eat." I say, taking her hand in mine and leading her to the dining room.

"Did you cook?" She asks curiously.

I laugh, "No, cooking is definitely not one of my strong suits but Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, made us a meal."

After eating our dinner we moved to the living room. I motion for her to come to my lap which she does willingly. I hold her closely, kissing her softly, gently running my fingers up over her breasts. I feel her nipple harden as my fingers cross over it and I am sure she can feel me move underneath her.

"Edward… I want you so much." She says as she moves her fingers up and down the buttons of my shirt, resting her fingers in the V where my shirt is already unbuttoned.

"I want you too, Win… so much." I say as she pulls me by my shirt so that she can kiss me again.

She is gently swaying her hips against my mounting erection as she moves her tongue effortlessly against mine. I don't want our first time to be on the couch so I take her in my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom, laying her gently on top of the bed. I take the bottom of her shirt in my hand, pulling it out of her dress slacks and start to unbutton it slowly. I open her shirt, breathing in quickly as my fingers trace the outline of her lacy bra. And then moving down across her stomach and resting them on the top button of her pants.

"Bella, are you sure?" I know it's cliché but I need to make sure this is what she wants as well.

"Yes, please." She says sitting up on her knees, moving her hands to my pants, unbuckling my belt. She is making fast work of my pants and zipper and I can feel my breath hitch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use a condom?" I whisper.

"I'm on the shot, we've both been tested. I want to feel just you inside me." She says breathless.

I just nod because words escape me as she slips her hand inside my pants. My knees nearly buckle at the feel of her small hand moving up and down over my hardening length. When I see the look of want in her eyes I have to suppress the growl that's dying to come out. We both start throwing our clothes off as she moves to the center of the bed, completely naked, looking like a muse or goddess just waiting to be captured by the one she loves.

I move over her body kissing up her stomach, taking her perfect breast in my mouth and moaning as her hand creeps into my hair. God, I really do love that! I bring my mouth to her other breast rolling my tongue around her nipple, gently sucking before coming back to her mouth. I slip my tongue around hers as I place my hand down between us, guiding myself to her entrance. We break our kiss, and she nods. We both let out breathy gasps as we experience the sensation of utter bliss as I enter her for the first time.

"Oh Bella." I say swallowing hard, stilling as I try to take in every sensation as her walls begin to constrict around me.

"Edward… Oh God, please move. I need you to move. OH GOD!" She says panting as her hips arch in desperation and need.

She feels phenomenal as I move slowly in and out of her, taking in her expressions of pure ecstasy, watching as her body trembles below me. She runs her hands down my back, resting them on my ass as she pushes me to her. I pick up her cue and start moving faster, bringing my mouth back to hers and kissing her with purpose.

"Oh God! Edward…" She stutters against my eager mouth.

I continue to push myself inside her welcoming heat, moaning in pleasure every time I enter her. Our breathing is becoming ragged and irregular as we both climb dangerously close to the edge. I want desperately to watch her and pull away slightly just as her back arches and her eyes close tightly. She starts whimpering and panting my name as her face contorts in pleasure, her climax taking her. Her walls vibrate around me and it is my undoing as my eyes roll back, my release following closely behind hers.

"Bella." I whisper as my body stills above her.

We are still breathing heavily as I pump into her a few more times before finally rolling off of her. She quickly moves closer to me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tightly. I am just savoring the feel of her body so close to mine, knowing that this is where I want her to always be. And I am faced with the stark realization that in all the years I was with Tanya I never once felt the way I feel right now with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ah the deed is done. Yeah, no slow burn for me. You all are lucky I waited four chapters before they got busy…LOL… Now I know the first part of the chapter was semi angsty but come on that was pretty mild in comparison to what I put you all through in TMH, correct? But anyway… Bonus points to the first person that names the movie referenced in this chapter. Come on… I know you can do it… No? Okay, fine, take a look at the blog for pictures of the movie referenced. **

**And holy crow did you all see the Cosmopolis trailer...THUD... you all are lucky I was sane enough to post this chapter, hehehehe... Seriously though the movie looks fantastically CRAZY! ALSO, just a heads up... I will be posting another TMH outtake on Sunday :-)**

**As always, hook me up with a review; let me know what you thought of skanky Tanya and then the good lovin' our two had. He's very sweet isn't he? *sigh***

**Blog: ****roleofalifetime-lovinrobdotblogspotdotcom**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my wonderfully awesome Beta's A & C for always believing in me. Now I am posting this chapter a day early because I have to go to a meeting in Washington DC and I have decided to say screw the Grand Hyatt that is gonna charge me for Wi-Fi when my local Days Inn gives it to me for FREE... sooooo, that being said I am giving this chapter to ya early. I didn't think you would really mind *wink, wink***

**Special shout out to stratocastic1969 who was the first to tell me that I referenced _How to Be_ in the last chapter AND she was sporting an Art shirt the day she read it so that qualifies her for bonus points, right? Sorry, A, you're my beta so I had to disqualify you, now quit pouting, you know I got nothing but love for you :-)**

* * *

><p>"We don't live for realities, but for the fantasies, the dreams of what might be. If we lived for reality, we'd be dead, every last one of us. Only dreams keep us going..." - Michael Shurtleff<p>

**Chapter 5**

I slowly open my eyes to the most beautiful sight imaginable. Bella is on top of me, her eyes closed, brown hair falling in her face as she sucks on her bottom lip. She is moving up and down on me slowly which is what woke me up in the first place. I wasn't actually sure I was awake because I was having a wonderfully erotic dream of her so when my cock was enveloped by her tight and welcoming walls I nearly came on the spot.

"Mmm, Bella." Is all I am able to rasp out as I arch my hips at her.

She starts whimpering and opens her eyes revealing this dazed and euphoric look. My heart rate picks up watching her as she increases her pace, letting her head fall back. She leans back some more, resting her hands on either side of me and when she does I thrust deeply into her. She lets out a gasp and looks up at me with fire in her eyes.

"Oh God! Edward, do that again." She says breathlessly.

So I do, a lot. Hell I have no idea how many times I do it because I am getting lost in the noises she is making as I hit what I would presume is her G-spot, based on the way she is reacting. She is panting wildly, screaming my name as I try to keep my present pace. Of course I am ready to bust my nut right now but I want to see her come first. I soon get my wish as I thrust again and her whole body stiffens and convulses, her mouth opens as her eyes shut tightly, breathy moans escape her throat and her walls constrict around me. _Oh God!_ I grab her hips tightly as she rides out her orgasm and I can't hold off any longer, thrusting into her wildly a few more times before finding my ever needed release.

When my hips finally drop on the bed I close my eyes, thinking how amazing that was to wake up with her riding me like that. Not even a minute later I feel her hair tickling my chest before she lays her forehead on me. We are both still trying to catch our breath as we separate from one another. She scoots really close to me and I wrap my arms around her tightly, running my hands into the back of her hair.

"Mmm, Win… That was… Beyond words." I whisper into her hair, "Can you wake me up like that all the time?" I say kissing the top of her head.

"You got it Jobs." She giggles as she runs her tongue around my nipple. God, that feels so good.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" I ask, knowing I am starving.

She bites down on my nipple and then giggles when I scream out. Ok, I didn't really scream but I definitely yelped.

"Just for you." She says all seductive and sexy and I immediately want her again.

"Hmm, is that so?" I say moving her on her back.

I start kissing down her neck and along her collarbone finally ending on her breast. I begin circling her nipple with my tongue and then bite down on it, grinning. She screams and then smacks the back of my head, laughing. I start giggling and do it again but this time she doesn't hit me, instead she moans, tugging on my hair tightly. I grin up at her and then kiss her nipple tenderly, resting my head on her breasts as she gently caresses my scalp. It is probably the sweetest and most tender thing anyone has ever done for me and I am going to savor every moment of it. Unfortunately my traitorous stomach has other plans as it starts growling, loudly I might add, ruining this beautiful moment. I sigh and she giggles, causing my head to bounce around on her breast which of course makes us both laugh even more.

"Let's eat Win, I'm really hungry." I look up to see her smirking.

"Okay Jobs, feed me." She says winking, her face flushed from our love making as well as our laughter.

Hmm, that is a really loaded statement and I have all sorts of visuals in my head, most of which end with my dick in her mouth. I close my eyes for a second and try to remember that I am actually starving and require some form of sustenance because right now I just want to make love to her again. She laughs and pushes me off of her.

"Come on Jobs… get your mind out of the gutter." She says standing up, stretching, and damn it I'm at full staff again.

She picks up the t-shirt I was wearing last night and slips it over her head and snatches her panties from the floor. I can't move. She is just so damn beautiful and sexy. When she gets to the door she looks over her shoulder and winks at me as she steps through, leaving me lying in the bed with my mouth wide open and my dick hard and ready. I just shake my head and slip out of the bed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants. I don't need a shirt.

I pass my Mac not even bothering to check my email which is actually kind of odd but the only thought I have is to get things ready for Bella so I head into the kitchen. By the time she comes out of the bathroom I already have the coffee on and an assortment of muffins, scones and coffee cakes from Macrina's laid out for her choosing. I wasn't sure what she would want so I just got one of each. Yeah, there is no way the two of us are going to eat all of this. She walks over to the counter and bends down, holding her hair back with both of her hands while smelling the pastries. A larger than life smile creeps over her face as she looks up at me. Yeah, that was a good call Cullen.

"This is so perfect Jobs! You get an A+ for breakfast."

I grin and lean over the counter, kissing her on the tip of her nose, "Just for breakfast?"

She blushes and kisses me lightly on the mouth, "Well, you get an A+ for that as well."

"Mmm, I like scoring with the teacher." I whisper against her lips.

She grins, "Well, there will be another test later so you will have another opportunity to excel." She says as she pulls my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it and then letting it go, kissing me again.

"Well, maybe I should review, just so I'm prepared." I say slipping my tongue into her mouth. She quickly moves her hand into my hair, deepening our kiss. After several minutes she pulls away from me, smirking.

"You are very distracting Mr. Cullen." She says running her fingers along my jawline.

"I could say the same thing about you." I say, kissing the palm of her hand.

She grins and then steps back, snatching a morning glory muffin and the lemon lavender coffeecake. She definitely has a thing for lemons. I grab my Italian plum roll and a cherry almond scone and come around the counter setting them on the table before heading to the bathroom. When I come back out she is already done with her lemon cake and has just started on her muffin. I just smile; my girl was definitely hungry as well.

"So… I never asked you about this date you cancelled to be with me that first time." I say sitting down, devouring half of my scone in one bite.

She stops chewing and looks over at me. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"I'm sorry, Win. You don't need to answer that." Shit! But I really want her to answer that. Is there someone in PA that I should be worried about?

She scoots her legs up on the chair, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Um, it was nothing. A mistake on my part." She says, covering her mouth and then swallowing.

"A mistake huh?" I say finishing the rest of my scone.

She watches me for a minute, looking contemplative.

"An old boyfriend of mine was back in town and he wanted to take me out, for old time's sake. It had been awhile since I had seen him so I thought why not but it was a mistake." She says popping another piece of muffin in her mouth.

"Why was it a mistake?" I say, starting on my plum roll.

She swallows and rolls her eyes before talking again, "Because he is still a self-absorbed asshole who thinks way too highly of himself. He called me that Sunday being a total jerk about me cancelling but I don't know. I didn't really care. I was too angry at myself for not getting your contact info so I was pretty rude to him." She says shrugging.

I smile but I am actually pissed that this asshole called her the next day giving her a hard time. Now, I don't want to go all cavemen or anything but I really feel like kicking this guy's ass. How dare he do that shit!

"So… he hassled you?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

She glances at me and my body posture and then sets the piece of muffin in her hand down.

"Look Jobs, Jake and I dated for about a year. He cheated on me a few times and I don't know why I decided to give him another chance. He was pissed that I cancelled on him and then like I said I was really rude to him. But you know what? He hasn't tried to call me since that Sunday. I don't even think he is still in town. I think he was just hoping to get a little action which was so not going to happen. I should have never said yes in the first place." She says matter of fact, picking up the piece of muffin she set down and popping it into her mouth.

Okay, I'm not sure if what she is saying is supposed to make me feel better because it really doesn't. Who the fuck is this asshole? I mean what kind of jerk would A) cheat on the most beautiful girl on the planet and B) have the audacity to think she would just be an easy lay for him after the fact. Now I really want to kick his ass.

"Hey maybe we should hook him up with your ex Tanya and they can fuck each other over." She says laughing as she gets up, walking over to the coffee pot.

I glance at her and shake my head before finally chuckling lightly. "Well, unless he has money Tanya wouldn't give him the time of day." I say sarcastically.

"Hmm, well I guess Jake is out of luck then." She says grinning.

She opens my cupboard and grabs a couple of mugs out of it. Damn she really looks perfect walking around my kitchen with just her panties and MY t-shirt on. It's like that's exactly where she was always supposed to be. She brings the mugs over to the table along with the pot of coffee.

"You made me the good stuff. I feel so special, Jobs." She says kissing my forehead and then pouring some coffee into both of our mugs.

I set the coffee pot down and bring her between my legs, holding onto her waist, and nuzzling my nose against her stomach, "You are special."

She smiles widely and pulls her hair behind her ears, "Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere Mr. Cullen." She says as she brings her mouth to mine.

She moves to straddle my hips, never breaking our kiss and starts grinding against my erection which to be honest has nowhere to go in my pajama pants. I quickly move my hand inside her panties, feeling her slickness against my finger, as she starts panting against my mouth. She starts grinding against me harder as my finger works against her clit. God she feels so good. I quickly remove my hand and release my cock. She smiles against my mouth and brings her hand down running her fingers up and down my shaft and spreading my fluids over me with her thumb. I nibble on her bottom lip, moaning in pure pleasure as she rubs my cock against her hot center. She moves her mouth away from me and smirks sexily before getting off of my lap and I can't help but whimper as she moves away from me. She chuckles a little at my reaction and then pushes my legs a part as she gets on her knees.

"Oh God!" I throw my head back, already panting the minute her mouth touches my head.

I feel her smile as she moves her mouth over me, letting her tongue caress my shaft. I find myself slouching in my chair slightly shifting myself further into her mouth. She brings one of her hands to my stomach and starts playing with my hair and then works her way back to the base of my cock while her other hand is gently massaging my balls. Between her mouth and her hands I am about to explode but hell, that would be way too quick so I am trying to hold off as long as possible. I squeeze my eyes shut; enjoying the feel of her mouth moving around me. Her tongue feels like silk as it wraps around me causing me to whimper as she maneuvers it up the underside of my shaft. I slouch some more and almost slip off the chair.

"Oh, fuuucccckkkk" I grunt out, quickly righting myself.

She pushes me back, holding me in place and then runs her tongue around my head, before licking down the underside of my cock, sweeping over my balls and then licking back up my shaft like it was a freaking lollipop before finally wrapping her whole mouth over me. I think I have died and gone to heaven and I am so close. She sucks me up and down several times and then my God she wraps her mouth around my head and sucks hard. I let out a breathy gasp, grabbing her hair as she whips her tongue in and around my slit over and over again.

"If… Oh God!" I start panting trying to catch my breath, "If you don't want me to come in your mouth, Bella... Oh God!" still breathing hard, "You better stop. I'm… I'm going to come." I stutter out barely coherent.

She moans loudly and pushes her mouth down as far as possible and I cry when I hit the back of her throat. Don't judge me man, it's been awhile and she knows what the hell she's doing. She hollows out her cheeks, offering just the right amount of suction and teeth and I feel my cock pulse as I ejaculate down her throat. She doesn't gag or hesitate at all and God that is so damn sexy. She continues to suck and lick me and I am lost in the sensations. When she finally removes my flaccid cock from her mouth she looks up at me sexily and all I can do is smile lazily at her before I close my eyes, breathing in deeply, trying desperately to slow my racing heart and come back down to earth.

She gets up and kisses me lightly on the lips before walking back to the other side of the table, victoriously. A few minutes later after I have composed myself enough to actually sit up, I grin across the table at her knowing smirk. All the while she continues to eat her muffin like she didn't just give me the best damn blow job ever. After repositioning my satiated cock back in my pajama pants we continue to eat our breakfast making small talk and acting all normal but all I can think is_ I am so not done with her_.

~RoaL~

We spend most of Saturday in bed. Oh, we get up to eat lunch and dinner and take care of bodily functioning. We even watched a couple of movies in bed but the reality is we have not been able to get enough of each other. She has already given me the best head imaginable at breakfast and we have made love twice since this morning's phenomenal wake-up call and I am working towards our third time as I kiss along the sensitive skin beneath her ear, nibbling lightly as she moves her fingers into my hair. She loves playing in my hair and right now is gently caressing my scalp. Man that just feels so good and I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat.

"Jobs?" She asks just above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Is my very articulate response.

"Have you ever…" She starts to say but then stops.

She takes a soft breath and runs her fingernails across my scalp again but doesn't finish what she was going to say. I wait a few minutes and still nothing. That's weird. She is just rubbing my scalp and I am close to purring but now she has me curious. And, well you know what they say about curiosity.

"Have I ever what?" I move my face so that I can look into her deep brown eyes.

She looks down at me and stops moving her fingers. She looks unsure which actually has me a little worried. What's going on in that head of hers?

"What's the kinkiest thing you have ever done?" She asks hesitantly.

I move away from her slightly to gage her body language. What does she mean by kinky? Like S & M, group sex, sharing kind of kinky? Shit! I'm not into stuff like that. I don't want to stop being with her. She could really be "the one". God! I'd hate for some sexual thing to be the reason we can't be together. She must pick up on my fear and the chaotic ramblings of my mind because she runs her finger tips down my jaw and across my lips.

"I'm not into anything really crazy so you can calm down." She says smiling.

"So what ARE you into?" I say quietly, wondering if I will be happy about the answer. "You don't like what we have been doing?" I sadly say. I was feeling so wonderful but now I don't know, maybe she isn't as happy as I am.

She gasps, "Oh God, Edward. That's not it. You're amazing. I just…" She looks away for a second and then takes a deep breath before looking at me. "I like to do sexual role plays. Have you ever done one before?"

I shake my head at her, confused. What the hell is a sexual role play? Isn't that what they do in those bondage relationships?

"Is that the same thing as S & M?" My voice is meek and timid and irritating as hell. I did not see this coming.

"No, not at all. I mean they do role playing in those types of relationships," She pauses again and then looks at me sighing, "Yes, in BDSM relationships they do role playing but that kind of role-playing is more about power differentials, punishment, etc. That's not what I'm talking about though."

"So, I am confused then, what are you talking about?"

She smiles widely and sits up while I hesitantly move on my side, looking at her. "Okay, well sexual role plays are more about acting out roles in a sexual fantasy. These roles can be from anything like scenes from books, movies, or even making up one's own fantasy. So… for example, I read this book called Bel Ami, and I would like us to act out a few of the scenes in the book."

I look at her and grin. Well that doesn't sound too bad.

"Would you be open to that? You would need to read the book first so that you could act according to character." She says with excitement clear in her voice and the animated way her hands are moving about. Which to be honest has me a little fascinated with this whole idea. Well, that and the fact she is naked.

"Yeah, okay. Sure I'll try it but I'm not that great of an actor." I say trying to focus on her words versus her bouncing tits in front of me.

She screams and jumps out of the bed, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a book, handing it to me. I look at the title, Bel Ami: The History of a Scoundrel by Guy de Maupassant. I flip through the pages. It's kind of short, only 200 some odd pages. I could read that in a few days, especially if it is a slow week at work.

"You'll be fabulous. And it's not like you have to quote specific lines. The sexual scenes are not really described so we can… improvise." She says with a sly smile on her beautiful face.

I place the book on the nightstand and draw her close to me again. I begin running my fingers along her soft skin, caressing down her rib cage, resting my fingers over her hot and wet flesh. I move my fingers up and down over her clit, watching as she closes her eyes, letting out soft whimpers that make my body tingle in response. Mmm, round three.

~RoaL~

By Sunday morning we are both melancholy as we eat some of the pastries left over from yesterday. I already miss her and she hasn't even left yet. She has barely touched her muffin but keeps looking at it like it has some kind of answers.

"You okay Win? You're really quiet." I ask, knowing in my heart that she feels like I do right now.

"Yeah. I just hate to leave. It's going to be a long week. I wish we lived closer to each other." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know. I feel the same way. I want to see you every day."

She looks up at me and smiles.

"So do you want to do this role play this coming weekend?" I ask, taking a bite out of my coffee cake.

Her face lights up like its Christmas morning or something.

"Really? You would do it so quickly?" She asks animatedly.

"Yeah, sure. I will start the book tonight. It's kind of short so I could probably read it in a day or two." I tell her.

She jumps up and runs over to me, straddling my lap and kissing me fervently. Well, hell if she is going to get this excited I want to do a role play every weekend.

"Thank you Jobs! This is going to be so fun. I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

I lean back some giving her a strange expression, "What do you mean dressed up?"

She giggles, "Well… you know you have to dress the part or it's not really a role play." She says giving me one of those 'duh!' looks. Then she closes her eyes and smiles. When she looks at me again her eyes are filled with want and need, "Oh God Edward! You are going to be so sexy and debonair. I can't wait to see you embody DuRoy." She says kissing me again.

Hmm, this ought to be interesting. I deepen our kiss and run my hands over her body and end with both of my hands entangled in her hair. Mmm, maybe one more time before she has to go. She slips her hand over my cock and I moan against her. Oh yeah, definitely one more time before she has to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Hmm, sexy Bel Ami is next. Now I know some of you lucky B's have already had the pleasure of viewing my luscious DuRob. I am trying my best not to hate you all, hehehehe, but at least we have a release date now and VOD soon and trust me I will be DEMANDING, many, many times *wink, wink*… Okay, so their first role play will be next week. Can't wait! And, no movie reference in this chapter, unless it was purely on an unconscious level…LOL... And LayAtHomeMom, be patient, I'll get you your Heisman dirty boy *wink, wink***

**So hit me up with a review and let me know how you liked their first weekend together.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my wonderfully awesome Beta's Amanda and Christy. Love you lots! Soooooo, time to get down to business. Are you ready to play? I am *wink, wink***

* * *

><p>"With any part you play, there is a certain amount of yourself in it. There has to be, otherwise it's just not acting. It's lying." - Johnny Depp<p>

**Chapter 6 **

When I strolled into the office on Monday morning I felt like I was walking on air. I have had the stupidest grin on my face since she called me Sunday night. Jasper is watching as I walk towards my desk, I turn to him, smiling broadly.

"This weekend was absolutely the best weekend of my life." I state proudly.

He chuckles, "Well, I assumed it was since you seem to be on some kind of…" He waves his hands in the air, "Bella cloud." He laughs, "I'm really happy for you man. She's a great girl."

"She is." I say dreamily.

I close my eyes, remembering everything from this weekend. The feel of her soft skin, her moist lips, how it felt to make love to her, how we had laughed so much and most importantly how right it had felt having her here with me. Jasper's voice brings me out of my haze.

"Of course Alice was a little disappointed that she didn't get the chance to meet her. She couldn't believe you didn't answer her email until late Sunday night." He says with a wink.

"You know what's weird?" I say coming to a stark realization.

He shrugs, "No, what?"

"I didn't even turn my computer on until Sunday night and that was only because she said she was going to Skype me when she got home." I have never in my life gone without checking my email.

"Wow… you must be in love bro." He says grinning at the surprised expression I currently have on my face.

"You know the whole time I was with Tanya I never once felt the way I did with Bella this weekend. That's... I don't know... strange."

"It's not strange at all Edward. Tanya was a gold digging whore. She had no idea what love was." He says with a frown and then looks me in the eyes, "It's different when you are with your other half, your soul mate so to speak, then… well then it's magical." Jasper has this faraway look on his face and I can't help but laugh.

"Magical huh?" I say arching my brow at him.

He laughs, "Fuck yeah its magical. You wait and see bro. You might be teasing me but I know. You are just a mere Padawan. Young you are in matters of the heart." He says the last part doing his best Yoda impression.

"You're right, Master Yoda." I say, bowing to him as we both start laughing hysterically. God we really are a couple of geeks.

I grin and walk to my desk, booting up my computer. I glance back at Jasper and he is working on something. He is content and extremely happy with Alice. They have been together since college and have been living together for the past couple of years. I really do want what they have and find myself just looking down, contemplating. Is what I am feeling… love? Tanya is the only girl I have ever said I love you too. She said it back but I don't think she really felt that way about me. God! I want to hear Bella say that to me, to look in her eyes when she utters those three words, that would, I don't know… be perfect. Maybe Jazz is right. Maybe finding your soul mate is magical. I dig in my bag and pull out the book she gave me Saturday, flipping quickly to where I left off last night.

~RoaL~

I look at my clock. She should be calling me soon, maybe another couple of hours… tops. She had texted me earlier and told me she would call me tonight because she had a lot of papers to grade. She didn't tell me it was because she was here with me that she was behind but I know it is so I am trying to be patient. I want to call her so bad but I need to let her finish her grading.

I glance at the book that I finished reading today. Boy this DuRoy is one interesting character. I can't believe she wants me to act that way. I am starting to be a little hesitant but I already told her I would do it. Maybe I can just channel the seducer piece of him. I walk over to my Mac and pull up the website she had sent me earlier. She had made a few 'suggestions' but I think they weren't actual suggestions but what she wants me to wear. I look at the outfits I have already ordered and think she will be happy with them. They are supposed to be here by Wednesday. She didn't tell me how many I would need so I ordered three outfits thinking I will probably use two of them. I close my eyes and try to imagine what will happen this weekend and am startled when my Skype alert goes off.

"_Hey beautiful!" I say to her grinning face._

"_Hey there, my very own Greek God... A man who makes David pale in comparison… My own Adonis in the flesh." She says blowing a kiss at me._

Oh for crying out loud. This woman is nuts sometimes. I start laughing, just shaking my head at her. She is wearing a nice skirt and blouse with her hair pulled into a bun. She must have been really busy if she is still in her work clothes. She then brings her hands to the back of her head and releases her hair out of the bun. Fluffing it up and scratching the back of her head. God! She is so stunningly beautiful yet she calls me a Greek God. She's the one that is a Goddess, she's… Aphrodite. I take a quick breath and readjust my overeager cock.

"_I thought you weren't going to call me until much later." I say laughing, "Did you get all your papers graded?" I ask curiously._

_She frowns, "No, but I couldn't wait to see you, so…" She leans close to the screen and motions for me to come closer, which I do, "I'm being a slacker and snuck a call in before I finished." She whispers like she is telling me some big secret. She smiles and then kisses the computer screen. I smile and kiss it back, watching her giggle against the screen._

"_I really miss you Win. Is it Friday yet?" Man, I really want to kiss her._

"_God I wish!" She says leaning back in her chair._

_I smile, lifting the book, "I finished it."_

_She squeals, literally squeals, and bounces in her seat. "What did you think?"_

"_It's interesting. This DuRoy…" I tap the book against the computer screen, shaking my head, "He is really… a ruthless cad." I finally say._

_She starts laughing, "He is isn't he." She says with a wink. "I better go, Jobs. I will call you later, after I am done with these papers." She says motioning to a stack on her desk._

"_Alright sweetheart. I'll talk to you later." I say kissing my fingertips and placing them on my screen, smiling widely when she mimics me. _

She hangs up and I sit their grinning at my blank screen. I look down and glance at the book again. I pick it up and flip through the pages. Maybe I should read it again just to make sure I have this guy's behavior down. She was right though about the sex scenes not really being laid out so we can pretty much do whatever we want. Hmm, the possibilities are endless.

"Okay DuRoy. You better do me right this weekend or I'm gonna kick your serial seducer ass!"

I laugh, completely amused at the fact that I am actually talking to a character in a book. I set it down and start on a project I need to finish by next week. I have some time to kill before she calls me back so I might as well be productive.

~RoaL~

The rest of the week seemed to just drag on. I need to see Bella... soon. It's almost time for me to head out on Friday. I had told Jasper I was going to leave a little earlier than normal today so that I could make it to Port Angeles before nightfall. It's been a slow day so I don't feel guilty about taking off early. He is in the back, working on a desktop that came in this morning. He looks up when he sees me walk in.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Jazz. How's it coming along?" I say looking over his shoulder at the mother board he is working on.

"Not too bad. I think I finally found the glitch so I should be able to get this done today. Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah… I have Bella for the whole weekend again and I don't want to miss a single bit of time that we have together."

"How do you manage only seeing each other on weekends? I don't think I could do it." He glances up at me and gives me a curious look. He really doesn't get how we can do this long distance kind of thing.

I laugh, "Well, that's because you live with your girlfriend. I don't know. It works. We talk to each other every day which helps and we just try to make the most of every minute we have together. That's the best we can do right now."

"I suppose. So… you guys doing anything this weekend?" He chuckles lightly, "It's not like Port Angeles is the hub of activity."

I smile. Oh, Bella has plans for me but I am not about to tell Jasper that. "Um, we'll probably just stay around the house." And I feel myself blush expectantly, my skin heating up in anticipation. "Hey, I better head out. I don't want to get there too late." I say quickly.

"Alright man, I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, have a good weekend with Alice."

"Thanks, and Edward, Alice is dying to meet her so we definitely need to do something next time she is up here."

I nod, "We will. I promise."

"You better or Alice will be knocking on your door." We both laugh knowing that is exactly what she will do, "You have fun with Bella this weekend."

I smile widely, "Oh, I plan to."

He just smiles and nods at me as I head out of the back room, excited to see Bella. It has been almost a week since I have touched her soft skin and kissed her moist lips. Her and I just seeing each other on the weekends seems to work right now but I don't know how well it will work long term. I already want to see her every day.

I jump into my Volvo, wanting this weekend to start as quickly as possible. These weekends together have become so important to me. I look at the clock on the radio and realize she isn't out of class yet. Another hour before she is home. I pull out and head onto the highway. My eyes shift as I take a glance at the bag in the back seat. It is decidedly larger than what I would normally bring for a couple of days but Bella has something in mind for this weekend. I am going to have to stop along the way and change because she wants me "in character" when I get there. I must admit I am a bit nervous. I have never done anything like this before but at this point there isn't much that I wouldn't do for Bella.

I start remembering last weekend, making love for the first time, the feel of her skin against mine, her soft lips kissing me, her wet tongue moving along my… A horn honks and I jump in my seat, startled, realizing he was honking at me as I had swerved a bit into the wrong lane. Shit! Day dreaming again. God! Thinking about Bella always does that to me.

I think I have a pretty good idea of what I am going to do. This cat, DuRoy, is a bit suave and has a way about him that makes the ladies want him. I read the book twice just so I could get the feel of him down because Bella had told me I was to woo her, to seduce her. Well, I definitely can play that part, DuRoy is kind of a cad but I can do the seducing part. I had tried out the outfits I ordered and decided what I would wear tonight and depending on what we do tomorrow I have a couple of other choices. I wonder what she is planning on wearing. Well, I guess I will find out in a few hours.

~RoaL~

I look at myself in the rearview mirror to make sure I look appropriate. I take a few steadying breaths. Well it's now or never. I get out of my car and grab my bag from the backseat. I hope no one sees me walking up in this outfit. It's not that I look bad. I think I look pretty good. I had decided on a pair of grey wool trousers, a white long sleeve button down silk shirt, with grey suspenders, a black tie and a black jacket. I run my hands through my hair, trying to tame it down before exiting the car to start what I am sure will be a spectacular weekend. I knock on the door and when she opens it I lose my breath. I literally stop breathing for a second.

Isabella is simply stunning in a maroon corset with a matching skirt flowing down to her ankles. She is wearing black shoes that look like some kind of old fashioned heels. I wonder where she found those. Her hair is pinned up with just a few tendrils falling down in her face and she has minimal makeup on.

"Madame." I say taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

"Monsieur, it's a pleasure to see you again." She says, pulling her hand from me.

"May I enter so that I may properly greet one as lovely as you?" I say bowing slightly to her.

She smiles and steps aside, allowing me to walk inside. Her house has been transported to what I would assume is her idea of a French abode. She has flowers everywhere, and velvet draped from the window sills and over chairs and she has candles lit everywhere possible giving off the softest light imaginable. Once the door closes I turn to her and pull her body flush to mine, grabbing her face with one of my hands and bringing my lips to her. She lets out a soft moan as she parts her lips allowing my tongue to gently peek inside her mouth, sweeping around her tongue. She pulls away from me quickly, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I do not believe we are acquainted well enough for you to greet me in such a fashion." She says, brushing her skirt down.

I drop to my knees in front of her, pulling her hands in mine and kissing them feverishly.

"But I pray each night to be so acquainted. Is that not why you summoned me?" I say looking up at her from under my lashes, watching the quick intake of breath she takes.

"I… I am a married woman, Monsieur, as you are well aware. I longed for the company of someone as enlightened as you." She stutters, flustered and aroused.

Hmm, okay, she is going to definitely make me work for it. Okay, now what would DuRoy do in this situation. I smile as I lay my head on her lap, feeling the velvety smoothness of her skirt rub against my cheek. I look up to her as she moves her hand into my hair, gently playing with it and I know that she wants me. Her desire is emanating from her which spurs my own, making me want to make love to her desperately.

"I long to be yours, tell me, what do I need to do Madame? For, I love you." Oh shit! Did I just say that? Well, I was in character. DuRoy told every one of them that he loved them and he didn't mean it. But wait! Do I mean it? Stop thinking Edward and just go with it.

"Oh, Monsieur, what do you know of love? You court many women yet you espouse the word love as if it were something that may be attained so easily."

I shake my head as I hug her lap tightly, "No, Madame, I do know of love, it is what I feel when I am lucky enough to be in your presence. Allow me to show you, allow me to worship you in ways your husband never could. Let me be yours completely."

I move to my knees, bringing my hands to her face, "I need you to love me. Tell me that it is possible and I will wait an eternity to be yours."

"It is more than possible for I fear that I already am another one of your victims."

I kiss her and this time she doesn't pull away from me. "Not a victim, my love." I say as I bring my mouth to hers again, kissing her longingly.

She moves her hands to my shoulders and ever so gently reaches inside to push my jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. She then moves her hands to my suspenders, pushing them down as well. I pull away from her and immediately move my hands to her hair. I begin pulling the pins out of her hair, watching in awe as her tendrils become free, falling loosely around her face. I swallow hard as she closes her eyes, allowing my hands to move over her corset.

"Turn around my love."

She stands up and turns her back to me; I take slow shallow breaths as I move her now loose hair to her side. I trace down her neck and over her shoulders, bringing my nimble fingers to the snaps holding her corset in place. Each snap that I undo exposes her flawless back to me and I start placing small, light kisses down her spine, causing her body to shiver at my touch. When I reach the end I gently push her corset forward as I move my hands up and down her back, caressing her soft skin. I reach for the zipper on her skirt, unzipping it slowly, as I watch her body move with every breath she takes. Her skirt drops to the floor and I gasp as she turns to me, dressed in a pair of lace panties and a garter belt.

"It is I who am victim, you enrapture me." I rasp out.

She smiles at me and moves her small hands to my tie, untying it slowly, pulling on one end of it until the tie falls to the ground. She then moves her hands to my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, as she lightly tweaks at the skin underneath. She slips my shirt off and rests her hands on my chest, playing with the hair there and circling my nipples with her fingers before moving to my pants, stopping at the top button.

I grab her in my arms lifting her up, forcing her body to slide up mine and groan at the feel of her breasts moving across my chest. She wraps her legs around my waist as her lips crash onto mine. I hold her in place as we kiss fiercely, moving towards her bedroom. I lay her down on the bed which is covered with satin sheets and a satin comforter, with candles flickering all around, offering us the smallest amount of light. Just enough to make her skin look like the moon has kissed it with its light.

"Monsieur, I am yours, take me." She whispers seductively.

I swallow as I look at her laying there for me in just her garter and panties. I pick up her right foot, placing it against my shoulder as I run both of my hands down her stockings until I reach her garter. I unsnap it and she hums, arching slightly, as I bring my hands down her leg removing her stocking. I kiss the arch of her foot and she moans sexily and I feel myself twitching eagerly in my pants. I do the same thing with her left stocking and at this point she is squirming on the bed. I smile and run my hand through my hair before kissing up her thigh, resting my nose against her panties and inhaling her sweet scent. I gently nibble at her through her panties and she is arching up at me. I glance up at her lust filled eyes and watch as her chest heaves in anticipation.

"Your heat is intoxicating. I am drunk by your scent alone." I say softly against her.

I kiss her through the lace fabric several times and then let my nose move through her folds and up towards her swollen nub, which I suck in my mouth, fabric and all. She starts whimpering as she moves her hands to my hair. I know she wants me to remove her panties but this is kind of fun watching her squirm when my mouth hasn't even tasted her flesh yet.

"Bel Ami… I need you, please don't make me wait." She utters through raspy breaths.

I growl against her panties, kissing and sucking her several more times as she bucks her hips into me. I wonder if I can make her come like this. I bet I could. I continue to suck and kiss her but before she has her release I move away from her. She is taking quick breaths and her face contorts as she moves her hips restlessly. She is so close to her orgasm which is sexy as hell. I smile at her and bring my fingers around the waist band of her panties, and ever so slowly I start pulling them along with the garter down her legs. I stand up and watch her naked beauty as she writhes on the bed, gripping the bed sheets, impatiently waiting for me.

"Madame, you are a vision."

I undo my pants and boxers quickly, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. She is watching me intently and taking heavy breaths as I crawl on top of her, feeling her smooth skin against mine. I bring my mouth to hers and kiss her with all the passion I feel in my heart and move my hand down to gently guide myself inside of her. We both gasp at the feel of her enveloping me, her walls constricting around my cock. She is so close to her orgasm that it only takes a few thrusts before I feel her body shake and convulse as she screams out in ecstasy.

"Do you feel how perfect we are together?" I ask through ragged breaths.

She nods her head, moaning blissfully as I continue to move in and out of her, picking up my pace. Her body is beautifully flushed from her orgasm and I want to see her come again. I move one of my hands to her breast, tweaking and pinching her nipples as I begin thrusting forcefully inside of her. She starts grinding herself against me, moaning and gasping at the friction she is creating. God she feels so damn good. I bring my mouth to her neck sucking and kissing her wildly as her mouth slowly parts and the sexiest noises start escaping her throat. She is gripping my shoulders tightly as she starts kissing any part of my flesh that is near her mouth.

"I am going to give you… everything, Madame." I say heatedly against her neck.

I am so damn close and I know she is as well. I quickly shift my arms under her back and down to her ass, lifting her slightly as I thrust into her several times. Now it is my turn to start panting as I approach my inevitable release. We find the perfect rhythm with one another and moments later I feel her spiral over the edge, with me close behind. I am overwhelmed with how good I feel around her, how good I feel when I am in her. And I know in my soul that with her I am complete, with her… I am whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Oh MY! DuRob you sexy, sexy thang! Now, at the time of this writing I had no idea what the movie looked like and technically I still don't but... I do have lots and lots of screencaps and trailers and a wonderfully albeit dark, thrusting scene in my head. I adore Bel Ami and can't wait to finally see it in just 4 agonizingly long weeks. Sooooo, tell me, did you like the role play? I hope so because there is more to come *wink, wink* So… check out the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob blogspot com) for some pictures of the utterly luscious and irresistible DuRob * le sigh***

**Now as a side note, I have started a Facebook page devoted to my alternate life which is really more my real life than my real life is but I digress... LOL... so if you want to friend request me I would be happy to add you and chat about FF, Rob, RoaL, TMH or really just about anything :-) My face book screen name is Lovin Rob and my Avi is Malibu Rob running along the beach, alas it was Chocolate Thunder AKA Rob in his chocolate suit but Malibu Rob was just too scrumdelicious to not use :-)**

**So hook me up with a review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantabulous Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom. This DuRob chapter is for you two… MWAH!**

* * *

><p>"Acting is a question of absorbing other people's personalities and adding some of your own experience." - Paul Newman<p>

**Chapter 7**

I wake with Bella's limbs completely surrounding me. If she could be sleeping on top of me she probably would. Not that I'd mind. I look at the clock and it is almost 10:00 a.m. I grin, we really slept in. Well, we were a bit tired after last night's festivities. Making love three times in one night would wear anyone out! But, man, last night was amazing and beyond my wildest imagination. I would definitely do one of these role plays again in a heartbeat.

I wonder if we are supposed to still be in character. I guess I should have clarified that point before this weekend. I must admit I am a bit curious about how long she has been into this kind of thing. I had never heard of it until she mentioned it to me last weekend. I mean I just thought it was the stuff that they did in BDSM relationships. And I certainly never knew it could be so fun and sexy. She shifts slightly and then I feel her mouth kissing my chest softly.

"Monsieur, you are more desirable in the light of day than by night." She whispers as she takes my nipple into her mouth. I moan in response to the way her tongue feels and immediately want to be inside her again.

"Madame, you flatter me, for it is you that has the sun bowing away from your glory."

She giggles against me and I wonder what the plan is for today. I hope she wants to just make love all day like last weekend.

"Monsieur, would you accompany me on a picnic?"

"I am at your service to do as you wish."

"Then let us prepare ourselves for the day." She says moving out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

She looks absolutely stunning and I think I might need to relieve myself in the shower before we head out. I close my eyes and think for a moment. I remember DuRoy taking one of his ladies on some sort of picnic. I think he did something like that. Shit! I don't remember the exact scene. Well, I suppose I can improvise. I wonder where she plans on taking me. There aren't many private places in Port Angeles to go on a picnic, especially dressed the way we will be dressed.

I come out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black trousers, another white button down shirt with my black tie, a black vest, my black jacket from last night and a black top hat. I figured we were going outside and that DuRoy cat always had a damn hat on. I feel ridiculous in this hat though but she just smiles at me when I walk out. She, on the other hand, takes my breath away in a dark green dress with a very low neckline, exposing her perfect breasts to me. She has her hair up again and is wearing those same shoes from yesterday. I wonder if she is wearing the garter belt again. That was so hot!

"Coffee, Monsieur?"

"Thank you, Madame." I say taking the cup from her.

This is kind of fun, pretending to be someone else. I look at the counter and there is a platter with coffee cakes on it. I smile, liking that she remembered that I said coffee cake was my favorite. I take one and place it on the little plates next to the platter.

"I worry we may be seen and that word will get back to your husband." I say as I sip my coffee.

She grins, "I have arranged a private place for us. We shall not be found." She says placing a piece of coffee cake in my mouth.

I swallow. It's good, not as good as Macrina's but still good. I tear a piece off of the one I put on my plate and place it in her mouth then kiss her soft lips. She swallows and opens her mouth to me and she tastes heavenly, a mixture of coffee and cake and I immediately want more. Bringing my hand up the nape of her neck I deepen our kiss and pull her body flush to mine. I know she can feel my arousal as she moans softly when she makes contact with my ever hardening manhood.

"I do not wish to share you with others, let me show you how much I adore you." I am so close to her mouth that we are taking in each other's breaths.

"Mmm, Bel Ami… you are quite persuasive," She says, kissing my lips again before stepping out of my arms and righting her dress. She grins mischievously, "But everything has already been prepared for us."

I smile and gently stroke her face, "As you wish, Madame."

Damn. I was really hoping I could convince her to stay here. We finish our coffee and breakfast and I grab a pair of black leather gloves and my cane because apparently that is what DuRoy wears outside. When I look up Bella is just staring at me with her lips slightly parted, taking slow and shallow breaths and her eyes. My God! Her eyes are dark and lustful. Hmm, maybe DuRoy was on to something. I smile and take her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips and kissing it softly. I am looking up at her from under my lashes and I can tell that she is starting to rethink whatever plans she has made. Unfortunately she closes her eyes, breaking our eye contact. She takes a quick breath before opening her eyes again and bringing her hand to my face, cupping my cheek.

"We should go." Her smile takes my breath away. I kiss the palm of her hand before finally ceding and opening the door.

We drive out of town towards Olympic National Park; oddly enough the man at the gate doesn't say anything about our unusual attire and instead just smiles. I guess he has seen some weird things in his time. She continues to drive until she reaches the spot she wants and then pulls in and parks. I haven't been here in ages, not since I was in 6th grade I think. Yeah, it had to be 6th grade because it was before Jasper moved out here.

We get out and I open the back door, draping the blanket on my arm and picking up the basket that is housing our food. I walk to her and she takes the basket from me and moves her arm between mine as we stroll along the trail. It is really beautiful here. The cool breeze is gently blowing, rustling the leaves while the birds happily sing nearby. I suppose if anyone saw us we would look a bit odd, strolling in a national park in 19th century attire, me with my top hat and cane looking like I just stepped out of an old French novel, holding on to an exquisite young woman in a striking green dress. When we reach a fairly isolated spot she motions for me to go over there.

She steps back as I lay out the blanket on the soft grass underneath a large Maplewood tree. She places the basket at the top of the blanket and starts getting the food out. She has really thought this through because she has small sandwiches made out of tiny rolls with some form of deli meat in them, various fruits including grapes, strawberries, and blueberries, cheese cut into small pieces, crackers and wine. She has also brought with her these petite cakes that look sinfully delicious.

"Madame, let me feed you." I say picking up a piece of cheese, placing it in her mouth, followed by a grape.

She smiles and closes her eyes as I continue to feed her various arrangements of the food with sips of wine between bites. I gently run my fingers down the side of her face, wanting her desperately. I find myself thinking that DuRoy would not wait as long as I have. I need to channel this cat, like, right now.

"Your skin begs to be touched, tell me that I may touch you, Madame." I plead with her.

"Monsieur DuRoy, we are in public." She says acting shocked at my suggestion.

"No one can see us, Madame." I wave my hand around indicating that we are indeed alone, "I beseech you. Let me caress your beautiful skin." I smile when she finally nods her head and closes her eyes.

I remove my gloves quickly and trace my fingers across the top of her dress, letting my fingers scrape underneath her neckline, lightly touching her breasts. I move my other hand to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly, running my fingers up her leg, until I reach her thighs. She lets out a soft breathy moan as my hand traces the top of her garter belt, moving slowly up and down her thigh, inching closer to where she wants me most.

"Lay down my love; let me worship your body."

She does as I ask and I take my hat off, setting it on the blanket as I lean down kissing along the top edge of her dress, feeling goose bumps forming on her skin as I lay chaste kisses along her breasts. I pull the skirt of her dress up to her waist, spreading her legs as I move down to kiss up her thighs, then kissing her softly along her stomach before I discard her panties. I move my mouth back along her thighs until finally kissing over her soft folds, gently sucking on her flesh as her hips shift into me. She moans softly as the wind blows around us, making the experience feel so surreal. I kiss along her nub and then move my tongue through her folds, dipping inside of her. Her breathing hitches and I know she likes what I am doing. So I continue my exploration, setting a slow and sensuous pattern of tracing around her folds, circling her clit and then dipping my tongue inside of her. I do this over and over again while she squirms underneath me.

"Oh… My…" She starts whimpering and panting, unable to finish whatever it was she was trying to say.

I continue my slow and torturous pace knowing she is so very close to reaching her climax. It would require just a few intense sucks on her clit but I don't do it. Is it wrong that I like watching her writhe underneath me, desperate to find her release? Of course I am sporting a steel rod in my pants right now and know that I need to be inside of her soon or I am going to end up coming all over myself, but I can't bring myself to speed up. I glance up to see that her head is thrown back; her eyes are shut tightly with her mouth slightly parted. Her face is strained and so very beautiful. I do a couple more sweeps around her and then close my eyes, pulling her closer to me. I start sucking intently on her throbbing nub while I insert a couple of my fingers inside of her, circling them, tapping her walls that soon begin to vibrate around me. I glance up again when I feel her body trembling from her orgasm. I smile and move on top of her, bringing my mouth to hers as I pull myself out of my pants, entering her quickly before she has a chance to come down from her orgasm.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered. I am yours, always." I whisper against her lips.

She moans sexily, tracing her tongue around mine as I thrust in and out of her slowly, savoring every minute of this. Although I know I am still in character what I just said is the simple truth of the matter. I can't imagine being with anyone else ever again. The feeling of being inside her, of making love to her under the Maplewood tree with the birds singing around us, the rustling of the tree leaves above us and the sun emphasizing just how beautiful and flawless my Isabella is, I realize that Jazz was right. When you discover your other half it is truly… magical.

~RoaL~

I wake Sunday morning with my arms wrapped around Isabella tightly. Our bodies molded to one another perfectly. She is breathing slowly, letting me know that she is still deep in sleep. Yesterday was the picture-perfect day. We had stayed at the park for several hours. After making love we had finished lunch and then I had insisted on taking her for a walk before we headed home. It seemed silly to be in such a beautiful place and not take advantage of it.

_My heart is filled with such joy that I can barely contain myself. Is it really possible to be this happy? We left the basket where we had just ate and made love. Bella has her arm laced in mine and I am using my cane to point out several of the different trees in the park, the different types of vegetation and of course the wildlife we see scurrying about. You know I kind of like this cane. Maybe I should keep it. I glance at Bella and she looks so happy. I had picked some wildflowers along the path and gave them to her a little while ago which she is proudly carrying in the hand not laced with mine. I catch her smelling them every few steps we take. Aside from our unusual attire we look like any other couple, enjoying a fall day at the park. _

_As we continue to stroll along the path I glance around. This looks familiar to me. Hey, wait! I think I know where we are and smile widely, excited about the prospect if I am correct. I shift our course and she looks up at me confused but squeezes my arm tightly, completely trusting my judgment. As we get a little closer to our destination she looks up at me._

"_Do I hear… water?" She asks curiously._

"_Let me show you, Madame. I have brought you to a special place." _

_A few minutes later I walk us along a small bridge that overlooks a waterfall, surrounded by luscious trees and cliffs. The sun is gently peeking through the trees offering beams of light that reflect off of the water magnificently. The smells of the plants, trees and water mixing together make a divine scent that immediately sets one at ease. Not to mention the rhythm and cadence of the water as it falls against the rocks along with the birds singing joyfully around us. It makes for the most relaxing and calming place imaginable. It is literally heaven on earth, our own little slice of paradise. I remember finding this place once when I was in junior high and thinking it looked like one of those paintings mom always makes dad buy. _

_Isabella sets her hands on the railing of the bridge, letting out a deep breath and closing her eyes. I place my hands on either side of hers, moving my body close to her and kissing her softly on her temple. She looks up at me and there are tears in her mesmerizing eyes._

"_It's beautiful." She says breathlessly._

_I wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. "It pales in comparison to you."_

_She gasps and brings her hand to my neck pulling me to her mouth._

"Edward?" Bella says, startling me out of my memory.

I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Yes, Isabella."

"Thank you for everything this weekend. Especially yesterday, taking me to that waterfall was amazing and so beautiful. It was like a little bit of paradise just for us."

I smile against her, having had that very same thought yesterday. I can feel her chest heaving so I gently run my hands over her naked flesh before turning her around, having her lay on her back. She has tears in her eyes and now I am confused.

"What's the matter Win?" I ask, wiping under her eyes.

"It's just… I have never been to that area of the park before and… It just felt so special being there with you." She closes her eyes and brings her bottom lip into her mouth, "That was far more than what I expected." She just starts shaking her head before finally opening her eyes to me. "Thank you for doing that. No one has ever treated me as special as you did yesterday."

I lean down and kiss her. That is crazy! Who wouldn't treat her like that? The thought that something as simple as taking her to a waterfall, could make her feel as special as she truly is stuns me and frankly makes me angry at the losers she dated before me.

"Maybe I need to line up all of your previous boyfriends and kick their asses." I say smiling against her lips. "Of course, I am glad they didn't sweep you off of your feet." I run my nose along hers, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Gives me a fighting chance." I say with a smirk.

She laughs and plunges her tongue inside my mouth, moving her hand between us to stroke my always present hard on. I intensify our kiss as she rubs my head against her clit. She is breathing heavily and then moves me to her entrance and I don't hesitate, shoving into her forcefully. She wraps her leg around mine, pulling me closer to her as our tongues whip around each other in a frenzy.

"Edward…Oh God! Baby. YES!" She hollers into my mouth while simultaneously fisting and pulling on my hair.

I bring my mouth to her neck, sucking intently while I continue pumping into her, quickening my pace until I can actually feel sweat dripping from my forehead. She forces my mouth back to hers, quickly tugging on my bottom lip. When she releases it she grabs my face in her hands, holding me in place, watching as my eyes shut tightly, my face contorting and straining. Finally I can't hold off any longer and start grunting crazily as I bite down on my bottom lip feeling my climax claim me.

"Oh FUCK!" She screams and comes loudly, her walls gripping my cock tightly and prolonging my pleasure.

When my body stops shaking I pull out of her and plop on the bed trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, Jobs! Holy shit…Your 'O' face is so damn hot. I came just watching you. That's never happened to me before." She says between her own ragged breaths.

I chuckle and grab her to me. "Why that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I say sweetly, batting my eye lashes at her. She laughs and smacks me on the chest lightly and then snuggles next to me. We lay like this for a few minutes, our breaths matching, our hearts beating as one.

"I had so much fun this weekend. Did you?" She says moving to her side and leaning up on her elbow. I mimic her stance and smile.

"I did. This was a lot of fun. Do you want to do another one next weekend?" I ask hopeful.

She laughs, "The one I want to do next might require a little bit of planning."

"So what do you want to do next?" I ask, curious.

She smiles and rolls over. I grin and gently run my finger along her bare back and over her shapely ass. She hums and glances over her shoulder. Sexy as hell! She digs into her nightstand while I continue to trace my fingers up and down her back and ass. When she finds what she wants she rolls back over to me, tapping my chest with a book. I grin and lift it up, looking at it… Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen. I flip through the pages and glance at her. She cocks her head to the side and nods lightly so I smirk and nod back. She smiles so widely you would have thought she hit the lottery or something.

"Alright… So Water for Elephants is next. I will read it this week." I say setting it down next to me. "And… next weekend you're coming up to Seattle?" I ask.

She nods happily, tracing her fingers along my chest.

"We need to do something with my friend Jasper or his girlfriend will be pounding on my door. She is a bit…Hmmm, how do I describe Alice…Um, well she is very excitable and is dying to meet you."

"She's the one that cooked for us last weekend?"

"Yes, that's her. Maybe we can see them Saturday. I won't be able to share you on Friday. I will be desperate to hold you." I pull her close to me, "To kiss you." I start laying chaste kisses on her lips and then up her jaw and finally down her neck. "To make love to you." I bring my hands down her back, resting them on her ass and pulling her against my cock which is already showing signs of life.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good plan, Jobs." She says kissing me again. Enough talking.

~RoaL~

As I am driving home I have time to reflect on this weekend. I had the most extraordinary experience of my life. After we went home from the park we made love again the minute we entered her place. God! We made love so many times this weekend that I think I will need more than a few days to recuperate. I had kissed her at the door and she had thanked me again for giving her the best weekend of her life. The reality is she has given me way more than I could ever give her.

As I jump on the highway to head back to Seattle I contemplate this weekend's role play and how easy it was for me to say _I love you_ to her. I had said things that I thought DuRoy would say but in reality I am not sure that isn't how I truly feel. I know that how I feel about Bella is something I have not felt for anyone else. Even now I realize that although I told Tanya I loved her it was nothing like this. Bella went along with everything I said and I am sure she thought I was just in character but I don't know. I really do believe that I love her. The question is whether I am able to tell her that as Edward and not some character in a role play and even more importantly does she feel the same way as I do.

I take a deep breath and immediately feel the ache in my heart, knowing I won't be able to see her for another five days. Five days before I am able to hold her in my arms, before I can feel her lips on mine, before I can be inside of her. Five days before my heart is whole again. I sigh knowing the next five days will feel like a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ah, DuRobward is one sexy mofo isn't he? So Edward realizes that he loves her but does she feel the same way? Will they be able to tell each other how they feel? And more importantly who wants to go on a picnic with DuRob? *jumps up and down waving hand frantically* LOL… okay folks check out the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) for pictures for this chapter including one from the park. **

**As always hook me up with a review, let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom. I love you long time…So our duo seemed to enjoy their first official role play. I know I certainly did… So now what? Well, let's see**

* * *

><p>"Acting deals with very delicate emotions. It is not putting up a mask. Each time an actor acts he does not hide; he exposes himself." - Rodney Dangerfield<p>

**Chapter 8**

"What's the matter?" Jasper asks concerned.

"Huh?" I look up from my computer which, for some reason holds absolutely no meaning for me right now.

"What's wrong with you? You have been real quiet the last few days and now you have been staring at the same screen for almost an hour. So… what gives? Did you and Bella get into a fight or something?"

I swallow and just stare at him. I don't know how to describe what I am feeling. I am in love with Isabella. Of this I am certain but I am also worried. I have a tendency to jump… heart first, head later and that hasn't seemed to bode well for me in the past. But it feels so different with Bella, like my world aligned the day she stumbled into the store. It was as if all the heartache I had experienced before meeting her got swallowed up by her presence. She took that away and made me whole again. And I'll never be able to go back to the way it was before we met nor do I want to.

"I'm in love with Isabella."

He smiles, "And that's a problem?"

"No… I don't know. I have only really told Tanya I loved her and then I thought maybe I was falling for Katie and that went over so well!"

He rolls his eyes, "What's your point?"

"My point is… what if I am jumping the gun here with Bella." And just like that my heart constricts and I lose my breath just at the mere thought that maybe we weren't meant to be. No… that can't be. God! I feel like someone threw one of those wrecking balls in the middle of my chest.

"I just don't want to blow it but really I don't know a lot about her. Why she likes certain things." Like role playing I think to myself. I take a deep breath and look at him, "Or what she wants to do with her life. It's just that… well… I don't know. I was practically living with Katie after knowing her a week and I know if Isabella lived closer I would have suggested it already. I think about her all the time and I'm not even sure if the feelings are mutual."

He stares at me for a while, watching me place my head against my desk and bring my hands into my hair. I just wish I knew how she felt about me. If this is just something fun for her I am so screwed. Katie just used me to get back with her ex. I know Bella has an ex in the wings plus someone that she dated at the school who gets to see her every day. I am sure he still wants her, whoever he is. I would. Plus there's this whole role play thing. I mean, I really liked what we did this past weekend but I am a little worried about it as well. How many people has she done that kind of thing with? Jacob I am sure and just the thought of someone else touching her, making love to her the way I did this weekend, makes my insides twist and turn. Jasper comes up behind me and thumps the back of my head, essentially getting my attention and bringing me out of my miserable thoughts at the same time.

"Well, I will agree that Katie was definitely a mistake but, ya know, it seems different with Bella. Don't you think?"

"Yeah… It is…And this weekend was beyond my wildest dreams but we didn't really talk about much. We were sort of… in another world." I say, blushing as I remember every single moment of our fantastic role play.

"Well, maybe you need to talk to her about shit before you… you know… start having hot sex." He says arching his brow and smirking.

I chuckle and smile, "That's good advice Dr. Phil. I'll give it some consideration." I say, shaking my head and laughing.

"You do that son." He says, doing his best Dr. Phil imitation but then doubles over in laughter.

After we have laughed for several minutes he gets a serious expression on his face, "Edward… you have always worried way too much about things, especially girls. And I'm convinced that it's because basically you're a geek in a fucking Greek God's body" He uses air quotes to say Greek God and then chuckles before continuing, "Which is so unfair by the way." I roll my eyes at him.

"So… you could never handle all the attention you got once you started playing ball and became the guy everyone wanted to be with."

Now my face transforms into a full on frown, complete with furrowed brows, pursed lips, and tense jaw as I give him what I hope is a dirty ass look. He starts bobbing his head wildly, nodding and laughing some more. Apparently my dirty ass look is not at all disturbing. I might need to work on that.

"Oh Edward, that is very true. A beautiful woman looks at you and you are already planning your wedding before you even know if she can count to 10, let alone read."

I sigh and then laugh as I run my hand through my hair, knowing there is some definite truth to what he is saying. "Alright, alright asshole… Maybe I am over thinking this. I will talk to Bella this weekend. I feel so good with her. Unlike anything ever before and it sort of scares me. I need this to work out."

"Love is scary man but, seriously… don't put so much pressure on this. If it is supposed to work then it will and besides… you know Alice will let you know if Bella is legit or not." He grins and then adds, "But… she has already told me that she has 'seen' you two together." Once again with the air quotes. What is it with him today and air quotes?

We both roll our eyes and laugh. Alice has always believed that she is clairvoyant or something like that. Now granted she is usually right about the relationship stuff. She had told Jasper that she didn't think Katie was right for me and the few dates I have been on since did not pass Alice's muster. I like to tease her about her sixth sense but usually she is spot on and I would be lying if I said I didn't want her seal of approval on me and Bella.

"So what exactly does Alice have planned for the weekend? I want Friday night with Bella but we could do something Saturday as long as it doesn't take _all _night." I smile in anticipation of being able to hold Bella again.

"Mmmm, I don't know. The last I heard Alice wants to do the trendy Seattle thing, take her to eat at the Space Needle and then maybe go listen to some music."

Hmmm, that means we have to dress up a bit.

"Well… I am actually pretty sure about the restaurant but I think it's the band she hasn't confirmed yet. All I know is that she is still deciding wardrobe. Hell, she nearly decked me when I told her I didn't think it really mattered what she wore because Bella was sleeping with you and not her."

"Yeah, I'm sure that went over real well." I say laughing as I imagine Alice's tiny little body beating the shit out of him.

He shakes his head, frowning, "She was on a rant for a good hour."

I grin, "Serves you right. You know better. So… Bella asked me yesterday what she should pack. What should I tell her?"

"Hell, what was it Alice said to me…" Jasper says contemplative, tapping his fingers against his temples as if that would help him remember, "Oh yeah, something about semi-formal… what the hell does that mean anyways?"

"I have no idea but I will let Bella know when I talk to her later."

"Cool… Now quit worrying about shit." He says smacking me on the back before going to his station to work on a project.

I nod and think about what I need to do this weekend. I can't just get caught up with making love to her. We need to talk about things. The more I had thought about Jacob the more concerned I became about why he was around and whether she harbored any feelings towards him or not. We have just floated on the surface of issues and have not had a serious conversation about anything of significance. I want _us_ to work out and that can't happen if we don't ever talk.

~RoaL~

By the time the knock comes on the door I am giddy with excitement. This was the night we knew we had completely to ourselves and I couldn't wait. The minute the door swung open she dropped her bag and practically leaped onto me while wrapping her arms around my shoulders and crashing her lips onto mine. I moan against her and lift her up while she brings her legs around my waist. I quickly kick her bag inside the room and shove the door shut with my foot. Talking is so overrated!

We are all moans and groans as I make my way to the wall for some leverage. Once I have her there I quickly unbutton her blouse, slipping my hand inside and squeezing her breast through her bra. She starts panting as she grinds her hips against my now prominent erection causing my skin to flush in excitement. She stops kissing me and places one hand on each of my cheeks, firmly holding my face still. Her eyes are dark and wanting as she takes slow and shallow breaths. Sexuality and desire are emanating from her every pore, and I can see that she wants me as desperately as I want her. She parts her lips just enough to trace her swollen and red lips with her tongue and I am done, just done!

"Edward… I need you." She whisper pants, "Fuck me… Please."

I don't mean it but I growl. I literally growl as my lips crash back onto hers. I then set her down so that I can take her dress slacks off making sure that I never remove my mouth from hers. I quickly push both her slacks and panties off while her fingers are frantically working on the buttons of my jeans. When she has them open she quickly moves her hand inside grabbing onto my cock and moving her fingers eagerly over my head and then up and down my shaft. Oh God! I need to be inside her and it can't wait. I step out of my jeans, bending my legs slightly and then lift her up again, bringing her down onto me. Once I am completely seated inside of her I stand up all the way, sliding her up against the wall in the process. Oh… fuck… me!

"Bella… oh God… I've missed you… so much…" I mumble, barely audible as my tongue continues to whip around inside of her mouth.

"Edward…" Is all she says before my mouth consumes hers completely.

I continue to squeeze her waist as I push her down against me. She feels so good and I know she likes what I am doing because she is letting out those sexy whimpering noises that make my cock want to explode like Mt. St. Helens and as if on cue my cock expands and throbs which increases the decibel of the noises she is making. I feel that ever present pull within me and I know that I am on the brink of orgasm. I shift my position slightly trying to ensure that I make her come before I do because once I hit mine I will be absolutely useless. I am now grunting crazily as I begin pushing her body towards me so that her sensitive nub is rubbing against the trail of hair leading to my cock every time I bring her down. Oh damn that feels so good and it does the trick as well because she is now screaming my name as her tongue moves wildly in my mouth which turns me on so damn much. And just like that her walls vibrate and her body becomes stiff as she throws her head back, hitting it against the wall. I want to make sure she is okay but at that moment I unleash my own orgasm and I can't seem to concentrate on anything but pumping into her tightening walls until every drop within me is within her. After several more forceful thrusts my pace slows down considerably and my breathing begins to sound somewhat normal again. It's then that my brain kicks into gear and I realize that she might actually be hurt. Shit! Now I sort of feel bad that I didn't stop to check on her. I should have.

"Are you okay Win?" I ask, swallowing hard and gently pulling out of her.

"Uhhhh Huhhhh…" She mumbles with her eyes still closed, leaning against the wall.

I grin and lift her chin up, "You sure about that? You did kind of hit your head... hard." I say with a chuckle as I kiss her softly on the lips and then start kissing down her neck.

"Ya know Jobs I didn't see you stopping to help me or anything, either… that was real gallant of you." She says laughing as she runs her fingers up the nape of my neck and into my hair.

"I couldn't baby. It was too late at that point." I say bringing my mouth to hers again.

"Mmmm… that was something else." She says when I pull away from her slightly, gazing at this beautiful woman before me, all flushed with sweat.

She brings her bottom lip into her mouth and gently starts running her fingertips along my jaw. I kiss her again, slow and sensual, nothing at all like the frenzy that occurred just a few minutes ago. Our hands begin to lightly run over each other as I lift her up and carry her to the couch, sitting us down and laying her across my lap. We continue to kiss and caress one another until the doorbell rings announcing the arrival of our food. But even then I don't want to stop. She finally moves her mouth away from my lips when the knock gets a little louder. She is grinning as she gets up and locates her clothes near the door.

"Just a minute." I shout out for the benefit of the food delivery guy.

I come up behind her and pull her close to me again. She wiggles her ass against my groin and just like that I'm hard again. She giggles as she walks away from me, smacking my backside as she goes by. I turn to her, wanting to mount her yet again. Who needs food? She stops and turns around placing her hands on her hips and then motions towards the door. I glance at the door and then back at her in some kind of trance. Now she smiles widely as she runs her hand over her stomach in a circular manner indicating that she is hungry and I can't help but laugh. I quickly pull on my jeans and turn back to the door to get our food. As we settle in to eat I figure now is as good a time as any to bring up a question that has been on my mind for a while now.

"So, how long have you been into role playing?" I ask as casually as possible.

She stops chewing and looks up at me.

"Ummm… for a few years I guess. I was with someone who was into role playing and it was kind of fun. So when the relationship didn't work out I didn't want to give it up so I looked into other ways to do it and found that acting out books and movies was a really interesting idea. I haven't done this a lot Edward if that is what you are concerned about."

I am just nodding and listening but my brain is trying to decide the, who, in this picture.

"So... was Jacob the one that showed you this?"

She watches me and frowns. "Ummmm, yes, but…" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "It was part of the reason it didn't work out. The first time he cheated on me he said it was part of a role play he thought I would be into." She rolls her eyes, "I gave him another chance but the second time he cheated on me I ended it. I don't need to be with someone that can't be satisfied with me alone."

I nod again, trying to absorb what she is saying.

"Edward I feel nothing for Jacob. Why are you jealous of him? Is this related to Tanya?"

"No it has nothing to do with Tanya…" I pause trying to figure out how to explain this, "I… I guess I am just concerned about what kind of relationship you two had. It seems like you guys weren't together for that long but I don't know. He came around and you were willing to go out with him again, to give him another chance. It's just…" I take a deep breath, "It's just that I've been in a situation where someone used me to get back with someone else. I really liked her and then found her with him, you know… having sex. It wasn't that big of a deal to her but I was really hurt. I haven't been very lucky on the dating front."

She is watching me and then finally sighs.

"Edward I have no desire to be with anyone else and I don't have feelings for Jacob. Against my better judgment I let Jacob talk me into a date but like I said before it was a mistake. I would never hurt you like that girl did." Then she shakes her head, frowning, "I can't believe someone would use you like that."

I watch as her expression goes from sadness and despair to one of mischief. She grins and then pulls that bottom lip into her mouth, "Maybe you are just too nice and need to channel your inner bastard."

I stare at her for a minute and then grin, "Inner bastard huh?" I say laughing slightly before continuing, "Well… Jasper told me that I have no game because I was a nerd that all of a sudden became popular and then dated the girl everyone wanted to go out with." I say with a shrug.

"So you were an undercover nerd huh?" She says brightly, "That makes sense though because when I talked to Emmett about you he said you were really cool and that you knew all kinds of things about computers. He couldn't stop talking about how you played video games with him and told him all the cheats. You were his senior mentor weren't you?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, he followed me around a lot. It annoyed Tanya."

Bella rolls her eyes and then winks, "Of course he also said that girls used to throw their panties at you." She says wagging her brows.

Oh God! I can't believe he told her that and I can feel my face flush red.

"Well… technically that only happened once. It was when we won the championship game and some girl took her panties off when we were coming off the field and threw them at me. Tanya was so pissed. She blamed me for it, like I had control over what that girl did. I didn't even know her." I say shaking my head.

"That really happened? I thought Emmett was just messing with me."

"Yeah… it happened. I was so embarrassed and then Tanya was upset all night. We ended up leaving the after party early because everyone kept talking about it."

"And you say you weren't popular in high school? I find that so hard to believe Mr. Cullen."

I laugh, "The first year of school no one really knew me except for Jasper. Then after my freshman year I got my eyes fixed so I didn't need to wear glasses anymore and then I sort of hit puberty and just really shot up. The football coach saw me tossing a football in PE and told me to try out for the team. I ended up being the backup quarterback my sophomore year and then when Sam graduated the next year I became the starter. That year was the first year we made the playoffs and then my senior year we won it all. I was offered a full scholarship to USC and UW but I wanted to stay local so I went to UW. I was the back up my first year there and then the starter my second year but…" I take a bite of food and then swallow, "but I took a bad hit in a game against USC and jacked up my shoulder."

She is watching me as I take another bite of my dinner. I almost don't hear her when she starts talking again.

"Do you ever regret playing?"

"No… not at all. But football wasn't important to me. It was important to everyone else. I was content being a computer nerd.

"Well, you have got to be the sexiest damn computer nerd I have ever seen." She says with a giggle and then gets a serious expression on her face, "Do you still have… any of your old stuff?"

I bring my brows together in confusion. What is she talking about?

"What old stuff?"

"You know stuff from when you were a nerd?"

I start laughing, "You want me to dress up as a nerd for you? Is this another role play?" I continue to giggle until I see the look in her eyes. That's exactly what she wants.

"Oh baby. I seriously have a thing for nerds. Will you dress up for me?" She asks, batting her lashes at me and then starts giggling.

"You know Win, this whole giggling thing you are doing right now is not very encouraging." I say laughing, "And what are you going to be? The hot unattainable girl I am attracted to that is mean to me?"

"See… you are already really good at this." She says, winking, but then sadness crosses over her face. "Did girls really treat you like that?"

I laugh, "Yeah, pretty much but it wasn't bad in college. The reality is… I am not that interesting to most girls, I mean aside from the pretty face." I say the last part mockingly, moving my face from side to side. But when I look at her she isn't laughing.

"That's not true. I thing you are very interesting. The pretty face is just a fabulous perk." She says grinning. She then takes a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before opening them back up, "You don't have to dress up. I don't want to bring up bad memories for you."

"No, I want to." I say smiling at her, "After dinner... Okay?" I say taking another bite of my food and look up under my lashes to see her bouncing in her seat and nodding. Oh she really likes these role plays.

~RoaL~

Okay. What am I supposed to do here? I glance at the top of my closet and pull down the plastic bin my mom gave me several years ago. I open it up and see my childhood, my adolescence. The things my mom kept is nuts. I pull out a sweater and shake my head, sighing. Did I really wear this? Of course I did. It was my favorite sweater and I wore it all the time. No wonder I didn't get a date for so long. What the hell kind of straight guy wears a rainbow striped sweater. I just shake my head at it and set it aside. Alright, well the sweater is in and I can wear it with a pair of jeans. I dig through the bin and laugh when I find a few pairs of glasses I had. Some are really bad. I grin and snatch the black pair. They are the dorkiest. Hmm, I need some props. I smile knowing exactly what I am going to do. I quickly change clothes and put on the glasses which I can barely see out of anymore and then head to the bathroom to fix my hair. When I am done I can't help but laugh. I have on my rainbow sweater, black jeans, my black glasses and my hair is all messed up and falling in my face.

I take a deep breath and head into the dining room where I snatch the flowers out of the vase I had gotten earlier today. And then quickly head to the fridge pulling out some chocolate that Bella had said she liked. Bella is sitting on the couch with her hair pulled into a ponytail and flipping through one of my tech magazines that I am sure she knows nothing about.

"Hello." She says when she notices me walking up to her.

I go to hand her the flowers and purposefully drop them on the floor in front of her. She looks at what I did and rolls her eyes before looking back up to me.

"Well that's nice." She says sarcastically.

"Flowers." I say, picking them up and dropping them in her lap.

She glances at the flowers and then at me, "No shit, Sherlock."

I look down, making sure I don't make eye contact with her. That was the one thing I had to learn how to do when I got older was make eye contact. I then drop the candy on her lap as well, quickly fumbling with my hair and looking anywhere but at her.

"Chocolate… which is full of antioxidants and iron." I stutter through, glancing up quickly to see her confused face and then looking back down and then around the room, basically talking to the air around her instead of her. "And will boost your immune system and relax your arterial walls."

She smirks as she picks it up and looks at me, "Oh yeah." She says taking a bite and I smile slightly and look away even faster.

"And… through the mystic power of the chemical neurotransmitter serotonin, it will lift your mood and make you less of a grumpy old bag." I say, looking away quickly and moving around so fast I almost fall as I stumble away from her.

"Stop!" She says and I spin around, walking back over to her, once again being sure not to make eye contact.

"How do you know all that stuff?"

"I read and study and am just generally smarter than most people around me."

"It's Edward isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Sit down Edward."

I sit down next to her and finally look up. She has a sexy smile on her face right now and it takes everything I have not to just lean in and kiss her. But before I can contemplate anything else her lips are on mine and I let out a low breathy moan. She pulls away from me and runs her fingers down my chest and back up again, crossing them over my shoulders before running them down both of my arms.

"Have you ever had sex, Edward?"

I shake my head, continuing to look down, already liking where this role play is headed. She makes me look up and removes my glasses and then moves the hair out of my eyes.

"Would you like to?"

I nod but before I can answer she takes my head in her hands and kisses me and quickly moves to straddle my lap. She rubs her heat against my growing erection while moving her tongue slowly, sensuously, within my mouth. I have to remember that I am not supposed to know how to do anything which is really difficult considering right now I just want to shove my cock inside of her welcoming walls. She pulls back from our kiss and touches my lips.

"Take off my blouse." She says, clearing her throat.

I quickly bring my hands to her blouse and fumble with the buttons, trying to remember what it was like my first time. Tanya actually got mad at me because I yanked on her shirt so hard I ended up ripping it. In my haste I actually pop one of the buttons off of Bella's blouse and look up to her, expecting her to be angry, but she just smirks and moves her hands over mine. She steadies my fingers and together we open the rest of the buttons. I push her shirt off, breathing in deeply and marveling at her exquisiteness. She then reaches behind her to unsnap her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to me.

"Touch me Edward."

I swallow and bring my hand to her perfect breast, kneading and running my thumb over her nipple until it's hard. I then lean in and gently pull it into my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue around it. She starts whimpering and brings her hands into my hair, pushing my mouth further onto her breast and then I do the same with her other one. She continues to moan and writhe against me and I am not sure how much more I can take before I end up releasing in my jeans.

"I want to feel you inside of me."

I nod and she moves up and slips her slacks off. God! She didn't put her panties back on and I feel my cock twitch at the thought. I quickly unzip my jeans, removing them while she takes my cock in her hands, stroking me before enveloping me in the warmth of her center. She moves up and down torturously slow, watching as my face contorts in pleasure as I near my release. I close my eyes tightly, savoring every beautiful movement she is making. I feel one of her hands move from my hair and then a moment later hear her labored breaths and just the thought of her touching herself sends me flying over the edge, and a few seconds later I feel her walls constricting around my deflating cock.

"Bella…" I whisper as she brings her mouth to mine.

Man, I wish I had known Bella back when I was younger. And I really wish she would have been my first instead of Tanya. Oh man, Alice please, please, please tell me that Bella is the one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ahhh, sweet, sweet, adorkable ? Sooooo, anyone know what the role play was? Of course I added my own twist cause well, I wouldn't have been able to resist him in all his nerd-a-liscious glory… I posted some pics on the blog of the movie I referenced along with the epic sweater that I just must have…LOL**

**And...OMG! what did you all think of the Cosmopolis trailer? Goodness Gracious. I am still in a tizzy abut it...LOL**

**As always hit me up with a review and let me know what you're thinking. We get to meet Alice next… YEAH!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom. So everyone seemed to like my Daniel Gale from the Bad Mother's Handbook role play... yes, I have a serious thing for nerds *sigh* So we get to hang with Jasper and Alice today… Yeah!**

* * *

><p>"Acting provides the fulfillment of never being fulfilled. You're never as good as you'd like to be. So there's always something to hope for." - Washington Irving<p>

**Chapter 9**

I wake up … alone. Why am I alone? I sit up quickly and look at the clock. It's 9:40 am. I am a little disoriented until I hear movement coming from the kitchen. I lay back for a second and just smile, breathing in the sweet aroma of… bacon? I don't have any food in my house. I was planning on taking her out for breakfast today but…damn! I think she is cooking. I jump out of bed, bypassing my Mac and praying that I am actually going to get a real, homemade breakfast this morning. I slip on my pajama bottoms and adjust my morning wood. Shit! I will need to take care of that before I go out there. I head towards the bathroom with the hopes of just emptying my bladder and then going to see what Bella is doing but my cock has other intentions this morning. I think it must sense Bella's presence and her infinite supply of orgasmic gold because it wants some release.

"Work with me here. There's real food out there!" I plead with my cock.

It bounces at me in return, mocking my hunger. You're kidding me right? I sigh and place one hand on the counter while I begin rhythmically stroking myself. I put my head down and watch as I squeeze at the base and yank up, running my thumb over my head. I can't believe that I am masturbating in the bathroom while Isabella is in the kitchen making… bacon. God! Maybe she's naked, in my kitchen, with just an apron on, exposing that beautiful round ass of hers while her breasts peek out just above the top. I close my eyes tightly, jerking my hand quickly over my pulsing member and letting out some sort of gurgled sound as the image of Isabella naked in my kitchen causes a stream of fluid to hit my stomach. I continue to pump my over eager cock, grunting and moaning until it lays flaccid against me. I then find myself inhaling and exhaling several times trying desperately to gain my equilibrium back. When I finally look at myself in the mirror I just shake my head as I wash off the remnants of my orgasm and go out to see what awaits me.

When I walk into the dining room I see Isabella flipping eggs in a pan and shaking that fine ass of hers. She is humming but there isn't any music on and I don't see any ear buds in her ears. She must sense that she is being watched because she glances over her shoulder and smiles.

"Over easy?" She says seductively as she runs her tongue along her moist, red lips that I want to taste right now.

I stare at her, my mouth agape. What did she ask me? I feel myself start to come to life again as I visualize having sex with her… right there in the kitchen, lifting her up on the counter, entering her slowly as her walls tighten around my ever hardening...

"JOBS!" She says loudly as she snaps her fingers at me.

I shake my head and blink a couple of times, barely coming out of my Bella induced haze.

"You're cooking?" THAT… is my brilliant response.

She grins, "Wow, handsome and smart. I reeled in a keeper." She winks and then blows me a kiss. "Now, how do you like your eggs?"

"Umm, over easy is good."

"Why don't you go sit down Jobs? It will be ready soon." She says with a giggle before turning back around and bopping to some music that only she hears.

I don't sit down though. I just watch her move about the kitchen as she prepares breakfast. Tanya never cooked for me. In fact, no one has ever cooked for me but my mom and Alice every once in a while when she feels sorry for me and my lack of culinary skills. When Bella is done she prepares two plates filled with eggs, bacon, perfectly golden hash browns and toast with some sort of preserves on it. She smiles and motions for me to go to the table and this time I do. She sets one plate down in front of where she will be sitting and then the other in front of me but before sitting down she gives me a long, sensual, toe curling kiss. If I was a Disney character I would probably be that goofy rabbit in Bambi. You know the one that is thumping his foot at lightning speed when the female rabbit kisses him. Yep… that's definitely me. When she is done, she sighs deeply and walks back to the kitchen to grab the coffee pot while I sit there trying to come back to planet earth.

"When did you go to the store?" I finally say after I'm able to form a coherent thought.

"Early… I am so used to getting up at the crack of dawn that it's hard to sleep in." She says pouring me a cup of coffee and then one for herself.

"You could have… woken me up." I say, blushing slightly as I remember her fabulous wakeup call the last time she spent the weekend here.

She grins mischievously, "What makes you think I didn't."

I quickly stop chewing and look at her incredulously. NO! There is no way, absolutely no way in hell I could have slept through anything Bella could have done to me. Could I? Oh God! Please tell me I didn't sleep through some mind blowing sex with Bella.

"I'm just kidding Jobs." She laughs and takes a sip of her coffee, "When I woke up you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you so I thought, 'hey, I'll make him breakfast' except I didn't realize you would have nothing to cook." She arches her brow for emphasis, "So… I went to the market and picked up a couple of things."

"Thank you. I mean for breakfast... you could have woken me up though. I rather enjoyed the last time you did."

"I enjoyed that too." She takes a deep breath, "Will we have time for a little fun before the inquisition?"

I start laughing, "Win… it's not an inquisition. Jasper has been my friend since the 7th grade and Alice is a sweetheart. They will both adore you."

She gives me a crooked smile and then pulls her bottom lip into her mouth. I notice she does that a lot, especially when she is nervous. Finally she nods and we both begin eating our food. I'm not going to lie. This was probably the best breakfast I have ever had. Not that it was fancy or anything but it was made for me by my Bella and I can't help but feel loved.

~RoaL~

After breakfast we had made love… twice. We weren't meeting Alice and Jasper until six tonight so we had plenty of time to just hang out before we had to get ready. After making love she had asked if I wanted to watch a movie she had brought with her. She had told me that she loved all those indie flicks that no one has ever seen. She stated they are usually more real than any of the blockbusters that come out. I didn't really care what we did as long as we did it together. So she made us a light lunch and we watched Welcome to the Riley's. I had never heard of it before but it was pretty good, kind of sad though.

I glance at my watch, 4:58. I am already dressed and ready to go. I don't have a lot of suits but she had told me she was wearing a blue dress so I decided on my dark blue suit with a black dress shirt and black tie. When I hear the bathroom door open I turn around and out steps the most exquisite creature to have ever existed. She is wearing a long sleeved blue dress made out of what looks like lace, showing just a small amount of skin underneath with heels that seem to match the color perfectly. Her hair is pulled back in some sort of clip that exposes her long and sensuous neck while a few loose tendrils fall around her face… my God she is a vision.

"Mmm, Jobs… You clean up pretty good." She says, running her fingers along my tie, resting them at the top button of my jacket.

"You are breathtaking." I whisper to her as I kiss her gently on the forehead, allowing my lips to linger against her soft skin.

She steps closer to me, unbuttoning my jacket and slipping her hands around my waist, locking her fingers against my back. I run my fingertips down the lacy material of her dress, marveling at the texture. The design almost feels like velvet and yet I can still feel parts of her smooth skin underneath. With her heels on she reaches past my shoulders easily and rests her head against me, breathing in slowly, her soft breaths making the skin on my neck tingle. She feels so right in my arms and I can feel the words I want to say just on the tip of my tongue, _I love you_. I could say it so easily, a gentle whisper is all it would take and just as I decide to do it my cell phone rings, startling us both and causing her to jump.

She smacks my chest, "Damn it Jobs… that scared the shit out of me!"

I laugh and pull her closer to me again, squeezing her tightly before smiling down at her.

"We better go. I am sure that was Alice's reminder call."

She nods and walks over to the counter and picks up her purse, quickly shifting some important items to a small clutch that matches her dress. Well, Alice will undoubtedly like that she took the time to match. I take her hand and we head to the Volvo. Isabella had told me a few days ago that she had never been to the Space Needle to eat so I was excited to take her there. The first time one goes up that elevator and looks out at the city from the observation deck is something that you never forget. It is truly a sight that everyone should see at least once in their life.

"I like this." Isabella says humming and I turn to her. "Who is that singing?" She asks with a smile.

"That's Sam Bradley. He's the guy that we are going to be seeing a little later."

She smiles, "It's not on the album I downloaded but I thought it sounded like him."

"It's an older song. I can copy it for you."

"I'd like that." She then runs her fingers along my jawline, "This song reminds me of you."

I roll my eyes but can't help the smirk that creeps along my face as I slowly shake my head.

"Can you play it again?"

"Sure." I say as I hit the back button.

_If you see a pretty boy with intellectual powder spoiling  
><em>_Desire, call out his name  
><em>_At first glance his python stare may hold you, may take your breath  
><em>_Desire, calls out your name_

_Take a sniff  
><em>_His soft kill lips  
><em>_Are holding on to… truth_

_Covered with unhappiness and threatened by his loneliness  
><em>_Desire, calls out his name  
><em>_Stretching out his confused like then elevated by the night  
><em>_Desire, calls out your name_

_Take a sniff  
><em>_His soft kill lips  
><em>_Are holding on to… truth_

_Craving, yearning, fading, done  
><em>_Changing, yelling, fooling, done_

_So if you see a pretty boy with intellectual powder spoiling  
><em>_Desire, Sing out his name  
><em>'_Cause at first glance his python stare may hold you, may take your breath  
><em>_Desire, Spell out your name_

_Take a sniff  
><em>_His soft kill lips  
><em>_Are holding on to… you_

She leans back in the seat and closes her eyes, laying her hand on my thigh so I can shift. She is bobbing her head lightly to the song and when it finishes she looks in my direction and slowly opens her eyes. She lifts the corners of her mouth into a sweet smile and I am truly mesmerized by her. How could she not be the one for me? She squeezes my thigh and I smile and look down slightly before turning back to the road. I am sure it wouldn't be good to get in a car accident on the way to dinner.

When we arrive I valet the car because I have no desire to waste time looking for parking plus I don't want her to have to walk too far in those heels of hers. I quickly get to her side of the car as the attendant takes her hand and stares at her long legs longer than I would like. Keep looking at her legs like that buddy and see what happens. I shoot him a death stare and he quickly nods in my direction as he places Bella's hand in mine. Well, it's good to know my dirty look works on someone.

I am watching her expressions as we maneuver through the main hall towards the elevators. There are a lot of people here as it is a Saturday night and the sky is clear. She is practically bouncing in the elevator so I pull her as close to me as is humanly possible. When the elevator dings indicating that we have arrived on the observation deck she looks up at me beaming. Her face is reminiscent of a child on Christmas morning as they see all the gifts around the tree for the first time. My heart swells, feeding off of her excitement.

The observation deck is located just above the restaurant and is 520 feet in the air. You can see Puget Sound, Mount Rainer, the Cascade Mountains as well as Safeco Field and pretty much all of Seattle. Apparently Bella isn't afraid of heights either because she grabs my hand and quickly makes her way to the edge. We are looking out at the Sound and she brings my hands around her waist as I move up close to her. She leans her head against my neck and looks up at me with eyes so deep that I immediately get lost in them.

"So… beautiful." I whisper as my lips find hers.

She reaches her hand above her head and entwines her fingers in my hair as my hand gently moves along her breast and rests on her stomach, pulling her back against me, my manhood proudly on display for her. As she continues to kiss me, soft and sensual, she slowly moves her rear against my prominent erection. It is so subtle that no one would notice except for me. I moan softly in her mouth and intensify our kiss. My hips move slowly against her as my need for her escalates. We both seem lost in our own world until we are suddenly reminded that we indeed share the world with other people.

"This is supposed to be a family establishment." We hear someone huff in the background and Bella quickly pulls away from me. She looks back out across the Plexiglass with a sigh.

"Should we go see the rest of the deck?" Her voice comes out uneven and rough.

"Just give me a second okay?" I swallow hard and clear my throat, nuzzling into the back of her neck, trying to steady myself and hopefully tame the massive hard on I have right now.

She giggles and a few minutes later I take a deep breath in and out and tell her I am ready. She looks up at me and smiles as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. She leans in to me and wraps her arm around my waist. We continue our tour of the observation deck stopping at various spots so that I can point out the different sights. As the sun sets, the lights of the city shine brightly below us. I hold Bella as we gaze out on the greater Seattle area, mesmerized by the beauty that it holds. It feels peaceful and calm until my phone starts buzzing. I don't have to look at it to know who it is.

"We should head to the restaurant Win." I say with hesitation, really wishing that we could stay up here longer.

She nods and we head back to the elevator to go down to the restaurant just below us.

"Thank you Edward. That was very beautiful." She says as we enter the elevator, joy and happiness clearly evident on her face.

"You're welcome Isabella. I am glad that I was the first one to take you here." I lean down and kiss her forehead lightly.

The elevator ride is very quick and I hear screaming the minute we walk into the restaurant lounge. Yep, there is no doubt that Alice and Jasper are already here.

"Oh Bella. You are more beautiful than I imagined." Alice says pulling Bella away from me and hugging her.

"Alice… this is my Bella. Bella this is Alice." I say, pulling Bella out of Alice's over exuberant embrace.

"Hi Alice. It's nice to meet you." Bella says, shaking her hand.

"Bella… I think you may remember meeting Jasper informally at the store a while ago."

She looks up at me and grins, "The day we met."

I smile, "The day we met." I lean down and kiss her soft lips, hearing Alice ohhing and ahhing in the background.

Bella smiles and turns to Jasper, "Nice to see you again Jasper."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella." Jasper says taking her hand and kissing it. What's with the southern charm Jazz?

"Bella this dress is beautiful." Alice says, touching the material and moving around her to see the whole thing.

"Thanks. It's a Stella McCartney design. It's part of her new spring line. I really loved the color and the lady at the boutique helped me find these Barbara Bui heels that matched it perfectly." Bella says angling her legs to show Alice her shoes. But all I see are her smooth and shapely calves and her long lean legs and just like that, I'm hard again.

"McCartney as in Paul McCartney?" Jazz asks excitedly. He loves the Beatles. Wait! Love may not be a strong enough word for it.

"Yes… His daughter is a designer in the UK."

Jazz gives her a look that says 'duh! Like I don't know everything there is to know about the man' then he starts to say something and my hand immediately covers his mouth as I shake my head at Bella.

"Win… please do not get him started on the Beatles. He'll torture us with it all night."

Jasper bites my hand and shoves me away, laughing. "As I was saying before Edward so rudely interrupted me was that it seems talent runs in the family. Did you know that Paul…"

I grab him and disrupt his soon to be monologue about something Paul said or did, some bench he sat on that he wants to eventually sit on or something equally ridiculous. Jasper has always held a fascination with The Beatles but Paul in particular. He used to, hell he still drives me nuts with the infinite amount of random bits of information he carries in his head about the man. He maneuvers out of my grasp and gets me into a head lock.

"Boys settle down, we are in a nice restaurant." Alice huffs and then looks at Bella, "I swear they act like they're 12 most of the time."

"Alright, alright… The Beatles are the best band that ever existed and Paul McCartney is a God!" I say laughing and he lets me go, standing up straight and smoothing out his suit, looking all victorious.

"Of course John Lennon was a better songwriter." Bella says all nonchalant and you would have thought Jasper's head was about to explode.

"Wh… wh... what did you say?" Jasper stutters and Bella grins.

"Oh I believe you heard me." She says just as they call our names and as we walk past Jasper she leans up to him, "That's for putting Edward in a head lock." She says, tapping his chest a couple of times.

I start laughing as I wrap my arms around her and I hear Alice snickering in the background. That's my baby. I bet that shuts him up. But by the time we get to the table Jasper has recovered from his initial shock at Bella's blasphemy and eyes her speculatively, as he sits down.

"Well, considering that Paul wrote fourteen of the Beatles number one songs, while John only wrote seven, I think that record speaks for itself therefore proving your point to be invalid." Jasper says, picking up his menu.

Bella grins and there is that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Oh man, Jasper I think you might have bitten off more than you can chew with Bella.

"Well, I said the best songwriter not necessarily the best producer of number one singles. You can't possibly believe that Yellow Submarine or Can't Buy Me Love are better quality songs than say, Imagine." Bella says arching her brow at him.

Both Alice and I are staring between the two of them. Jasper looks like he is about to blow a gasket while Bella looks cool, calm and collected. Oh man, this could go all sorts of ways.

"What about Yesterday and Let it Be? Are they not of the same writing caliber as Imagine?" Jasper says slightly louder than would be appropriate for the setting.

"I suppose but what was it Lennon said? Hmmm…" She brings her finger to her chin and there's that smile again and a part of me wants to stop this before it gets out of hand but the other part of me wants to see what happens next.

"Oh yes, I remember now. A reporter once asked Lennon what the difference between their writing styles was and Lennon had said that Paul wrote soppy pop songs while he preferred to write about real things. So that being said it would only be natural for Paul to have more hits." She picks up her water glass and takes a sip, eyeing Jazz from across the table.

"Lennon was a pessimist unlike Paul who looked at the world from an optimistic viewpoint. His music was lively and happy. He chose to look at the world with hope. Why judge it as less than simply because it isn't filled with angst?" Jazz says heatedly.

"Paul writes stories about boring people doing boring things, that's a direct quote from Lennon, 1980 I believe." Bella says leaning back in her chair and watching Jasper as steam comes out of his ears.

"BORING PEOPLE DOING BORING THINGS… REALLY! I don't think so. Some of the best songs of our generation sprang from Paul's mind, he was truly a visionary."

"Paul was safe. He made you believe the world was a good place. John showed you it wasn't which makes John more honest and therefore a better songwriter." Bella says, clearly believing that she has won this match.

Jasper is just staring at her, his face is all red and his mouth keeps opening and closing. Alice has her hand over her mouth and I am sitting there with my mouth hanging open trying to figure out what to do. After a few moments Bella starts laughing and reaches over for Jaspers hands, holding them tightly as she gently runs her thumbs over his knuckles.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm just messin' with you. I think Paul is an awesome musician and song writer. My mom is a huge McCartney fan so I used to love getting her all riled up and found that comparing Paul and John really got her goat. McCartney fans are so intense. I love Paul… Do you forgive me?" She asks batting her lashes at him.

He looks at their hands and then back up at her. She is grinning and arches her brows at him and he lets out a breath and smiles.

"You know Bella. I really like you but you pull a stunt like that again and it will be my mission… do you hear me? My mission… to take you down. No one fucks with Paul and gets away with it." He says finally and winks at her.

She taps his hands and pulls away giggling. "Duly noted."

"That was awesome Bella, no one has ever silenced him before." I whisper and then run my tongue along the outline of her ear causing her to shiver in response.

The waitress soon comes over and we all order our food and wine and continue to talk about various things throughout dinner. Although Jasper's primary contribution to the conversation was to insert Beatle's trivia throughout the meal which he said we all had to listen to as penance for Bella's sacrilegious outburst earlier. So needless to say he was firing on all cylinders this evening. Every few minutes we were privy to some random quote that none of us really cared about but he said with great enthusiasm nonetheless.

_Paul wrote his first song "I Lost My Little Girl" when he was just 14 years old._

_Paul has 29 number one singles on the American charts with the Beatles, Paul McCartney & Wings, and as a solo artist as well as for a one duet with Michael Jackson._

_Paul owns the double bass that once belonged to Elvis Presley's bassist Bill Black._

_Paul's two favorite singers were Little Richard and Elvis Presley._

_Paul is the only Beatle to have ever been nominated for an Academy Award in his own right._

_Paul has never been able to read music instead he writes and plays by ear._

_Paul composed the entire melody of "Yesterday" in a dream one night at the London flat of his then girlfriend,__Jane Asher__._

_Inhabitants of Liverpool where Paul grew up are often called Scousers._

_Paul was actually the only __Beatle __to graduate from Britain's equivalent of high-school, majoring in Art._

_More than 70 of Paul's paintings from past 20 years were on view at Walker Art Gallery, Liverpool, England from May to August 2002._

_There is actually a hotel in Liverpool named after a Beatles song_

"Jasper… stop it now or I am withholding…" she leans over to him and whispers, "sex" but with all the wine she has drunk tonight it isn't really a whisper and Bella and I look at each other and giggle, unable to stop for a good five minutes. Well, let's just say that, Jaspers unending trivia about Paul McCartney and Liverpool in general has been halted completely by Alice's threat.

Throughout dinner Bella and I have been sharing food much to the enjoyment of Alice who would just sigh every time Bella fed me something. I'm not going to lie; I have really enjoyed it as well. She had moaned when she tasted her Miso Marinated Alaskan Sablefish and told me I had to try it, quickly bringing the fork to my mouth before I could respond. It was so damn sexy and erotic that my cock had twitched in excitement. It seemed like the entire dinner consisted of me trying to readjust myself because she was turning me on so much. Apparently everything Bella does is foreplay according to my penis. By the time we had to leave for the show we were both ready to go home and cuddle under the covers. Well… cuddle amongst other things.

"Do we have to go to the show?" She asks as we are driving to the venue.

"I'm sorry Win but yeah. Alice would be really disappointed if we didn't. I don't think the show is going to be more than a few hours and then we can go home." I say, scraping my fingers lightly across her cheek, "I can't wait to make love to you."

She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as we stop at a red light. I quickly put the car in park, unable to resist her and bring my mouth to hers, kissing her with purpose and depth. She is my other half; I know this to be true. I don't need Alice to tell me what I already know. What we feel right now with one another is all the proof I need. We hear a loud honk, several of them actually and I pull away from her as she smiles warmly at me. I quickly move through the intersection before it changes back to red, unfortunately the cars behind me aren't so lucky.

When we make it to the venue Alice and Jazz meet us out front and we all go in together. It is a small club that often plays host to several up and coming artists. Considering Bella likes all things Indie I figured she would enjoy it. I held Bella all night as we sang most of the songs Sam played and when I glanced at Jazz he was doing the same thing with Alice. At the break Bella excuses herself and Alice quickly extricates herself from Jazz much to his chagrin.

"Oh, Edward. She is perfect for you. I just love her already." Alice squeals.

I smile and then mumble, "I do too."

Now she lets out a full on scream and jumps into my arms, "I knew it, I knew it. Have you told her yet?"

I shake my head, "And don't you."

She frowns, "Of course I won't. But tell her Edward." She says as she bounces back to Jazz and kisses him passionately in front of me. Okay! No more alcohol for Alice.

Bella comes back from the restroom and immediately takes her position in my arms as we listen to the remainder of the show, swaying to the music. Well, I got Alice's seal of approval but in reality she didn't tell me anything both my head and heart weren't already in agreement of. Bella is it for me. Now I just have to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Sooooo, can Edward be any sweeter? Now all you Beatles fans don't freak out I was truly messing with you all. I think both John and Paul were/are premiere musicians and songwriters that continue to influence our world today. So what did you think about their night out with friends? He got his seal of approval but hmmmm, he still has to say THE words, three simple words that mean so much.**

**I want to give a special shout out to my Liverpudlian friend Corinne for her help with the Beatles trivia. ****Yer de bee's knees kidda and love de bones o' ya** **(You're a fantastic friend and I love you lots... at least that's what the Scouse translator said….LOL)****. She does advise me as well that should I visit her lovely town that she will gladly give me the grand Beatles tour, oohhhh, Jazz would be so jealous! LOL**

**Now don't forget to check out the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) for pictures of their outfits, the restaurant, and a video (which I made) for the Sam Bradley song.**

**Alright folks, you know the drill hit me up with a review, show me some love!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom. That was a sweet night out now wasn't it? So let's see what's going on today.**

* * *

><p>"Acting is not being emotional, but being able to express emotion" - Kate Reid<p>

**Chapter 10**

I can feel Bella's soft skin against my flesh and I realize I am wrapped around her. In fact, I am practically on top of her, our naked bodies touching everywhere. I have come to the realization that I really hate Sundays. I hate knowing that I will have to spend five nights without her. My hard cock is tapping against her so with my eyes still closed I sleepily move between her legs, parting them as I ease into her welcoming center. She gasps lightly as I bring my mouth to hers, rolling my tongue around hers then sucking her bottom lip into my mouth and nibbling on it softly. Her hand immediately finds my hair, fisting it tightly, as her other hand makes its slow descent down my back. Her hand follows the dip in my lower back and then she rubs it back and forth over my ass several times as I thrust into her repeatedly, moaning softly.

"I love you Bella." I stutter into her mouth.

Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? And when her hand stops moving, I realize that that is exactly what I just did. How cliché was that? To say I love you when we are making love. She is going to think I don't mean it because guys say all kinds of shit they don't mean when they are having sex. I stop thrusting, completely sheathed in her but I need to move away, hoping I haven't blown this by saying it too quickly and at the wrong time. She quickly moves the hand that was in my hair so that both of her hands are now over my ass. She essentially holds me in place, stopping me from pulling out of her.

"Edward… open your eyes. Look at me!"

When I don't say anything or do anything because I simply can't, she brings both of her hands into my hair and pulls me back slightly but I still don't open my eyes. I continue to breathe hard and try to run through all possible scenarios in my head. This isn't how I wanted to do this. I wanted to tell her somewhere special. I wanted to make it something she would remember forever. I feel her fingers lightly caressing my cheek.

"Jobs… Please look at me."

I finally open my eyes and stare into her deep brown eyes. She doesn't look angry or upset, in fact she looks…happy.

"I didn't want to tell you that way. I wanted to do something special, make it memorable." I shake my head at my stupidity and then look at her determinedly, "But I love you Win… so much and I know this may seem soon but I feel empty when you aren't with me. I love everything about you, how you make me feel like I am the most important person in the world, how you tease me, how compatible we are in every way, " I shift my hips slightly, emphasizing just how compatible we are, "I dread being away from you throughout the week. My days are endless and I…" She runs her thumb along my bottom lip, halting my idiotic rambling.

"I love you too." She says with a smile that would shame Helen of Troy.

The corner of my mouth twitches up and I reflexively run my tongue over my lips before bringing my mouth to hers again. I envelop her, well… we envelop each other as our mouths and tongues work together harmoniously. I could never tire of kissing her beautiful and sensuous mouth. Oh God! She loves me and I feel myself smiling against her mouth and then feel her smile as well.

"You love me?" I say, bringing my elbows up and resting them on either side of her face.

"Yes..." she kisses me chastely, "I love you. You are the kindest and most gentle man I have ever met. I love you… Now… stop teasing me." She says, shifting her hips against me.

I giggle and start kissing her again as we start moving in rhythm with one another. She always feels so good and I am already so close. Without any warning she rolls us over and moves her mouth away from me so she can sit up, quickly moving up and down on me. Arching my hips I let out some kind of crazy moan thing and I realize that I need to kiss her again. I need to feel her lips on mine, to breathe her in. I shift my position so that I can sit up, which causes her to lose her pace but only slightly. I press my lips back to hers and grab her hips moving her up and down at a very quickening pace. She starts doing her sexy moan that is generally my undoing. I have to fight back the urge to fire my load right this instant because I know she isn't quite there yet. She picks up her pace even more and I am about to lose it when she pulls away from my mouth.

"Edward baby…fuckfuckfuckfuck…" She pants as she throws her head back, coming gloriously around my cock.

"Bella… Oh God….cummmmmingfuccckkkk." I mumble incoherently as I bring her mouth back to mine, unable to hold off my release any longer.

My whole body shakes from the intensity of my orgasm as she continues to tighten her walls around me, prolonging my pleasure and making me feel like a king, her king. I run my hands up and down her back and end in her hair. We seem to stay in this position for hours but I know that it is more like minutes and when our kisses finally start to slow down, I lay us back on the bed, our bodies still joined. She pulls away from our kiss and starts sucking on her bottom lip before smirking and sitting up. She starts exploring my chest with her fingertips and I feel like I am in some kind of post orgasmic haze, watching this gorgeous woman above me, this beautiful and stunning woman that has told me that she loves me. She glances at the end table and then reaches over, picking up my book.

"How many times have you read this now?" She asks, flipping through the pages.

I shake my head a couple of times and smile, "Just twice. It was really good. When do we get to 'do it'?" I say the last part bucking my hips slightly.

She grins, "We can _do it_ this weekend. I have it worked out now."

I smile and take the book out of her hand. "I like this Jacob guy. He was a nice kid. I can play a nice guy, in love, although I guess that wouldn't be acting would it?"

I bring my hands up over her stomach and begin playing with her breasts, running tight circles around both of her nipples as her eyes flutter closed. After a few moments she opens her eyes and smiles as she starts tracing her fingertips over my abdominal muscles while I continue to tweak and tease her nipples.

"What makes you think I want you to play Jacob?" She says with a complete seriousness about her. I stop moving my hands and stare at her.

"Oh please Win… Don't tell me you want me to play August. Baby please. August is crazy and there is not one redeeming thing about him." I say, panicked. Would she really want me to play someone other than Jacob?

She picks the book back up and taps my chest with it, "Of course I want you to play Jacob." She says giggling.

"Why do you do that to me?" I say, laughing and bringing her back down to me.

"Because I love the expression on your face when I do stuff like that. It is so sexy." She says kissing me chastely "and sweet" she runs her tongue along my bottom lip, causing my whole body to shiver in response, "and it really…" she nibbles on my lip, "really… turns me on."

"It turns you on, huh?" I roll us so that she is on her back and I am above her, already feeling my cock hardening within her.

She smiles seductively and flexes her walls around me. I know my eyes must roll back because I hear her giggle again as she keeps doing it, slowly awakening the beast within her.

"Win…" I swallow, trying to coat my dry throat, "I love when you do that. It feels so good." My voice comes out all gritty and low, like I have been smoking or something.

"Mmmm… Jobs, I love feeling you come to life within me." She sounds just as breathy as I do.

"I love you, Win."

"I love you too, Jobs."

~RoaL~

I drag my ass into the store Monday morning, feeling sad and lonesome. I know I should be happy because Bella loves me and I am, but I really hate that I can't be with her until Friday. After we had made love again on Sunday we had talked about this coming weekend. She said we were probably going to go a little out of sequence from the book as it was a lot more difficult to plan this role play than Bel Ami. We had then gone to my computer and she pulled up some pictures because apparently they made a movie from the book. Man, I need to get out more. So I decided to buy the movie online and connected my computer to the TV so that we could watch it on a bigger screen. She was so impressed that I was able to do that. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was probably the least complicated thing I could do. She wouldn't tell me exactly what scenes we were going to do but, based on the smile that would creep across her face at various parts, I had a pretty good idea, which made me both excited and nervous at the same time. The minute she walked out Sunday evening I felt sad and lost. We need to work out this long distance thing because I need her too much. I hear Jasper enter the store and watch as he struts inside. He and Alice must have had a very good night as well.

"Edward, Alice has not been able to stop talking about Bella. I swear she has a serious girl crush on her or something." Jasper says with a laugh as he places his bag on his desk and immediately starts booting up several computers. He then glances over at me and frowns.

"Geez Edward, for someone who got laid all weekend you sure look gloomy."

I sigh deeply, "I hate this long distance thing. I already miss her and she hasn't even been gone 24 hours yet."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry dude. Have you guys talked about it yet?"

"No, but…" I stop as a huge grin comes across my face

"But… What?"

"I told her Jazz. I told her I loved her."

His mouth drops and then he smiles, "Well… what did she say? Come on man, you got to give me something because if I go home and say you told her without any details Alice will kick my ass for being a shitty messenger."

I chuckle at his fear because Alice would indeed kick his ass and then be at my door tapping those tiny feet of hers until I told her everything. So I spend the next 20 minutes telling him how it happened and how she had told me she loved me too. How we had made love twice. He had laughed riotously at me for saying it in the throes of passion. He told me I was a total nerd of the first order and that I was lucky Bella was so cool. I then told him she thought it was endearing which, of course, caused him to laugh even harder.

"Oh Edward." He says, pulling out his best southern drawl for the occasion. He pinches both of my cheeks, "You are so… adorkable and I love so!" He says, batting his lashes for emphasis.

I am full out laughing at this point as I push him away from me, motioning at myself with my hands from head to toe several times, "Bella loves ALL of my nerd-a-liscious splendor. She told me so. So don't be hatin', start participantin'." I say, laughing.

"I know you didn't just quote Be Cool to me, Edward I swear."

He can't even finish his thought though because he is hunched over holding his stomach. By the time the door chimes go off we are both practically on the floor. In fact, we are laughing so damn hard we are almost crying and I, for one, can barely breathe.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

I look up quickly and see both my mom and dad walk into the store. My mom looks upset but my dad is wearing the normal expression he has when my mom gets a little goofy.

"Hey mom, dad." Clearly confused as to why they would be in the store, "What are you two doing here?"

My mom huffs and pulls out her phone, flipping through screens quickly until she finds what she wants. She walks over to me and kisses my forehead tenderly before putting her arm around my shoulder and showing me a picture of Isabella and me at the Space Needle on Saturday.

"So why is it that I hear about this new woman in your life from that know-it-all, Mrs. Reed, before I hear it from you?"

I smile as I look at the picture. It is a really good shot of me holding Bella on the observation deck. She has her back against my chest and is looking up at me while I have my arms wrapped around her stomach and I am inching closer to her, in search of a kiss. I remember this vividly. That was right before someone said something about us making out. I wonder if that was Mrs. Reed.

"EDWARD!" My mom says, pulling the phone away and breaking my Bella trance.

"Can you send that to me?" I ask and I hear my dad and Jasper try to stifle their giggles.

"Edward, who is this? You look so happy. Why haven't you said anything?" Now I finally see the hurt on her face and hear the sadness in her voice.

I look down and sigh before meeting her eyes.

"That is Isabella Swan. She is a teacher at Port Angeles High School. We met five weeks ago and well… I love her."

My mom gasps and then smiles.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about her. We have just started dating and we don't get to spend a lot of time together. She has only been up here twice and I have been down there twice. I promise I will bring her to meet you and I'm sorry you found out from someone other than me." I say remorsefully, kissing her cheek. Why is it that when she is angry with me I feel like I am 8 or something?

"How about this coming weekend?"

"No… we can't do that. I am going down there this weekend but after that, sure."

She smiles, "Good. I look forward to meeting the woman who is making my son smile again." She says before pulling me into a tight hug.

My dad finally comes over, now that the dust has settled, and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks for the heads up." I whisper in his ear.

"Sorry. I was going to call you this morning but you know how she gets, next thing I knew we were in the car on our way here. I had to cancel a meeting this morning and I'm still not sure why exactly I needed to be here as well." He says patting my back.

I laugh. That sounds like mom. I should have called her and told her though. That Mrs. Reed really gets mom's blood boiling and for Mrs. Reed to have some inside information on her son probably had mom wanting to spit bullets while Mrs. Reed was probably giddy with excitement at besting her. I bet she sent that picture before we even went to dinner. Now I know what those famous actors must feel like, having private moments photographed without their knowledge. Oh well, it's a free world. And we didn't even know she took it so I guess it doesn't matter. My parents hang around and talk for a few minutes before telling us they need to go. As they are about to leave, I get an idea.

"Hey dad, can I come over later and rummage through some of grandpa's old clothes?"

He stops and looks at me strangely. "Why would you want to do that?"

And now all three of them are staring at me and I know I must be blushing because my parents look at each other and then at Jasper, who shrugs his shoulders. God, I should have just ordered the stuff like I did with Bel Ami but I know Dad has some of grandpa's clothes stored and they look just like what they wore in that movie. I have seen pictures of grandpa in a hat similar to the one Jacob wore. Plus grandpa and I are almost the same size so I know they will fit.

"Ummm… I just want to show Bella. We were watching a movie and the characters wore clothes like grandpa did. Umm…"I look down completely embarrassed. "I thought she would get a kick out of it." And I can feel the heat rising on my face. When I look up they are all just staring at me. Of course Jasper is smirking and giving me that 'oh, we are definitely going to talk about this later' look.

"Edward honey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight and then if you want to go through your grandpa's old things you can do it afterwards." My mom says coming over to kiss me on both of my red cheeks.

"Yeah son, we can go through it together okay?" My dad adds.

"Thanks. I will see you later tonight then."

With that, they leave and I am standing there watching their retreating figures afraid to turn around and face Jasper's inquisition. I know he will make me talk. I can't keep anything from him. I never could. I take a deep breath and glance over my shoulder, wincing at the look on his face. He is so ready to pounce.

"So… Continue. And don't give me the bullshit you just gave your parents." He says, rolling his hand at me.

"Fine. Just… Hold on, I hear my phone buzzing."

I go to walk past him and he cocks his eyebrow at me and I quickly look away. I pick up my phone and grin from ear to ear.

*****I love you Jobs*****

I quickly send her an _I love you_ back and then look up at Jasper, who has now moved and is leaning against the desk in front of me. I stare at him for a minute and he gets a serious expression on his face.

"What's going on Edward? Is Bella into some kind of kinky fuckery?"

I start coughing uncontrollably. What the hell is that?

"What the hell are you talking about? What does that even mean?"

"Edward, I swear you need to get out more. It's a term used in a very popular book. Now don't try to change the subject."

He continues to stare at me, his arms crossed. I meet his eyes and he raises his eyebrows, urging me to continue.

"Bella and I have been playing around with sexual role plays. It's not that big of a deal." I say casually. He stands up straight.

"Holy shit! Like Red Room of Pain kind of role plays?" He asks, his eyes huge and wide.

Now my eyes widen as I wonder what in the world is he talking about? "Really Jasper. I don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about. What kind of book are you reading?"

He shrugs, "Alice read this book and then she had me read it." He shakes his head at me, "Quit trying to change the subject. Is Bella into BDSM?"

"NO!" I say, exacerbated. "It's not like that. We just act out scenes from movies and books. It's fun and sexy. It's not like… what did you call it?"

"Kinky fuckery?" He says with a smile.

"Hell Jasper, should I be worried that you know about shit like this? Seriously what the hell are you reading?"

He laughs and shrugs, "It's called Fifty Shades of Grey and I swear it turned Alice into a sex fiend so I ain't complaining. In fact I am thinking about writing a fan letter to the author. I am so reaping the benefits my man, _reaping_ the benefits." He says, winking.

I just stare at him for a long time and shake my head. Of course, Bella does like acting out scenes from books so maybe we should check it out. Obviously Jasper and Alice find it entertaining.

"What Bella and I have been doing isn't really kinky or anything but it's fun to pretend to be someone else. It's sort of freeing because I can do things I might not normally do on my own."

He is just bobbing his head and he has this faraway look on his face so I have a feeling he is no longer paying any attention to me but is actually somewhere else, in some sort of Red Room of Pain doing some kind of kinky fuckery with Alice. God! I really do need to get out more. And I definitely need to read that book. I wonder if Bella has heard of it.

~RoaL~

Several hours after leaving my parents I find myself sitting in front of my computer, waiting for my nightly call from Bella. I had a great dinner and told them all about Isabella, how we met and how we hit it off immediately. They are eager to meet her and I feel okay about that. My parents have never said anything negative about any of the women I have dated, although, in hindsight, I realize how difficult that must have been with Tanya. You know, the whole time I dated her I never realized just how wrong she was for me. Oddly enough, everyone else could see it perfectly.

After dinner my dad and I went into the den because my mom had brought out all of grandpa's personal stuff. It was nice to hear stories about things my dad and grandpa did. It seemed dad had some kind of story related to almost every outfit I had picked out. He had asked me why I wanted them and, again, I said I just wanted to surprise Bella. That I thought she would like it. He had looked at me strangely but he dropped it. I found several items I liked but didn't want to make a decision with my dad around so I took them home. The Tux I am not worried about because I had called earlier today and rented one. When my computer dings, indicating I have an incoming call, I smile as her beautiful face pops up on the screen.

"_Hey handsome. Nice hat!" Bella says, smirking._

Oh shit, I forgot I still had it on. I quickly remove it and run my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the madness. I hear her giggling and I smirk as I lay it on my desk. She has changed out of her work clothes and is in a pair of yoga pants with a loose fitting t-shirt. She is so beautiful!

"_How was dinner?" She asks._

"_It was great. My parents have invited us to dinner next Saturday. Is that okay?"_

_She grins, "Yeah. Hmmm, so I'm meeting the parents eh? You must really like me." She says as she traces her lips with her forefinger. _

_I am just staring at her movement, wishing, so bad, that I could kiss her._

"_I don't just like you Bella, I love you."_

_She smiles again, "I love you too."_

"_So when do I get to meet your parents?" I ask with a smile._

She watches me for a minute her smile slowly leaving her face. Uh oh. Come to think of it, she has never mentioned her parents, and aside from the comment at dinner on Saturday, I know absolutely nothing about them.

"_Umm… Well, my dad lives in Forks but my mom is in Jacksonville. I…" She hesitates._

"_It's alright Win. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."_

"_No, it's just… My dad has never approved of any of the boys I have dated except for Jacob so I tend to not introduce anyone to him because he likes to scare guys away. And well, my mom is wonderful but after my parent's divorced she moved to Jacksonville with her new husband. So I don't really see her that much. I lived with her up until my junior year which is how I ended up in Forks, just missing your reign as King of Forks High School." She says the last part with a giggle and I can't help but smile at her._

"_I see. So your dad doesn't like anyone huh? So what was Jacob's magic trick because he seemed like an asshole to me?"_

_She laughs, "He is an asshole but he's the son of my dad's best friend, and well, they had been trying to play matchmaker from the time I moved to Forks so when we started dating they were ecstatic. Of course they don't realize what a jerk he actually was to me."_

I take a deep breath and think about that. I really want to meet her dad and impress him. I know she isn't a teenager and we don't need his approval but I want to do everything right with her. And if he already likes Jacob he might not even give me a chance. Bella taps the screen to get my attention and when I look at her she gives me one of her mind blowing, instant hard on, I need to kiss her immediately, smiles.

"_So enough talk about parents. Are you gonna wear that hat this weekend? Cause that was very hot, Jobs, VERY hot." She wags her brows at me and I smile._

"_Yes Win, I raided my grandpa's clothes tonight." I say, chuckling. "I have the whole Jacob thing down." I frown, realizing she will be calling me Jacob this weekend._

"_Stop it Jobs! I love you, not him." She says, reading my thoughts perfectly._

_I nod and smile when she jumps up quickly. _

"_I almost forgot. I was talking to Emmett today and he wants us to come over on Friday. He is having a 'get together'. I tried to get out of it but he is being very insistent. Is that okay?" _

"_Yeah, that's cool. So we have a party, I mean, a 'get together' on Friday," I say with a smirk, thinking about how excitable Emmett was when we were younger, "and then Water for Elephants on Saturday."_

_She nods, quickly sucking that bottom lip into her mouth and I have to readjust myself._

"_I can't wait to kiss you again, Win."_

_She smiles, "I can't wait to do more than kissing, Jobs. I feel like I am in a constant state of arousal." She says with a sigh and I just grin knowing exactly how she feels._

We talk for another 30 minutes before we finally decide that we need to hang up so that she can get some rest. Unlike me, she has to get up extremely early. After we hang up I glance at my bed and all the clothes I have lying there. I wonder what I should bring. I take them and place them on my desk chair. I will deal with them tomorrow. I slip into the bed feeling very lonely. I miss the feel of her naked body pressed against mine. I let out a deep sigh as I move my hand into my pants. Four more nights to go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN… LOL… okay, had to give some props to Icy/EL and my ultimate FF Edward, Fifty. Have you ever wondered what husbands actually think of FSoG? Seriously, what would they say if someone asked them? Anyway, sooooo, we get Robwardowski (Amanda's word…LOL) next weekend. Hell fucking YEAH! And who is excited to hang with Emmett for a bit? *jumping up and down* Mememememe!**

**Now on a side note... I am submitting the first chapter of my Daddy C story for the Fandom for No Kid Hungry Campaign. For a minimum donation of $10 you will receive a compilation of several authors including mine. Donations must be received by May 31st and you will recive the compilation June 10th. I will be able to publicly post the Daddy C story after July 22nd so if you can't afford to donate then don't fret, say a prayer for those struggling and know that what I submit for the F4NKH will be published on FF net beginning August 1st. You can story alert it on my profile page since August seems so far away. Of course Rob will keep us busy so time will just fly on by :-) ... The link to the F4NKH is fandomcause dot info/our-cause/**

**Okay folks, hit me up with review; let me know that you are still interested in these two lovebirds **


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Ah so they said the ILY's… How sweet was that? Now folks for the record I am not sure that you will get a FSoG role play in this story but maybe as an outtake, we shall see… Now seriously people you are lucky you got this chapter cause DuRob had me all in a tizzy for like four days. I barely survived Bel Ami…LOL… But anyway, on with the story. Who is ready to hang with Emmett?**

* * *

><p>"Pretending is not just play. Pretending is imagined possibility. Pretending, or acting, is a very valuable life skill and we do it all the time." - Meryl Streep<p>

**Chapter 11**

The five days between the time that I kiss Bella goodbye on Sunday to the time we can hold each other again on Friday is pure torture. How I manage to get here without driving like a Nascar wannabe is amazing as it always seems like the closer I get to Port Angeles the harder my foot hits the peddle. When I finally pull up to Bella's place the door swings open and she comes running out to the car. I barely get it in park before she is pulling me out of the driver's seat. She starts kissing me and I turn her so her back is against my car. She immediately grinds against me and my cock responds to her beacon, stretching against my jeans. I push into her and moan in her mouth as our tongues fight fiercely with one another.

"I've missed you so much." I breathe in deeply against her lips.

"Mmm, Jobs… Maybe we should just stay at my place instead of going to this party."

I start kissing her again, grinding my manhood against her, and needing to be inside her desperately. After several minutes she pulls away from me, closing her eyes as she lays her head against the car, sighing exaggeratedly.

"If we don't go I will never hear the end of it." She says banging the back of her head against the roof of my Volvo. I laugh and kiss her lightly on her forehead before stepping away from her and reaching in my car to grab my bag.

"Come on Win, let me drop my bag inside and then we'll head out."

She sighs again as she looks inside my car and snatches my newsboy hat off of my bag, placing it on her head. Fuck that's hot! I quickly readjust myself, wondering how the hell I am going to get through this party without ravaging her. She quickly makes her way inside and by the time I walk in she is placing my hat on Ronnie, she then kisses her fingertips, placing them on Ronnie's forehead. She looks over her shoulder at me and winks.

"You are strange Win." I say walking up to her.

"Ah Jobs, how can you say that, doesn't he look cute with it on?" She says, stepping away from the skeleton so that I can see it.

I look at her and then Ronnie and shake my head. My girl is definitely a bit weird at times.

"It's a good thing I love you Win, because yeah, you are strange." I say, grabbing her by the waist and bringing my lips to hers.

She grins, "Just for that I am not gonna take care of 'this' before we go." She says, rubbing my ever hardening length.

All I can do is hiss at her touch and kiss her again. She squeezes my cock through my jeans one more time and then turns, heading towards the door. And for the second time since arriving 10 minutes ago, I re-adjust myself before following her outside. Man, I wonder how long we will need to stay. Maybe we can just show up, have a beer and then leave. I smile as I close the door behind me hoping for just that outcome.

Bella had told me that Emmett and Rose had a nice house just outside of Port Angeles. She said Rose came from money so they could afford to live in a ritzier part of town. Apparently he throws a couple of parties a year and generally invites people from school and some of Rose's friends as well. Bella said things usually get out of hand because that is just Emmett but I don't care. I want people to see us together. I want whoever it is she dated to know she is taken. When we pull up to the street there are cars parked everywhere. This is going to be huge!

"Wow! I wasn't expecting so many cars. That's a lot, even for Emmett." She says with a sigh.

"Come on Win. The sooner we go in the sooner we can go home" I say, running my hand along her thigh. She looks over at me and nods.

The ground is pounding from the music and I can't help but be reminded of the many frat house parties I went to at UW. We don't bother knocking but instead just walk right in. There is wall to wall people, drinking and having a good time and I think I smell the distinct odor of marijuana. Obviously Emmett hasn't outgrown his frat house days.

"Swan-ee!" Emmett bellows from across the room.

She laughs, "Em-ee!" She bellows back.

He snatches a couple of Heinekens out of someone's hands and barrels his way towards us. He wraps his monstrous arms around the two of us, dropping a beer in each of our hands and walking us further inside.

"There are a lot of people here. I didn't think you had that many friends." Bella says, nudging into his side.

"Not my fault girlfriend. Word got out that Eddie was going to be here and it spread like mother fucking wildfire."

"Why would people care if I was here?" I ask confused.

He turns to look at me and grins widely, "Because you are a mother fucking God. People haven't heard from you since you quit playing man. They are curious."

"Well, I was around." I say sullenly.

These people are here to gawk at me, see what became of the infamous Edward Cullen when football didn't 'work out'. Not one of them cared when I was injured. They all disappeared when I was no longer a 'God' as Emmett put it. Damn it, this is going to be a nightmare.

"Hold on Emmett…" Bella says stopping us and placing her hands on her hips. "You fucking invited people just to see Edward. That is fucked up. If any of them gave a shit about him they would know what he is 'up to'. Geez Em, what the hell is wrong with you? He's not a damn pony to parade around." Bella says furiously and I couldn't love her more than I do right now.

He looks at her, his head down and then looks over at me.

"I'm sorry man. That wasn't my intent. I was…" He turns to Bella, "Swan-ee, please don't be pissed. I was excited and didn't see it like that. Don't leave okay." He gives her this 'I'm so sorry please don't hit me' look but Bella doesn't budge.

"I swear to you Emmett, if one of those fuckers approaches us I will kick your ass." And then she hits him on the chest and smiles up at his towering figure.

He grins and lifts her up, swinging her around and practically knocking some poor schmuck down. Fuck, I am so turned on right now. I can't believe she just did that. She actually defended me. She got 'it' without me having to explain 'it'. After he sets her down, he wraps his arm over my shoulder.

"Man, seriously. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just talking to a few guys about you and Bella and it sort of snowballed. Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

He nudges me, "Word of advice. Don't piss off Swan-ee over here. She may be small but she's lethal."

I chuckle, "I will keep that in mind."

"Rosie!" He bellows when he sees her across the room.

She grins at him and he quickly plows his way through the crowd to get to her. Yes, he is still very much like he was in high school. I put my arm around Bella as we try to find a place to chill and drink our beer.

"Edward fucking Cullen!" I hear from behind us. Bella and I both look to see who it is.

"Sam?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'll be damned. Em said you were gonna be here but I thought he was bullshitting. How the fuck are you?" He says, grabbing me and doing that man hug thing. You know the one, where we just hit our backs and act like we are all cool and shit. If we were chicks we would be all jumping up and down and screaming at each other.

"I'm great. Never been better. How about you?"

"Wonderful. I work as one of Port Angeles' finest. Hey, this is my wife, Emily." He says motioning to the woman next to him.

"So you're the infamous Edward Cullen huh?"

I frown and immediately bring my hand to my head, racking my hair.

"I'm sure whatever you have heard is an exaggeration." I finally say, "This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan." I say, stepping back so Isabella is front and center.

Bella turns to me and frowns before looking at Sam, "Hey Sam. How is everything?"

"Good." He looks between the two of us, nodding, "So you're dating Cullen, huh?"

"Yeah." She says nervously.

"You two know each other?" I ask, a little confused by Sam's reaction.

He looks at me and points at Bella with his thumb, "She was my cousin's fiancée before she called it off. Broke his heart." He says as Emily nudges his side, shaking her head at him.

I swallow hard, "Fiancée?" I stutter.

Bella closes her eyes tightly, her tongue barely peeking out of her mouth as she bites on her lip, her body becoming stiff. I barely hear Sam and Emily leave as I am staring at Isabella. She had a fiancée and she didn't tell me. Why would she hold that kind of information back?

"You were engaged?" I whisper shout.

"Jacob." She says so soft I can barely hear her.

"Jacob? You were engaged to that fucker who cheated on you?" I say louder than I intended to.

Thankfully the music sort of drowns me out. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the corner of the room, away from everyone. It's not like everyone didn't just hear me raise my voice to her, as is evident by the stares we are now getting.

"Yes. I was engaged to Jacob. It was a mistake. I told you he was the biggest mistake I ever made. I should have never said yes to his proposal and when I broke off our engagement he played the innocent victim. Everyone took his side. No one believed me." She says, leaning against the wall.

I run my finger along her face, pushing the stray hair that is covering her eyes behind her ear.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I should have. But…" She reaches up and cups my face, "I felt like you were sort of jealous of him and I didn't want to make it worse. But I did that anyway." She says frowning.

I kiss the palm of her hand, breathing in deeply.

"I love you Edward. Are you upset with me?"

I shake my head and kiss her softly, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth.

"I love you too and no, I'm not upset. I just wish you would have told me."

I kiss her again and find myself pressed against her. We really should have had sex before coming over here because my cock has a mind of its own tonight. When we finally pull away from each other, we are both breathless.

"Should we mingle, Jobs?" She says with a devilish smirk as she rotates her hips against my rock hard cock.

"You are an evil woman." I whisper against her mouth as I thrust my hips forcefully against her a few times, making sure to do a little lift action so that I am pushing against her sensitive clit. This causes her to gasp and her eyes to darken even more than they already are. Now it's my turn to smirk.

"Sure, let's mingle." I say, stepping away from her, leaving her wanting against the wall.

I reach my hand out to her and she stares at it and then me before slapping my hand down and pulling me back to her by my waist. She kisses me again, her tongue sensually moving in and around my mouth as I moan, loudly I might add, which only spurs her actions further. She quickly moves one hand down to cup my manhood, pressing down on me and finding my head through my jeans. She pinches my head between a few of her fingers causing me to make crazy grunting noises. She then starts moving her fingers along the outline of my cock and squeezes my head again. I am whimpering uncontrollably in her mouth, ready to come all over myself, when she suddenly stops.

"Win." I whine, the need clearly evident in my voice.

"I wish you had been more adventurous when we were together." I hear the all too familiar voice say next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I say, not even turning to her.

I rest my head in the crook of Bella's neck, trying to steady my breathing and calm my horny ass down. She moves her hand into my hair and is gently massaging my scalp as I hum against her neck, laying light and tender kisses across her skin.

"Well. I see you're busy. Of course it does surprise me some that a 'teacher' would be acting like a cat in heat in front of so many people." Tanya says in her callous and nonchalant tone.

Bella stops moving her hand and takes a deep breath.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Bella says, turning her head to face her.

"I think you heard me?"

Bella stands up straight, forcing me to move in the process. I finally look at Tanya. She looks as she always does, perfect, not a hair out of place, nails recently done, make up applied by a professional and dressed to the nines. To the naked eye she is utterly beautiful but if you look closer you can see the ugliness within her. I grab Bella's waist and move us away from Tanya.

"Win, that's what she wants. To get you riled up so you will do something and then she will use it to hurt you later. I won't let that happen." I say determinedly.

She nods but doesn't say anything. I pull her tighter against me wondering how bad it would be if we just left right now. I walk us towards the den and we sit with a few people she knows and not long afterwards several of my old football buddies join us. Everyone is laughing and joking with one another and after a while we have forgotten all about our encounter with Tanya. Unfortunately though, Bella asked why everyone kept calling me infamous. So that led to several stories of my adventures, well they were really more misadventures as far as I am concerned, in high school. The guys thought I was being ultra-suave but the reality is I was scared as hell most of the time and worried that they would see what a fraud I really was. I was always just winging it and somehow it all worked out in the end.

"So there is Edward, walking out of the shower, last as usual. He enters the locker room with just a towel on and these two girls are standing there in their underwear just waiting for him and do you know what he did?" Seth says, laughing hysterically and now Bella is laughing as well and shaking her head crazily.

Seth sits up straight and then stands up grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around him like it is a towel. He then brings one of his hands into his hair and has the other on the so called towel and places his foot on the table.

"Ladies, can I help you with something." He says, pumping his chest out, and then pretending to flip his hair out of his face.

"I did not act like that!" I say over everyone's laughter.

"Yes, you did. You spent hours on your hair alone." Sam says while everyone is whooping and hollering in the room.

"Hey, this takes work." Bella says, messing up my hair. "So what happened, Seth?"

Seth is doubled over and then straightens up again. I just sigh and look down. I can tell by the heat on my cheeks that my face is as red as a beet as everyone continues laughing. Bella is giggling and nudging me but I won't look up. I know what's coming next. He then puts his hand under his 'towel' and makes a tent. Emmett and Sam both jump up then.

"Looks like maybe we can help you." Emmett says in a high pitched girl's voice grabbing Seth's hand under the towel as Sam comes over and unties where Seth's jacket is wrapped.

"We would really like to help you Edward." Sam says, batting his lashes at Seth.

Bella is laughing so hard now that she is practically in my lap, tears streaking her face. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You know you are supposed to be on my side here, not encouraging them."

She brings her hand behind my head and pulls me closer to her, kissing my lips softly.

"Jobs, come on baby, that is a hilarious story." She says wiping under her eyes. "So did you take them up on their offer of assistance?" She asks between fits of giggles.

"NO, he didn't! He knew better than that." Tanya says from the door.

The room gets silent as she walks towards us. Everyone turns to look at me and Bella to see what we are going to do. These guys know what she was like in high school and the ones who didn't go to school with us have a pretty good idea. Fuck! What is her problem? She needs to get the hell out of here. I feel Bella stiffen next to me as she sits up. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead.

"Tanya, I told you to go home. You weren't invited." Emmett says loudly, standing up again.

"Rose invited me so take it up with her."

"If I had known you were going to act like a bitch I wouldn't have done so." Rose says, crossing her legs, "You lied to me Tanya. You said you wanted to meet my friends and family. I should have known you had an ulterior motive, so as far as I'm concerned you are officially un-invited!" Rose says, arching her perfectly sculpted brow at her.

"You can't do that. I am a valuable customer at your boutique. I will take my business elsewhere as well as the business of my friends. I will bankrupt you." She says, walking towards the couch Rose is sitting on.

Now Emmett looks like a damn predatory beast but Rose just smirks as she stands up. She walks up to her and stands in front of her, toe to toe, neither one backing down. It's like a battle between two beauty queens and their battle is definitely not going to involve world peace, that's for damned sure. Now I don't really know Rose that well but hell, I'd bet money on her. She doesn't look at all afraid of Tanya's very real threat.

"You just try and I will make sure your husband knows exactly why you come into Port Angeles every week." She hisses at her and then gets real close to her face, "Don't you dare threaten me. I am not afraid of you or what you THINK you can do."

They stand there staring at each other for a good minute or so before Tanya smiles at her and steps back, walking over to where Bella and I are sitting. She looks between the two of us and then leans down, kissing me on my cheek and running her hand down my jaw.

"I have missed you Edward." She smiles as I stare at her in shock. "If you ever want to get together for 'old times' sake, let me know."

"You BITCH!" Bella growls.

"So I've been told." Tanya replies as she turns and walks towards the door.

Bella jumps up before I can grab her. She doesn't get very far though as Emmett snatches her and holds her in place. I get up quickly and pull her into my arms, holding her tightly and whispering that I love her, not Tanya, that she is the only girl for me, that I want her all the time, that I need her all the time, that she is my world. I am just whispering all my thoughts and feelings to her and slowly I feel her body relax against me.

"God! That woman is STILL a bitch!" Tyler says calmly.

"Fuck hot but a bitch nonetheless." Seth replies with a shrug.

"Rosie?" Bella says looking over to the couch that Rose is now sitting on again.

"Yes."

"She's not going to really do anything to your business is she?" Bella says with genuine concern.

Rose laughs, "No. She can't afford to lose this husband. He made her sign a prenup with an infidelity clause. She'd get nothing so she won't do anything to jeopardize that."

"How did you know that she was having an affair?" Bella asks.

Rose shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't."

Bella gapes at her and everyone in the room starts laughing.

"So you just said that shit but you had no proof." Emmett says, looking as shocked as Bella.

"Please. She comes into the boutique and buys something every week. Why come all the way to Port Angeles just for MY boutique. So I figure she just needs a purchase, an excuse for why she is in PA, so that her husband doesn't suspect anything. She pretty much confirmed the affair though, didn't she?"

Emmett laughs heartedly and grabs her up off the couch. "I love you Rosie."

She grins and kisses him. Bella and I sit back down on the couch and everyone turns to stories about Tanya and how horrible she was to everyone. It's weird that I never saw her for who she really was. It's even weirder that everyone else did and they never said anything to me about it. Well except for Jasper. He always told me what a bitch she was. After a while Bella is laughing again. We all are. When I tell the boys here what had happened at college they were surprised. Most didn't know any of it. They had heard I got injured but didn't know much after that. They said it was like I dropped off the face of the earth and ALL of them were even angrier at Tanya for the way she dumped me.

"Hey, how's that guy you hung out with all the time?" Sam asks. "He was so weird but cool at the same time." He starts laughing, "What was it he kept calling Tanya behind your back?"

"It wasn't behind my back because he said it to my face. Frequently" I say, laughing.

"I know what I call her." Bella pipes in, "The cold hearted bitch skank that will get her ass kicked the next time I see her."

We all look at her and she arches her brow, "What?"

"That's an awful lot Swan-ee. Can't we just shorten it to B-Skank or something?"

Now everyone is laughing again and making up vulgar and disgusting names for Tanya.

"I'm gonna go for a swim." Bella says, loud enough for only me to hear. "Anyone care to join me?" She says, before getting up and walking out of the room.

I watch her and excuse myself, while everyone starts making cat calls to me. God, I have been transported back to high school. I laugh and flip them off as I step out of the room. I am not familiar with the house so it takes me a minute to maneuver through the crowd to get to the screen door leading out to the lighted pool. I step outside and see her already in the water. She has her t-shirt on and dunks her head back in the water, slicking it back as she swims on her back, glancing over at me.

"Come on." She says, smiling as she stands up.

Her t-shirt is tightly clinging to her wet skin, exposing her hard and erect nipples. I step out of my shoes and drop my jeans, much to the relief of my cock which has been straining to get out most of the night.

"Is anyone else coming in here with us?" I ask, suddenly a little nervous with so many people in the house.

She runs her tongue over her lips and shakes her head, parting her lips slightly. I take a deep breath and slip my polo shirt off and jump into the pool.

"See, it's not so bad."

"No, it's good."

We circle each other in the pool and she runs her hands through her hair. God she's sexy.

"So, Mr. Cullen."

"Ms. Swan"

She smiles and dunks me into the water and when I come up she is laughing, so I push her down as well. Now we are both giggling and she is screaming as we continue to dunk each other, playing and splashing water everywhere. In the process, my hand accidently on purpose goes up under her shirt, grazing her breast and pinching her nipple. She exhales loudly, parting her mouth and closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to get a drink." She says breathlessly as she turns and heads towards the exit.

All I can do is watch her tight ass walk up the little stairs, exposing just enough ass cheek to make my mouth water. She takes a few steps and grabs a towel lying on one of the deck chairs, dabbing her face before turning to me.

"You coming?" She asks as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

I swallow and nod but as I start to exit the pool I look down and see that I my cock is once again at full staff. This is getting embarrassing.

"Um… I'll meet you inside." I say, bringing my hand to my face and then through my hair.

She looks at me strangely but then turns around and walks inside. Shit! There are a few people near the door now. How the hell am I gonna get out like this. Damn, this is freaking déjà vu. I take a deep breath and just get out, moving my hand in front of my cock that wants to get to Bella, badly. The next thing I know, Emmett and Sam and a bunch of the guys are laughing and a very drunk Seth screams out that I have a boner. Yeah, no shit Seth! I can't help it; it's very difficult being in Bella's presence. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my waist which doesn't hide my erection very well at all and slip on my shirt. Once again flipping them all off as I pass them, entering the house in search of Bella. When I find her she smiles at me and hands me another drink as she walks into what looks like the laundry room. My hard cock and I following close behind her.

"Here, give me your underwear." She says, smirking mischievously.

"What?"

She grins, "Give me your underwear. I will throw them in the dryer. I promise you'll get them back." She says, drunk giggling.

I reach underneath my towel and pull them off and watch as she pulls her shirt and underwear off as well. She then wraps the towel around her body and grins at me.

"Sit on the dryer Job's, while we wait."

I shrug and do just that. I am so buzzed already I'd probably do anything she asked me to do. She walks to the door, closing it and then strolls over to me. She undoes the towel and lets it fall down on the dryer. She then spreads my legs and comes up between them, leaning down and nibbling on my thighs. My eyes immediately close as she starts stroking me slowly up and down. But when her mouth comes over my head I blow out a loud breath as my eyes shoot open. I have waited five long nights to feel her mouth on me again. I bite down on my lip and reach one hand to her face while the other is holding on to the back of the dryer.

"Oh baby, I have missed your mouth on me. You feel…" I swallow hard; the only sounds coming out of my mouth now are more like gurgled moans than anything else.

She takes me all the way down her throat and I lean back, accidently tapping the high button on the dryer. The dryer is hot and vibrating underneath me. Holy shit the sensation from the dryer along with her mouth coming down hard and fast over my expanding cock is unlike anything I have ever felt before. My grunts and groans come out louder and louder as I quickly approach my much needed release. She must sense this as she now looks up at me, her dark lashes moving slowly up and down. She grabs hold of both of my thighs squeezing them hard as she hollows out her cheeks and swallows causing my cock to sing within her.

"Yes, baby… oh fuck…YES"

She moans and deep throats me several more times until I can't hold off any longer. I arch my hips, pushing my cock further down her throat and come, screaming loudly. She continues to suck me dry and then steps back to watch me as I breathe heavily, my finally satisfied cock lying limp against my thigh. When I open my eyes again I find her staring at me, her eyes dark and lustful. I jump off the dryer and grab her, lifting her on to it.

"Your turn." I say with a smirk and before she can protest I have my mouth on her.

I easily slip three fingers into her hot and wet center, feeling her walls flex around me. She is so close. I bet all I would need to do is nibble on her clit a few times and she would come for me. I smile against her and then lick her from where my fingers are pumping into her up to her clit and then back down again. She is bucking into me and begins fisting my hair tightly.

"Edward baby… make me come. I need… to come…baby…" She pants.

Alright, no slow and sensual for her. I curl my fingers inside her, scraping along her walls as I suck her clit into my mouth. She arches her hips and gasps loudly as I nibble on her sensitive nub. She starts groaning loudly as her body stiffens and I feel her walls vibrate, her warm and thick juices coating my fingers. I pump my fingers a few more times before pulling them out of her, replacing them with my tongue. I slowly bring my fingers to her mouth, gently parting her lips as she takes them in her mouth, sucking her juices off of my fingers as I continue to suck and lick her, savoring the aftermath of her orgasm. When her body finally stops trembling I pull away from her and withdraw my fingers from her mouth.

"I need to take you home Win. I need to be inside of you."

She nods and opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. I smile, knowing how rare it is to make her speechless. Hmmm, I must have done something right. I kiss her softly and chastely on her lips, tasting her arousal on them and then lift her up and off the dryer. I lean down and open the dryer door and pull out our still semi wet clothes. Fuck it. I don't care I need to make love to her. RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ah well, that wasn't too much drama but ya, Tanya is a BeYotch… what can I say? Have you ever been in a relationship where they didn't want you but they didn't want anyone else to have you either? I have…It sucks big time. NOW… what was the movie scene I used? Come on…you can do it, it isn't even a difficult one as I picked one of the most notable scenes in the movie. Now just cause it isn't a Rob movie doesn't mean you shouldn't know it…LOL...put some pics on the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot com)**

**Alright everyone, don't forget to donate to the Fandom for No Kid Hungry Campaign at ****fandomcause dot info/how-to-donate/ your support is greatly appreciated.**

**Now a special shout out to my girl Dishie… her story Black Diamond is up for Fic of the Week on the Lemonade Stand. If you aren't already reading it you really should… so head on over there and show her some love… the link is… ****tehle****monadestand**** dot**** net/?z****x=6db093abae76dff5**

**Sooo, hit me up with a review, let me know what ya think of Emmett and the crew. Until next time…Adios!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. So you all liked the party? And yes, Tanya is a serious B-Skank, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Now, I know when my beta read last chapter she had no idea what movie I had referenced. But honestly people there are a ton of movies out there without Rob in them, hehehehe, and I do believe that I said I would be using both Rob AND Kristen movies…LOL… Adventureland folks, Adventureland! Kalinca62 was the first and let's face it the only one to identify the movie I used here. Seriously it is a really cute movie. You should check it out.**

**Okay, without further ado, I give you Robwardowski**

* * *

><p>"I find that's one of the great things about acting—you have the opportunity to stand in somebody else's shoes, whether it's someone with mental health problems or someone who lives and works in a small town. Each character faces a dilemma in her life, and as an actor you're able to step into that character's skin, look through her eyes. You leave transformed, a different person, because once you live a little bit of someone's life, it changes you" – Sally Field<p>

**Chapter 12**

I wake, reaching out to her, patting the bed beside me, empty. Hmm, where's Bella? I sit up, glancing around the room and then throw my legs over the side of the bed. Man, my head hurts. I think I drank too much last night. I close my eyes and run my hand up and down my neck, a smile moving across my lips as I remember last night. Once we had gotten to the car we decided that we were both a little to buzzed to drive right away.

"_What are you doing Win?" I ask as I watch her haphazardly crawl over the seat, falling with a loud thump onto the back seat. _

_I start laughing and peek over the seat. She already has her jeans off and is removing her panties. Holy Shit! I fumble over the seat, pulling my pants off as I go. I fall on top of her, my mouth finding hers immediately as she guides me to her entrance._

"_I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you." I mumble against her mouth, over and over, as I pump into her repeatedly._

I breathe in deeply and stand up, grabbing my boxers on the floor. Hmm, still a little damp. I go to my bag and reach for a clean pair, slipping them on and adjusting my cock. I need to find Bella. I don't hear movement anywhere and I definitely don't smell anything cooking. That's really weird. I start down the hall, running my hand through my hair, trying to tame the chaotic mess on my head. The house is eerily quiet. Where is she? I make my way into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin on the counter, inhaling it rather quickly as I walk towards the living room. This is so strange. I stand in the middle of the room with my hands on my hips, looking around for some kind of clue as to where she could be. As I glance around, my eyes focus on Ronnie and what looks like something in his hand.

"You got something for me Ronnie?" Great, now _I'm_ talking to the skeleton.

I walk over to him and pull an envelope out of his hand. The envelope simply says _Jacob_ on it, in very nice cursive. Hmm, apparently we have already started our role play and I didn't even get my morning lovin'. I walk to the couch and sit down. Man, I wish she was here. I sigh, adjust my morning wood again and turn the envelope over, carefully opening it up and pulling the card out. It is made from that heavy card stock they use for wedding invitations and it has the most beautiful writing on it.

_**My Dearest Jacob**_

_**I am sorry that I had to leave you this morning but I had to get back before August realized that I was gone. I need to see you again my love. I have arranged for a place for us to meet. I know that I ask a lot of you darling. Please tell me that it is worth it, that I am worth it? I can get away this afternoon for a few hours. I have left instructions on how to find me.**_

_**With love,  
><strong>__**Marlena**_

I smile as I bring the corner of the card to my mouth, tapping it against my lips. I am grinning like a loon, full of excitement and wanting to see her. There isn't anything else in the envelope though so I'm a little worried. Where are the instructions she mentioned? I glance back at Ronnie.

"She left the instructions with you didn't she?" I say, standing up and walking back over to him.

"So… where are they?" I simply stare at him for a while, thinking what an idiot I am. Standing here in nothing but my underwear waiting for a skeleton to give me some kind of clue as to where I am supposed to meet Bella. This is ridiculous; he isn't going to answer me.

"Give me my hat." I say smirking and snatch my cap off of his head and as I do so a folded sheet of paper falls to the ground. I smile and look back at him.

"I knew you had it." I say, wagging my finger at him.

I place my hat on my head and unfold the instructions, frowning as I read what she wants me to do. Oh God! She must be out of her mind. I look back at Ronnie.

"Did you know about this?" I ask, waving the paper in front of him.

Okay. I really need to stop talking to this damn skeleton. I take a long deep breath and then lean against the back of the couch. Okay. Well, for starters it is already close to 9:00 a.m. so I will need to leave within the hour if I am going to make my 'connection'. My heart starts racing at the mere thought of what I am about to do.

I stand up and head back into the bedroom to get things in order. My grandpa had an old duffle bag with lots of random things in it so my dad took everything out and let me take it with me. He had said that grandpa kept that bag as a reminder that he came from nothing and had still made something of himself, that he survived the depression and was better for it. I never knew all those things had happened to grandpa and dad seemed proud as he talked about it. I probably should have asked him about that stuff a long time ago. I had placed all of my Water for Elephants clothes in the bag so I pull out an outfit to wear today and place the hat on top of it. I need a quick shower because I still smell like chlorine and then I need to skedaddle, Marlena is waiting for me.

~RoaL~

An hour later I am sitting in my parked car. I look at myself in the rearview mirror and take a deep breath. I look like my grandpa. I think to myself, smirking at my reflection. I am wearing a pair of high wasted charcoal slacks, a long sleeved beige shirt, suspenders and a dark brown vest along with my newsboy hat. I adjust my hat, making sure it is secure, wondering what Bella will think of what I am wearing. I know she loves the hat and if I am perfectly honest I kind of like it too. I wonder if dad would let me keep it. I make a sideways glance towards my canvas duffle bag and then pick up the instructions, reading over them one more time before folding them and slipping them into the bag.

"It's now or never." I say to my reflection and nod my head, trying to give myself the courage to do this.

I secure my car and throw my duffle bag over my shoulder as I make a beeline to the train tracks. I am walking close to the rails, kicking stones and every few minutes looking behind me. Why she wants me to do this I don't know. It's not like she is going to actually see me. I hear movement down the track and quickly turn to see the train coming. My heart immediately starts beating fast and my breath becomes shallow. Oh God! I can't do this. As soon as the engine goes by I start running, she said there would be an open door and to use that one. The train is actually not going very fast at all. That's strange. But I have no time to think about it as the car she was talking about comes into view. I reach for it, missing it completely. Fuck! Come on Cullen, you played football for crying out loud. You can do this. I pick up speed again, trying to catch up to the car that I need. I reach out again, this time latching my hand firmly on to the ladder the leads to the top of the car. My feet are still dangling, making a feeble attempt to move on the ground but the train is starting to pick up speed. Shit! I quickly throw my legs up and into the car, rolling all the way inside and onto my back. My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest as I let out a loud breath and bring my hands to my face. Holy shit! I can't believe I just jumped onto a moving train. I can feel tears in my eyes as adrenaline and fear take over. I try to slow my breathing but when I hear movement, I quickly look up, panic threatening to take hold of me.

"Jacob, it's me." Bella says softly.

She comes towards the light of the car and I immediately lose my breath again. She is wearing a long black dress with black heels. Her hair is up in a loose bun with ringlets coming down the sides of her face. She resembles one of those old time movie actresses. I sit up, leaning on my elbows for support as she kneels down next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, gently stroking my jaw.

I lean up to her and kiss her, our mouths melting into one another as my hand moves along her bare back. I lay back down, pulling her to me, continuing to kiss her as my hand grips the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and over her ass. I caress her lovingly before my hand makes its way to her front, resting on her hot and wet mound.

"We must wait my love."

"I can't." I say, swallowing loudly, "Marlena, I need you." I whisper as my tongue enters her mouth again.

Of course I realize that we are at the opening of the door which is where the light is but I really don't care. All we seem to be passing are trees. I have no idea where we are supposed to get off but damn it I need her and hell I just jumped on to a moving train. I think that feat alone entitles me to at least a quickie. She sits up suddenly and moves her fingers to undo my pants.

"We must be quick. The town is only 10 minutes away."

I smile when she wraps her small hands around my cock, which eagerly awaits entrance into heaven. Oh, I can do it quick if need be. My hands move under her dress as I pull her panties down. She moves one of her legs so that I can slip them off. She then squeezes my cock while I writhe underneath her. She strokes me a few times and traces her thumb over my head, coating my length with my fluids. God! I am already panting and I haven't even entered her yet. This might be quicker than I thought. The minute she comes down on me and I feel her warm walls vibrating against me, I gasp loudly, barely able to contain my desire.

"You are worth it." I whisper and hear her sharp intake of breath.

She wraps her hand at the base of my cock and begins slamming down on me, flexing her walls on the way up while simultaneously squeezing her hand around me. I feel like I could explode at any moment as she sets an ever quickening rhythm of upward and downward movements using her hand to squeeze me every time I exit her. I am panting and practically in tears as the combination of her movements and the vibrations from the train going along the tracks creates the oddest sensations within my body. I start to feel that ever familiar pull within me, indicating that I am close to my release so I grab her hips and start moving her even faster. She throws her head back, moaning loudly and squeezing my cock tightly until I can't wait any longer and arch up, whimpering and moaning and finally grunting as my orgasm comes hard and quick, literally taking my breath away. My eyes squeeze shut as tears fall from their corners, unable to contain all that I am feeling at the moment. She gradually slows her movements until she eventually stops and lifts herself off of me. I can't think, I can't breathe and I can't even function right now. Moving my arm over my chest I can feel how fast my heart is beating. It's almost beating as fast as it was when I jumped on the train. This is what she does to me. My whole body feels as if it is buzzing, like I've just been shocked with a bolt of electricity or something.

"Can you walk my love?" She asks after I have been lying there for God knows how long and without even looking at her I can tell that she is stifling her giggle.

I sweep my tongue across my lips and nod as I carefully move my satiated cock back inside my pants. Holy shit! I could totally sleep right now. With the adrenaline from jumping on the train and then the mind blowing sex we just had, I am completely exhausted. I slowly open my eyes and stand up, wobbling a bit with the movement of the train. Well, that and the fact that I was just thoroughly fucked. Bella is leaning against the railing of the door, holding onto it with both of her hands. I smile and adjust my hat that I now realize didn't come off during our lovemaking and reach down for my duffle bag. I walk up to her and kiss her softly as I hold onto my bag tightly. When I pull away from her she is wearing the sexiest smile imaginable.

"We're going to need to get off soon."

I run my fingers along her face. I love her so much, role play or not, she is it for me.

"Marlena, I know you don't think there is anything out there for you but there is. There is a better life for you, whether it's with me or not, whether you love me or not." I quote from the book, recognizing what scene this resembles.

"I do love you." She says, taking my hand.

I smile and she nods at me, indicating it is time for us to get off. The train starts slowing down again. I wonder if it does that when it gets closer to towns. Maybe that's why she wanted me to jump on when I did. I look at her and nod and we both jump off, me holding on to her tightly so that she doesn't get hurt. When we land we are both giggling and out of breath. She looks up at me with her lip between her teeth and it's like everything in my life just falls into place. I kiss her again, a full on, erection rising, panty dropping, breathe you in completely kind of kiss and pretty soon her body becomes limp against me. When I eventually move my mouth away from hers and look at her, she has this glassy look in her eyes. I can't help but smile because I think I might have just made her swoon. And that thought alone will keep a smile plastered on my face for days.

~RoaL~

The town of Mt. Pleasant is smaller than Port Angeles and maybe about 3-4 miles away. I had jumped the train south of Port Angeles so I wasn't sure where exactly we were going until we jumped off. As we walk into the town there are a few people out and about, several paying attention to us. Well, mostly Bella as she is very elegant looking. I am sure we look a bit odd, considering we just walked in from the wooded areas, obviously not in a car. Now that I think about it what are we supposed to do about transportation BACK to Port Angeles?

She squeezes my hand tighter as she motions us towards a local motel. As we approach the room I see that Bella's car is already parked here which then leads me to wonder how the hell Bella got on the train in the first place. When we enter the room I see that she has already been here. There is a small table that is set up with place settings, food, and a bottle of wine is chilling in a bucket of ice that has already melted some.

"Are you hungry darling?" She asks while placing food on both of our plates.

I come up behind her, pulling her close to me as I run my fingers along her stomach. I have already discovered that she really likes when I hold her like this because she always seems to melt right into me. I bring my hand up and over her breast as I make my way to her face, tilting her chin so that I can kiss her. Her eyes are already closed and her lips are parted slightly as my tongue gently sweeps across them. Her chest is heaving as I hold her in place, moving my tongue gracefully within her mouth, my always present erection, pushed up against her. I can't believe how much I already need her again.

"I love you so much." I whisper against her mouth.

"Make love to me." She says before her tongue wraps around mine.

I lift her into my arms and carry her to the bed, laying her down as I hover over her. She takes my hat off and then unbuttons my vest, never taking her eyes off of me. I close my eyes, lost in the depth of what I see when I look at her and let out a soft breath as she pushes my suspenders down and starts to carefully unbutton my shirt. I move the shirt off and bring my mouth to hers as she gently caresses my back. Her hands move along my hips as she works her nimble fingers to unbutton my pants. I am moaning softly against her as her hand grabs a hold of me.

"You are so beautiful." I say reverently.

She smiles as I lift her dress up and over her head. Sometimes I am left speechless when I see her stunning body below me or above me for that matter. She is everything I could ever want and more. My mouth immediately finds the soft spot below her ear as my hand explores and caresses her perfect breasts. I work my hand down further until I reach her center, gently parting her wet folds and slipping a couple of my fingers inside of her.

"I…Mmm…I love you." She mumbles as her hands find their way into my hair.

"I love you too." I say gliding into her easily.

I move up so that I am resting on my forearms as my hips rotate slowly, moving me in and out of her. Every few thrusts I lean down and kiss her soft lips that she is either biting on or breathing slowly through. She has a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her eyes are tightly shut. She is simply exquisite and I can't seem to stop kissing her. I continue to make love to her slowly, never picking up my pace, savoring every minute, every sensation, every loving touch that she makes until our bodies are wet with perspiration and we can't hold off our orgasms any longer. Our mouths find each other once again as our release finally takes us, to another time and place, a place I don't want to ever leave.

~RoaL~

Standing only in my towel, my hair and body wet from my recent shower, I look at the tuxedo lying on the bed. The very same bed that only five hours ago held Bella and me as we made love. I don't know how long she actually stayed after we made love as I fell into the deepest sleep I had ever experienced before. When I awoke, I awoke without her, again. Where she went after she left I don't know but what I do know is she left me in this motel room by myself. When I had fully woken up I had looked for her thinking she might just be in the bathroom but she was gone. Her car wasn't even outside. I was starving though and had sat down and ate the meal that she had brought for us. I know that technically this role play involves her being married but damn it I haven't seen her all week and I want to spend my time with her. I miss her terribly already. I glance at the nightstand and pick up the invitation she left for me, reading it over for the umpteenth time now.

**Mr. and Mrs. Rosenbluth would like to cordially invite you  
><strong>**to an evening of dining and dancing.**

**7:00 p.m.**

**Mt. Pleasant Town Hall.  
><strong>**Formal Attire required**

I had dialed the front desk earlier and asked if there was something special going on at the town hall this evening and he had told me that it was their annual fundraising dance. He said it was a big thing and that people dress up in their finest clothes. The theme this year was the silent film era. Ahhh, that makes perfect sense then. So apparently we are doing the speakeasy scene. No wonder it took her time to arrange this role play. I trace my finger along the writing on the invitation. It's the mister part that has me worried. Would she have brought someone else in to play August? I sigh and glance at the clock, 6:30 p.m. I better get ready.

It feels sort of weird arriving alone to this thing and I am a little nervous. I am not sure what to expect as we haven't done anything around a lot of people before. As I approach the door to the town hall the young woman who is taking the tickets stares at me. Her eyes flutter and her mouth opens and closes several times without any words actually coming out. I offer her a smile and then hand her the ticket that Bella left with me.

"Enjoy yourself sir." She stutters and as I walk in I hear her quickly start whispering to the girl sitting next to her.

As I walk into the main hall I am floored with the magnitude of what they have done. Wow! This is really spectacular. There is a jazz band on stage playing some upbeat music from the 20's and 30's and there are small round tables circling the dance floor with white tablecloths and roses as the centerpiece. Champagne flutes are at every table. I feel myself smiling as I scan the room looking for Bella. I hear clapping and walk closer to see what the commotion is all about and as I peek through the crowd I see that it is Bella.

Bella is ballroom dancing with some older gentleman; well he's not old, old, but definitely in his 40's. She is wearing a long red dress that connects around her neck. Her hair is up so that it actually looks like it is short and she is wearing diamond earrings with a diamond bracelet. She looks absolutely breathtaking. The song ends and he dips her dramatically while everyone continues to clap. Now I know I shouldn't be jealous but there is definitely a part of me that wants to deck this man for dancing with her.

"Jacob." She says excitedly, quickly making her way over to me. This MAN walks up with her, touching the small of her back. She is kissing me on both of my cheeks but my eyes are on him.

"Jacob. I see you found us easily. Come, I have a table for us." This man says, as he puts his arm around Bella's waist and walks her to a table nearby.

At first I just stand there, staring at them. Who the hell is this dude and why does he have his arm around her? I can feel heat rising up my neck and I know my fists are clenching at my sides. Bella looks over her shoulder and mouths _I love you_ to me but I can't move. I feel completely lost as I watch him pull out a chair for her. He turns to me and motions for me to sit in the seat across from them. My feet start moving and as I sit down he waves over one of the waitresses.

"Champagne for _our_ friend." He motions towards my empty champagne glass.

"Yes, sir." She says and then smiles at me as she pours some in my glass and sets the bottle on the table.

Now I know what Jacob must have felt like in the story because I am sitting here listening to this _man_ talk to _my_ Isabella like he knows her and my blood is boiling. I know he is in on this because she keeps calling him August but I can't even hear anything. The words are just a light humming in my ears as I watch them interact with one another. After several minutes he says he sees someone he must talk to and gets up. I watch, unable to take my eyes off of him as he strolls over to a table across the way.

"Jacob, darling."

I turn to look at her and she reaches her hands out to me.

"Marlena." I say and then look down at our joined hands, trying to decide how I should respond. I know we are in the role play but I want to know who this asshole is. I don't want to share her at all. At this point I just want to take her back to the room.

"Please don't be angry my love."

I look up at her, "Leave here with me."

She sighs, "He won't let me go. He will find me. "

"You are a beautiful woman. You deserve a beautiful life." I glance back at him and then her, "He will never love you like I do. Let me take care of you." I say fiercely.

She glances down at our hands and then over at him before whispering to me, "I will come to you tonight."

I lean in close to her and squeeze her hands. "If you don't, I swear to you that I will come for you."

She smiles, "I know." She glances out to the dance floor and then turns to me again, offering me one of her dazzling smiles, "Dance with me Jacob."

I stand and take her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. I slip my hand to her lower back and hold her hand up, while she brings her hand to the nape of my neck. Her fingers gently begin playing with the hair there, sending a jolt of electricity throughout my entire being. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for Bella. The more time I spend with her the more I realize this to be true. Her touch, her presence brings meaning to my world, without her life is endlessly dull. She lays her head against my chest, her heart and mine beating as one, forever intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… I hope you enjoyed Water for Elephants. I know I didn't quite follow in sequence with the movie or book but that was unavoidable in order to make the role play legitimate. You would have all thought I had lost my mind if Bella actually had an elephant or was at a circus...LOL… Soooo, has anyone ever done it in a train before? I must admit that when I was watching WFE I seriously thought, 'Oh I would so do Jacob in that boxcar' which is why you got what you got here, a girl has got to dream… RIGHT?**

**Just a reminder... There's only two more weeks left to make your donation for the Fandom for No Kid Hungry Compilation. They are 3/4 of the way to their goal so lets see what we can do about getting them all the way there. The teaser for my story is now up so after you make your donation, swing on to the teaser page and get a tiny glimpse into A Man Invincible: A Take Me Home Novella and of course check out the AWESOME banner my girl amandac3 made for me. I can't wait for you all to read this story… so here is the link to the F4NKH Donation page… ****http:/fandomcause dot info/how-to-donate/**

**Story Recs:  
><strong>**I am currently beta for FOUR stories… I know, I know, what can I say? EXCEPT that they are all 100 percent fan-fucking-tastic… so check them out.**

**1.) Before the Bloodlust Begins by Kalinca62… this is an awesome tale set in 1918 with Edward and Bella in Chicago as teens before he is turned. Lots of things happen to these two but I don't want to give anything away. Chris does a fantastic job capturing the era, from dialogue to what they wear to overall lifestyle. Come on board and I dare you, no I triple dog dare you, not to fall in love with Spunk. This story is almost complete now so this is the perfect time to check it out… Story ID: ****7504908**

**2.) Black Diamond by Dishie… this is a fantastic story set in Lake Tahoe. Bella is a paralegal working in San Francisco but has devoted the last five years to work and only work until she finally decides it is time to take a vay-cay. This is where the fun begins as fate continues to bring the handsome and charismatic Mr. Cullen into her life. Sparks fly but can he show her that love is a very real possibility? And can she show him that love is worth a try. I guarantee you will fall in love with the beautiful and sexy Skiward… Story ID: ****8044335**

**3.) Country Women Will Survive by stratocastic1969… this is a fabulous story set in Kentucky where Edward is a homeless drifter that comes to stay with the widowed Esme Cullen and her two teen daughters. Edward is 26 and Bella is 17. Can he resist her? Does he even want to resist her? Jen does such a great job depicting country life that I swear I am talking country when I am done reading it. And folks, there is some serious heat between these two so check it out, you won't be sorry, I promise… Story ID:**** 7787902**

**4.) Saturday Night Fever by amandac3… this is the sequel to Last Friday Night. Need I say more? this story is freaking beyond wonderful. Of course I may be biased because I have some serious lady wood for Wardo and the crew. This story will pick up where LFN left off so if you haven't already read Last Friday Night (story ID: 7163346)… SHAME ON YOU! Get on that and with a quickness because Wardo and HB are waiting for ya. My girl writes with such wit and humor that I am grinning from ear to ear EVERY time I am done with a chapter. God I have missed those two and their crazy antics… Story ID:**** 7809091**


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. Yes, Robwardowski is very sexy is he not? I know you all have some questions about 'August' which I will answer here. What can I say, I enjoy a little possessiveward. Okay, well after yesterday's OTR and Robsten love fest I have decided to post this early cause let's face it with Cosmopolis premiering tomorrow we will all be rendered non-functional because seriously, I can't even think straight after all the Rob goodness from yesterday. Rob was utterly SWOON WORTHY**

**So let us continue where we left off shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>"Honesty isn't enough for me. That becomes very boring. If you can convince people what you're doing is real and it's also bigger than life - that's exciting." -<em>Gene Hackman

**Chapter 13**

I continue to hold her close to me as the song changes. It is a bit faster but I have not shifted my movements at all. I want to feel her body next to mine. Feel her shallow breaths against my chest and the soft caress of her fingers at my neck. I am utterly lost in her embrace thinking that this is what it's all about, holding her close. I am in heaven, that is until I feel a hand on my shoulder. Whoever it is can go away, I'm dancing with my girl. When I still don't shift my position I feel this persons hand firmly squeeze my shoulder. Bella pulls away from me abruptly and as she does that, I turn to see 'August' standing there. He has a frown on his face that soon transforms into a sardonic smile.

"Jacob. Thank you for keeping _my _wife company. I think I can take it from here." He says, cutting in front of me and whisking Bella away to dance.

I am left standing there on the dance floor, alone, while I watch him spin her several times, hearing her giggle from where I am. My fists instinctually clench at my sides. I want out of this role play. Like right fucking now! More people join on the dance floor, many it seems, simply to watch them. People start crowding around where they are putting on their show and that really won't work for me. I need to see her. I start walking a little bit, weeding my way through the crowd, towards her, towards them, when someone stops me.

"Don't do it Jacob." This voice says from behind me.

I swallow and turn to see the man that 'August' was talking to earlier. He is shorter than 'August' with dark hair and fine features. He is observing me as if he knows me but if I met him before I don't remember the encounter at all. He then smiles and glances over at 'August' and Bella, watching them dance before turning back to me.

"You will only make it worse for her if you interfere." He says decisively.

I continue to stare at him. The heat that had begun to rise on my neck is not subsiding at all. So how many people did she enlist in this role play? I turn away from him and back to Bella. But what I now see causes my head to explode and my heart to shatter around me. He has pulled her close to his chest and is nuzzling into her hair. I can hear her laughter from here and I swear I see him bring his lips to her neck. Oh Hell NO! I push towards them and this man grabs my shoulder in an attempt to stop me. Everything happens suddenly and without any thought what so ever I bring one of my balled fists up and make contact with his jaw. His whole body shifts as he stumbles back. He then brings his hand to his jaw and stares at me with an expression of horror on his face and I brace myself for his possible retaliation. Instead he looks back towards Bella and 'August'. I follow his gaze and see that 'August' is fuming and working his way towards me while Bella follows suit, her hand covering her mouth.

"Sir, you are going to need to leave." I turn my head to see three men standing next to me.

One of them grabs my arm to lead me out and I jerk away from him, turning back to Bella. My breathing is labored and my face is still red from my anger. I start to move towards her again when these men grab me and start shoving me towards the exit. Hell Fucking NO! I am not leaving her here. She's coming with me, damn it! I try to break free again, pushing another one of them out of the way. I try to turn and go back inside but they grab me again, using more force as they push me towards the exit. I have never been in a fight before and I certainly haven't ever been escorted out of a facility.. Shit! As I get closer to the exit, I look over my shoulder and see 'August' talking to the man I hit and Bella staring at me. One of the men jerks me forward and I pull away from him.

"Leave me the hell alone." I yell at him.

"Leave now or we will call the police." One of the men says.

And as he says that several other people come up behind them and essentially block my view of Bella. SHIT! I turn around, not seeing any other option, and storm out of the building. I hurriedly make my way back to the motel, kicking things as I go and finally slamming the door to the room as I enter it. I haphazardly throw my jacket off as I begin pacing the room like some caged beast, yanking my bow tie loose. I am practically in tears as I slam my palm against the wall several times. How could she let someone touch her like that, with me standing right there? What the fuck was she thinking? He was going to kiss her. I just know it. I hear the key to the room and then the door slowly opens as Bella steps gingerly inside.

I don't know what comes over me but at that moment I need her. I need her in a raw and carnal way. I need to make claim to her. I quickly get to the door, slamming it shut and pushing her up against it. I grab her face with my hand and kiss her fiercely, my tongue invading her mouth, clearly operating on some primal force all on its own. She doesn't pull away from me so I push my hips against her. I let go of her face and pull up the hem of her skirt and grab a hold of her panties, hearing them rip as I throw them to the side. I can't believe what I am doing or the intensity of my actions but it's as if I can't stop myself. I quickly bring my hand to my pants, haphazardly undoing them so that I can bring my cock out.

"You're mine." I growl at her, raising my eyebrows, anger etched all over my face.

She nods as I lift her up and enter her quickly. I bring my mouth back to hers, kissing her wildly and then moving my mouth to her neck, latching onto the soft skin at the base and sucking intently. I begin pushing into her with such force and intensity that I know I must be hurting her, but she is not protesting, so I don't slow down. She continues to whimper into my mouth as I ravish her uncontrollably against the door. Like some crazy movie that I can't get out of my head, I see that man touching her, kissing her neck and I start pumping into her even harder, grunting loudly each time until my release finally takes me. I continue thrusting until I can't move anymore and then slowly slip out of her. I'm breathing heavily as I set her down and brush her skirt back over her legs.

"Are you okay?" I mumble against her neck while I slowly reposition myself inside my pants, remorse quickly setting in.

She nods and brings her hand up the nape of my neck and into my hair on the back of my head. She starts slowly twirling my hair between her fingers and in the face of her tenderness, I see my own ugliness. How I just acted with her. Oh God! What did I just do? I swallow hard and close my eyes as I slide down the door I just savagely fucked her against. My back is resting against it as I bring my knees up and drop my head between them, wrapping my arms around myself. I silently cry. How could I do that to her? I feel her place her head gently against my arm. She is silent for a very long time. I couldn't blame her if she wanted to leave me right now. I couldn't blame her one single bit and my heart aches at the possibility of that actually happening.

"Why are you upset?" She asks softly, breaking the silence in the room.

I turn to her, my eyes wet. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand."

"I shouldn't have acted that way." I pause, closing my eyes for a moment. "I was… jealous." I say meekly as I open my eyes again, looking into her caring and loving face.

She nods, "I'm sorry Jobs. He got a little carried away."

"Who was he?" I ask timidly.

"One of my friends from Pilates."

I scrunch my eyebrows at her, "Pilates?"

She grins slightly, "Yeah, he and his partner go to the same class with me. We have been friends since I came to Port Angeles. They helped me plan this whole thing. His name is Felix and the guy you hit is his partner, Alec. It was their idea to do the dance. They said it's always a blast and then I, of course, wanted to do something on the train. After some careful planning we worked out all the details. How do you think I got my car here and made it to the station this morning?"

I just stare at her and shrug which causes her to roll her eyes and laugh.

"They are really nice guys and thought it would be fun to participate." She giggles and nudges my arm, "Well, I am sure they were having a lot of fun until you decided to deck one of them. Felix is a little upset that you hit his man. I had to stop him from coming over here to defend his 'honor'."

She looks at the ground for a moment and my mind is still trying to process everything she has just said. The guy was gay, he was just acting. I was a brute to Isabella and hit some poor innocent guy for no reason what so ever. God! What a mess I made.

"He was just really into his character. He has such a mad crush on the guy that played Jacob in the movie. He begged me, they both begged me, to be a part of it and after all their help I thought how could it hurt. I never thought you would get that angry. I'm so sorry Jobs."

"He's gay?"

Now she full out laughs and stands up, "Yes, he's gay. I would never let a straight guy touch me like that." She reaches her hand to me, still laughing, "I can't believe out of everything I just said the only thing you can focus on is the fact that he is gay_._" She says shaking her head and rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

I grin and stand up, "Well I didn't mean to hit him."

She arches her brow at me and I shrug my shoulders at her. I then kiss her softly on her forehead.

"Okay. I did mean to hit him. But I'm really sorry that I did and for the way I acted over at the dance and," I look to the ground, "how I acted just now." I say resting my forehead against hers, "Am I forgiven?"

She smiles and turns around, "Undo this for me Jobs."

I bring my hands up to untie her dress and then unzip it. She lets the dress fall to the ground and then turns around to face me, completely naked thanks to my caveman like behavior a little while ago. She smiles seductively at me and then runs her fingers along the buttons of my shirt before resting them on my waist. She slowly undoes my pants and slips them down my hips, looking up at me with eyes dark and wanting.

"Perhaps you need to _show _me how sorry you are."

~RoaL~

I wrap my arms around her tightly, smiling wildly as I pull her as close to me as possible. For the first time in seven days I am waking up with Isabella lying in my arms. Her naked flesh is touching mine in all the right places making me feel oh so right. I have missed this so damned much. But the happiness of what I am feeling right this instance soon subsides as the reality sinks in that I won't be able to do this again until Saturday morning. And with that thought in mind a feeling of sadness soon washes over me.

"What's the matter Jobs?" She asks while clearing her throat.

How does she know something is wrong? I run my hands over her breasts and stomach, touching her silky smooth skin, loving how her body responds to my touch. She rests her hands over mine and stops my movements, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Jobs. What were you thinking earlier?"

I kiss her softly on her shoulder.

"That this is the first morning that I have woken up with you in a week and that I have to wait another week to do it again." I nuzzle into her hair.

She lets out a quick breath and is quiet for a long time. I am sort of wondering if she fell back asleep but she takes a deep breath and begins talking again.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"They'll love you, just like I do."

She rolls over on her back and looks up at me. "I love you Edward."

I smile and lean down to kiss her softly. "I love you too."

"So what are they like?" She says against my lips.

I twist the corner of my lip up and grin, shaking my head slightly. I want to have sex and she wants to talk about my parents. I plop on my back and then glance at her. She arches her brow at me and all I can do is laugh. I run my hand through my hair, closing my eyes and trying to gain some semblance of self-control. I open my eyes and look at her for a moment before finally conceding.

"Ummm, my parents are great. My mom is a bit pushy, but she's harmless. Her family is very wealthy. In fact, my grandfather gave them the house they still live in as a wedding gift. She was a stay at home mom and spoiled me rotten." I say with a smile before moving close to her and bringing my lips to her neck, gently sucking and kissing her as my hand languidly slides over her breasts.

She giggles, "And your dad. What's he like?"

I growl into her neck causing her to giggle even more. I look up at her and give her my crooked smile, sighing as I roll on my side and rest my head on my elbow. Obviously I need to get through 20 questions before I get my morning lovin'.

"My dad is a lawyer at a local firm. He manages insurance claims and such. Pretty boring really. He met my mom at a charity dinner that he had been invited too and they fell in love instantly. My grandfather was irate. He didn't think my father would be able to take care of his little girl." I let out a soft chuckle, "Which of course is probably why they married so quickly."

Bella laughs, "Was she knocked up?"

"Of course not," I laugh even harder, "but my mom tends to do whatever she pleases and if grandpa was against the marriage then that made her want to get married even more. No, I came about 15 months _after_ the wedding."

"How come they didn't have any more children?" She traces her fingers along my jaw and then over my lips, "Obviously they produced an exceptional man." She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and I can feel my cock stirring.

"Maybe they couldn't top perfection so they figured why even try." She finally says, giggling.

I try not to smile but I can't help it. I close my eyes again, breathing in deeply and then open them, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, wondering what our children might look like. Wait! Am I already imagining what our kids would look like? Shit! But I can't help but go there, seeing a beautiful young girl with long brown hair running alongside her mother…

"Earth to Edward!" She says, tapping my nose with her fingertip.

"Umm, no, my mom wanted more children but she wasn't able to have any more after me." I say softly.

"Really?" She looks down, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry. Shit! I was being insensitive."

"It's alright Win. My mom was okay with it. What about you?"

She laughs, "Oh hell Jobs, my parents are very cliché."

When she doesn't continue, I laugh, "And?"

She chuckles, "They met in high school, got married two months after graduation and four months later were pregnant with me. My mom was never happy with small town life and she and my dad divorced when I was 8. I moved with her to Florida and then I moved back to Forks when I was 16. My dad never remarried and my mom got her tubes tied. No big deal." She says with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

I nod and kiss her again softly.

"I really like that your parents are still together though." She says smiling, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah?" I ask, barely touching my lips to hers.

"Yeah. It means you grew up with commitment." She kisses me chastely, "It means you're probably a keeper." She grins as she pulls my lip into her mouth.

"Mmmm, I like that." I rest my mouth over hers, not actually kissing her but feeling her shallow breaths against my wet lips. "So does that mean I am going to get 'lucky' this morning?"

I sweep my tongue along her lips and she smiles, parting her mouth and circling her tongue around mine. My eyes flutter closed as I pull her tongue into my mouth, sucking lightly, as we both let out moans of delight. Her hand slowly and sensuously moves down my stomach, playing with my hair all the way down until she has my hard and ready cock in her hand.

"Definitely getting lucky this morning." She says with a wicked smile on her face.

~RoaL~

I am starting to hate Seattle. Well, that's not entirely true. I hate the fact that I am here and Bella is a few hours away. After making love this morning we had gone out to breakfast with Felix and Alec. I apologized profusely for my behavior to which they had laughed off. Bella was right, they were really cool guys. It was funny to hear the three of them talk about how they had each come up with different ideas for the role play. I guess they had got the room ready on Friday, before the party, and then Alec had met Bella in Mt. Pleasant so he could drive her to where they knew the train would be stopped to load. Bella got on there and they had spread hay in the boxcar. They had laughed riotously at what they thought the train attendants would think when they reached their final destination and had seen hay where there should not have been anything. She had then hung out with them after she left me yesterday afternoon so that she could arrive with Felix. In fact, Alec was bragging that he had done her hair and makeup perfectly. Well, I couldn't argue with that. Bella was absolutely stunning at the dance. She had gone through a lot to plan this role play and it made me think that I really want to do something for her as well.

I hated having to leave earlier. It seemed like our time this weekend was shorter than normal and when I pulled up to my place I just dreaded going inside. As I step through my door I carelessly throw my bag to the side. And then quickly begin raking my hand through my hair and sit on the couch, looking around my room before throwing my head back. Yes, I hate being here without her. I have to endure five long nights without her lying next to me. We really need to have a conversation about this distance thing.

The next morning I am melancholy and sad. I had trouble sleeping last night just trying to come up with a viable solution to the distance problem between us. The bottom line is that I need her here with me or I need to go there and be with her. Those are my two options at the moment. I need to talk with her about this, get her feedback, because this isn't working for me. I don't know about her but I miss her terribly when we are away from each other. When I finally make it to the store Jazz is already inside, working on a computer that came in on Friday before I had left for Port Angeles. He doesn't look up when I walk in.

"How was your weekend?" He asks, continuing to fiddle with the motherboard.

"It was really… good." I say sitting down.

Now he stops what he is doing and looks over at me, scrunching his eyebrows together and leaning back in his chair.

"What happened?"

I frown, "We went to that party at Emmett's place, the one I told you we were going to." He nods at me so I continue, "Guess who made an appearance?"

"That skank whore Tanya?" He asks venomously.

I nod and laugh, remembering what Bella had called her. "She actually propositioned me in front of Bella."

"What a bitch! I hope Bella kicked her ass!" He says, turning back to the desktop he is working on, mumbling obscenities about Tanya.

"No, she didn't but it was weird to see Tanya act that way. That woman has problems."

"You're just now realizing that?" He asks sarcastically.

"No, well, yes, I guess." I say, flustered.

"So how was the 'rest' of your weekend?" He asks, glancing back at me and wagging his eyebrows.

I get a huge smile on my face and lower my head slightly, biting on my lip as I recall everything that happened with the Water for Elephants role play. It had been exhilarating and emotional and sensual all at the same time. I had loved every minute of it.

"Okay, by the glazed over look you now have on your face I would say that the role play was pretty good." He says laughing.

"It was fantastic. It was kind of crazy at times but fantastic." I say smiling, "I actually jumped on a moving train!" I say excitedly.

"No shit?" He says, his eyes wide in amazement.

I'm not exactly the most adventurous person around. I tend to be very cautious and careful which, of course, means I tend to not confront people either. Up until the moment I hit Alec, I had never tried to hit someone. Even when I played football I was not one of those Ben Roethlisberger type quarterbacks that just plowed through people with no fear. I was more of an in the pocket kind of guy. I had a great arm and could fire the ball with precision at any given moment. Of course, as much as people thought I could make it in the NFL I probably would have been injured my first game. Those hard core defensive lines like Pittsburgh or Baltimore would have chewed me up and spit me out while I was still writhing and screaming for mercy. I can't help but chuckle at that thought.

"I got in a fight too and was kicked out of a dance." I look down slightly, still embarrassed by my actions.

"Well, Holy Shit Edward. Hell, now you need to tell me everything." He says, with a wide grin on his face as he crosses her arms over his chest.

I laugh and proceed to tell him how she had left Saturday morning, finding the instructions with Ronnie which, of course, led to a whole series of questions as to why Bella had a skeleton in her house. He thought it was hilarious that I jumped on the train and he couldn't figure out how the hell I didn't 'know' that these guys were gay. What can I say? I guess my Gaydar isn't as fine-tuned as Jasper's seems to be.

"Hmmm, maybe Alice and I need to do one of these role plays. They sound like a lot of fun." He says with this faraway look in his eyes.

"I want to plan one." I say, drawing him out of whatever fantasy he was in.

"Really?" Then he smirks at me, "Well, I don't know Edward, you aren't that creative."

I glare at him and then throw the nearest thing on my desk at him, which happened to be a container of paper clips. Yeah, not my smartest move because he is laughing and now there are paperclips all over the floor.

"You're picking all that shit up, hothead!" He says, pointing to the mess.

I flip him off and proceed to sweep them all together into a pile.

"I just meant that when it comes to computers and stuff you are very creative. Hell, even designing role play games you…" Then he stops talking midsentence which causes me to stop what I am doing and look up at him.

"What?" I ask, curious where he was going with that train of thought.

"Well, you are great at designing role play games. Maybe you could design something and then you guys could act it out. What do you think?" He asks, nodding his head excitedly and rushing to his computer desk.

"That might work." I say, walking up behind him as he starts pulling up several programs at once.

"We could pick something that you think she would like and then we could develop an alternative world. If we do that then it would give you the chance to decide which way to go, all possible scenarios before it happened. But you would need to pick something first."

I am nodding wildly as I pull up a chair next to him.

"Well, she really likes that actress… what's her name?" I close my eyes, I can see her face but I can't think of her name, "Well, I can't think of her name right this second but I will go look her up. Bella lives near Olympic National Park so we could use that as a backdrop. There's a lot we could do there."

He turns to me and we both have that look on our faces. The one we would always get when we were younger and coming up with some fantastic yet crazy idea. He starts nodding slowly, as do I, and we both start talking enthusiastically at the same time, more than excited to start this new project. He turns around and starts pulling up image after image of Olympic National Park and grabbing different photos to use as inspiration for the backdrop. This is going to be awesome. Jasper and I work so well together and we haven't created anything in a long, long time.

"Let me go look up that actress she likes so I can see what movies she has coming out." I say, jumping out of my seat while he nods at me, completely lost in what he is doing.

"FUCK!" I screech as I slip on the paper clips that are still on the ground and fall flat on my ass.

"I told you to clean that shit up." Jasper says casually and without even seeing his face I can tell that he is grinning like a loon.

"Asshole." I say, nailing him in the back of the head with the cup.

He turns around and gives me a dirty look and I just smirk.

"Heisman baby!" I say, jumping to my feet and immediately doing my best Heisman pose.

And just like some lethal African cat, he tackles me, muttering about how I didn't actually win the Heisman trophy. Ah, well that was a technicality. I would have won it had I not gotten injured. I push him off of me and we are both laughing as we continue to push each other before finally getting up.

"Now clean that shit up Jobs, before I hurt my pretty little head." He says, flipping his hair out of his face and straightening his clothes out.

"Don't call me that asshole. Only Bella can call me that." I say, laughing as he waves me off. I start throwing paper clips at him again. How we ever get any work done is beyond me.

I eventually pick up all the paper clips and jump on my computer to look up that movie Bella and I watched last weekend. I know she said she liked the actress that was in it. Ahhh yes, Kristen Stewart. THAT'S her name. I look up some of the other movies that she has been in. Geez, this chick is like the Queen of indie flicks. No wonder Bella likes her. But none of those will really work so I start looking at what kind of upcoming releases she has out this year and just grin at one of them, thinking that it will work perfectly. Okay, so this will do for a big role play kind of thing but I really want something for this weekend. I close my eyes and lean back in my chair wracking my brain for something to do when I suddenly remember that first movie we saw together and how she kept oohing and ahhing at certain parts of the film. A smile crosses my face as a plan starts to formulate. I know exactly what I am going to do. I just need to check with my mom first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ahhh, well I hope you all enjoyed the rest of Water for Elephants. Soooo Dishie, did I fulfill your desire for more jealous and possessive Edward and LayAtHomeMom, you wanted a little panty ripping throw her on the bed Edward, did this work? LOL… Anyway, hope you all liked their weekend. Don't forget to check the blog for some of my favorite WFE Wallpapers (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com)... So any idea what Edward will be planning?**

**Alright everyone, just ONE MORE WEEK to donate to the Fandom for No Kid Hungry cause. Remember that it is only a $10 donation (of course you can donate more if you would like) and you will get a compilation of over 70 stories, mine included. They have almost reached their goal and at the time of this posting they are just shy of it by $300 so if you can, please donate. Here is the link … ****fandomcause dot info/how-to-donate/**

**As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom. I really couldn't have asked for better friends. So, yes, Bella really got into that role play and hmmm, no one has figured out what role play Edward is planning, interesting. Well, it won't be in this chapter but the next one so I guess you will all be just as surprised as Bella. **

**So let's meet the parents, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"The artist gazes upon a reality and creates his own impression. The viewer gazes upon the impression and creates his own reality." - Robert Brault<p>

**Chapter 14**

"_What's the matter Jobs?" Bella asks, drawing me out of the haze I have been in for the past couple of days. I glance at her across my screen, seeing her concerned look._

"_Win, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course." She says sitting up, "Edward, what's going on?"_

"_I… I don't know. I'm not happy with…" I start to say but stop when she takes a sharp intake of breath, "Win, I love you and want to be with you all the time. We have never really talked about the distance between us. I'm not happy with the way it is right now."_

She is staring at me. I see her lean back in her chair and bring her hands to her hair, pulling a loose strand behind her ear. She glances around her room and when she turns back to me I can see tears in her eyes. I shouldn't have brought this up yet. I should have waited until I saw her this weekend. It's just that when we are together I get sidetracked. All I want to do is make love to her, to hold her and then I end up chickening out, never bringing it up.

"_Win, please tell me what you're thinking?"_

"_I am not happy to be apart either but I don't know what you want me to do about it." She says angrily, turning away from the screen again. But before I can say anything she starts talking, clearly upset, "I love my job. I love my students." She turns back to me and I can see tears streaking her face, "When I first got my teaching license I tried to get a job in Seattle but there weren't any." She wipes under her eyes, a look of anger and despair on her face, "So, Edward, is this you giving me an ultimatum?" She asks sternly._

Ultimatum? What is she talking about? I would never tell her what she can or can't do. But obviously she has had other assholes do that to her. I just want to talk about it. But I can't stand to see the look that she currently has on her face. I should have waited so that I could hold her and explain what I mean.

"_Win, stop, that's not what I'm saying. I just…" I pause, reaching my fingers to touch the screen. She watches me for a good minute before placing her fingers against mine on the screen._

"_I just want us to talk about it. If we never talk about it how can we figure it out?"_

_She looks down and nods. "I'm sorry, Jobs. You're right."_

"_You know I would never give you an ultimatum, don't you?"_

_She takes a deep breath, pulling her hand away from the screen, "Guys always say that before they say, 'I just can't do this anymore' and make you choose between them and your career or your family or your friends." She looks down and fiddles with something on her desk. _

I don't say anything to that. Is that what I would do? I would be lying if I said that I didn't want her here with me. I mean it is true that I think there are a lot more opportunities for us here than in Port Angeles. I don't know what we're supposed to do now. She looks so sad and I regret bringing it up and making her feel that she has to choose. I definitely should have waited because I really need to hold her right now. I glance behind her and can't help but giggle which makes her lift her head. She gives me a curious look as the situation is nothing to giggle about.

"_Win, why do you keep giving Ronnie my hat?" I ask, smirking._

_She turns around and when she turns back to me she has a big grin on her face. "He likes it Jobs. It fits his head perfectly. Do you know how rare that is?" She asks with a smile._

"_Hmm, Ronnie, you aren't keeping it." I say, standing up and looking over her shoulder._

_Now she is full out laughing. She had begged me to keep the hat, saying she loved it. So I left it with her. She wore it all day Sunday, looking just cute and sexy at the same time. As I watch her giggling it is very clear to me how much I love her and I just have to believe that we will figure a way to work this out. There has to be a viable solution that doesn't involve an 'ultimatum'. We will need to discuss it more, but in person, maybe this weekend._

"_So what's the plan for the weekend baby?" She finally asks after she has stopped laughing._

"_I'll meet you here on Friday and then we will go have dinner with my parent's and then Saturday… Well, Saturday is a surprise." I say, wagging my brows at her._

"_Why won't you tell me? That's not fair." She asks, sticking her lip out in a sexy little pout._

"_Says the woman who involved two gay guys in our last role play without telling me." I say, arching my brow and crossing my arms._

_She shrugs her shoulders, "Jobs, come on I told you I was sorry for that but damn baby, you were so fucking hot, all angry and shit." She says before growling at the screen._

_I smirk at her and she starts tracing her lips with her tongue seductively and just like that my cock leaps in my jeans. Damn her! She's doing that on purpose._

"_Well, I am not telling you so you will just have to wait and see."_

"_Well, how will I know what my character is supposed to do if I don't know what you are planning?" She asks, raising her brows, feeling like she got me._

"_You have seen the movie so you will be able to figure it out, besides you won't technically be able to act it out completely because…" I stop suddenly and see that she is smirking and rolling her hands encouraging me to continue. I shake my head and smile._

"_No way Win, I'm not saying anything else, it's a surprise." I say, crossing my arms again, continuing to smirk at her flustered expression._

"_Well, you knew we were doing Water for Elephants so it was legitimate that I might bring in another person. You have to at least give me a hint. What am I supposed to pack?" _

_I grin again, "Whatever you pack will be fine. I have pretty much everything you will need."_

_Her lips quirk up and she traces her tongue along them again. "Yes, you do." She says softly._

I smile, happy as a clam. We spend the next hour just talking and laughing before she finally says she should get to bed. As much as I want her here with me, I really need to think about this. We have a lot to consider. I don't want to make her feel that she needs to make a life altering choice for me. I mean I want her too but I don't want her to feel like she has too. I guess I need to just man up and deal with our separation. It's just temporary. Hmm, two more long and lonely days before I can hold her again.

~RoaL~

I wake, startled. **knock, knock, knock**. I run my hand through my hair as I lay there. I glance at my clock and see that it is 7 a.m. God! Who would be knocking on my door at this hour? Hell, even Bella doesn't call me this early. **knock, knock, knock.** Shit! I throw my legs over the side of the bed and wash my hands over my face trying to wake up. I stumble out to the living room in my pajama pants. I open the door quickly and immediately lose my breath. She pushes through the door, past me.

"It's good to see you again, Edward." Tanya says with a smirk as she runs the tips of her fingers down my chest.

My body shivers at her touch but I step back, already regretting not slipping on my shirt. I glance around my room and grab a hoody that is lying on the floor near the door, quickly pulling it over my head, not liking the way she is looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"I came by to see you." She says in that sex kitten voice she used to use when we were dating and she wanted me to do something.

"I don't want to see you. You need to leave."

She smiles and walks up to me, placing her hand over my morning wood and squeezing me. She pulls her body close to mine, "Your mouth is saying no but your body is saying yes."

She starts stroking me and I am pissed. Not just that she is here but that my body is fucking responding to her. I can feel my cock expanding at her touch. She knows me so well; she knows what turns me on. It's like my body remembers her touch but not the toll she put us through. She brings her mouth to mine, slipping her tongue inside and seductively moving it around my own. Shit! She feels so… wrong. I close my eyes and try to get my bearings. I move my head back and out of her kiss while she looks up at me, pouting.

"Come on Eddie, I can feel how much you want me." She whispers against my mouth as she continues to move her hand over my eager cock.

"You're wrong Tanya. I don't want you. Now take your fucking hands off of me." I stare at her and push her back, "I am with someone, maybe you remember. You met her this weekend."

She laughs and scuffs, "Please. The little brunette. She's not your type Eddie."

I close my eyes and shake my head again, "And what's my type Tanya? You? You treated me like shit and now you want to come waltzing back into my life after I have actually found someone who loves me for me and not what I can give her. Why? Why are you here?"

I walk away from her, raking my hands through my hair, as I start pacing.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I just…" She looks down for a moment and then looks up at me, her eyes moist with unshed tears, "I've missed you."

I stare at her for a moment and then frown, "Bullshit. What do you want?"

She sighs, "Can we sit at least?"

I motion towards the sofa and as she sits down, I continue my endless pacing. She watches me for a little bit and then motions towards the couch. I sigh before finally sitting down on the opposite end to where she's at. I know that I should just kick her out but I am a little curious to know why she is here.

"When I saw you last month it made me think about you, about us and how I treated you. But I don't know Eddie, it wasn't that bad was it?" She asks.

"No it wasn't bad all the time but that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"I suppose not but I thought maybe we could see each other again, that you might still love me." She glances at my dumbfounded expression and turns so that she is facing me on the couch, "I have come to realize that you were the only man that ever looked at me with actual love in his eyes." She looks down at her hands, where she is twisting and turning her wedding ring. "I have missed that."

"So, what, you thought I'd want to have an affair with you?" I ask, appalled at her gall.

"I don't know what I thought." She says, looking up at me, "Do you still love me, baby?"

I lean back against the couch, stunned and silent. She takes this as a sign that I want her. She moves closer to me and before I know what is happening she is straddling my lap, grinding against my cock and kissing me passionately. I involuntarily shift my hips before coming to my senses. What the hell am I doing?

"Stop!" I say, bringing my hands to her hips, stopping her movements.

She now has tears streaming down her face, "Eddie, please. I need you. I love you."

She brings her mouth back to mine and then starts moving her lips across my jaw, kissing and sucking on my neck while my cock swells underneath her. I start shaking my head furiously, tightening my grip on her hips and lifting her off of me. I get up and make my way to the door, opening it and stepping to the side. I turn around to face her, feeling fully resolved in what I am doing. I won't be with her. I love Bella. I won't do anything to ruin that.

"I loved you for a long time Tanya and had you come back two or three months ago, I don't know what I would have done but I would like to believe that it would be the same result regardless. But the reality is, I love Bella. I love her more than I have ever loved in my life. I love her more than I ever loved you." She gasps and I can see shock and then hurt and then anger cross over her face.

"Being with Bella has helped me to see just how wrong you and I were for each other. You never loved me Tanya; you loved what you thought I could give you and even now you only want a cheap thrill because you are realizing that money isn't everything. I have no desire to be with you in any way, shape or form. Please leave." I say firmly.

She frowns and stands up, taking a deep breath and I can see that she is composing herself. I honestly don't think she expected me to reject her. She starts to say something as she reaches me but I just shake my head. She then smiles and brings her hand up, running her fingertips along my jaw.

"You may be denying me right now but the next time you make love to your little teacher you will be thinking about me instead." She says, sure of herself.

"No, I won't. As soon as you walk out this door you will be forgotten." I say determinedly.

She smirks and then walks out. I shut the door behind her, leaning against it and breathing rapidly. I glance at my clock in the kitchen, wanting to talk to Bella but I know that I can't. She is already at school. I run my hand through my hair and adjust my cock, looking down at my hardness.

"Fucker! How could you get hard for her? You know what she did to us. What's Bella going to think about this?" I close my eyes tight, feeling tears already pooling there.

I wipe my eyes and walk to the bedroom to get my shit together for the day. Thanks to Tanya I am going to be a little late. No time for a shower. I quickly throw on some jeans and a t-shirt, brush my hair and then pack up my computer. By the time I rush into the store I am 30 minutes late. I don't acknowledge Jasper as I start setting up my Mac, feeling out of sorts. Jasper starts to say something but I put my hand up, shaking my head. I am not looking at him but I hear him shift in his seat so I know he is watching me. By the time I have connected my Mac and have logged in I hear his chair move and then footsteps.

"Please, Jazz… I just can't." I mumble, trying desperately to hold it together.

"Fuck, Edward. The last time you had that look was…" He stops moving, "Did that bitch call you or something?"

I finally look up at him, defeated. "She came over this morning. That's why I was late."

He looks pissed but seeing my expression he takes a deep breath and pulls up a chair. He closes his eyes and I swear his lips are moving. Is he counting? When he finally opens his eyes they are calm and soothing.

"What did that bitch want?" He says, evenly.

"She wanted to have sex, to get back together. Well, not really but she wanted to have an affair with me. She kept saying she was sorry, that she loved me." I close my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, trying to erase this morning, "She was kissing me and touching me. I… FUCK!"

"Hold on. Edward did you fuck her?" He asks, standing up quickly, all his previous calmness is gone, "Edward, tell me you didn't fuck that bitch!"

"NO! But fuck, I was… hard." I say, crushed, dropping my head in my hands.

"Well, shit Edward, I think every guy would get hard if someone started hand fucking their morning wood. That doesn't mean anything unless…"

"Unless what?" I ask desperately, as I look up at him.

"Unless you actually wanted to fuck her." He sits back down, leaning forward.

"NO! God NO! I told her to leave. I just… What am I supposed to tell Bella?"

"First off, you need to calm your ass down."

"I know. I just feel like my cock fucking betrayed me or something."

He starts laughing, and not just a little chuckle but a loud guffaw. How can he just laugh at me like that? This shit isn't funny. When he sees my face he tries to control his laughter. After a few deep breaths he starts talking again, in a more composed voice.

"Edward. Calm down. You didn't do anything with her. Just because your cock wanted to get off it doesn't mean you love Bella any less. You should talk to Bella this weekend. She deserves to know that Tanya came by. Besides you're a shitty liar so she would find out anyway and then really be angry at you for not telling her."

"But her ex cheated on her all the time and made excuses for it. Doesn't my ex having her hand on my cock and her tongue in my mouth count as cheating?"

He doesn't say anything. He just lets out a loud breath and looks down. Yeah, that's what I thought as well.

"Just tell her sometime this weekend. It's better to be honest and face whatever consequences there are. If she loves you she will understand that you didn't initiate it and that you ended it. That's all you can do Edward." He says patting my back.

I nod and look away. The rest of the day I was a mess. I couldn't concentrate. I just kept thinking about what happened this morning. Jazz was great, helping me off the ledge many times. I guess I just have to wait and see what happens. I can't do anything else. I can't change it. I just have to be honest with Bella and pray that she understands.

~RoaL~

I had finally made it through to Friday evening. Bella should be here soon. When we talked last night she knew something was wrong. She had worried that it was related to what we had talked about Wednesday. I reassured her that I understood where she stood and that it wasn't anything we needed to deal with right now. She had seemed relieved by that. I had told her that I had not gotten very much sleep and was really tired. She seemed hesitant but she didn't question me. How am I going to get through the night without blurting it out? And if I do that she will probably want to leave. I run my hand through my hair and my heart drops when I hear her knock.

I take a quick breath and open the door. The minute I see her I smile widely and draw my bottom lip into my mouth. She is looking me up and down and starts biting on her lip as well. I am not in anything special, just some dark navy slacks and matching jacket with a white button down shirt, un-tucked with the first three buttons undone, showing my undershirt. She told me she likes it when I where my shirts like this. My mom will probably think I look sloppy but Bella likes it and she is looking at me with those deep, dark eyes like she wants to fuck me right here and now. Well, I could definitely fuck her.

"You look beautiful Win." I say softly.

I run my fingers along her bare arms, until I reach her elbows and the fabric of her wrap. She is wearing a light grey two piece dress. If it weren't for the little bit of skin showing at her rib cage you would think it was one piece. I gently trace my fingers along the exposed skin at her ribs, watching as her eyes close. She usually wears outfits that rest at her hips so I can see her sexy belly button. But this is really nice, she looks very professional. God! I hope she doesn't wear this at school. If she did I don't think any of her male students would be able to concentrate. I know I wouldn't if my teacher looked like her. I move my fingers up the middle of her top letting my fingers graze over her cleavage. Her hair is straighter than it normally is and is tucked behind her ears. I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Isabella."

She smiles, pulling that lip into her mouth again. I smile and take her bag, placing it inside the door and pulling my keys out of my pocket. I pull her close to me and kiss her on the forehead.

"Let's go before I call my parent's and cancel."

"Hmm, looking as edible as you do right now I might encourage you to do just that." She says with a smirk as she draws herself even closer to my side.

My parents have a really nice home just outside of Seattle. As we start driving down the long driveway to the house I glance at Bella who is looking at the surroundings and by the time we pull up to the house she whistles softly and turns to me.

"Damn, Jobs. You grew up here?"

"Yeah, I did when I was younger and then we moved to Forks when I was in middle school because my grandfather thought since he bought this house for them he could dictate what they did. So they bought a small house in Forks and that's why I went to school there. After I graduated my parent's moved back here. My parents are pretty mellow, Bella. They aren't pretentious at all. I didn't have people waiting on me. My mom cooked all of our meals, well, my dad likes to cook as well but I had chores just like every other kid out there. I know it seems like a lot but really I grew up just like everyone else." I say, hoping that she isn't put out by my parent's perceived wealth.

She nods, "They raised you well and aside from your Mac obsession, you are pretty normal." She says with a wink.

"Hmmm… You're going to regret that one Ms. Swan." I say kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ooohhh, I look forward to it." I hear her say as I get out of the car.

I walk around the car and open her door, helping her out and then fixing her wrap around her shoulders. I pull her to my side as we walk up to the door, giggling like little children. By the time we get to the door she looks up at me, a twinkle in her eye and I can't help it. I bring my mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly, and within a few seconds we are both moaning into each other's mouths as our kiss deepens. She melts into me as our tongues dance with one another wildly. I pull her close to me and slip my hand underneath the back of her dress, running my fingers along her back as I grind my now prominent erection against her. After several minutes I pull myself away from her, breathless, as I rest my head against her forehead.

"Edward." She whispers softly.

Before I can say anything else we hear the door open and our heads both slowly turn towards it. My mom is standing there with a grin on her face. She looks impeccable as always. She selected a nice maroon dress with minimum jewelry, which is sort of odd for mom. It is the one thing that carried over from her life of privilege, she loves jewelry. She has her shoulder length wavy hair falling loosely and she seems to be bouncing with excitement. I kiss Bella's forehead lightly before finally opening the door. I give my mom a quick hug and then turn to Bella.

"Isabella, this is my mother, Mrs. Esme Cullen."

Bella smiles and reaches her hand out to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

My mom looks at her and then me, "Oh Edward, she's lovely." She says right before pulling her inside and wrapping her arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the dining room.

"Please call me Esme. I am glad Edward has finally brought you to meet us." My mom says, squeezing her tighter.

Bella looks over her shoulder to me and all I can do is shrug. That's just mom.

"Carlisle, come meet Edward's lady friend."

Geez, Mom, lady friend. Really? I am giggling as my dad walks out of the study. He is in his usual attire, trousers, button down shirt, and vest. He's the only man I know that still wears a vest. He walks over to the two of them with a huge smile on his face, tapping my shoulder as he passes by me before finally reaching Mom and Bella.

"It's Isabella isn't it?" Bella nods at him, "It is wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, just call me Carlisle." He says, kissing both of her cheeks, "My wife and I have prepared a wonderful meal for you."

My mother beams at my dad and then looks over at Bella, "Oh yes, Carlisle made his specialty, roasted lamb with rosemary, garlic, mustard and honey. He lets it marinate overnight. It's simply divine. Then we'll have roasted fingerling potatoes with squash and corn. Carlisle is an excellent cook."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Dad says as he kisses her lightly on the forehead.

She smiles and then turns back to Bella, "I am sorry to say that this trait was not handed down to our son. I do apologize in advance for that."

"Hey, I'm still in the room you know." I say, watching as they both raise their hands dismissively at me as they continue to talk to Bella.

"Of course, normally Esme does all the cooking as she is an exceptional cook. She made an utterly delectable triple chocolate mousse cake that will melt in your mouth and, of course, she made fresh bread for our meal." Dad says, tracing his fingers along mom's cheek.

My mom blushes and then dad turns back to Bella who is watching them with amusement. What can I say, my parents are a little off at times but they love each other.

"We wanted to make something special for you." My parents say in unison and then giggle at what they just did.

"It all sounds wonderful." Bella says as we enter the dining room. She looks around and then smiles at my parents, "You have a beautiful home."

"Well, it was daddy's way of trying to sway my decision but there wasn't any amount of money that could prevent me from marrying my Carlisle. When you find the one that touches your soul you don't ever let that go." My mom places her hand over her heart, the ultimate romantic.

"You see, he didn't really like me." My dad says in a hushed whisper.

"How could he not like you? You seem so charming." Bella says with a smile, tapping his chest.

My dad blushes slightly and then he and my mom laugh heartedly. My dad is anything but charming and suave. He was the epitome of geek back in the day. Yes, I inherited my nerd gene from him and my hopeless romantic gene from my mom.

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart." My mom says with a giggle and leans in close, whispering in her ear, "My Carlisle was such a, let's just say, dork." She giggles again before continuing, "But that can be very charming in its own right. Don't you think?"

Bella smiles and nods, glancing back at me and then back at her. "Very much so."

As we all sit down, I help Bella with her wrap, placing it on the chair next to me. She smiles and looks around the table, which already has the food set on it. My mom asks us to hold hands and we all say grace. As we sit down, my dad goes to dish out the lamb when my mother stops him. He looks at her curiously and then recognition sets in.

"Just one moment. I forgot something." My mom says, standing up and quickly exiting the room.

Bella and I look at each other and I shrug. When my mom comes back inside she has a tray with four triple chocolate mousse cakes on it. She places one in front of each of us and then beams at Isabella who has her hand covering her mouth.

"I am told that you enjoy eating your dessert first. I must say I really like that idea." Mom says smiling and then winks at my dad.

Bella looks like she is going to cry which makes me want to tear up. I told my dad that in passing and I never would have imagined that he would actually remember it. Bella looks at me and kisses me softly on the lips, muttering that she loves me and then turns to my mom.

"Thank you Esme." She looks down and hesitates before looking back at her, "Aside from Edward, no one has ever been that sweet. I can see where he gets it from," then she turns to my dad, "and where his charm comes from as well."

"Thank you Isabella." My mom says, crying.

We spend the rest of dinner eating and enjoying each other's company. Bella and my parents get along marvelously and she has them laughing nonstop. I can't help but remember that any time Tanya came over the table always seemed to stay silent. And just the thought of Tanya makes my heart lurch into my stomach. I will need to tell Bella what happened. I will do that tomorrow or, I don't know, maybe Sunday. God! I am such a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… So lots of things here huh? It doesn't seem like there's an end in sight for the distance thing. What do you guys think they should do? And, Tanya… GAH! Poor Jobs, that's not going to be such a great convo for him to have is it? And finally his folks. Are they adorable or WHAT? And of course Carlisle in a vest was just too nerd hot of a visual for me to pass up.**

**Well, folks this is the last day to donate to the Fandom for No Kid Hungry compilation. They need receipts by today in order for you to get the compilation on the 10****th****. I am also happy to announce that they surpassed their goal amount which just tells me what I already know … THIS FANDOM ROCKS! fandomcause dot info/how-to-donate/ **

**Okay everyone… let me know what ya think. Next week will be Edward's role play and no, not the one based on the Sim game that he and Jasper are developing, it's only been a week, geez folks, he's not that fast, it's not like he's Neo **


	16. Important Information

June 5, 2012

Hello my fellow readers and friends.

Many of you may know by now that there have been some problems over here at Fan Fiction Net but for those that don't let me recap briefly.

A group of kids started a group called the LawlClan. They have targeted Twilight FF and their goal is to remove stories that they don't feel meet the standards of FF Net. They reported many stories to the administrators of FF net who then proceeded to remove stories that were not meeting the guidelines. Now for the record, FF Net does state that sexually explicit language and situations are not allowed under the M rating and at this time they do not accommodate an MA rating. Their guidelines also say that they can remove a story that isn't meeting the rating guidelines. This part is not in question. Well, at least to me but what I do have problems with is that these stories were removed without giving the authors a chance to decide whether they would like to change their stories to meet the standards or remove them themselves. They were just removed without notice. In fact some stories were removed just because this group reported them even though the authors HAD been meeting the standards. It is very much a mess as this group of kids is causing havoc and in return many authors are leaving.

As you all know my stories are very explicit and I have no desire to change them or tone them down. They can't get me for grammar or anything like that as my amazing Betas make sure of that but they can get me for content as I know I am violating the M rating. So that being said, I opened an account at The Writer's Coffee Shop (TWCS) where I have posted all my stories. They have an NC-17 rating that does allow for lemons. Many authors are moving their stories over there and to other sites. I want it noted though that I will _**NOT**_ close my FF Net account as I do love it here and have made many delightful friends and have had such a wonderful time with all of you. But I also don't want my stories lost so if I am targeted and you can't find my stories hop on over to TWCS. My author name there is LovinRob1 … www dot thewriterscoffeeshop dot ?uid=59171

I will keep ROAL and TMH/TMH Outtakes here until they are removed but I will post my new stories over at TWCS. As many of you know I have a TMH Novella that will post beginning August 1st featuring the one and only Daddy fucking C and then I have another new story called A Dry Heat which I will begin posting in July when ROAL finishes. So if you are so inclined hop on over to TWCS and add me as a Fav author so you will know when I begin posting these other stories. And of course if you want to review TMH and ROAL there that would be appreciated as well :-) Special shout out to amandac3, kalinca62 and dishie for copying their reviews from FF net over to TWCS. Thanks girls...Love you lots!

Now… for the issues at hand:

So for the upcoming weekend June 8th and 9th for a 48 hour period we are asking people to ban FF net as a way to bring notice to them about what they are doing and how they are handling things. Twilight is I believe their second highest group of stories and if they didn't get any hits from any of us that would affect them and possibly make them take notice of the atrocious way they are dealing with their authors. I am asking that you all avoid FF net Friday and Saturday (these are the highest traffic days)… there are over 1000 authors and readers who will be banning FF Net during this time period, myself included. Because of this I will _**NOT**_ post the next chapter of Role of a Lifetime on Friday on FF Net but I _**WILL **_post it on TWCS so you can read it there and maybe check out the site. I will post the chapter to FF net the following Friday but I do urge you to avoid FF net, don't even go here, let them feel what it would be like if we all left.

Thank you everyone,

LovinRob

**Proudly participating in the**

**Banning FanFiction Net for 48 hours (6/8 to 6/9)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's Amandac3 & DannysMom you are the wind beneath my wings … So, yes, Tanya upset everyone, what a B-Skank! And yes, he needs to talk to her about it but first things first. So what exactly does Edward have in mind? Since NO ONE has guessed you will all find out soon enough. To be honest some of you will probably not recognize the movie but I expect some will have seen it.**

* * *

><p><em>"The best acting is instinctive. It's not intellectual, it's not mechanical, it's instinctive…"<em> Craig MacDonald

**Chapter 15**

I awake happily in Bella's arms. Dinner at my parents turned out to be a lot of fun. Of course I was thoroughly embarrassed when my parents asked Bella how she enjoyed me wearing my grandpa's clothes. Bella was so good and had told them that she had an affinity for the time period and then thanked them for letting me use what I did. I nearly spit out my drink though when she added that we had a lot of fun playing dress up. She had turned to me with one of her sexy little smirks and I could feel the heat rising up my neck and shooting over my checks as I remembered the train, making love in the room afterwards, doing it against the door and then making love several times. When we had gotten back to the house last night I couldn't wait any longer and I had to have her, several times I might add, until we fell asleep, blissfully happy. She moves slightly and I wrap my arms around her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

"It's Saturday, tell me what we're doing." She mumbles sleepily as she lays gentle kisses along my arm.

I kiss her neck, "We won't start until we get there."

"I can't believe you won't tell me." She says pushing my arm away playfully.

"I am kind of embarrassed but…" I pull her back to me again, "I think you will like it."

She rolls over so she can face me, "Why are you embarrassed? You've done everything I have asked." She traces her fingers along my cheeks

I close my eyes, lost in her touch, "When we get there you will know."

I lean over her, effectively making her lay back down as I kiss her tenderly against her neck. I leisurely move my hand down her body, resting on her breast, tracing her areola with my fingertip but not actually touching her nipple yet. She arches her hips rubbing against my erection as her nipple begins to harden, begging for attention. I move down and allow my tongue to circle her areola, following the same path my finger just took. She is whimpering and fisting my hair, trying to maneuver my head so that I can take her nipple in my mouth. I don't though and just glance at her face, strained in pleasure, her eyes shut tightly as her bottom lip finds its way into her mouth. She is so sexy! As if she senses my gaze on her, she opens her eyes just as my tongue grazes along the tip of her now elongated nipple.

"Oh God… Edward!" She whimpers as she throws her head back against the pillow.

Empowered by the effect I am having on her I move to her other breast, tracing my tongue around the areola and then along the tip of her nipple, continuing to tease her. I love her breasts so much. They are the perfect size, not too big not to small; my hand wraps around them nicely and they are so responsive to my touch. She is bucking against me, rubbing her pussy against my hardness as I lift myself up slightly and place my hands on both of her breasts, my thumbs tracing her nipples. I work my thumbs over them as she continues to writhe underneath me. I reposition myself again so that my cock is rubbing against her clit.

"Edward, please!"

I rock against her and push down on her nipples simultaneously and her whole body stiffens as her orgasm takes her. As her body continues to shake she grabs my cock and positions me at her entrance. Well, you don't have to tell me twice. I push into her, fully sheathed inside her center, feeling her walls twitching around me. I start moving in and out of her slowly, as I continue to play with her nipples. Finally bringing my lips to one and sucking it into my mouth, feeling it stretch and pull and then I move to the other one. All the while I am pushing into her, gradually picking up my pace until I am thrusting into her quickly and with purpose, rapidly approaching my orgasm.

"Bella, you feel so good baby. I love you so much."

She is moaning and thrusting her hips at me, meeting every one of my rapid movements as I shift slightly so that I can hit her even deeper. I know I have succeeded when she lets out this breathy groan. I push even harder and then bring my hands to her breasts pinching and tugging on her nipples until she arches again and I feel her vibrate against me. Oh God! That's it, that's what I wanted. I thrust into her once more as my cock explodes within her, grunting shamelessly as pleasure consumes me. When I finally pull my spent cock out of her I hear her giggle, which ya know doesn't bode well for my confidence.

"What's so funny Win?" I ask, with my eyes still closed as I try to gain some sort of control over my erratic breathing.

"We always have sex in the morning. Have you noticed that?" She says, rolling over and wrapping her arms around my sweaty chest.

I giggle in response, "That's because I always want you."

"No, it's because you wake up hard every morning. Does that happen when I am not around as well?" She asks, running her fingertips along my chest.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does." I say disheartened, remembering my cock's betrayal a few days ago.

She looks up at me, a concerned expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

I try to smile and then pull her to me, kissing her softly, "We better get cleaned up. I want to get there before dark." I say as I move to get out of the bed.

I know I need to tell her what happened, she deserves to know but I am procrastinating. I walk into the bathroom and stare at my reflection. I have that just fucked look with my hair sticking out all in disarray, my body still flush and sweaty. I place my hands on the counter and look into my sad and distraught eyes.

"Get your shit together or you're going to mess everything up!" I say to my reflection and then close my eyes, willing everything to be okay.

~RoaL~

By the time I had exited the bathroom I felt more composed. I resolved to tell her everything that happened after the role play. Bella and I love each other and it is the fear of losing her that will cause me to lose her. She respects honesty more than anything else and I won't deny her that. After we ate breakfast she had given me the next book she wanted us to read, something called Cosmopolis. I've never heard of that particular book but I have heard of the author. I remember reading Underworld in college so I am at least somewhat familiar with his style of writing. I will start it next week.

After we straightened up we headed to the shore. We both had a couple of backpacks with a change of clothes in it. Of course my pack had a few more things as well. My parents have a place at the shore that we would go to every summer and I thought it would be the perfect backdrop for what I wanted to do. I had asked my mom if I could use it and she was more than willing to make sure it was ready. I actually thought she might blow it yesterday and spill my secret but, surprisingly enough, she didn't.

I couldn't recreate the scene perfectly but this is the best that I could do. It is close to 3:00 p.m. by the time we pull up and park along the edge. Bella is looking around curiously. She is still not getting it which has me a little worried. Was I really that off in my planning? We get out of the car and I tell her we should use the restroom before starting out. When we are done I get into character and smile at her shyly as we start walking along the path. She tries to hold my hand but I don't let her. That's not what my character would do. He was scared and nervous, it was not appropriate for him to feel as he did. Now Bella is really looking around because she knows we have already started but she still isn't sure, that is until she sees the two bikes leaning against the wall. She brings her hand to her mouth and I can see the grin underneath it as she bounces on the balls of her feet. Ah, she knows now. I smile and glance at the bikes, raising my eyebrows as I discreetly point to the bikes.

"No." She whispers with little conviction.

I tip toe over to them and turn back to her with my hands in my pockets. I raise my eyebrows again and this time she nods wildly. These are actually my parent's bikes that I had brought up here earlier. She is more cautious as we ride down the cliffs but I know this route really well. It isn't a long trek, about a mile, but it is curvy and somewhat rocky. She is really hugging the inside wall versus me, who is riding close to the edge. She has almost wiped out a couple of times watching me and not the road. This route is primarily used for bikers to get down to the shore and I have traversed it many times, going up and down to get things we needed when I was younger. It is really quiet this time of the year because this isn't the season to be out here. Luckily it isn't very cold either, which was a serious concern I had as I was planning this. She is laughing and giggling as she falls behind me and I look back at her, chuckling at her lack of coordination on the bike. She tries to pass me which I allow just to see her fine ass but then quickly make my way past her just like Dali kept doing in the movie. I can't see her face but I can only image that she has the same look that Federico did.

When we get to the bottom and are at the shore we are both laughing and out of breath. She is looking around and can clearly see that there are a few houses lined up. I don't take her to ours yet as I want us to stay on the shore until nightfall. We drop the bikes and I smile at her but don't go near her. After all we are only friends, well, my character wants more but it is not acceptable for them to truly love each other as they were meant to. We crawl over some of the cliffs and end on the smooth sand of the beach.

"Let's make something?" I say to her.

"You make it and I'll write about it." She says with a smile

"No, you help me." I say picking up a shell near my foot and throw it at her.

She laughs and picks it up, throwing it back at me. We start laughing like crazy fools as we start running around gathering a bunch of random things. Now they keep this beach pretty clean because it is private but there are still trees along the cliffs and there is often seaweed and other things that get washed up to shore. Now the problem I have is that I have absolutely no artistic ability and if I had really thought about it maybe I should have had her be Dali. She seems much more creative than I am. But after a good hour we end up putting together the ugliest looking sand person imaginable.

"It's beautiful." She says, looking at our masterpiece.

"This is horrible." I say with a laugh as I start kicking our persons head.

"Wait." She says as she tries to stop me but I am just laughing too hard and then reach down and haphazardly start grabbing things, throwing it towards the water.

She is laughing so hard now as she decides to join me in throwing our person away but we both end up stumbling and practically falling on top of each other. She gently brushes some hair out of my face and my heart starts beating real fast. I want to kiss her so bad. After what seems like an eternity looking into her eyes she pulls away from me, letting out a soft breath as she sits up and stares out onto the water. I move and sit next to her, captivated by her profile, her long chestnut hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze. She looks like some form of ethereal being sent to brighten my world and make me whole. And now, well, now I am totally rethinking this role play because these two characters we are playing didn't actually do _anything_. What the hell was I thinking?

I can't stop my finger from gently touching her hair. I need her so much and I can't fathom a life without her in it. She turns to me, her big brown eyes shining in the light of the sun, her cheeks sun kissed and red from our running around. I stare at her, transfixed, and almost forget that something else is supposed to happen. My mouth opens but no words emerge, so I close my eyes and clear my throat before trying once again to bring words to the forefront.

"Do you like it here?" I ask, my voice coming out very hoarse.

"I love it, it's…" She looks down, glances at me, then the water, "beautiful." She then turns back to me, "Thank you for bringing me here."

I smile. Oh Hell, maybe I can alter the script so these two can get it on. Because the way she is looking at me right now I want to make love to her right here on the shore, sand and all.

"Will you read me something you wrote?" I ask, trying to get back into character.

She doesn't say anything at first but looks out onto the water again, before softly speaking. Her voice echoes in the wind and I am drawn to her as I imagine Salvador was to Federico. How can you not be when you are near someone who captivates your soul, whose very essence draws you near? I lay my head down, near her raised leg as she recites a poem I would assume is one of García Lorca's. I don't know how she knows it by heart but it doesn't matter, I am lost in the gentle cadence of her voice. I close my eyes, feeling her fingers barely graze my hair. I remember when we watched this entire beach scene on screen. I had glanced at Bella and she had tears in her eyes as she watched them interact with one another. I had held her hand and during this scene had brought it to my lips as I kissed her fingers softly. I knew then that she was the one for me and now as we are re-enacting this I feel as if my life is truly beginning.

Tree, tree  
>dry and green.<p>

The girl with the pretty face  
>is out picking olives.<br>The wind, playboy of towers,  
>grabs her around the waist.<br>Four riders passed by  
>on Andalusian ponies,<br>with blue and green jackets  
>and big, dark capes.<br>"Come to Cordoba, muchacha."  
>The girl won't listen to them.<p>

Three young bullfighters passed,  
>slender in the waist,<br>with jackets the color of oranges  
>and swords of ancient silver.<br>"Come to Sevilla, muchacha."  
>The girl won't listen to them.<p>

When the afternoon had turned  
>dark brown, with scattered light,<br>a young man passed by, wearing  
>roses and myrtle of the moon.<br>"Come to Granada, muchacha."  
>And the girl won't listen to him.<p>

The girl with the pretty face  
>keeps on picking olives<br>with the grey arm of the wind  
>wrapped around her waist.<p>

Tree, tree  
>dry and green.<p>

After she is done she continues to lightly touch my hair as we listen to the waves crash against the shore. I feel myself drifting; the immensity of what Tanya did weighing heavily on my soul. How could I let that happen? How could I let her touch me in a way only Bella should? How can Bella forgive me when she has already been hurt in this way before? She had said her father didn't even believe her when she tried to explain why she no longer wanted to be with Jake. I can feel tears forming in my eyes but don't try to wipe them away. She stops moving her hand for a moment when she feels the wetness of my tears but then continues her ministrations. Both of us lost in silence.

I doze off and by the time I wake, Bella is not sitting next to me anymore. I sit up quickly, looking around, and see that she is gathering wood to make a fire. I can't help but smile at her resourcefulness. She truly can take care of herself. I walk over to the pile she has and start putting the branches up in a way that they will light. I was always in charge of the fire when my family came here so I get it going rather quickly and easily. I then walk to my bag and feel her eyes on me as I pull out several items, including a blanket that I spread out on the sand, close enough to the fire so that we can feel the heat but far enough away that we will not have smoke in our faces.

"I brought food for us."

She smiles as we gather everything together. We are watching the flames when she suddenly gets up, moving a little closer to it before kneeling down and picking something up. She then turns to me with fire in her eyes.

"You should come with me. You'll see my family, my home."

"I can't."

She kneels down in front of me, "You'll see everything I am."

I touch her face softly, "I see you now."

She stares at me and smiles as she wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly. We hold each other for a long time, before we pull away. As we eat and watch the sun set over the horizon, her beauty is not lost on me. She has a quiet elegance about her; she is not some Hollywood starlet like Tanya, perfectly made up, never to break. Bella is beautiful inside and out, her smooth flawless skin with those sexy freckles across the bridge of her nose spreading onto her cheeks, her perfect full lips that just ask to be kissed, her deep brown eyes that see into my soul and the way her body molds into mine in all the right ways. She is my siren call and will forever hold my heart.

"The moon is stunning tonight." She says, bringing me out of my haze.

"Let's go out onto the water." I quickly reply, remembering I have the boat ready.

"You have a boat?"

"Yes, come."

I lead her to a small boat and help her inside, pushing off from the shore. I won't go too far out but far enough so that we can't be seen by anyone. She is watching me with lust in her eyes as I row us out a little ways further. The water is moving slowly as the breeze causes tiny ripples on the surface. Once in position I stand up, balancing in the boat as I pull my shirt off, and let my pants drop before jumping into the water. I reach my hand to her as she stands, pulling her shirt off and slipping her pants off before jumping into the water.

God, she is so beautiful with the water glistening around her. We circle around each other, playing and splashing water. The water looks mesmerizing as I bring my hand up watching it drip off my fingers, the moonlight making it seem as if we are in some sort of a dream. She moves a little closer to me so I stop, taking a quick breath as her hand gently traces the outline of my face. She brings her body flush to mine and kisses me softly on the lips and I pull back.

"It's okay." She whispers as her lips touch mine again.

She brings both of her hands to my face as her tongue traces the outline of my lips; I open my mouth, gasping as her tongue enters mine. She moans against me, wrapping her tongue around mine and setting my body on fire. I feel my erection rubbing against her stomach but I'm not sure what I am supposed to do. She answers my unspoken question as she moves one of her hands into the water and under the waistband of my boxers, firmly wrapping her hand around my aching cock. I whimper slightly and look at her, trying to stay in character.

"It's okay… no limits." She mutters against my lips.

I nod, "No limits."

I bring my mouth to hers as she strokes my cock. The water is kind of cold and my cock doesn't want to cooperate but she brings her other hand down and places it on my ass, then moves her other hand on my ass as well. She pushes me against her and I can feel her heat and immediately need to be inside of her. She starts rubbing up and down on me as our kiss becomes more desperate as our need grows. She brings her hand back around and pulls me out of my boxers and before I can register the cold water I am inside of her warmth. She brings her hands to my ass again and pushes against me and at this point I am ready to come but I have no leverage to actually thrust. Shit!

"Stay still." She whispers against my mouth

"I…" I mumble against her lips, feeling my whole body tremble.

"Shhh, it's okay." She says right before plunging her tongue into my mouth.

She wraps her legs around my waist pulling her body closer to me as I move my legs to keep afloat. Holy shit! This feels surreal. We can't move fast because if we do I am going to slip out so she sets a slow pace, squeezing her legs tightly around me. The water is moving all around us, sparkling in the moonlight as I grab her hips, steadying her movements that are starting to get more erratic as her arousal increases. We start moving faster, the water splashing around us, our bodies becoming wild and frantic as we work towards our mutual release.

"Go faster." She mumbles out, so I do.

I start moving her hips up and down on me, quicker and quicker. She is so wet and I slip out, both of us groaning at the loss of contact. I swiftly enter her again before the cold water prevents me from finishing. Oh God! I am not going to be able to walk tomorrow as my legs already feel like jelly but hell, it will be worth it. We continue our relentless pace until she throws her head back, screaming loudly as she vibrates around me and that act alone, coupled with the look of her beautiful skin luminous in the water sends me spiraling over the edge in one of the most intense orgasms I have ever felt. I pull her back up to me and lay my head on her shoulder as I finally slip out of her, completely satiated.

~RoaL~

My body feels so sore. By the time we got to the house last night I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. I am not sure how long she was up but she is still fast asleep right now. She is draped over me, her leg entwined with mine and her arm over my chest while her head rests over my heart. I am gently playing with her hair knowing that we really need to talk but not sure how to begin?

"Edward, will you please tell me what's wrong. I know something is going on. You have been acting strange since Thursday."

I continue to play with her hair, "Something happened on Thursday."

"What?" She asks to my chest.

"Tanya came to the house to see me."

I can feel her whole body stiffen up.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice soft and meek, nothing like how she usually sounds.

I am quiet for a moment, trying to gather my words. When she suddenly moves and sits up, staring at me with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Did you fuck her?"

I start shaking my head as I sit up, "No, it wasn't like that."

She stares at me for a second and then shakes her head as she starts to… laugh. But it isn't one of those happy, cute laughs that make me smile and giddy. No, it was one of those crazy laughs people do in the movies before something bad happens and my stomach immediately starts churning. When she stops laughing she glares at me. My sweet Isabella looks like she wants me dead and my heart breaks into pieces.

"It wasn't like that?" She growls at me as she starts getting out of the bed.

I reach for her and she pushes my hand away, "Don't fucking touch me." She screeches at me and I pull away quickly.

"All this…" She waves her hands around the room, "Was just…" She stops, breathing heavily.

Her face looks pained and my head is spinning that I have caused this look. She then leans in close to me. Now normally when she is this close she is going to kiss me but the look on her face right now tells me that isn't going to happen.

"You're just like HIM!" She hisses at me.

She pushes me back and jumps off the bed, snatching her backpack before storming out of the room. I hear the bathroom door slam shut and I am left dumbfounded. Shit! I shouldn't have waited. I quickly jump out of the bed and slip on my boxers. I make my way down the hall and to the bathroom then sit on the floor in front of the door.

"I love you, Isabella. Please listen to me."

Nothing, no sound whatsoever. What is she doing in there?

"She came over and tried to be with me. She did kiss me and she touched me but I didn't feel anything for her." I hesitate knowing I need to be honest, "Okay, well, I did feel something but not what you think." God I am making this worse, "Isabella, she came over in the morning and you know how I am in the morning. She took that as a sign that I wanted her but I didn't. She kissed me and grabbed my cock but I stopped her. I told her I was completely in love with you."

"Win, please open the door." Again I hear no movement so I continue, "She started crying and I felt bad for her. I made the mistake of not kicking her out immediately and before I knew what was going on she was on top of me but I didn't do anything. I stopped her. Isabella I swear. That's all that happened."

I bang the back of my head against the door, "Please Win, talk to me."

After what seems like an eternity I hear her speaking softly through the door.

"If you had nothing to hide why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I should have but I didn't want to do it over the phone and then Friday we went to my parents and then yesterday… Yesterday I wanted to tell you but I wanted us to have our day together and by the time we got back from the boat I was exhausted."

"Cheating is a deal breaker for me Edward. If you have any desire for her then we need to just end this before I get hurt worse than I am right now. I won't fight for you. I won't fight for any man because in the end if they cheat once they will do it again. It's not worth it."

"Win, please, open the door so we can talk face to face."

"No, I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't?" Shit! Is there something wrong with the door?

"I just can't. If I look at you I will forget why I'm angry and I will end up being a fool again."

I sigh and lean against the door.

"I love you Win, not Tanya. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. That was a mistake that I will never make again."

"What Edward, what was a mistake, letting your ex-girlfriend touch your cock or lying by omission?" She states with bitterness etched in every word.

I close my eyes, trying to figure out how to fix this.

"Both Win, both were a mistake." I turn to face the door, wanting her to open it badly, "But this weekend, what we did here was special. Didn't you feel it?"

"It doesn't matter if it's special or not if I have to worry about you fucking other women. Don't you see how that negates everything else?"

I run my hand down the door. I really need to see her, to hold her close to me. When I hear the doorknob turn I lean back on my haunches and look up as she steps out of the bathroom. She is already dressed and is holding her bag. As she looks down at me I can see that her eyes are red and puffy, she takes a sharp intake of breath at my expression but then closes her eyes and composes herself.

"We should leave. I have mid-terms this week and need to be back early to put things in order. I was so excited to get to you that I neglected to do that before I left."

I can see that she is breathing quickly so I stand up and pull her into my arms, holding her as close as I possibly can.

"Win."

"Edward, please take me back. I just… I just need to think. This is all too eerily familiar to me."

"Please what can I do to…"

"Just, take me back, please."

Now I am breathing heavily, trying to get my bearings as she moves out of my grasp.

"Are we breaking up?" I say in a voice I don't recognize.

She shakes her head, "I love you Edward but I need to wrap my head around what happened."

I am staring at her and I know I am crying because I can feel tears streaking my face. She leans back against the wall, looking down and when she raises her head there are tears streaking her face as well.

"You loved her a great deal and she broke your heart. Although you rejected her you still responded to her which tells me that you still have feelings for her. I…" She shakes her head and then sighs, "I love you too much and won't be able to handle being hurt by you. I'm not strong enough. I know that. It would break me and I can't have that."

She doesn't understand that I don't love Tanya, that she is nothing to me. I start walking towards her because I am obviously not explaining this very well. But before I can get to her she raises her hand, stopping me.

"Please Edward, don't."

And with that my world starts crumbling down around me. I messed up and she doesn't forgive me. What am I going to do? I place my hands on the wall on either side of her, bringing my forehead to hers.

"I love you." I whisper.

She closes her eyes and nods but doesn't say anything else for the rest of the time we are here. The drive back to my place is quiet and unsettling. I tried to talk to her, to explain, but every time I did she glared at me and then turned towards the window, shutting me out. Eventually I stopped trying and drove in silence, lost in my own internal dialogue of despair. And now as I watch her throw her things in her car, I feel like I might just throw up. She turns to me and kisses me softly on the lips before getting into her car and leaving me standing there. I want to just run after her, beg her to stay so we can talk but I know that isn't what she wants. But I can't lose Bella that's for certain. I will make this work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… First off thanks to everyone who participated in the ban. I tell ya, it was difficult for me as well. As I said previously I will not be deleting my FF Net account but should you find me gone know that it was not my doing. But don't fret as you will be able to find me on TWCS... Now, on with the story notes :-)**

**Oh my! Well I do love their morning wake up sessions, hehehehe… and well, what did you think of the Little Ashes role play? Okay, so I sort of combined Salvador's and Federico's time at Cadaques, blending it together. The poem she recited is not the one used in the movie but I thought it sounded like it might be one Bella would memorize. It is called**** Arbolé, Arbolé ****by Federico García Lorca.**** For those who have never seen Little Ashes you must. It is sweet and very, very, sad. I cry at the end every single time *sigh* … I added some great pics from the movie so go check out the blog for those. And well, hmmm, Bella is upset. How many think she is overreacting? How do you think you would have reacted? **

**Alright folks, hit me up with a review let me know what ya think?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom I heart you girls hard!**

**So, that last chapter ended a little rough didn't it? It's funny cause most people got anxious by how it ended versus enjoying my role play. Come on it was Little Ashes...LOL... Edward, wet, in the lake, ringing any bells, hehehehe... Just playing with you all, I know the ending stressed everyone out. Well, I did make it to 15 chapters without _any_ angst, right? Hmm, but I did say this wouldn't be an angsty store though *sigh* well, you don't mind a little bit do you, like one chapters worth? Here we go!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"When the characters are really alive before their author, the latter does nothing but follow them in their action, in their words, in the situations which they suggest to him" … Luigi Pirandello<p>

**Chapter 16**

I have been pacing in my living room for close to an hour now. She isn't home yet and I just keep replaying everything in my head over and over and over again to the point where my head feels like it's about to explode. She had said she needed to think. What does that mean exactly? Is that code for something? She wouldn't even talk to me. I had told her repeatedly that Tanya didn't mean anything and that what happened on Thursday didn't mean anything but that just seemed to infuriate her even more. What am I supposed to do? I snatch my keys off the table and head out the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

No answer. Damn it!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Answer the fucking door. A few minutes later I hear footsteps and the door opens slowly. I push my way through, bypassing Jazz and immediately plop down on his coach bringing my head down and wrapping my fingers in my hair.

"Ummm, come in?" Jasper says casually as he sits down next to me.

I look up at him, "She left." I say defeated.

He lets out a deep breath, "So she didn't handle the news about Tanya very well, huh?"

I shake my head and just now actually look at him. He is in a pair of faded jeans, no shirt, no shoes; his hair is a mess and all over the place. All of a sudden it dawns on me that I must have interrupted them while they were having sex. No wonder he didn't answer right away. I know I should leave but my feet won't move. I know it is insensitive to stay but my body is rebelling against me. I do the only thing I can do. I turn away from him, bringing my head to my hands once again, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I hear more footsteps and glance up in time to see Alice in a silk robe come out of the bedroom and hand Jazz a shirt. She looks over at me and smiles before looking back at Jazz who is slipping his shirt over his head. She smiles at him, sighing deeply before turning towards me and looking at my disheveled face. She looks sad all of a sudden. She walks over to me and runs her fingers through the top of my crazy hair that I have been yanking on for an hour and lightly kisses the top of it. She then rests her cheek on my head, sighing softly.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She says, kissing me once again and then moving over to Jasper to give him a quick peck on his lips before walking back towards their bedroom, effectively leaving us alone in the living room.

"So, tell me happened?" He says, crossing his legs and arching his brow.

"I was going to tell her Friday night but I just couldn't and then I started to tell her Saturday morning but thought it would be better to tell her in the evening instead, you know, after the role play."

He sighs, "Better for you or better for her?"

I stare at him and shrug. "I don't know, better for me I guess."

"So did you tell her Saturday night then?"

I shake my head and he sighs again, yeah… one of the many mistakes I made.

"I told her this morning."

"You didn't just blurt it out did you?"

"No… she asked me what was wrong, that she noticed I had been acting strange since Thursday so I told her Tanya came over. When she asked what happened I hesitated. I was trying to get words together and then she got upset. She asked me straight out if I fucked her. I told her it wasn't like that and then…" He waves at me to stop talking.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait… you said it wasn't like that?"

I nod, "Why? Is that bad? I mean it wasn't like that. I didn't want to be with Tanya."

"Geez, Edward you basically told her you fucked her. Please don't tell me you also said it didn't mean anything?"

I nod and put my head down realizing that I must have given her the impression that something really did happen with Tanya. God! What am I going to do? I need to talk to her. Explain things… Better. I would never cheat on her and I certainly don't have any residual feelings towards Tanya.

"Fuck Edward. What the hell were you thinking?" He asks, flustered.

"I wasn't. I was trying to explain but I obviously didn't do a very good job at it. She was really angry. She compared me to her ex." I say looking down.

"Well, that's probably what she thought. I mean seriously Edward. Look at it from her perspective. Your ex comes over rubbing all up on you and then you tell her it isn't a big deal when to a woman it's ALL a big deal."

I don't say anything right away, "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense. Hell, I should do a talk show or something. Sex talk with Jasper."

I glance at him and scrunch my eyebrows together. He's an idiot!

"Hey, it would be better than all the other shit out there."

I suppose he is right on that one.

"She told me she needed to think about what happened. She wouldn't talk to me the rest of the way home, even when I said I loved her." I am sure he can hear the heartache in my voice.

"Well, hell Edward. Just give her some time. Let her cool off. You went chasing after that skank after you guys broke up, even though I told you not too and look how well that turned out."

I frown, not seeing the similarities. Tanya just left me, no explanation, nothing. She just walked out of the hospital like it was any other day but I know why Bella is angry. Besides I thought he didn't want me to try and work it out with Tanya because of the way he felt about her.

"But you hated Tanya." I say, flustered and confused.

"Hate Edward. I still hate that skank but you need to listen to me here. Girls don't want a guy begging them to get back together when they need to sort shit out. It makes it harder for them to make 'decisions' if our pretty little faces are all up in theirs. Know what I mean?"

"Jasper, no one knows what you mean." I say, frowning.

"Whatever! You know I am right."

"I can't lose her, Jazz."

"I know man but you can't call her either. Give her some time to think."

I frown and look down.

"Oh hell, you already called her didn't you?"

I nod, "Yeah, just a couple of times though. I just wanted her to know that I loved her."

He runs his hand through his messy hair and then gets up, going to the fridge. He pulls out a couple of Heinekens and hands me one as he sits back down.

"Edward, Bella loves you so don't do that running after her thing. Give her a little time to sort out what she's feeling." He pauses for a moment, "Edward, I really like Bella. So… you know, don't fuck it up." He says as he takes a sip of his beer.

I frown again. Fucker. I then take a quick breath and get this lost look on my face, "How much time do I give her?"

He rolls his eyes and points the tip of his bottle at me, motioning for me to take a sip as he brings his bottle to his lips again. I sigh and bring the bottle to my mouth, taking a couple of long gulps.

"I don't know Edward, a few days at least. If she doesn't call you by the end of the week, call her but not before that."

Holy shit! He wants me to wait a week. There is no way in hell I will be able to do that.

"A week?" I finally stutter out and he nods taking another gulp of his beer.

I put my head in my hands again. One week. That's too long. I hear him laugh and pat my back as he tells me to drink up. And six beers later he has me laughing and giggling so much so that I almost forget that my heart is breaking in two. When I get up to leave, I stumble back on the couch which causes another fit of giggles from Jasper and I. I steady myself and try again but this time I hear Alice in the background, which startles me, and again I fall back on the couch. We hear her footsteps and I continue to laugh while Jasper tries, unsuccessfully I might add, to stifle another fit of giggles.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Don't you dare try to walk out of that door. You have had way too much to drink. You're sleeping on the couch." She says as she walks over to me and Jasper and drops a blanket, neatly folded, with a pillow on top of it, onto my lap.

Then she turns to Jasper, folding her arms, "You, come with me."

She is trying to hold a serious expression but I think I see her smirk. Hell, I don't know, I can't think straight anymore. She turns around and Jasper shrugs at me but quickly gets up, following her into the bedroom. The room is spinning so I toss the pillow on the other end of the couch and as my eyes close all I can see is Bella and just like that, the sorrow is back.

~RoaL~

The next couple of days were thankfully quiet at the store. Bella hadn't called and I was going insane. Overanalyzing everything, trying to figure out what it meant that she hadn't tried to talk to me. I was trying desperately to do what Jasper said and not call her but my resolve was quickly waning and as I sat staring at my computer screen Tuesday evening, I felt empty. When my Skype dings I practically fall off the seat. I tap the answer button and there's my beautiful girl staring back at me.

"_Hey Jobs." She says with a slight smile._

I smile, excited to hear her call me Jobs again. The whole time she was yelling at me she called me Edward even though I kept calling her Win. So I knew she was angry.

"_Hey Win, how are midterms going?" I ask, trying to keep things light._

She looks down and then starts fiddling with her fingers. I don't say anything, I just watch her. She is still in her school clothes except that she has three of the buttons undone on her shirt and it has been pulled out of her slacks. Her eyes look red and she has bags underneath them so I take it we both haven't been sleeping very well.

"_I've missed you." She finally says softly, still looking at her hands._

"_I've missed you too." I say breathless, unable to contain my emotions._

_She takes a quick breath as she looks up at me. "If you say nothing happened, I believe you."_

I run my hand over my face several times, feeling flushed all of a sudden. It's as if I had been holding my breath since she left and am only now able to breathe freely again. She believes me. She's missed me. Oh God! I feel tears under the surface but I force them back. I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady my racing heart and control my feelings for her.

"_Nothing happened, Win. I wouldn't do what he did to you. I love you so much."_

_She touches the screen, "I love you, Edward."_

"_I need to see you, can I come down there?"_

_She shakes her head and then turns her monitor to her desk where she already has four stacks of papers, "That's not all of them either. I have three more classes tomorrow. All of this has to be graded before school on Monday." She says with a sigh._

_I nod, "How about this weekend?"_

"_Yeah, this weekend would be good. I want to see you." She says, chewing on her lip._

"_So I'll come down this Friday." I am sure she is able to hear the excitement in my voice._

_She gives me one of her perfect, teeth barring smiles and my heart is practically leaping out of my chest. She nods her head, her smile never leaving her beautiful face._

"_We can talk more then." She says in a softer voice._

_I nod, "Okay Win."_

"_I better go. I have a lot to do. I just needed to see you, to hear your voice. I… I couldn't concentrate. I have stared at that pile for a few hours already. I just keep replaying Sunday in my head. I didn't want to believe that you would do that to me but..."_

"_I'm so sorry Bella."_

_She nods, "Let's talk about it this weekend okay. I hate doing the serious stuff on the phone."_

"_I agree. I want to be able to hold you in my arms when we talk about serious stuff."_

_She nods again, blushing slightly, "I might not be able to talk to you the next day or so, okay. I need to get this done before you come down here. Is that alright?"_

"_Of course, Win, whatever you need to do is okay."_

_She sighs, "I love you Jobs." She says as she kisses her fingertips and places them on the screen._

_I smile and mimic her movement, "I love you too, Win."_

I hang up and lean back in my chair. A weight lifted off of my chest. She forgives me and I will get to see her this weekend. I glance around my room and then pull up our Sim game. I am almost done with it but still need to work through a few more levels before it is completely ready. I am thinking maybe I will give it to her on Christmas.

~RoaL~

I didn't hear from Bella all day Wednesday or Thursday and then midday on Friday she sent me a text saying she was going to come up to Seattle instead. She said she would send me the directions after she got here. I wonder why she wants to come up here. Well, it doesn't matter as long as I get to see her. I know we need to talk about everything that happened but right now I just want to hold her. I pull up to what looks like a club. Why does she want me to meet her here? It's still kind of early so there aren't a lot of people inside yet. The minute I enter the club I am immediately assaulted with bumping sounds and as I casually look around I realize where I am. Holy shit! I'm in a strip club. What the hell!

_You say you're a big boy but I can't agree  
><em>_Cuz the love you said you had, ain't been put on me  
><em>_I wonder if I'm just too much for you  
><em>_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just  
><em>_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?  
><em>_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
><em>_I can see just like most guys that your game don't please_

I swallow hard and try to get my bearings; there are three different poles with three different girls dancing on them. The one in the center is a blonde girl with large breasts that are being held up by some sort of push up bra with tassels covering up her nipples, she is wearing a cowgirl hat and a denim mini skirt with cowgirl boots on, to the left is an African American girl who is wiggling her ass at several guys. She is wearing those hot pants with a see through mesh halter top and some knee high leather boots and to the right is a brunette wearing white platform shoes, long lace stockings that come to her knees, a tiny plaid skirt and a black lace bra that looks more like ribbon, that barely covers her nipples and not much else. As I glance up to her face I lose my breath.

_Baby can't you see how these clothes are fittin' on me  
><em>_And that heat comin' from this beat?  
><em>_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
><em>_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
><em>_But you keep frontin' sayin' what you gon' do to me  
><em>_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

I am watching as Bella moves up and down on the pole… dancing. I can't even hear anything going on around me. It's like everything goes silent and into a gentle hum. She locks eyes with me and then starts dancing real close to some guy in the front row as he runs his hand over her ass before sticking some money under her bra. Oh fuck that!

"Can I get you anything?" I hear a female voice say to my side.

"No, I'm fine." Huh! Fine my ass.

What the hell is she doing? As the song continues the guy tries to touch her some more and I watch as she laughs and then whispers something in his ear. He grins and then kisses her neck. She pushes him down into the chair and then looks up at me before kissing him. And I am not talking about some peck on the lips; she actually kisses him, mouth open, and tongue moving around his kind of kiss. I need to move but my feet are planted. People talk about fight or flight but I was just frozen in place. She whispers something else to the guy and he gets a slight frown on his face but then gets up and starts walking away.

She glances at me and gives me a total vamp look and then moves her finger, beckoning me to come over. As I slowly walk over there the guy she was just dancing with passes me and all I can think is I want to kick his ass. My body is on fire, coursing with anger. I sit down in the chair he was just in and we hear the DJ or whatever it is they are called in places like this, announce they were taking a break and that they were going to play a special request for one of the dancers. A smooth song comes on and Bella starts dancing slowly, her back against the pole. If her dancing didn't kill me the song surely would have.

_Sitting here feeling kind of crazy  
><em>_But not just any crazy  
><em>_It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_

_And I know that my baby is calling somebody else baby  
><em>_And I can't sit still, look how gone it got me_

Is this song for me? What is she saying? I thought she understood that nothing happened with Tanya. Is that what this is about? As the song continues she glides down the pole and scoots to the ledge, placing her legs up on either side of me as her back arches slightly off of the floor, she is giving me her fuck me eyes but I am so pissed right now that I don't know what to do. She runs the heel of her shoe down the middle of my chest and rests it on my cock, slowly tracing my expanding manhood. I glance around and see several people watching us and once again my blood boils at the fact that they are seeing her like this, knowing what they are thinking.

_Who knew that my heart could have a bruise?  
><em>_You see this scar here on my chest?  
><em>_I'm hurting and he don't even care_

_It's 4 a.m. and my lover won't answer  
><em>_He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
><em>_Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed_

_It's 4 a.m. and I think I might lose it  
><em>_This mother fucker thinking I'm stupid  
><em>_He must've bumped his head  
><em>_Don't he know it's 4 a.m._

_Standing here and I'm getting heated  
><em>_Pourin' me up a drink, I swear I need it  
><em>_I think I'm 'bout, bout to hurt somebody  
><em>_Swear this man is begging me to leave him  
><em>_Getting sick of being so mistreated  
><em>_Another night without, without his arms around me_

I continue to listen to the words and am getting even angrier. If she is upset with me for what she thinks happened that's fine but we talk about that, she doesn't need to strip in front of all these guys. Just as that thought comes into my mind, a guy whistles at her and she doesn't hesitate as she gets back up. She glances back at me before strutting over to him, shaking her ass in front of him as the song continues to play.

_Who knew that my heart could have a bruise?  
><em>_You see this scar here on my chest?  
><em>_I'm hurting and he don't even care_

_It's 4 a.m. and my lover won't answer  
><em>_He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
><em>_Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed_

_It's 4 a.m. and I think I might lose it  
><em>_This mother fucker thinking I'm stupid  
><em>_He must've bumped his head  
><em>_Don't he know it's 4 a.m._

_I don't deserve this life, I'd make the perfect wife  
><em>_And I know love's a sacrifice  
><em>_But whose gonna sacrifice for me  
><em>_And give me all their time_

This asshole grazes his fingers over her thigh and then slips some money into her waist band. She twists her lips into a sly smirk and glances my way again before pushing him back against his seat. What the fuck is she doing? She slides off of the stage and he immediately pulls her to him. She looks over at me, this time there is a look of hatred on her face, as she straddles this guy's lap and starts grinding against him. Fuck Me! I can't take it anymore. This has gone to damn far. I jump out of my seat and get there so fast it is ridiculous. I quickly snatch her by the arm, jerking her away from this guy who is touching her while the song continues.

_Who knew that my heart could have a bruise?  
><em>_You see this scar here on my chest?  
><em>_I'm hurting and he don't even care_

_It's 4 a.m. and my lover won't answer  
><em>_He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
><em>_Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed_

_It's 4 a.m. and I think I might lose it  
><em>_This mother fucker thinking I'm stupid  
><em>_He must've bumped his head  
><em>_Don't he know it's 4 a.m._

"What the fuck is your problem?" She screams at me.

"What the fuck is _**MY **_problem?" I say, an octave higher than I intended.

How could she even ask that? I let go of her arm as we enter a small room off of the main dance area. It has another pole and a large chair in front of it. There are candles lining the ledge and a red light with some form of silk over it. There really isn't a door just those beads that block the entrance. What the hell do they do back here? On second thought I don't want to know. In the back of my mind I am reminded of that movie we watched a few weeks ago, Welcome to the Riley's, but I don't know, it's similar but also kind of different. But the reality is I don't care if she is trying to do a role play. This is not the damn time for it.

"Yeah, what the fuck is _**YOUR**_ problem?" She seethes at me.

"Everything okay?" The African American girl that was dancing earlier asks.

She steps inside the room carrying a tray with drinks on it. She must have heard us shouting. Bella nods at her and then turns back to glare at me. This girl looks over at me and then turns, leaving us to have our fight. When I turn to Bella she is just standing there shooting daggers at me. What does she have to be upset about; I'm the one that just watched my girl get felt up by two separate fuckers while she tongue kissed one of them.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" I ask, trying to control my escalating anger.

"What? It's nothing." She says with a tone of indifference as she leans against the edge of the stage, "It doesn't mean _anything_." She says as she glances up at me.

I step back and stare at her as she throws my words back at me. I bring both of my hands into my hair and shut my eyes tightly. Is that how she sees what happened with Tanya? That I was just letting her do shit to me. God! When I look back at her I see that her eyes have shifted and are now dark, filled with anger and contempt.

"It's not like I'm going to fuck him or anything." She says with a tone that pierces my heart.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I state angrily, unable to control my emotions any longer.

"You know exactly what that means?" She spits back at me as she pushes past me.

"Nothing happened with Tanya." I say forcefully, trying to grab her again.

"Fuck you!" She says as she pushes me away from her.

I can tell that she is trying not to cry. She is shaking her head and her breathing is erratic. It's like she is hyperventilating or something. I go to reach for her and she slaps my hand down before scrunching her eyes tightly. She finally wipes underneath them, smearing her make up before composing herself again.

"You're fucking lying!" And with that she slaps me, hard, across the face.

She storms out of the room, the beads hitting each other fiercely, evidence of her hasty departure. I am standing there, dumfounded. By the time my senses come around I realize she has walked out on me, again. I run into the club looking for her but don't see her anywhere. I spot the African American girl and grab her arm, turning her around.

"Where did she go?"

"How the hell would I know?" She says, looking at my hand wrapped around her arm.

"You don't know her?" I drop my hand, confused.

"No, I met her a few hours ago."

"FUCK!"

I turn around frantically, looking for her and see a door that leads out back. I run over there bypassing a few drunken guys who proceed to holler at me for interrupting their show. As I open the door I see cars but not hers. But there is a space open and I can't help but wonder if that was where she was parked. I pull out my phone and call her but it goes directly to her voicemail.

"_Win, pick up! Damn it, pick up we need to talk. I don't know what you think happened but I wasn't with Tanya. I didn't fuck her… Just… Please, just call me!" I say urgently and with distress._

I make my way through the club and notice that several more people have walked in. As I walk past a group, a tall Latino looking guy grins at me. And my first thought is who the fuck is this guy and why the hell is he grinning.

"She was fucking hot! Was that your girlfriend?" He asks, motioning his head towards the back door that I am now positive Bella exited through.

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. Who the fuck is he to ask me shit?

"Man, I would fuck her in a minute. When a bitch is angry like that, that's the best kind of sex you can have. You better find her before someone else does." He crosses his arms and gets this glazed over look before wagging his brows at me.

I just shake my head and walk away. As I reach my car I don't even get the car door open before I am overwhelmed with sorrow and loss. I bring my hand down on the roof of my car, hitting it several times before fumbling in my pocket for the keys. I quickly wipe the back of my hand across my eyes as I unlock the door and then stumble onto my seat. This is so fucked up! I pick up my phone again.

"_Isabella, please, we need to talk. Where are you? I will come to you. Just tell me where. I need to see you." The desperation is clearly evident in my voice._

I hang up and sit in the car. I don't know what to do. Where do I go? What the hell happened between Tuesday night and now? And why couldn't she just talk to me versus putting herself on display like that. I sigh and rest my head against the steering wheel. I know exactly why she did that. She wanted me to know what it felt like, to show me that it was something, that what happened with Tanya was anything but nothing. God! I have never hated anyone in my entire life but at this point I can truly say that I hate Tanya!

~RoaL~

By the time I got to my house I was a mess. I drag myself to the bedroom and set up my Mac on the off chance that she would Skype me later. I mean I assume she went home. God! I hope she went home. I left her a message there and several more on her voice mail. I remember what Jasper said but I can't let this sit. I need to talk to her and am tempted to get in my car and drive down there but I know that would not be a good idea.

I don't really remember the rest of the weekend. Saturday sort of blurred into Sunday. She didn't return any of my calls and I had decided that I needed to do what Jasper had said before and give her some time to cool off. I am not sure how much time I am supposed to give her but I will wait. By Sunday night I felt hopeless as I sat in front of my screen willing her to call and by the time she did I was so elated that I didn't take notice to actually look at her.

"_Win. Nothing happened I swear. I don't know what went on between Tuesday and Friday to make you think I had cheated on you but I didn't. I told you before I would never do that. You mean too much to me. I'm not even angry any more about the club. Can I come down and see you? We really need to talk about everything. Please, I need to see you." I say quickly._

"_I can't do this Edward." She says crossly._

It is only then that I take notice of her appearance. She has her arms crossed and isn't even looking at the screen. She looks angry and despondent. Her hair doesn't look like it's been brushed and she still has the smeared makeup on that she did on Friday night. Fear creeps up within me. I don't want to ask the next question but I know I need to.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean us. I can't do this. I just wanted to tell you that…" She finally turns to look at me and what I see makes my heart drop into my stomach. This can't be happening._

"_Tell me what?"_

_She turns away from me but her voice is strained, heavy with emotion, "I can't be with you anymore." She hesitates, taking a deep breath, "Goodbye Edward."_

"_WAIT!" I screech as she places her hand on the mouse, "I love you, don't do this."_

The last thing I see is her shaking her head before the screen goes blank. I quickly dial her back but she doesn't accept the call. Oh God! No, no, no, no… this cannot be happening again. All the pain I felt when Tanya left is nothing compared to the emptiness that I now feel as I'm faced with the knowledge that Bella doesn't want me in her life anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Egads! Alright, well, yeah… I know, I know… So, what do you all think happened in between Tuesday and Friday to make her shift so suddenly? I know you guys are probably really pissed at Bella right now and wondering what the deal is with the strip club… well, it is a scene from Welcome to the Riley's (some pics on the blog) of course I tweaked it some, okay a lot, you know how I do! I also want to give some props to my girl Amanda who suggested the song 4 a.m. by Melanie Fiona (on the blog as well), what an excellent choice that was. So where does that leave our couple? Hmm, should he go down there? Should he wait her out? I am curious how many are operating on the same wavelength as me and whether you have any clue where I am going with this... LOL… Now, before getting too stressed out remember that this is NOT an angsty story so this will resolve quickly. Does that make you feel better?**

**You know the drill folks; hit me up with a review. Let me know what ya think!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. Now, hmm, if it's any consolation my Beta's wanted to smack Bella last chapter as well…LOL… yeah, last chapter was a difficult one but this one is better **

**So let's see where we are now.**

* * *

><p>"Acting is the least mysterious of all crafts. Whenever we want something from somebody or when we want to hide something or pretend, we're acting. Most people do it all day long"… Marlon Brandon<p>

**Chapter 17**

"_WAIT!" I screech as she places her hand on the mouse, "I love you, don't do this."_

The last thing I see is her shaking her head before the screen goes blank. I quickly dial her back but she doesn't accept the call. Oh God! No, no, no, no… This cannot be happening again. All the pain I felt when Tanya left is nothing compared to the emptiness that I now feel as I'm faced with the knowledge that Bella doesn't want me in her life anymore.

I feel lost and confused. I don't understand what happened to make her want to end this. She didn't even let me explain. How could she just arbitrarily make a decision that affects us both without letting me be a part of it? I could understand if I actually did something with Tanya. I mean her touching me was enough. I see that now. I didn't think it was a big deal until the strip club and how my blood boiled and my body ached seeing her with someone else. I just wish I knew what had happened so I could fix it. My head hurts. It is pounding as the freight train of despondency crashes through it. I eventually place my head against my desk, as my hands work their way into my hair. I close my eyes tightly trying to hold back the floodgates of sorrow but in that process my chest heaves and aches. Inconsolable until Bella is back in my arms. I don't know how long I stay this way but I must fall asleep at some point because I jump up and when I look at the clock I see that it is close to 5:00 a.m. It's Monday morning but I can't go in today. There is absolutely no way that is happening. I stumble to my bed and crawl under the covers, allowing sleep to once again take me.

I have been sleeping on and off all day. I can't seem to drag myself out of bed for anything other than to go to the bathroom. And on those occasions I find myself checking my phone relentlessly for any type of message from her. I need her so much that I can't think straight. I have texted her a few times but she is ignoring me. I guess I can understand that but I am desperate. And in this act of desperation I find myself going through our text history and reading over all of our previous exchanges, all the I loves you's and I need you's, all the times we joked and teased with one another and all the sexting, the wonderful and arduous sexting. God, I miss her so much. By the time I reach the last message I am a mess all over again. So much so that I don't even hear the door open.

"Edward!" Jasper says, sitting on the bed, "what the hell is going on?"

"She broke it off." I say into my pillow, allowing it to muffle my response.

"What the hell! Why? I thought things were cool."

I turn and look at him; his gasp tells me I look as bad as I feel. I know it is probably crazy that I am a mess like this. Guys aren't supposed to act this way. But that just seems like bullshit to me. What am I supposed to do? Pretend that my heart isn't breaking so I can stand true to some ridiculous ideal about masculinity. I don't think so. I love Bella with a passion that I have never experienced in my life and the thought that it is over is something unfathomable to me. So hell yeah, I am a mess!

"I don't know what happened." I say wiping my eyes and sitting up, drawing my knees up as I rest my back against my headboard. "She alluded to the fact that she thinks I had sex with Tanya."

"What!" He says, standing up and pacing my room, He suddenly stops and stares at me, "You told me you didn't. That's true right?"

"Of course." I say, frowning, "I couldn't lie to you if I tried."

He shrugs, then nods and continues pacing again. He knows I have never been able to bullshit or lie in general let alone to him. He could always see right through me. Even when we were in high school he thought it was ridiculous that people believed the public persona when it was crystal clear to him that I was miserable in the role I had been placed.

"When you didn't show up today and didn't answer your phone I just sort of thought you and Bella were having make up sex but I don't know, by midday I started worrying. It's not like you to be irresponsible. Alice called and asked how you were and I said you hadn't come in. She said she had a bad feeling and then so did I. I closed the shop early so I could come and check on you." He says rapidly.

"Something had to have happened Jasper, sometime between Tuesday evening and Friday evening, to make her change her mind. Friday… Friday was a nightmare." I shake my head and close my eyes trying to get the visual of Bella dancing with those guys, kissing that guy, out of my head.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, "Alright, well I am going to order a pizza. Get your ass out of bed and we will talk about it and try to figure out what the hell is going on." And with that he gets up and walks out of the bedroom.

I rake my hand through my hair and realize that I haven't showered since Friday. My hair is in disarray and as I run my fingers along my jaw I realize that my scruff is now bordering on being considered a full-fledged beard. God! I hate the fact that I have to shave every damn day. I sigh as I get out of the bed, deciding I better at least shower and shave.

By the time I walk into the living room, Jasper is already shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth. He glances at me and grins.

"Gooddd, I wasss hoping I wwwouldn't have to shavvvve your stuuuupid ass!" He mumbles as he shoves more pizza into his mouth.

I flip him off and snatch a slice out of the box. I devour it in three large mouthfuls, realizing I was hungrier than I thought I was. I snatch another one and by the time Jasper starts talking again I am on my fourth slice.

"So tell me what happened on Friday." He says, swallowing some beer before grabbing another slice.

I slouch in the chair. "She had me meet her at a… at a strip club." I mumble the last part.

He arches his brow at me and sets his pizza down, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite make that out. Did you say a strip club?" He asks, enunciating those last two words perfectly.

I cringe in my seat and nod.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or mortified." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and bring my hand up the back of my neck and into my hair. "Well, I was a bit of both to be honest but seeing her dance with those guys, letting them touch her…" I look down, feeling tears under the surface. "She actually kissed one of them. I was so angry that I yanked her away from this guy and we got into a huge fight." I pause before continuing, "She told me she thought I was lying about Tanya. She believes I… you know… fucked her."

"Damn Edward…" He says, blowing out a quick breath, "So is that when you guys broke up?"

I shake my head and he looks at me confused, "So what the hell happened?"

"She Skyped me Sunday evening and told me she couldn't do this anymore." I glance at my half eaten pizza, suddenly feeling like I want to hurl.

"FUCK!" He says loudly and then looks at my defeated face, "Eat Edward. I know you, so I know you haven't eaten since Friday and three slices of pizza isn't gonna cut it." He says, motioning towards my uneaten pizza, "And…" he sighs, "just hold on a minute, alright, let me think for a second."

I stare at him as he closes his eyes. I am not sure what majestic insight he thinks he is going to have but if he can figure out a way to fix this then I am all for it. I nibble on the rest of my pizza knowing I need to eat. He is right of course. I haven't eaten anything since Friday. Suddenly he sits up straight and his eyes shoot open.

"Fuck it Edward, you need to just go over there, pound on her damn door and demand to know what the hell happened. There is no way in hell she just suddenly went from I believe you to you fucked Tanya in two days. She is too smart for that."

I start nodding, resolve and purpose surging through my body. When my cell starts ringing it actually startles both of us. I fumble in my pocket and pull it out, puzzled when I don't know who the hell it is.

"Is it her?" Jazz asks excitedly.

I frown and shake my head, "No, but it's a Port Angeles number."

"Answer it, maybe she is calling from a different number."

"Hello?" I ask tentatively.

"Edward, this is Emmett." He says with agitation in his voice.

"Hey Emmett. How can I help you?" I ask, looking over at Jazz with a strange expression.

"Put him on speaker." Jazz says softly.

Just as I put him on speaker Emmett starts shouting at me, "How the fuck you can help me is by telling me what the fuck you did to Bella?"

"What's wrong with Bella?" I say panicked.

"What's wrong with Bella? You're seriously asking me that?" He asks, through clenched teeth.

"I have been trying to contact her since Friday evening. She won't take my calls. What happened to her Emmett? Fucking tell me!" I say, escalating my own voice as worst case scenarios quickly start flashing in my mind.

"I am outside her place right now. She called in sick which is unusual for her especially when we had midterms last week. When I got here…" He pauses before continuing, "She's a fucking mess. What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing." I say softly.

"Nothing huh… yeah, well, fucking Tanya behind Bella's back isn't exactly nothing, is it?" He seethes.

God! Why does everyone think that! "I didn't fuck Tanya." I say loudly, desperate for someone to believe me.

"You know Edward, I like you. You were always cool to me but Swan-ee is like my little sister. I told Rosie I would stay out of it but seeing Bella like she is right now…" I hear him yell fuck several times very loudly. I glance at Jazz who doesn't look so calm and cool headed anymore.

"It is taking everything in my power not to drive up there and kick your fucking ass." Emmett finally says to me.

"Emmett, I swear I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I wasn't with Tanya."

"Emmett, this is Jasper Whitlock. I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the weird one that used to dress funny and call Tanya a bitch behind Edward's back." Emmett says coolly.

Jasper laughs, "Yeah, that's me. Look I don't know what the hell happened but back up alright. Why do you guys think that Edward was with that skank?"

Emmett gets quiet for a minute and I am wondering if maybe we lost the connection or something. I stare at Jasper again and he shrugs his shoulders, motioning his head towards the phone.

"Emmett, are you still there?" I ask cautiously, not trying to rattle him again. Emmett is a big ass dude and that's the last thing I need, him coming up here to avenge something that I didn't even do.

"On Wednesday, Tanya came into Rosie's boutique, saying she wanted Rosie to help her find something nice. So Rosie asks what the occasion is, you know so she can help her decide how formal it needs to be, accessories, shit like that."

"Yeah, my girl is into fashion, so go on." Jazz says impatiently.

"Well, Tanya says that she is seeing Edward this weekend, that they had gotten back together and that she wanted to look nice when she came over on Saturday."

"WHAT?" I screech, irately.

Jazz waves at me to calm down, "What else?" He asks, eyeing me.

When Emmett pauses, I stand up and start pacing in my living room, trying to calm down. How dare Tanya do that! She is telling people we are back together? Fuck! This is not going to be good. I can already see how things might have spiraled. Emmett starts speaking again, this time much more calmly and I am wondering if he is starting to doubt the accuracy of Tanya's story. God! I hope so.

"Um, well, Rosie questioned her because she didn't trust her but Tanya went on about how she had come over to see you and that you guys talked and got together. When Rosie asked for clarification, Tanya said that you guys reunited in every way possible. Rosie was pissed but went on with the sale, gathering more information from Tanya. So…" He pauses, now clearly distressed that maybe Tanya had lied, "So, later that night Rosie went to talk to Bella. I mean she and Bella aren't really friends but she knew what had happened with Jake and she didn't want her hurt again. She wanted to confirm Tanya's story before she said anything to her so she asked Bella if anything unusual had happened with Tanya and you. Bella was confused but told her that you had said Tanya came over, so…" He takes a deep breath, "So, I don't know, Rosie told her everything Tanya said. Swan-ee was pissed all day Thursday and Friday but she wouldn't talk to me. She just said she was going to confront you. That she wasn't going out like she did with Jake. I didn't know what that meant but when I didn't hear from her this weekend I assumed you guys had your confrontation and were you know, fucking."

"Yeah, well Bella confronted him alright. In a really fucked up way." Jazz says, bitterly.

Oh God! No wonder she did all that. She wanted me to hurt. She was not just punishing me for what she thought I did but trying to punish Jake as well. I need to see her. I need to talk to her. This is such a mistake. She needs to know that. Emmett's angry tone brings me out of my thoughts. What the hell did Jazz say?

"What the fuck does that mean?" Emmett says, angrily.

"She told him to meet her at a strip club and proceeded to make out with some random guy in front of him and let other guys feel her up."

"Fuck!" Emmett says, blowing out a breath.

"Yeah, fuck is right. Edward wasn't with that skank. She came here trying to fuck around and Edward told her to take a hike. He told her that he was in love with Bella. So all this shit is one big fucking misunderstanding!" Jazz says in complete defense of me.

"Emmett, did she say anything else to you? You know about me?" I ask, almost scared to know the answer but needing to know it.

"Nothing that made any sense." He says with an exaggerated sigh, "I don't know man, just some shit about work and you and fucked up. She was fucking rambling. She looked horrible when I got here so I told her to get in the shower and then I came out here to call you."

"Will you stay with her until I get there? I am going to leave right now."

"Yeah, I'll stay and…" I can hear him take a deep breath, "Man, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and you know, ummm, thinking the worst. I should have known that Tanya was lying after the way she acted at my party. I just…"

"It's alright; you were looking out for Bella." I say cutting him off.

After we say our goodbyes and hang up I look at Jasper who looks pissed.

"I hope that look isn't for Bella." I say defensively.

He frowns at me, "Hell no, Bella I understand. Well, not the strip club thing but I understand why she would think the skank was telling the truth. No, I am pissed at Tanya. That bitch needs to pay for what she did. This was just fucked up on so many levels."

"Just drop it Jazz. I'm not doing shit to her. She is miserable and unhappy. Isn't that punishment enough?" When Jazz gives me a look that clearly says that it isn't enough I just sigh, "Jazz, I don't care about Tanya. All I care about is Bella." I say grabbing my jacket and my keys.

"Yeah, well you focus on Bella, I'll deal with Tanya." He says cryptically.

I stop at the door and turn to him, "Jazz?"

"Plausible deniability, my man, plausible deniability." He says patting my shoulders as he walks past me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I holler after him and he just glances over his shoulder and winks. That fucker just winked.

As I get to my car he comes up to my passenger window and taps on it, so I roll it down.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know what happens. Either way, Edward. Fucking call me alright."

"I will. Thanks for everything and…" I look down for a second and then back at him determinedly, "Please don't do anything that will land you in prison."

He laughs and shakes his head as he walks away from my car. I watch him walk away but the reality is I can't worry about what he may or may not do. I need to get to Bella as quickly as possible. She needs me, hell, I need her. I will not let Tanya corrupt something perfect.

~RoaL~

Two hours later I am pulling into Bella's driveway. I see Emmett's 4x4 parked right behind Bella's car. I glance at myself in the rearview mirror and am thankful that I showered and shaved. At least I look presentable even if I feel like shit. I get out of the car and the door opens before I can even knock. Emmett's huge frame takes up most of the doorway. He looks upset as he crosses his arms, clearly blocking my entrance into Bella's.

"There's more Edward."

I look at him and then into the house and then back to him, "What?"

"Jacob came to see her as well."

My chest heaves and I have to grasp onto the doorframe for support. How dare that fucker show up here? My stomach is lurching at what he might have said or done to her. And I wasn't here to protect her. I should have just come down Saturday, made her talk to me. Emmett's clear and decisive voice forces me to look at him.

"He threatened her Edward. He tried to get back together with her and when she told him to fuck off he showed her a picture from the club. I guess he was there on Friday night as well. He threatened to send the picture to the school board and get her fired. He's the one that made her call you. I think he figured without you in the picture that she would reconsider being with him again."

My face is red and my body is tense. My breathing is quickly bordering on hyperventilation as I think about the implications of what Emmett just said. I have never been much of a fighter but I seriously want to kill Jacob right now. He hurts her, he cheats on her and now he comes to her home and threatens her. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I feel Emmett's large hand grip my shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry Edward. I will be taking care of Jacob Black. I should have done something when he hurt her before but I didn't do anything and now, well, now he has a reckoning coming. You just go take care of Swan-ee. She is in the bedroom lying down. She is still upset and embarrassed for her behavior but she is expecting you." He says, as he slips his jacket on.

"Thank you, for everything!" I say to him, tapping his massive arm.

He smiles, that huge Emmett, bigger than the sun smile that immediately makes me feel at ease. As I walk into the house I slip my jacket off and toss it on the couch before making my way to her bedroom. She is lying on her side so I go to the edge of the bed and kneel down beside her, looking at her beautiful face. She is in a t-shirt and pajama pants and her hair is pulled into a braid but there is one stray strand curled over her eye. I smile slightly, feeling completely at peace as I carefully move the strand behind her ear. Her eyes open slowly and flash with happiness before sadness sweeps in.

"I'm so sorry Jobs. I was so angry and hurt but what I did was inexcusable." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay." I say, kissing her softly, "I love you."

She lets out a large breath as she begins sobbing, wrapping her arms around my neck, her chest heaving uncontrollably.

"I don't care what Jake does, I need you, and I can't be without you. I was so lost and ashamed of what I did, seeing that look on your face, I was so disgusted with myself. Please, Oh God! Please, forgive me." She says barely understandable from all of her tears and heavy breaths.

I pull back from her so I can look at her. How can she think I couldn't forgive her? I was just as lost without her. I was also wrong to have not told her right away about what had happened with Tanya. I should have never let Tanya in my house in the first place and I certainly shouldn't have let her stay after she had already touched me.

"Win, I am not without blame either. I made mistakes in this as well. I am so sorry for even allowing Tanya in my house in the first place. That will never happen again. I promise. I need you and I love you so much."

"I feel the same way baby. We can't do this again. I can't take fighting with you. I was a mess. I couldn't even go into work because I wasn't able to stop crying." She says looking down and wiping her eyes.

I smile and kiss her again. I trace my tongue along her lips begging her to let me deepen it. She doesn't hesitate as her mouth opens and her hand immediately works its way into my hair. What starts out soft and loving turns into fierce and enflamed almost instantly as she pulls me closer. I move my body over hers, never breaking our kiss as my hand slips under the waist band of her pajamas and rests on her hot center. She moans and kisses me harder if that is even possible, quickly cupping my ever expanding cock. We break our kiss only long enough to pull our clothes off.

"I have missed you so much." I mumble against her lips before working my way down her neck.

I push inside of her, stilling when I am completely sheathed within her. She feels so good, so perfectly molded for me. She shifts her hips against me, looking for some form of friction as my mouth finds hers again, devouring her lips and tongue. I can't get enough of the way her mouth feels when her lips touch mine, how her tongue explores mine as if she is intent on memorizing every known aspect of it. I pull away from her, staring into her eyes with an intensity I didn't know I was capable of.

"You're everything to me Bella. I can never lose you."

Tears pool in her eyes as I bring my mouth to hers again before withdrawing from her warm walls. She lets out this sexy groan as she tries to reach for me again but I sit up on my knees, grabbing her by the waist and turning her over. She starts moaning before I even enter her and as I slip inside of her again she grunts wildly. I push into her hard a couple of times before leaning back on my haunches, one hand wraps around her waist while the other attaches to her breast. I slowly pull her up and rest her body against me.

"I could never want anyone else for the rest of my life." I whisper as I lay soft kisses from her ear to her shoulder blades.

She whimpers as I suck her flesh into my mouth. My one hand moves back and forth between her breasts, playing and tweaking her nipples while my other hand keeps her body flush against mine, as I start moving her slowly up and down. I can't enter her completely from this angle but it is enough to tease her, to tease us both and keep us lingering on the edge of ecstasy. She is writhing against me, whimpering and begging with her body for more. Not one to deny her anything, I move my hand from her waist and allow my finger to graze back and forth against her engorged clit. It feels as if her body is about to melt against me as she slowly brings her hand over mine, trying to make me move faster. I smile as I keep my slow and torturous pace and then start kissing along her jaw working my way back to her mouth, kissing the corner of it softly. She moves her face so that she is facing me, her lips close to mine.

"I will never desire anyone but you. Bella, you are it for me. No one makes me feel like is."

She nods as a few more tears escape her eyes. I bring my mouth to hers as I kiss her with every ounce of passion within me, desperate to show her that she is the only one to bring me to the point of no return. I can tell that she is close by the way her chest is heaving. I can feel the rapid beat of her heart and by the way she is pulling and fisting my hair I know that she needs to come. I speed up my movement on her clit and within seconds she breaks our kiss, gasping for air. I watch in awe as her face contorts in pleasure and her walls vibrate against my cock which is desperate for a release as well. I know that it won't take long for me to come as I have been on the brink since I entered her. I reposition her body, pushing her down against the bed and raising her hips so I can thrust freely. I pull all the way out and ram back into her as she pants and screams.

"Bellaaaaa." I moan as desire courses through me.

I pull out again and push into her several more times, each time getting faster and more erratic. I am panting and barely able to catch a breath as I continue my relentless pace until I can't hold off any longer and cum gloriously within her. I pump into her a few more times as her walls tighten around me again and her beautiful pussy pulls every last drop of cum out of me. When I finally pull out she drops on the bed with me right on top of her.

As I lay there I realize that what I have with Bella is so much more than what I had with Tanya or the few girls I had after Tanya. Bella makes me want to try new things, do new things, be more than I could ever be. She is light within the dark, happiness where there is sorrow, and love amongst the hate. She is everything I could ever want and everything I never knew I needed. She is my love, she is my life. I will never be the same without her.

"Oh My God! Make up sex is the best isn't it?" She says breathless.

I laugh and roll her over onto her back, moving the hair that has come out of her braid away from her eyes. I lean down and kiss her sweetly, letting my hands run over her breasts, tweaking her erect nipples and ending over her pussy. I cup her and smile at the sharp intake of breath she takes.

"Well, I am not sure that I am done just yet." I say, giving her that half smirk that drives her insane.

Her eyes roll back and her body arches as I bring my mouth to her breasts, sucking on her nipple while my hand continues to simply cup her pussy. She is already doing that sexy whimpering thing that I love so much which makes my cock spring back into action, ready and able for the next round. Oh yes, we are definitely having more make up sex.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ahhh, well, that wasn't too bad was it? I told you all not to stress. Now I do have a few angsty stories for ya but this is not one of them. I wouldn't do that to Jobs and Win. So, Tanya and Jake were behind the madness. And who loves that these two have Jasper and Emmett in their lives to take care of business? *waves hand crazily* Mmmm, isn't makeup sex the absolute best? Okay, folks… a few chapters left but I still have some fun up my sleeve. Speaking of which, who is ready to jump into the limo? *waves hand crazily, again, beating down any bitch that gets in my way* hehehehehe… what can I say. Eric Packer is one Sexy MoFo!**

**Rec Alert:  
><strong>**My girl amandac3 is**** participating in this weekend's Drabble War. Rapid fire posting starts Friday 6/22 and the story will be complete by Sunday 6/24. Her story is called Carnal Knowledge and the first chapter is already posted, head to her profile to read it.**

**"**_**Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?**_

**Alrighty folks… do me a solid and hit me up with a review. Let me know what ya think **


	20. Chapter 18

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Alright you are getting this a little early cause I am dog tired and need to hit the hay, besides, it's midnight somewhere, right?**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. So, all is right in the world? Our duo has made amends, they have talked and they have 'reunited' are you all happy? I hope so because these two are just too cute together.**

**So let's do some housekeeping before we hop into the limo**

* * *

><p>"Acting like someone you're not is exactly what it takes to realize you're capable of more than you ever knew" … Rob Sheridan<p>

**Chapter 18**

I wake wrapped in Bella's arms, hearing some ungodly beeping noise coming from the nightstand. She shifts and reaches for it but I pull her to me, nuzzling back into her hair. The ungodly beeping gets progressively louder and I hear myself groan while Bella just giggles. It seems like we just fell asleep. God! This is crazy early. I feel her move away from me and slip out of the bed, and I can't help but moan at the loss of contact. Within seconds I feel her lips on mine, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you sweetheart but I need to get up. I already missed yesterday. I can't be late. There will be a line of students in an absolute frenzy because they don't know what their score is on their midterms." She says moving away from me.

I sigh and open my eyes, watching her move about the room and then walk out with a handful of clothes. I glance at the clock, 5 a.m. Yep, we just went to sleep. We had made love a few times last night, and talked and talked about everything that happened. We didn't drift off until close to 3 in the morning. I close my eyes and run my fingers through my hair before falling back to sleep. I am awoken with a soft kiss.

"Jobs, sweetheart, I am leaving. There is some coffee for you and some muffins in the fridge. Just lock the door when you leave."

"You're leaving?" I say, confused and disoriented.

She giggles and kisses me softly again, "Yes, baby. I have to get to school."

I nod and rub my eyes, glancing at the clock. Damn it's already 6:40. It feels like I just dozed off. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me. She smiles and runs her hand down my face and kisses me again.

"I love you." She whispers against my lips.

I smile, "I love you too."

I watch as she stands and walks away. She is wearing one of those shift dresses with a black belt and some black heels. Her hair is down and flowing freely along her back. She is so beautiful. She must drive those poor kids insane. When she exits the room I close my eyes again. God! I am so tired but I better get up or I will never leave. I grin at that thought because that is exactly what I would prefer, to never leave, to always have her by my side, to wake up with her every morning. Well, not at 5:00 but wake up with her none the less.

I haphazardly throw myself out of bed, take a quick shower, change and make the bed before pouring myself a cup of coffee and devouring one of her fresh muffins. By the time I lock up her house it is just after 8:00 a.m. And by the time I roll into the office it is near 10:00 a.m. Jazz smiles as I walk in and he can tell that things must be good by the way my face is surely glowing. He is with a customer so he can't say anything yet but the minute she walks out of the store he is at my desk at lightning speed.

"So?"

I lean back, inhaling as a smile spreads across my face.

"We talked, we made love, it's… perfect again." I say dreamily and then remember about Jacob and quickly frown.

"What's the matter?" He asks, confused by my expression.

"Her ex came to see her this weekend. Apparently he was at the club on Friday. It's weird too because when I was at the club this guy started talking to me, asking if Bella was my girlfriend. I remember at the time I had thought who the hell is this guy. Like why would some random guy be talking to me in a strip club but I was so distraught about Bella I just forgot about it until now. That must have been him. He took a picture of her and told her he was going to send it to the school board if she didn't break it off with me."

A look of anger crosses his face. "He threatened her? Shit!"

"I know. Emmett said he was going to take care of him but I don't know, what about the picture? He could still hurt her, just to be spiteful." I say, looking down.

I have to do something. I can't have her lose her job. I won't let him hold this over her head. I grab my phone and text Bella quickly. I know what I need to do.

*****Hey Win. I know this is going to sound weird but what's Jacob's number?*****

*****Please don't call him Jobs.*****

*****I won't, I promise. Please, what's his number?*****

A few seconds later a get a text with his number and quickly pull up the Verizon website. I plug in his phone number and when it asks for a password I just grin and start pulling up various other screens, typing furiously. Jazz comes up behind me and watches as I bypass all the security precautions on the website and get into Jake's online account. Most people don't realize that all their information can be accessed very easily from the server. If they did I am sure they wouldn't take half the pictures that they do. I find his photo files rather quickly and pull up the pictures he took of Bella.

"Fuck me!" Jazz says from behind me and I turn and give him a dirty look.

"Sorry man, but shit. If that wasn't Bella that shit would be hot!"

I roll my eyes and then look back at the picture. It is of her glancing to the side as she runs her hands over her breasts. She is straddling the guy that she would eventually be grinding up against which is actually the next picture I pull up. Her giving a lap dance to this guy as he has his hands on her ass. You can see her face clearly and it looks like she is trying not to cry. My breathing escalates as I hit delete.

"He's going to be pissed when he realizes that these pics are missing." Jasper says with a laugh.

"Do you think he would have made a copy?" I ask as I delete the pictures from the cache as well as the main server. Those pictures are gone, forever.

"Well, he could have but I doubt it. This all happened on Friday night and he saw her what, on Sunday?" I nod. "Well, I guess he could have. It depends on how computer literate he is." He frowns and then gets this wicked smirk on his face, "Let's hack him Edward. Let's find out what he has on his computer."

Jasper raises his eyebrows at me and is nodding. I watch him for a moment and then nod as I take a deep breath. Jasper goes over to his desk and unplugs his computer and then pulls up a chair next to me. I start to pull up several other screens, getting into the program I created a long time ago that allows me to get into the backdoor of several systems out there. Jasper is simultaneously getting into several screens as well, pulling up data files on Jacob Black. Within 20 minutes we know everything there is to know about him. We have complete access to his life; we know where he lives, his social security information, we have all his income tax returns, his job history, the vehicles he owns or has owned, his phone records. Everything right down to the dirty movie he watched just last night on DirectTV. I start going through the files on his home computer system while Jasper goes through his work files.

"This guy has so much porn!" I say, disgusted.

"Just look for recently added files." Jazz suggests and I nod.

"I found it!" I exclaim loudly after hitting several keys and flipping through several folders.

Jasper leans over my shoulder and taps the resource link for the picture. "Look at where it's filed." He says with an edge of concern in his voice.

I glance at the folder and feel a cold chill go over me. I look up at Jasper for guidance and support and he nods, placing his hand on my shoulder as I click the folder marked "Swan". My breathing becomes erratic as I am bombarded with over a 1000 photos of Bella. I click on the slideshow screen and lean back with my hand over my mouth as picture after picture comes up of my Bella in compromising positions.

"Fucking A!" Jasper mutters as he sits down next to me. "Just turn it off, Edward."

I shake my head and continue to watch. Based on the way that Jake keeps looking towards the camera and Bella doesn't, I don't think she knew she was being photographed. Several of the pictures I recognize as role plays based on how they are dressed but what makes my heart stop is when I see the pictures where Jake is fucking someone else from behind. They are facing the camera and I can see Bella staring at them. Her hand is to her mouth and in one picture Jake is motioning for her to come to him. But the next frame is just him and this girl with the door blocking part of the picture. It continues with a few more and then the next to last picture is of Bella standing in the middle of the room while Jake has some girl tied to the bed. He is standing in front of Bella naked and he has his hand on her face. The last shot makes me smile though as it is a great picture of Bella slapping him. That's my girl.

"That is one sick fucker. You know…" Jazz taps my computer screen a couple of times, "Some of these pictures sort of look like screencaps. I bet he has videos. You better check, Edward."

My stomach twists and turns at the very thought that maybe he has videos of my beautiful Bella, videos that I am sure she was not aware he was making. I run my hands over my face several times trying to steady myself. Jasper pushes my chair away and I open my eyes, looking at him curiously.

"Edward as much as I don't want to see your girl naked or having sex I really, really don't want you to have you see it. So let me scan the computer. I will delete the photo folder and any videos I might find."

"Don't just delete it, you have to…" I start to say and he frowns at me.

"This is NOT my first trip to the hacking party Edward. I think I know what I am doing."

I take a deep breath and frown, "I'm sorry. I know. I just… Seeing what he did to her makes me feel sick. How can someone do shit like that?"

"I don't know Edward but this shit makes me sick as well." He says giving me a reassuring smile. He then turns back to my computer, "But this fucker is definitely losing his Bella porn and then I am infecting him with a virus."

"If we just wipe out his system he will know he was hacked." I say, slightly panicked. "He's obviously somewhat computer literate or he wouldn't have so much… shit!"

"Well, he's not that savvy or he would have had a better security system in place, some form of encryption or something that was at least challenging. We got in pretty easily." He says, glancing at me and I shrug and then nod.

"Edward, if he had all this why didn't he use this to blackmail her with?" He asks turning completely around.

"I don't know. She said when he came over he was going on about how he liked that she was more open than when they were together or something like that. Hell, I don't know. I don't understand that sick bastard and I don't want to." I say, looking down.

Jazz just nods and turns back to the screen, "Well, I am not gonna wipe out his system completely. I am gonna give him a worm that will eat his files away slowly over a couple of days. He won't want to take it in because of all the porn he has on it and he won't be able to fix it on his own. He won't know what the hell happened but he certainly won't trace it back to us." He glances at me sideways and smirks, "Trust me."

I smile, "I do, Jazz, I do."

I lean back in my chair and watch him, thankful that he is doing it because my emotions are off the chart and that means I would probably make a mistake and get us caught. Jazz was always much better at this part of it than I was. He never had any fear of getting caught. I was always paranoid. In all honesty, we never did anything major, just fucked with some people that messed with us. And, I don't know, made some money on the side hacking into the UW data base to change some grades and shit like that. I continue to watch Jazz and every so often I hear him muttering and cursing under his breath so I know he is deleting the videos. Yeah, this Jake is a sick asshole. It is unfathomable to me how he and Bella hooked up in the first place. Oh yeah, he's the son of her father's best friend. That's how that happened.

"Thank you, Jazz." I say and he looks over his shoulder and smiles before he turns back to the screen and continues muttering.

~RoaL~

It's Friday and I have just arrived in Port Angeles. I left work early today because I am going to surprise Bella. We have gotten right back into our routine since getting back together on Monday night. I had told her on Tuesday when we talked that I had hacked into Jacob's phone and erased the pictures from his phone and the server. She was extremely happy and grateful for that. I had initially been hesitant about telling her what we had found on Jake's computer but I told her anyway. If it's one thing I have learned from this whole mess it's to tell her everything immediately. She was furious that he had not only photographed her but videotaped her without her knowledge. She had then been panicked that I had seen the videos but I assured her that I didn't see them at all, that we just erased them without looking. Of course I didn't tell her that I had seen the screencaps of the videos or that Jake had uploaded a few of the videos to an amateur porn site. That would have made her feel horrible. We just erased everything. The porn site was actually a little harder to get into but we did it and thankfully we only found videos on that one site. It took us all day Tuesday to clear out everything he had done. Bastard!

Bella was also concerned that Jake would know what had happened and that I would be in some kind of trouble. I had laughed and informed her that we erased some other random files as well and that Jasper had infected his computer so that within a couple of days all of his files would be irretrievable. She liked that idea. She thought it was hilarious that not only did he get his ass kicked by Emmett but he lost all his computer files as well.

I glance at my watch. I still have time to get things set up. I arrive at the hotel and quickly pull out the items we will need, smiling down at them. I told her that I wanted us to role play this weekend but she was concerned that she didn't have any time to plan one. I had told her that the one I wanted to do wouldn't really need any planning and that for her to trust me. I didn't tell her anything else. I guess this one came to mind after the incident with Jacob and I just felt a need to be a little bad ass or I don't know, crazy. I know that she will know exactly what I am doing when she sees the limo. I quickly change clothes and head downstairs, telling the driver where we are going. Then I give him instructions on what he is to do after we pick up Bella.

So here I sit in the back of the limo in the faculty parking lot at her school. When we arrived here I had quickly placed the outfit I wanted her to wear for the hotel scene on her front seat along with the information about the hotel and then had gotten back into the limo. I glance at my watch and know that she will be getting out soon. I debate quickly on whether I should be outside of the limo or stay inside of it. Hmmm, if I stay inside she may not realize it's me in here. I better wait outside. I quickly open the door and lean against the back of the limousine. I am wearing a black Gucci suit, tailored to fit me perfectly, a white crisp button down shirt, black tie and my ray bans. Oddly enough, I was able to tame my crazy hair, with the help of a lot of gel, and am trying to look as cool and nonchalant as possible.

The bell rings and a few minutes later several people are walking out. Although I am in the faculty parking lot there are still a lot of students that come passed here and they are staring in amazement, probably wondering who the hell I am and why I am leaning against this huge white limousine. When Bella finally walks out she is talking with a couple of people. She stops in her tracks when she sees me and almost stumbles which makes me smirk as I cross my arms. Her mouth parts slowly and she begins walking towards me. It's like everyone stops talking, stops walking, just to watch us. When she gets up to me, she slowly licks her lips and I feel my manhood stir in anticipation.

"Mr. Packer."

"Ms. Swan."

"Are we going to your office?" She asks as I open the door.

"What makes you think this isn't my office?"

She smiles sweetly as she slides into the limo. I follow her inside and close the door, sitting on the opposite side of her. I casually cross my legs as she watches me, her eyes dark and full of need.

"Should we talk?" She asks questioningly.

"What would you like to talk about?" I say, looking outside the window as the limo pulls out of the parking lot.

"I don't know, the meaning of life perhaps?" She says sarcastically.

I smirk and look out the window again, watching the city pass by us.

"Life, sex, money, it's all relative, it's all nothing. It all swirls around each other in an endless and tireless path, leading to one thing." I say and then turn to her, "Death."

"Isn't there more to life than… being enflamed?" She asks.

I lean forward, "What do you want, Ms. Swan? Do you want to talk about why life is unfair, why some have more than others, why life itself serves no true purpose or do you want to fuck?" I stare at her intently as her thighs rub against each other.

I smirk as I take my sunglasses off. I push her skirt up and then spread her thighs, "Because I think you want to fuck, Ms. Swan. You only dream of passion but real passion and desire doesn't exist. Don't you see? You are saving yourself for nothing, for no one. But you know that don't you?" I run my tongue over my lips and stare at her with unbridled desire and need, "I can feel how much you want, it is all over you." I cup her pussy and feel that her panties are soaking wet, "Right here, you want, right here." I stick my finger in as far as I can through her panties. She grunts and throws her head back.

"I want to bottle fuck you with my sunglasses on." I say, gruffly.

She lifts her head quickly, her mouth parted.

"Would you like that?" I ask, in almost a growl.

Her body stills. She makes no sound aside from her heavy and erratic breathing. I roughly bunch her panties up and rip them at the seam. She jolts in the seat and whimpers.

"Or will you settle for my cock?" I say with a slight sneer on my face.

She pushes me back; her breathing labored as she unzips my pants with undue haste. She brings her mouth to mine and comes down on top of me as her hands enter my hair, fisting and pulling. I bite down on her lip, tugging on it as she yelps and moans. She starts moving on me even faster than before and I let out a deep guttural moan before lifting her off of me, turning her around and slamming her dripping wet pussy on top of my hard and ready cock. I run my hand up her back and push her forward as she begins to move vigorously on and off of me, panting, and moaning loudly. I run my hands over her ass and lean back some, bringing my hands behind my head, watching as my cock goes in and out of her with reckless abandon.

I can feel myself building so I grab on to her hips, setting a punishing pace as she continues to grunt and moan, her volume increasing steadily until she is practically screaming. Her movements become erratic until her body stiffens and her walls tighten around me. I let out a choked grunt as the sensation overwhelms me. I pick up speed, moving her on and off of my now slick cock, moaning as my orgasm finally takes hold of me and I am releasing all that I have within her. When my movements slow down she pulls off of me, resting her forehead against the seat of the chair before turning around to face me. Her cheeks are flushed, the hair that surrounds her forehead is dripping with sweat, and her chest is still heaving from exhilaration.

She sits in that position watching me as I lean my head back, once again bringing my hands behind my head. My lip quirks up into a slight smirk as I turn and look out the window, trying desperately to control my racing heart. I want to pull her to me but I also know I need to stay in character, at least until after the hotel scene but hell, I might not survive that scene. I moisten my lips and smile in anticipation. We drive around for a good ten minutes before finally pulling up to the school again. I turn to Bella who has now moved from the floor of the limo back to the seat and composed herself. When the limo stops, I reach for the door and throw it open, not bothering to get out. She looks at the open door and then me and sits there momentarily stunned, before she shakes her head and smiles.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Packer. It's been awhile." She says and I smirk again, rolling my shoulders and moving my head from side to side.

I don't say a word to her as she exits. After she is outside of the limo I pull the door closed and watch as she stares at the limo and then slowly walks to her car. When she gets to her car she looks over her shoulder towards the limo. I smile and quickly pull out my phone sending her a quick text.

*****Kendra, please come to my room. I have already advised Torval that I need your assistance.*****

I watch as she pulls out her phone and reads my text. She glances over at me again and nods and I can't help but grin like a loon. This should be interesting. I tap the window to the front of the limo and when the glass comes down I tell him to take me back to the hotel. He glances at me from the rearview mirror and nods. I am sure he must be thinking what an ass I am for picking up this girl, fucking her in the backseat of the limo and then dropping her back off without a word. Well, hell, what can I say? Eric Packer is fucked up like that!

~RoaL~

Ninety minutes later I am still pacing in the hotel room, waiting for Bella to arrive. I am pretty sure that the implication of my text was that she should come over right away so I am not sure what the holdup is. I have already taken my jacket and tie off and am just in my black slacks with my white shirt which has the first three buttons undone. When there is a knock on the door my breath hitches as I rush over to answer it but when I open it, it takes everything in my power not to gape at her.

"Mr. Packer, you wanted to see me?" She says as she strolls past me, brushing against my arm in the process.

She is wearing black slacks and boots with a white button down shirt tucked into her pants and she has a belt on that holds a pair of handcuffs and a Taser gun. She has her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, high on her head, which she then braided. I watch as she walks over to the mini bar, running her hands along the tops of the many bottles within it. She looks over her shoulder at me, arching her brow.

"So what did you want?" She says, turning and leaning against the bar.

I start to immediately unbutton my shirt as I walk towards her.

"You know what I want." I say as I stand before her, looking down at her with pure primal want in my eyes.

Her breathing hitches momentarily before she reaches her hands to my shirt and quickly pulls it out of my pants. I smirk down at her as I reach my hand around her neck, working my way up the nape of her neck to the base of her braid. I latch on to it and pull her head back as I begin sucking and kissing on her neck, instinctually wild and chaotic. Her hands immediately reach for my belt and she undoes my pants quickly, pushing them and my boxers to the ground in one swift movement. She strokes my cock a few times and then pushes me back a few steps. I stare at her, feral need on my face as she smirks deliciously at me. She quickly grabs the nearest bottle behind her, popping it open and taking a swig. She then walks up to me and splashes a few drops on my fully extended cock and the feel makes my whole body tingle. She drops to her knees and licks the length of me as goose bumps spread across my entire body. She pushes me back some more until my legs hit the foot of the bed. I sit down and she pushes against my chest so that I am lying back as she then uses her knees to spread my legs apart, standing between them. She sets the bottle down and I pick it up, leaning on my elbows and taking a swig as I watch her slowly unbutton her shirt.

"Leave the body armor on." I say huskily.

She smiles as she slips her shirt off and to my surprise she isn't wearing a bra so all that I can see is her pale skin against the sleek and shiny blackness of the armor she wears to protect herself. She has the first couple of latches undone on her body armor so her breasts are on perfect display for me. She smirks and licks her lips as she unlatches her belt and tosses it on the bed. She then brings her nimble fingers to her pants wiggling them and her panties off and casually stepping out of them. She is now standing above me in only her body armor, looking down at me like she is about to devour me whole.

"Hmm, it's very exciting to be near someone that others want to kill." She says as she snatches the bottle from me and pours the fiery liquid over my cock and balls.

I immediately arch my hips off the bed and watch her smile before she kneels down in front of me and proceeds to run her tongue first up and down the length of my cock and then circling my balls. I am holding it together because I don't want to come yet but that strength is duly tested when her mouth envelopes my balls. I can feel her hot breath on me as her tongue moves effortlessly around them as she sucks and sucks and sucks until they are as hard as a rock. My cock is bobbing, impatiently awaiting its turn. As if sensing this, she unceremoniously drops my balls out of her mouth as she licks the underside of my cock, twirling her tongue around my overly sensitive head before taking me all the way down her throat. I am making some sort of gurgling sound, deep in the back of my throat that is now coming out as a rough and desperate growl as I continue to watch my cock go in and out of her mouth. Oh God! I need to be inside of her before I come.

I sit up quickly and the action pushes her back on her ass and forces my cock out of her mouth. She stares at me with dark and penetrating eyes as she quickly straddles me, her knees on either side of my hips as her pussy bears down on my cock. She pushes against my chest forcing me down on the bed again as she moves up and down on me at an ever accelerating pace. I pump my hips, meeting her movements and colliding with her as I arch off of the bed. Our grunts and groans are steadily increasing to a decibel that I am sure can be heard on the streets below. I sit up and start kissing and sucking along every part of her breasts that I can as her hands quickly find my hair again, pulling and twisting. I know in the book this Packer guy has a conversation with Kendra but forget that. How can you talk when you are sheathed within the tightest and sexiest woman around? That guy was nuts!

We continue our reckless pace; breathing rapidly as our excitement and desire mounts to ungodly levels. Within minutes my orgasm takes a hold of me and my whole body convulses which sets her off as well. Her walls tighten and flex around me, prolonging my orgasm and leaving me gasping for breath. When our bodies finally stop shaking I fall back against the bed as she pulls off of me. She kneels down on the floor between my legs, resting on her haunches as she tries to get control of her own breathing. A few moments later she stands and reaches for her utility belt but my hand is on hers, stopping her. I pull out the Taser and she grins as she snatches it out of my hands.

"Come on. I'm looking for more." I say as my hand moves down my sweaty chest and rests over my cock. If she is going to shoot me I don't want her to hit my boys. "Show me something I don't already know."

She shakes her head as she holds the Taser at her side.

"Aim and fire. I want all the volts the weapon has." I say assuredly.

She watches me and points the Taser at me. The red dot is slowly moving down my chest, over my stomach and then rests over my hand before ending back at my chest. I have my one hand behind my neck and I just watch her as she contemplates what to do. And at this point, I am not sure if she is or isn't going to do it. She and I had a debate about this scene when we were discussing the book because I thought she shot him while she thought she didn't. The book isn't real clear so I guess I will see soon enough what she has decided.

"Do it… Shoot it now." I finally say.

She takes a deep breath and then moves the gun to her side. She arches her brow at me and smirks before abruptly turning around and heading towards the bathroom. I watch as her beautifully round ass walks away from me and just grin as I bring both hands to my hair. Holy shit! For a second there I actually thought she might shoot me. As the door closes to the bathroom and I hear the shower start I smile and bring my bottom lip to my mouth. Fuck Packer. I am doing my girl again. I jump off the bed and make my way to the bathroom, ready to wash my baby and then make sweet and passionate love to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Ah…Eric, Eric, Eric… now, for the record I have NOT seen the movie and have refused to watch any of the clips, yes, that includes the sexy clip of Kendra and Eric, even though it was sent to me by like twenty people…LOL… so I did a little combo of various characters and scenes based on the book and the trailer, you know how I do. This is MY take on Eric Packer besides it would be totally boring if I just copied it word for word. Special thanks to Corinne, the lucky bitch who HAS seen Cosmopolis, for pre-reading this particular scene for me. Love ya girl... Now, don't forget to check out the blog for some sexy pics from Cosmopolis (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com)… And, don't worry folks, I haven't forgotten about Tanya. This is only Friday after all; they had to deal with the Jake situation before Jazz could take care of Tanya. **

**You know what I want, see that little button down there… go for it… Eric and I want to know, how far will you go before it's too far? (hehehehe)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. So, you liked Eric Packer? Now, Hmmm, we have a skank to take care of don't we? Okay now I am going to give you a heads up, unfortunately the law in Washington doesn't allow me to be as harsh as I would like *sigh* Also, there is a reference to a movie in this chapter. Major props to the first one to guess it WITHOUT checking the blog first**

* * *

><p>"The thing about performance, even if it's only an illusion, is that it is a celebration of the fact that we do contain within ourselves infinite possibilities." - Daniel Day Lewis<p>

**Chapter 19**

"Holy shit!" I exclaim and jump out of my chair.

"What?" Jasper asks, automatically concerned.

"Come here. Look at this?"

Jasper stands and makes his way over to my desk. When he looks at my computer screen and reads the headline on the Seattle Times online home page he immediately starts laughing. I turn to look at him, trying to hide my smile and then my look shifts a little as panic starts to set in. Wait a minute! Could this be a problem?

"Did _we_ do that?" I ask, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"God! I hope so. He deserved it, the sick bastard!" Jazz says with a chuckle before walking back to his desk.

I sit down. It's been almost four weeks since Jazz and I hacked into Jacobs home and work computer. I was not expecting anything really to come of it. I had felt that Jake needed to be held accountable for not just what he did to Isabella but for what he did to all those other girls as well. It was wrong to videotape them, and then to post those tapes online without their knowledge or consent, well that was just sick. I am sure Bella would have been devastated to know that other people had seen her like that. So, I took matters into my own hands and routed an anonymous tip through the Port Angeles library and that was that. Whatever happened, happened. At least I did something. I quickly scroll through the Seattle Times online page and tap the link for the article.

**Local Police Officer Arraigned on Pornography Charges**

**Jacob Black was arraigned today in Port Angeles, WA on charges of distribution of pornography, obscenity and harassment stemming from an anonymous tip alleging that Officer Black videotaped unsuspecting women and uploaded these 'sex tapes' to an online amateur porn site. It was further alleged that he blackmailed women into sexual favors and threatened them when they did not comply. Officer Black denied these charges and reported that he believed he was being framed, indicating that the women he had been with knew they were being recorded and that an angry ex-boyfriend must have made the false accusation. Black further attested to his innocence by stating that he had been in a long term relationship with Chief Swan's daughter, local high school teacher Isabella Swan, who had never registered any complaints against him. Ms. Swan could not be reached for comment. Black has been released on bail pending his hearing on December 18****th**** at 9:00 a.m.**

I glare at the screen, fuming that he would even mention Bella's name. Bastard! I didn't think he would actually be arrested and I certainly didn't believe he would ever bring her up. What point would that serve? That the chief of police was blind to Jacobs shit, that if he was so bad the chief would have known, if he was like that with one girl he would be like that with others? I don't know. I lean back and stare at the screen. Dammit! Now people are going to try and talk with her. Talk about a plan backfiring. My phone immediately starts ringing and I dig into my pocket to get it. It's Bella.

"_Win, are you okay?" I ask, trying desperately to mask my concern._

"_Edward, he said my name. I… I… what am I supposed to do? If I say something…Oh god! What if he comes to my house again?" She stutters._

"_Come here. Stay with me until his court date. It's almost Christmas break. Can you get leave for the rest of the week?" I ask, trying to tame her panic with a plan of action._

"_I don't know. Yeah, I think so."_

"_Bella do not go home please, not without Emmett!"_

"_I won't. I better go; class is going to start soon. I love you."_

"_I love you too. I'll see you tonight."_

I see Jasper get up and walk over, leaning on the desk near me. I quickly call Emmett to tell him what happened and ask him to follow Bella home. Then I ask if he can follow her up to Seattle. He agrees and then I call Chief Swan. Now this conversation is going to be awkward considering I have never met him before but he needs to know what's happening. Plus, I want someone to keep an eye on Jake. I don't want him to go anywhere near her.

"_Chief Swan." I hear a gruff voice say._

_Why do I suddenly feel like I am 14? I take a deep breath and try to forget that he carries a gun._

"_Chief Swan. This is Edward Cullen. I …"_

"_You're the boy that's dating my daughter."_

_I let out a soft chuckle. Geez, I haven't been called a boy in a long time._

"_Yes sir. I am sorry we haven't had a chance to meet formally but…"_

"_Oh I am sure that's Bell's doing. So how can I help you Edward?"_

"_Chief Swan. Have you read the Seattle Times this morning?"_

"_No, I haven't. Why?" He asks with concern._

"_Well, there is an article on Jacob Black."_

"_Yes, I know what's going on with Officer Black. I was at his bail hearing this morning." He says with a tone of intimidation, "In fact I drove him to his dad's house after the hearing. Now don't go telling me that you believe everything you read Edward." He says confidently._

_I cringe. Shit!_

"_The Times is a reputable paper, Sir." I mumble, "I guess I am a little concerned for Bella. He made contact with her last month and threatened her. I am worried for her safety. I…"_

"_Now, look here Edward. Bell's is perfectly safe. Jake would never hurt her or anyone else and I for one don't believe anything in that paper. You have been misinformed."_

I sigh. Now I know what Bella must have gone through when the relationship ended. She had said no one believed her and that Jacob made everyone feel sorry for him. But damn this is serious. How do I manage this? I really thought he would at least want to look out for her.

"_Alright, thank you sir. I am sorry for bothering you. I look forward to meeting you sometime very soon." I say respectfully, just needing this conversation to end._

"_You too, Edward." He says before hanging up._

I hang up and rack my hand through my hair. This is insane. How could he believe all that shit Jake is spewing. What is this, some blue wall thing? What do I do? I can't tell him that I know the accusations are true because I hacked into Jake's computer and saw it with my own eyes. What we did was illegal. Damn!

"Edward, what the hell is happening?" There is clearly panic evident in his voice now.

"Jacob mentioned Isabella in that article. She's scared so I told her to come up here. Emmett will follow her to make sure she is safe. I just… Her dad doesn't think he is a threat. He actually drove him home from his bail hearing. How ridiculous is that?"

"Well, if she is here then she will be safe. Hold on, let me read the article." He says, pulling out his phone and with a few quick swipes he has the article open and is frowning as he reads it. "I'm tempted to send them a copy of his hard drive."

"Geez, Jazz… Why would you keep a copy?"

"Relax, its encrypted. I just wanted something to blackmail him with." He glances up at me, "You know, just in case."

Before I can say anything else, the bells ring on the door, indicating that someone is coming inside the store. We both turn to the door and much to my surprise Tanya walks in looking fit to be tied. Jazz stands up and crosses his arms. My God! Can this day get any worse? Wait, strike that. I don't want to know the answer to that question. She storms to my desk, essentially nudging Jasper out of the way. He doesn't move though. He just leans against the nearest desk, eyeing her speculatively. She glares at him and then looks at me, slamming her palm on my desk and I instinctually flinch back.

"This is your fault!" She yells at me.

I arch my brow at her and then glance at Jazz, confused. Jazz has a slight smirk on his face so I know this must be related to whatever he did to get even with her. I feel her hand on my face forcing me to look at her.

"I know you did this because everyone I have talked to says the transactions were done online. You are the only one I know that messes with computers." She stands tall and moves her hand to her hip, "Is this related to that teacher you are screwing around with?"

Now my eyes narrow at her and I stand up quickly, moving around the desk at vampire speed, forcing her to step back slightly.

"First off, don't you ever fucking touch me!" She gasps, having never seen me get angry at her, and perhaps recognizing that she has no control over me anymore. I'm not some lovesick fool chasing her around grocery stores, begging her to get back together with me. I move my face very close to hers, "And Secondly, don't you ever talk about Isabella or whatever it is that you _think_ I did will be ten times worse than whatever happened. How dare you come in here acting like you are something special? Get the hell out of here!"

I can feel heat on my neck and can tell that my nostrils are flaring. She stares at me for a long time and then takes a deep breath. She reaches her hand up to my face and I automatically move out of her reach, stepping back and bumping into the desk.

"Eddie." She starts to say and I visibly cringe, "I can't believe you would be so cruel to me." She says in a mock pout.

"Tanya, don't call me that. You are never allowed to call me that." I take a deep breath, frowning at her, "I really don't know what the hell you're talking about either."

She hands me a paper and when I open it, it is a page from an account in Switzerland indicating that she made several anonymous donations to local charities, leaving a zero balance in her checking account. I had read in the paper that her husband was filing for divorce based on evidence that proved she had been unfaithful and that as a result she would get nothing in the settlement since she violated her pre-nuptial agreement. Jazz and I had a good laugh about that. I had actually expected her to say something to me then but I guess she must have swindled some money from him and tucked it away, figuring it would tide her over until she landed another rich fool. But hell, you can't hide anything from Jasper, especially when he is on a mission to destroy. I guess she is showing her true colors though because it is the money that brings her here today, not the end of her marriage.

"When my emails were forwarded to my husband I thought that was a bit cruel but this," She says, waving her hand, "This is just uncalled for."

"I don't understand. You're blaming me for you being generous and donating money to charity? How is that my fault?" I say with a smile, knowing damn well she would never feel the need to give to anyone other than herself.

She narrows her eyes and cocks her brow, "I didn't donate _**MY**_ money, Edward." She enunciates my name angrily and I can't help but smirk, "Why in hell would I give my money away?"

"An act of kindness!" I say, trying hard not to laugh. Of course Jasper doesn't try at all, he full out guffaws at her while she turns to him, glaring and then turns back to me.

"It's not funny Edward. You cleaned out my account. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live?" She says trying to soften her tone.

"How about getting a job?" Jazz says, chuckling.

Tanya turns her gaze to Jasper and gives him an icy glare before looking at me and then Jasper again. She then turns and faces him, strolling over until she is standing right in front of him. Tanya has never worked a day in her life; she has always had men taking care of her, buying whatever she wanted so the thought of her actually getting a job is ludicrous.

"It was you! You are the one that forwarded my emails and cleaned out all my bank accounts. Edward doesn't have the backbone to do something like that." She says venomously.

I am not sure if I should be offended by her remark or take it as a compliment. She's right though, in the sense that I would rather avoid confrontations at all costs. I mean I will fight for Isabella but aside from that, I would just assume let karma to do its bidding. Jasper on the other hand certainly has a mean streak in him. Not to actually fight someone but he can hurt you in other ways. I had to rein him in on several occasions in high school and once in college. When he met Alice, she calmed him considerably.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasper says coolly.

"You left me penniless." She says almost in tears before her face morphs into anger and discontent, "I will get you back for this."

Jasper smiles wickedly, "With what? You have no money." He stands up straight, looking down at her, "You have no rich husband. No job. And all the idiots you were fucking around with have nothing to offer. Now everyone can see what you have always been… a cold hearted bitch." He smirks, "Well, let me rephrase that," he cocks his head to the side, mocking her, "a poor, cold hearted bitch!"

She reaches up to slap him and he grabs her hand, his eyes turning dark.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says with a tone that even scares me.

She forces her hand away and steps back from him. She looks between the two of us before turning around in a huff and storming towards the door.

"Oh, you might want to look out for the IRS if I were you. They frown on people hiding their money away." He says as she is walking away.

She stops with her hand on the door, frozen for a good couple of seconds before pushing her way through. When she walks out, I turn to Jazz and cross my arms.

"What the hell did you do Jazz?"

He smirks and turns, walking to his desk, muttering something about plausible deniability. I watch him for a while thinking that if he ever wanted to go the illegal route he would be damn good at it. Lucky he met Alice or I am sure I would be visiting him behind bars. Well, now that I think about it, he probably would never get caught. I just shake my head and walk back to my desk, glancing at the clock and waiting for the hours to pass by.

~RoaL~

The next few weeks were a lot smoother than I initially thought they would be. And having Bella here with me every night has been like heaven. Jacob's trial went without a hitch and, mysteriously, a copy of his hard drive was found in his house, minus the Bella files. Although Jazz never told me anything, I strongly suspected that Emmett had worked with him and placed the drive in Jacob's home. Jacob was not convicted of the pornography charges as he didn't make any money off of the videos but he was charged with obscenity which unfortunately only carried with it a fine and community service. But we heard that he lost his job and was now working with the tribal police on his reservation. None of the woman would testify for or against him so he wiggled out of the harassment charges as well. Unfortunately there wasn't much we could do about it. Bella was still angry at her dad and not really talking to him. When the hard drive was discovered he called to talk to her. She had accepted his apology but was still short with him, telling him that he should have believed her long ago. Her dad had been upset about all the women that were on the hard drive and had a hard time believing that Jake would do what he did. But when he said he was thankful that Jake had respected her enough not to record her, I had seen Bella stiffen as she looked at me. She told him that she didn't believe he respected her at all but was also thankful there wasn't anything related to her on his computer. After she had hung up she ran into my arms, crying while I held her tightly.

Tanya on the other hand was brought in for questioning for tax evasion but was not convicted of anything. Jasper knew that she wouldn't be, that she hadn't really done anything, but I think he just wanted her picked up and investigated just to be spiteful. She has now become a social pariah that no one wants to be around. I wish I could say that I feel sorry for her but I really don't. She has always been cruel to people, I just ignored it. Well my eyes are wide open now so, I don't know, it's her own damn fault. What goes around comes around. Maybe now she will see that she has to treat people better. I don't know that she is capable of that but I'd like to believe that everyone can change.

It's Christmas Eve and we are on our way to meet Jasper and Alice for drinks and we will exchange 'couple' gifts. We had decided that we would not buy each other individual gifts but something that a couple could use. After we are done with Alice and Jasper we will be heading home and opening our own gifts as tomorrow we will be at my parents. I had told Isabella last month that I had made her something but I was still planning on buying her a gift as well. She had been adamant that I not buy her anything and that she wanted to make me something too. Well, that works for me as I already finished her gift. Jazz loves it and wants us to sell it but I'm not sure I want to do that. I made it for Bella. And of course I have no idea what she did for me but she has been bouncing around for days telling me she can't wait for me to see it.

"I hope they like what we got them." Bella says excitedly as we pull up to the bar.

I smile, "I'm sure they will. I am a little jealous actually." I say bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it softly.

"Oh Jobs, come on baby. Take one for the team." She says with a wink.

I giggle, "Fine, fine… I'm still not sure that is quite a couple's gift though as I don't think Alice will enjoy it as much as Jasper."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Jobs, that's what the other part of the gift is for. It's about compromise."

I shrug as we pull into a parking spot and run my hand down her face.

"It's not fair. He's getting the best gift ever." I say, pouting profusely.

She taps her finger on my bottom lip, forcing it out even more before giggling. She then gives me one of her sexy smiles as she kisses me softly on my protruding lip and then pulls on it with her teeth. My eyes flutter closed as I lean in to really kiss her. I pull her close to me and plunge my tongue inside her mouth. She moans softly as her tongue sweeps along mine in a sensual dance, making my manhood come to life and setting my skin on fire. We sit in my Volvo, making out like adolescents for a good five minutes before she pulls away from me, her eyes glassy and her lips swollen from our kiss.

With a heavy sigh I move away from her and exit the door, hoping that the cool brisk air will sooth my flushed skin and also snap me out of this jealous funk I am in. When Bella said what she wanted to do for Jasper, as a way to thank him for everything he had done with both Jacob and Tanya, I died a little inside. I know it's childish but I did. I want to go as well and when I suggested that maybe we could go too she gave me that 'seriously' look so I dropped it. Now I have to plaster on a smile when he opens that gift. Bella squeezes my hand as we walk in and I look down at her beaming face. Show time!

"Bella!" We hear Alice scream from across the room.

She runs up to us and how she can run in those heels surprises me but she does, consistently. She quickly hugs Bella and then me while Jasper casually strolls up to us.

"So let's do the gifts first." Jasper says, wagging his brows while I roll my eyes at him. Asshole! He gives me a strange look clearly not understanding the magnitude of what's about to happen.

"Just ignore him Jazz. He's pouting." Bella says, smirking over at me as she starts to walk with Alice over to the table.

"Am not!" I say, pinching her ass. She slaps my hand away playfully and I kiss the top of her head while I place my arm around her shoulders.

We sit down and there is a box on the table, wrapped in light gray paper with white lines on it, almost like pinstripe. That's awful weird looking Christmas paper. Alice and Jasper giggle at my expression and as I look at Bella I see that her expression mirrors mine.

"You two go first!" Alice squeals as the waitress brings over our drinks.

Bella raises her Heineken, "To friends." We all smile and clink glasses.

"May they always come bearing gifts." Jazz says and yeah, okay, I laugh.

Alice is bouncing in her seat so Bella and I look at each other and Bella shrugs as she pulls the present forward. We pull off the card and in Jaspers chicken scratch it says 'you can thank me later'. Okay… As we carefully pull the paper back and open the box Bella gasps and then starts laughing, covering her mouth. I peek in and choke on my beer. Inside the box is a silk grey tie on top of three books. I pull out one, Fifty Shades of Grey. Then Fifty Shades Darker and then Fifty Shades Freed. Holy shit! This is that series he was telling me to read. As Bella and I remove the books there are a set of handcuffs, a mask and some other things in the box. I really have no idea what they are or what they are used for.

"Like I said, you can thank me later." Jasper says with a wink.

"Do you like it?" Alice continues to bounce.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Bella practically shouts and then grabs my hand, "We love it!"

I nod but I am still staring at the contents in the box trying to figure out what certain things are. I glance at Jasper who is smirking and I mouth the word 'kinky fuckery' and he just nods. Well, this ought to be interesting. I never did ask Bella if she'd heard of these books but she seems to know what they are. Am I the only one who hasn't read these?

"We could read it out loud." She says nudging my arm.

"Yes, we could." I finally say smiling, trying to gain some form of composure.

"And I hear there are some interesting 'scenes' in these books," she says licking her lips while arching her brow, "that maybe we could try."

Okay, all composure is gone as the more prominent member of my anatomy decides it wants to vote yes for whatever Bella has in mind. She leans up and kisses me chastely on the lips while her hand reaches under the table to stroke my ever hardening cock. Talk about a mixed signal. She then taps my jacket pocket indicating that she wants me to give them our gift. I stare at her for a moment, trying to get my bearings as she giggles at me.

"Edward… their gift." She says, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Oh yeah, right." I stumble as I reach into my pocket.

I slip the decorative envelope out and slide it across the table. Alice and Jasper look at each other before she quickly grabs it, screaming when she pulls out the brochure for the Intercontinental Hotel in San Francisco, California. Bella had said that Alice really wanted to visit San Francisco; that she had never been there and wanted to do the whole tourist thing, go to the museums and shop, so Bella figured she could kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" Alice keeps chanting, her voice escalating each time.

Jasper looks up stunned, "This is too much guys. Shit! You shouldn't have done this!"

"Well, it isn't nearly enough for what you did for me." She glances at me, "For what you did for us. But…" She grins and grabs her purse, ready to pull out the big gun.

"I… Jasper I'm not done yet." She places an envelope in front of Jasper and then one in front of me.

I look up at her confused and then realize what she is doing, "No way. Oh God, are you serious?"

She smiles and nods and I scream, yeah, like a girl and then kiss her soundly on the mouth. One of those real sloppy, slobber all over the place kisses. Hey, what can I say, I am excited. She is now laughing as she wipes my drool off her face. I then turn to Jasper who is giving me a strange look because I haven't even opened the envelope and I am acting like an idiot.

"Open it Jasper!" And now it's me who is bouncing in my seat.

His eyes widen to the size of saucers when he sees what's inside, "NO FUCKING WAY." He looks up at her, "Are you serious?" She nods and he jumps up from the table and practically knocks over our drinks trying to get to her. He is hugging her and then kisses her on the lips. I frown and push him off of her. Okay it was definitely a friend kiss but STILL!

"I'm sorry man. I…I can't believe this!" He stutters.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Bella registered us for the Game Developers Convention." Jasper says at the top of his lungs and then turns to me. "Holy shit, we've got a lot to do."

"Wait! What's that exactly?" Alice asks.

"It's only one of the largest forums for programmers, game designers, artists, and producers. Just about anyone who is developing interactive games. It is on the cutting edge and people travel from all over for this. It's got like a game festival where you can play new, unpublished games and they have competitions you can enter with your games, its judged peer to peer And…." I say in one quick breath.

"We can get in with lots of people who also develop games, we can bring some of the things we have been working on and possibly get a seller for them. Hey, the one you just did would be perfect." Jazz finishes my sentence but I shake my head slightly at him as I haven't given Bella my gift and I don't want her to know what I did just yet. He frowns, "Sorry, umm, we could work on some of the ones we messed with before but never finished."

"Don't worry Alice." Bella says, taking Alice's hand while Jazz and I continue to ramble quickly to one another, "We will go to the museums and shopping while they play with their toys." Alice beams at her, realizing that she will not be left alone in her exploration of the city.

"Look, they don't even notice that we are here right now." She says giggling across the table.

"Hey, I heard that." I say smiling and then turn right back to Jasper as we continue talking about what we want to do.

I can see Alice and Bella from the corner of my eyes. They are leaning in to each other giggling and then Alice starts lifting things out of our box and whispering while Bella just nods, glancing at me and smiling. Hmm, maybe I should be paying attention over there but Jazz keeps swaying me back his way. I feel like we are 14 year old computer nerds again, making wild plans in my bedroom. All we need is a plate of pizza rolls and it would be perfect!

~RoaL~

When we finally get back to my place I am completely spent. Jasper and I were riding a high for a good two hours, talking and drinking and planning. I am so excited. We have always talked about going to one of the gaming conventions but never actually did. I can't believe she had me going all that time, knowing I was completely jealous. Oh, that Vixen!

"Jobs, you look tired. Do you want to do our present's tomorrow morning?" She asks, slipping off her jacket and then kneeling down to undo her boots.

"No way, Win. I need to know what you did." I say, bringing out a wrapped gift from the top shelf of the bookcase.

"Huh, I never thought to look there." She says smiling. "I'll be right back, let me get your gift."

I undo my shirt and pull it over my head just as she comes out of the room. She smiles as she sits facing me on the couch.

"Open yours first." She says handing me a large rectangular box.

I smile and bite my lip as I carefully remove the wrapping paper. Whatever it is, it is in one of those white shirt boxes. I open it carefully and can barely see through the tissue paper that is further wrapping the gift. I look up at her and she has the tip of her thumbnail in her mouth. I smile at her and flip the tissue paper off. A huge smile crosses my face as I gently trace the two pictures. The first one is of Isabella in what looks like a white skirt and nothing else. She is facing away from the camera and glancing over her shoulder. I can practically see the moles on her flawlessly smooth back. She looks innocent and beautiful. The second picture is simply stunning. It is a black and white picture of Isabella in only a pair of white shorts; her long silky hair is down on both sides of her face and covering her naked breasts. She is staring longingly into the camera and I am lost. I am lost in her eyes. I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face and when I look back up at her she is breathing heavily.

"Do you like it?" She whispers.

"I love it! You're beautiful." I say kissing her soft lips.

She lets out a loud breath. "I wasn't sure if you'd like them or think they were porn or something." She says looking down slightly.

"No baby, I know what porn looks like." I say, and then remember all that shit on Jakes computer, I quickly shake my head to get the images out of my head, "Win, this isn't porn, this is art. It's captivating. It's you." I kiss her again softly.

She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and I kiss her lips again softly before pulling away and handing over her gift. Well it's now or never. She rips the paper off and then just stares at the CD in her hand. She then looks at me confused. I smile and stand up leading her to the bedroom. She arches her brow and I giggle as I take the disc from her and load it into my Mac. Almost instantly a girl rides across the screen on a white horse. As she looks behind her you can see that she has long flowing black hair, huge brown eyes, with creamy white porcelain skin.

"Holy shit!" She says sitting down in front of my computer, "Is that me?" She turns to me and I nod with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my god. Show me what to do." She says as the opening screen comes up.

We spend the next two hours playing her game. It was fun as she was getting all into it. The game is roughly based on Snow White except in this version she is a warrior princess. The game follows her as she escapes prison to the dark forest only to be hunted by a man hired to capture her, except this man falls in love with her instead. She liked the idea that I made this man, the huntsman, look like me, well, I made him a little buffer than I am naturally but that's okay.

"Come on baby, let's pause it and go to bed." I say finally.

"Hold on Jobs, I'm almost to the next level." She says, brushing my hand away.

Hmm, this is an unusual turn of events. I smirk and reach down, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up and out of my chair. She is screaming and laughing as she wiggles her legs. I toss us both on the bed and she tries to get up but I pull her down again. She is laughing hysterically now as I bring my mouth to hers, capturing her laughter, her happiness, her love.

"Thank you so much for the game." She says wrapping her leg over my legs and scooting closer to me, "How long you been working on that?"

I run my hands down her back and rest them on her ass. "A few months but it's been done for a couple of weeks."

I bring my hands to the front of her jeans and unsnap them. She smiles and then brings her hands to my face, gently tracing the outline of my jaw while she runs her thumbs along my cheekbones. I stop what I am doing and close my eyes, allowing myself to truly be lost in her touch. Her fingertips then graze along my eyebrows, over my closed eyelids, down the contours of my nose and across the outline of my lips. I can feel the soft whispers of her breath and can hear the gentle cadence of her heart as she begins to lay a trail of kisses along every place that her fingers have touched. By the time her lips make it back to my mouth my heart is racing, overfilled with love and devotion for the only woman I will ever need or want.

"Edward." She whispers, her voice cracking. I open my eyes and see that she has tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

By now my eyes are watering and my chest is heaving, "I love you too, Isabella, always."

"Merry Christmas."

I smile and bring my lips to hers, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Alright everyone, all together now… AWWWWWWWW! Okay, well, is everyone sufficiently satisfied with Jake and Tanya's punishments? I hope so cause that's all I got…LOL… okay, first off, any guesses on the movie…okay technically there were two movie references so one of them was SWATH…HA! I said the easy one…now, seriously, mad props to whoever gets the movie without looking at the blog for the pic…come on you can do it… I'll give ya an outtake... any takers? Hehehehehe… okay folks, just one more chapter to go…WHAT? Yes, one more chapter and then an epi… see ya on Friday!**

**Okie dokie… hit me up with a review; let me know what your thoughts are **


	22. Chapter 20

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. So let's see... Hmmm, NO ONE got the movie reference last chapter *tsk tsk* it was the Cake Eaters...LOL...okay, so hmmmm, Jake taken care of, check, Tanya taken care of, check, Nerdward & Geeksper (thanks theoneandonly MrsEdwardCullen for the names…LOL) getting ready to go to gamer heaven, check and hmmm what else? Oh, yeah, last chapter so how about we end this on a role play? ... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Man is a make-believe animal: he is never so truly himself as when he is acting a part"…. William Hazlitt<p>

**Chapter 20**

We've been in San Francisco for five days now. The conference fell during Bella's Spring Break so she only needed to get someone to cover her classes for a couple of days which she was able to do. We came up the weekend before the conference so we had a few nights to ourselves in the city. Isabella and Alice have been all over the place, exploring museums, going to Fisherman's Wharf and, of course, shopping. Jasper and I have had the time of our lives. Bella keeps teasing us that we have died and landed in Geek heaven but I don't care because in a way it's true. Now, the first day of the conference Jasper and I came dressed very professionally. We both wore suits and we both tamed are crazy hair but when we got there everyone was dressed pretty casual so the next day we ditched the professional gear and dressed as we normally do, i.e. jeans and a t-shirt. We have learned so much here and have met all sorts of people including some who may be interested in the game we have in competition.

Today is the day that they will announce the winners in the Independent Game Festival and I am a little nervous. We couldn't enter Bella's game because it is based off of a movie and there are copyright issues, so we entered just one game in the competition, a game called The Mystic Brotherhood. It is a role play game that Jasper and I have been tinkering with for at least 10 years. It's a story that follows two brothers who have mystical powers. One brother can control the feelings of others while the other brother can read people's minds. They have been sent on a quest to kill the evil king who has enslaved the people. On their quest they meet other 'freaks' who help them on their journey. It's not an easy quest though as there are evil beings throughout that try to kill them as well as anyone who helps them. But as you work through the different levels you get stronger and, if you can find them, there are special pebbles that will unleash your hidden powers and protect you against evil. Jasper and I played with this idea in junior high, joking about how cool it would be if we were able to read minds or change how people felt. We reasoned that if we could do that then we would never be bullied or made fun of or hurt. We have spent years working on the graphics for this game which, to be honest, are the best I have ever seen.

"Don't be nervous, Jobs. Whatever happens, happens!" Bella says, walking out of the bathroom and putting on her earrings.

She walks up to me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"What if everyone hates it and tells us it sucks? Then we would have spent 10 years working on it for nothing." I say frowning and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"If they don't like it, they don't like it." She says, rolling her eyes and then she smirks, "I mean, don't you guys have some kind of code or something that tells you to be nice to each other."

I start laughing, "A code? Like a hacker's code?"

She gives me that flirtatious grin of hers, "Yeah. That's what they always say in the movies."

I pull her close to me, "Gaming is a business just like anything else. We do tend to be nice to each other because a lot of us were the nerds in school so we know what it's like to be picked on but that doesn't mean we don't try to best one another and that we can't be 'mean'. This is a competition so we shall see."

"Well I like it and you guys are finalists which means the judges must have liked it and thought it was pretty damn good. So whether it wins or not you should still be proud." She says kissing the top of my nose, "And," she says with a sexy and seductive tone, "No matter what happens you are still getting laid!"

I grin widely now and start giggling, "Well, that's good to know."

She smiles and starts to walk away but I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck.

"Think I can get a preview?" I ask, kissing her neck.

"A preview, huh?" She says sexily.

I nod and can almost feel her smile as she suddenly drops to her knees and quickly unleashes my growing erection. She glances up at me as she traces her tongue around my head several times. I start to reach for her hair and she shakes her head.

"Hold on to the couch baby." She licks her lips.

I place my hands on either side of me on the arm of the couch and just like that she has me down her throat. I throw my head back, gasping and moaning at the way my cock feels going into her mouth and the way her teeth graze my length as I slide out of her mouth. She reaches her hand inside my pants and cups my balls before her index finger creeps to the entrance of my ass. Her finger circles me there as she continues to take me in and out of her mouth. Oh God! I am not going to last long at all.

"Fuuucccckkkk… Bel…" I can't even get anything else out because she presses her finger down just as she hollows out her cheeks and sucks me all the way back her throat and I explode, panting and screaming. Fuck! I think that was the quickest I ever came, what was that like two minutes?

I start to slide down the coach's arm as my knees weaken but she pushes me back with her shoulder holding me in place while I quickly adjust myself. She continues to suck every last drop from me and then gently caresses my cock with her tongue. I look down at her and see that she has her eyes averted, watching me. I smirk and blink a few times and then feel her lightly kiss the tip of my head. She stands up and tucks me inside my jeans again as I look at her with glazed eyes.

"You asked for a preview and previews are pretty quick. Next time ask for a feature." She says, kissing my forehead.

I try to laugh but I am still breathing too heavily.

"I love you, Jobs. I will see you before the awards okay." She says, blowing me a kiss before she walks out of our room.

~RoaL~

"Jazz…"

"Huh?" He says, looking at brochure for some new software he wants to get.

"How can you be so calm? I feel like an Olympic Gymnast is doing somersaults in my stomach."

He glances at me from over the brochure, "I'm nervous too Edward. Hell, I have read the same brochure like twenty times already. I can't even look over there to see if anyone is even playing it." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I wish Alice was here."

*****Win, can you and Alice meet us here at the Moscone? We need you. *****

"What are you doing?" Jazz asks.

"Texting the girls." I say nonchalantly.

*****We've been waiting for you to call*****

I look up and around, "They're here, Jazz!" I say excitedly.

"What? Really?"

He starts looking around frantically, as do I, and then we see them. They are both smiling as they start walking over to us. Jazz makes a mad dash ahead of me and swings Alice around, practically knocking people over. I reach Bella and pull her in my arms, holding her tightly.

"How long have you been here?" I whisper into her hair.

She runs her hands up and down my back and I immediately start calming down.

"When we met up for coffee we compared notes and decided to just hang around in case you guys needed us."

"We didn't want to assume you wanted us here so we just waited. We wanted to be close." Alice says before kissing Jasper softly on both of his cheeks.

"We've actually been amusing ourselves watching people fight over who gets to play your game next." Bella says with a giggle.

"Yeah, I actually told someone one of your cheats, Jazz. I hope that's okay." Alice says looking at him and he just can't stop smiling.

"You know my cheats?"

She laughs, "Of course, you have been working on that game for ages. What? That game is important to you so it's important to me." She says placing her hands on her hips, "Really Jazz, I can't believe you would think I don't pay attention to all the things you say." She says in mock anger.

"I love you so much." He says, lifting her up and kissing her fiercely, right in the middle of the convention floor.

Bella is still just holding me tightly and running her hands up and down my back except now she has worked her hand up the nape of my neck and is playing with my hair. I breathe her in, her gentle touch, the soft feel of her fingers in my hair and the gentle strum of her heart beating against mine. The fact that she is here, that she didn't leave, makes me love her more than I ever thought was possible.

"How come you guys aren't over there, fielding questions and basking in the glow?" Bella asks, looking between me and Jasper.

"Yes, we should all go over there. People really seem to love it. There is a line to play." Alice says, nudging Jasper in the direction of where our game is set up.

Bella pulls on my hand and starts walking in that direction as well. I smile, take a deep breath and follow her over there. When we get closer Jazz and I stop in our tracks. There is literally a line of people waiting to play the game and several arguing with the ones playing on what they should do next. Both Bella and Alice giggle and then look at each other. Bella then steps forward. What is she doing?

"Gentleman." She says in that loud teacher's voice and everyone turns to her, "We would like to introduce you all to Mr. Edward Cullen." She says motioning to me.

"And, Mr. Jasper Whitlock." Alice continues and motions towards Jasper, "They are the creators of The Mystic Brotherhood."

"They are available for questions." Bella says stepping aside.

"Or you may simply tell them how wonderfully talented they are." Alice adds eagerly and then steps aside as well.

Our very own beautiful cheering squad. Pretty soon though we are bombarded with questions about the game, how we did this or that. Jazz and I are excitedly answering everyone's questions and I look up every so often and every time I do Bella is watching me, smiling. We continue this for hours, pretty soon Jazz and I are showing people various things that they have missed and the crowd keeps getting larger and larger as people come over to see what everyone is so interested in. By the time the awards ceremony comes up we have our own little group of supporters.

It turns out that we were nominated in four categories: the Excellence in Design category, the Technical Excellence category, the Excellence in Visual Art category, and the grand prize, the Seumas McNally award. We didn't win the grand prize but did win the Excellence in Visual Art award which was very cool. Jazz and I had gone up there and were total idiots talking about how we came up with this game when we were in junior high. We had everyone laughing at us but we couldn't help it. We shifted into the total computer nerds that we are.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock." We hear a voice say from behind us, as we exit the main hall in the convention center.

"Yes." I hear Jasper say, turning.

I turn to see a well-dressed man in a nice suit. He pulls out a business card handing one to me and one to Jasper. "My name is Eric Marshall with Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. and we are very interested in your game. We would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss possible options."

Jazz and I stand there staring at him, unable to move, unable to breathe as we both look down at his card.

"But we didn't win." I say softly, still not looking up.

He laughs, "You don't always have to win the big prize to capture my attention. We are always in the market for fresh and innovative ideas. If we can generate the type of interest you two garnered on the floor today than we may have found ourselves another best seller."

"Would they maintain creative control or do you just want to buy what they have and take credit for it?" Bella asks firmly.

He smiles, "Well, we would work with them to maintain the essence of what they did but yes, it would be altered somewhat. All games are altered when they come to us and are sold mainstream. I can understand your concern but I assure you they would be well compensated and would be a part of the process." He says confidently.

Jazz and I are staring at Bella as she watches him closely. She nods slowly and then turns to me and smiles. My baby, looking after us. We exchange information with Mr. Marshall and set up a time to meet next week in Seattle. We then head back to the hotel.

"So, Jobs… I wanted to talk to you about something but I didn't want to distract you before your conference but I can't hold it in anymore." She says sitting on the couch. "I talked with Alice about it today and she told me to tell you now but, I don't know. I don't want you to get all carried away, alright?"

"Ohhhkayyy… um, Win, you can't start off a conversation like that." I say, sitting down next to her and trying not to panic.

She smiles and turns to face me, "I spoke with my principal last week about the possibility of transferring schools. I know that we haven't really talked too much about the distance thing between us or the possibility of moving. But, after everything with Jake I just…" she pauses, "I don't want to be in Port Angeles anymore. I am looking into transferring to a school in Seattle. I mean there may not be anything available this next school year but I could probably substitute teach temporarily or tutor or…"

I don't let her finish, I just pull her to me and kiss her.

"Is that okay Jobs? I mean I don't want to presume anything." She says looking down and swiping her tongue across her lips.

"Win, I want you with me, always." I say as she bites her lip and then smiles. "And I want you to live me."

I can't imagine the day that I have had. First the game is going to be picked up by Sony and now Bella tells me she wants to move to Seattle. I had already been looking into the possibility of moving to Port Angeles, maybe setting up a shop out there but, hell, this is so much better. We should look into getting a bigger place. She has a lot of things and I mentally start going through a checklist of what I need to do.

"You're already planning aren't you? It's like I can see all the little cogs spinning in your brain." She says with a giggle.

"This has been the best day of my life." I say kissing her softly.

I kiss her slow and sensual, feeling her breathing start to pick up the longer the kiss goes on. I run my hands down her arms and then lift her shirt up and over her head. I unsnap her bra and unzip her skirt, shimming it and her panties down her long and lean legs. I quickly throw my shirt off and slip out of my jeans. My hands gently caress the fine curves of her breasts and then I abruptly move and lift her up, sitting her on the back of the couch. I spread her legs and snuggle between them, tracing my tongue along her inner thighs before licking over her folds.

"I want my feature." I say with a smile.

She gurgles some kind of response and squeezes her eyes shut tight as my tongue parts her folds. I give her one quick lick as I spread her open for me and flick my tongue against her clit. She immediately starts writhing as she shoves her hands into my hair, pushing my face against her. I quickly insert two of my fingers into her soaking wet entrance while I simultaneously flick my tongue around her clit and then suck her little bundle of nerves into my mouth. She comes almost instantaneously but I don't stop, in fact, I start sucking her harder and insert another finger inside of her. She is bucking into me, screaming, and I am as hard as a rock just hoping I can hold off on coming while I pleasure her.

"Oh God! Edward…Oh God! Fuck me, Please…" She pants almost incoherently.

I know she wants my cock, hell, my cock wants to be inside her but I am enjoying watching her come undone before me so I continue to pump my fingers into her while my mouth devours every part of my special place. Her clit, her folds, I even trace my tongue around the flesh where my fingers are entering her. I then bring my mouth back to her clit and lick her once, then nibble on her. She is letting out a muddled mixture of sounds while her chest is heaving in anticipation. I lick her clit and then nibble on it again, allowing my eyes to shift up to see her strained expression telling me she is close to her release. I loop my tongue around her sensitive spot once more and blow over her, my hot breath sending her spiraling.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" She screams as her hips arch and I feel her vibrate against my fingers.

I pull my fingers out and slide her limp body halfway down the couch, quickly pushing my cock all the way inside of her while bringing my wet fingers into her mouth. Her eyes are fluttering as she sucks my fingers clean and I just grin as I forcefully pump into her over and over again. I then pull out of her, hearing her groan, or hell maybe that was my cock groaning, it could have been. I quickly flip her around and have her hold onto the back of the couch, moving her knees to the edge of the seat cushion while I pull her ass out. I spread her legs and kneel down to give her pussy a nice hard lick, circling the entrance of her ass and then licking her pussy once more before plunging my tongue through her folds.

"Edward, mmmm, yeah." She purrs.

I bring one of my thumbs to her clit and rest my other thumb against her back entrance, pushing down on it, inserting the tip of my thumb inside of her. She gasps and starts whimpering as I use my other thumb to make tight circles around her clit while my tongue whips in and out of her dripping pussy. Her knees buckle as her third orgasm of the night takes her. I pull her up and push my screaming for action cock inside her wet and still vibrating walls, grunting furiously as I pump into her faster and faster. My hands are running over her smooth and flawless back and massaging her round and tight ass, kneading and fondling her cheeks as I near my orgasm.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good!" I stutter before deciding to change positions.

I quickly shift us again as I bring her body close to me and lay us down on the couch, me almost on my side. At this point she is like a rag doll, limp from having had three orgasms in a short time period. I pull her leg up, bending it and then placing her foot on the top of the couch as I plant her other foot on the ground. She is open wide for me as I pump into her again. I am about to come and not sure how long I can hold off the inevitable but I want her to come once more so I bring the hand that is underneath her up and around so that I can grip her nipple, pulling and tugging on it while my other hand starts working her swollen clit. She starts moaning loudly, clearly liking this new position and what I am doing to her.

"Do you like that?" I growl into her neck.

She brings one of her hands into my hair, nodding crazily as her other hand starts tweaking and pinching her free nipple. I start pumping into her harder, as she screams and moans like a porn star. I continue to play with her clit until her body arches as her orgasm once again claims her. Both of my hands immediately shoot to her hips forcing her body to rub deliciously against me while she shakes and convulses, riding out her orgasm. God! She feels so good. I let out some sort of gasping grunt as my own orgasm sends me hurling over the edge. I pump into her several more times, making sure my cock is completely satiated and deflated sufficiently. I pump into her until I physically can't move anymore and finally slip out of her. We lay like a gelatinous lump on the couch, lost in each other's other arms, neither of us capable of movement.

"Now, THAT'S a Feature!" I mumble into her neck, feeling her softly giggle before we both drift off to sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

~RoaL~

The rest of our time in San Francisco was fabulous. We were riding a high all the way home. We met with Mr. Marshall several times and came up with an agreement regarding The Mystic Brotherhood. We would work with the developers who would tweak the story a little and add some more to it. And after several months they had a finished product and we were $100,000 richer along with the guarantee that we would be credited with the game. Additionally we will receive a bonus after sales reach the 500,000 dollar mark, plus we were offered a contract to come up with more ideas. Well, needless to say Jasper and I have been very busy. We had no intention of closing up our shop but were also working diligently on a couple of new game ideas. They are expecting to release The Mystic Brotherhood in time for the Christmas season.

This is Bella's last week in school and I am coming down to help her finish packing so that she can move in with me. But before she moves she wanted to do another role play. So we are doing a scene from her game at Olympic National Park. We are spending the night here, the weather is great this time of the year and the park is breathtaking. I pull up to the park and head to the Sol Duc Falls camp grounds. I love this place and there isn't anyone near where we will be camping. I quickly set up our tent and inflate our raised queen sized air mattress. Yeah, my baby is not sleeping on the ground.

*****I'm on my way Jobs. I'll change there.*****

*****I can't wait. See you soon Win.*****

I smile as I slip inside the tent and pull out the outfit I will be wearing today. It consists of brown pants, a grey shirt, and brown leather protective gear all over. In addition I have a knife and an ax as weapons. I wish I had a mirror but the outfit mirrors what the huntsman character wore so I am sure I am okay. I pull the top of my hair back into a ponytail like he wore and then head down the trail a little bit so that I can watch for her arrival. About fifteen minutes later her car pulls up and she gets out, glancing around at the surroundings and biting down on her bottom lip. God! I love it when she does that. She grabs her duffle bag out of the back seat and disappears into the tent. A few minutes later she steps out in a brown dress with grey satin underneath it and those puffed out shoulders and long sleeves. It looks as if it is torn just above her knees exposing brown leather pants and brown boots. Her hair is down and she is utterly beautiful and I have to readjust myself. She starts walking down the path and after a little ways down the trail I come up from behind some trees, startling her.

"We need to keep moving, Princess." I say close to her ear.

She turns quickly, her hand over her heart. "You frightened me. Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding, I was watching the path." I say looking around, "Come, the Queens men are near." I say taking her arm and forcing her faster down the trail, continuously looking around as if we are being followed.

This particular area is one of the areas I used in her game to represent the enchanted forest. It has a majestic quality about it. The trail is not paved and the evergreens are magnificent. And this time of the year everything is so green and lush with sparks of color throughout. We have been on part of this trail before, last year when we did the Bel Ami role play. But at that time we came from a different direction. We continue along the trail and I watch as she takes the time to touch various trees and plants, smelling the flowers. I pretend to hear a noise and quickly grab her, pulling her off the trail. She stumbles and falls to the ground taking me with her. I put my hand over her mouth as I lay over her.

"Shhh, princess, I hear them." I hold her still as I draw my weapon.

After a few moments I move off of her but in the process my hand gently brushes against her cleavage. She takes a sharp intake of breath as she moves out of my grasp. I smirk as we continue walking on the trail. As we get to the bridge she stops, marveling at the sight. And once again I am reminded of the last time we were here and how I had told her that this place was like paradise on earth.

"You see beauty everywhere." I say coming up beside her.

She turns to look at me, "Why is it that you do not?"

I glance at her and then pull a flask out of my pocket. Okay, it's supposed to be booze but really it's just water. I'm not getting shitfaced. I want to remember everything about this night. I don't know how often we will get to come back here now that she is moving to Seattle. This place is special to me. It is the place where I realized that there was something special about Isabella, when I realized that I really did love her.

"Why do you drown your sorrows?" She asks softly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What do you know of sorrow?" I ask with feigned annoyance.

"I know of sorrow." She pauses, looking down, "I know of loss." She turns around watching the water in silence and then she abruptly turns and starts walking again.

We walk in silence for a short distance as she continues to touch and explore everything.

"I was once in love. She loved me although I was not worthy of it. She loved me when I didn't love myself. She was strong and beautiful." I say breaking the silence. She stops and turns to watch me.

"What happened to her?" She asks with sadness in her eyes.

"She was taken when I was hunting. I searched and searched for her but never found her. She was murdered." I say, sitting on a log and putting my head down.

She walks up to me and kneels down between my legs, "I am so sorry." She says lifting my head up, "I can see that you are capable of so much more than what you are now, if you would allow your heart to love again, if you free it from your pain." She says, holding my face in her hands.

I lean forward and pull her into my arms, kissing her long and passionately underneath the evergreen trees as the sun shines through them. I kiss her until she pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry, Princess." I stutter.

"Do not be sorry." She says looking down and drawing her lip in her mouth.

"You remind me of her, her fire, her strength. It is all in you. You possess a power that makes me want to be something more, something better."

She looks back up at me and places her hand on my face, cupping it and gently tracing my lips with her thumb. She leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips. I bring my hand up the nape of her neck, entangling my fingers in her hair as I deepen our kiss. She moans into my mouth before finally stopping and standing up, and continuing to walk on the path. We spend the next thirty minutes walking along the trail until we eventually ended up back at our waterfall again. She once again stops, placing her hands on the railing as she admires the view. She then turns to me smiling as she starts to walk along the bridge.

"Isabella, stop!" I say nervously.

She turns and looks at me, confused as to why I am stopping the role play. I walk up to her, and trace my fingers along her face.

"I'm sorry for getting out of character."

"It's okay Jobs. Is everything alright?" She asks with genuine concern.

"Win, I love you so much. And being here in this park." I motion around me, "Seeing you admire this waterfall." I stop, breathing in deeply, feeling tears just under the surface.

She smiles and leans against the railing, motioning for me to come to her. I do and she wraps me in her arms, holding me close to her and gently creeping her hand into my hair.

"It was here, Win. It was here that I knew deep in my heart that there was something special about you, something deeper than I had ever felt before." I step back slightly so that I can look into her eyes.

"I knew that I loved you as well. This is our place Edward. It always will be." She says, stroking her fingers along my jaw.

"Isabella, marry me."

"What?" She says staring at me wide eyed.

"It doesn't have to be soon but tell me you will be with me forever. I don't have a ring. I… I wasn't planning this but I can't imagine living a life where you aren't the center. I know that my life is complete with you. You are the first thought in my mind every morning and the last thought I have before I fall asleep. Marry me, Isabella."

"Yes..." She says nodding and pulling me to her again, "Yes, I will marry you." She says giggling at my expression.

"Really?" I ask, smiling goofily.

"Yes, really." She says as she kisses me softly on the lips.

We stay on the bridge holding each other and kissing for a long time. I know that things won't be perfect, they never are, but with Isabella, no matter what happens in my life, it will be bearable. She is the love of my life, my forever and I can't wait to spend every single day of the rest of my life with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… That's all folks! Now, for starters in case there are actual gamers out there or people who know gamers. Technically the boys missed the deadline to submit their game for the March conference but ya know I figured you wouldn't mind. Also, I am seriously not a gamer but I did do a cursory search, yes I googled it, hehehehe, and I didn't find a game called The Mystic Brotherhood. I also made up the dang game so if there is something similar, well, my bad okay, so I just had to end the story at the waterfall, I thought about him proposing there from the very beginning. I just thought these two needed some finality to their relationship, can ya feel me? So don't forget to check out the blog for some SWATH pics as well as pics from Olympic National Park. It really is breathtaking… Now, I will also be posting the epilogue for this story on Sunday so keep a look out for it.**

**AND, some of you already know this but I will be starting my new story called A Dry Heat next Friday. It will be more drama/angst/hurt/comfort/humor/romance… It will be another roller coaster of a ride with a very, very, sexy Edward who has a difficult past (yeah, you know how I do)… here is the summary and blog info (adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com)…**

**A Dry Heat…. ****www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8259969/1/A_Dry_Heat**

**When Bella moves from New York City to the California desert to care for her ailing grandmother she never expected that she would meet the man of her dreams. A man that would set her heart, body and soul on fire. But this man comes with a price, a heavy price. Will their love be able to survive the life he had before her or will it melt away in the dry heat.**


	23. Epilogue

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I am just letting them hang loose and have a little fun.**

**Once again thank you to my fantastic Beta's amandac3 & DannysMom for all that you do. So we ended with Jobs proposing and her getting ready to move. This epilogue will take place one year later. So let's see, what do we have in store for our lovely Win and Jobs? Perhaps, one more role play? Okay, you twisted my arm.**

**Special shout out to Shan, this one's for you baby! It's not quite what you wanted but I hope it will suffice :-)**

* * *

><p>"<em>That's what makes acting so attractive. You get to break all your own rules"…<em>Geraldine Clark

**Epilogue**

"I think this will work, Edward."

"No, it won't, Jazz." I say. sighing, "Look." I click on the icon and another screen pops into view. I start typing furiously and the screen freezes. "See, there is something in the link."

He frowns and taps his chin, "Maybe the link is just corrupted. We will need to run a diagnostic and maybe just reroute the link if we can't fix it."

I shrug, "I don't know but I don't have time to really mess with it." I say, running my hand through my hair.

"I will play with it. By the time you and Bella are back from your honeymoon I will have it worked out." He says, nudging my shoulder.

I nod, "I just feel bad that you have to do this by yourself but Bella will kill me if I work on this while we are in Rio."

"Don't worry." He laughs, "I will expect the same courtesy from you when Alice and I tie the knot." He wags his brow suggestively.

"I always figured Alice would eventually wear you down and the two of you would get married before I would." I say looking at him curiously.

"Ah, well, you know how I feel about the whole marriage sham." He says, pulling up several screens on his computer.

Jasper is very anti-marriage, believing it a scam aimed at allowing the government to tax you unnecessarily. He has also cited that initially marriage was invented just so men could take their wives land from them and that there is no logical reason to go through with the process. When I had asked him how Alice felt about all that, he said she understood just fine. He then noted that everything he owned was jointly owned with Alice anyways so why did it matter if they had a 'license' or not. Alice has always been really good about it all and never pressured him but mine and Bella's upcoming nuptials have reignited her fervor.

"I can't believe you are actually going to do it." I finally say with a smile.

"Well, it's important to Alice and she wants to have a baby and has advised me in no uncertain terms that our child will not be a 'bastard'." He says with a laugh.

"You're going to have a kid?" I ask stunned.

He stops typing and looks up at me, "Well, not this instant but yeah, she wants to stop taking her birth control and well, we have sex a lot so she will probably be knocked up in no time." He shrugs and starts typing again.

Huh, Jasper a dad? I guess I never thought about it but he would make a great dad. He is kind and affectionate and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for Alice or me for that matter. Family is important to him. I wonder how Bella feels about that. I guess we should have a conversation about children. I do want kids. A whole houseful if possible but it's up to her. Hell, I would totally give up work to be a full time dad. It's not like I have to work or that I couldn't work from home.

"That's cool, Jazz." He glances at me and smiles.

Jasper and I did well with our first game and received our first royalty check five months ago. It only took two months for our game to surpass the $500,000 sales mark. Now we get a monthly royalty check. Jazz and I took our initial $100,000 and invested it in new software and upgraded all of our systems at the store and then put the rest in our business account. Neither of us spent any of that money individually although we did give ourselves a raise. So between the royalty checks and our regular income we are sitting pretty comfortably. We have been busily working on our second game which is a futuristic role play game with lots of flying machines and robots and guns. It's a gamer's wet dream. We are almost done with it aside from this one kink.

Bella and I have been living together for a little over a year now. After my impulsive proposal I felt a strong desire to do it right so when we had moved her to Seattle I had enlisted my mother to help me buy a ring. To say that mom was ecstatic would be an understatement of epic proportions. If she could have put out a full page ad along with a billboard I am sure it would have been done. Thankfully, my father reigned in her enthusiasm. So once the ring was selected I took Bella out for a romantic dinner and a night on the town and then proposed to her as we overlooked Seattle from the top floor of the Skytower. Bella didn't want to get married right away so we set the date for August 13th of the following year. We will be married this weekend at my parent's home.

*****Can you come home early?*****

I smile as I look at her text. Bella didn't have a job right away when she moved but substituted at almost all the local high schools. Because she is damn good at what she does, when the Biology and Anatomy teacher at Garfield announced his retirement at the end of this past school year the principal immediately approached Bella and asked if she was interested in the job. She did not hesitate to accept and will start this fall, right after we get back from our honeymoon.

"Hey Jazz, would you mind if I head out early today?" I ask, trying to mask my excitement.

He leans back in his chair and smirks at me, glancing at the phone in my hand.

"Well, what if Alice texts me and wants a quickie too?" He asks, arching his brow at me.

I smile, "Then I guess we close the shop early and place a sign on the door that says 'Sorry, went home for a quickie, be back tomorrow, maybe!'"

He starts laughing, "That's a good one. I might just do that." He waves his hands in a shooing motion, "Go, get the hell out of here."

I smile and bow, "Yes, sir!"

As I exit the door I pull out my phone.

*****On my way.*****

I quickly get in my Volvo to head to the apartment. We ended up moving out of my old apartment fairly quickly after she got to Seattle. It didn't take long for us to realize that we needed more space.

"_Jobs!" Bella calls out, flustered. _

"_Yeah, Win, what's wrong?" I say, coming out of the bedroom._

_She is sitting on the top of several boxes that had initially been stacked near the wall but are now scattered around the living room. Ronnie, her ever present buddy the skeleton, is looking at me and wearing my favorite beanie. I swear this skeleton and I have the same head shape because he fits every one of my hats. I look at him and shake my head. Bella follows my gaze and grins._

"_Ronnie has been bitching at me for hours insisting that he wants his own room and that he no longer wants to be privy to our sexual shenanigans. I have tried to reason with him but he is being very adamant and yeah, he took your beanie." She says smirking._

"_I see." I say walking up to her and pulling her up from her sitting position._

"_Your place is too small. Either that or I have too much shit." She glances around the room, "I can't find anything!" She says almost in tears._

"_Then let's get a bigger place." I had initially wanted to do that but I was trying to let her lead since she told me not to get carried away._

"_Are you sure?" She looks at me with a strained expression on her face, "You've been here for a long time." She adds._

"_Yeah, but we do need a bigger place. We'll get something else by next month okay?"_

"_Really? You're okay with that."_

_I smile and nod, "Of course." I then kiss her and glance at Ronnie, "Better close your eyes big guy." I say while Bella giggles profusely in my arms._

We moved into our new apartment the following month. It is owned by the same company that owns my old apartment so we got in fairly easily. It is a nice two bedroom with a very spacious master bedroom and a smaller second bedroom which we made into our offices. I have my section of the room and she has her section. I had wanted to possibly get a house but she said she wasn't ready for that. So maybe in a few years we will take that plunge. Especially now that she will be working full time and I have a pretty good income coming in. We can afford to get something nice.

I pull up to our place and drop my keys on the counter as I walk inside. I am surprised when Bella doesn't come out to greet me. That's weird! I kick my shoes off and make my way to the bedroom thinking that she might be waiting for me in there. And just that thought alone causes my cock to twitch in anticipation. I stop the minute I walk into the room. Bella is in nothing but some black lace panties and she is kneeling with her back facing the foot of our bed. Her head is down, her legs are spread and she has her hands behind her back. My lip quirks into a smile as I walk passed her and into our walk in closet. I quickly glance back to see if she is watching me but she isn't, her eyes are on the ground but I can tell that her chest is heaving.

I quickly take off all my clothes and slip on a pair of faded blue Levis with a hole right at the knee. I purposefully leave the first three buttons of the jeans undone so that she can see the hair leading to my cock which is already a steel rod waiting for release. God! I love it when she wants to role play Fifty. Now I know what Jasper was talking about last year when he said he wanted to send the author a fan letter. I think we should form a freaking fan club for the men who have benefitted from Fifty. The first time we role played these books we took something straight out of it cause neither of us had ever done anything like this before but now that we have done this several times I tend to make shit up. Hell, we even bought a four post bed.

I walk to our nightstand and look inside, trying to decide what I should do. It's not like we have tons of stuff or that we have suddenly jumped into the whole BDSM lifestyle. We are still pretty 'vanilla' but we do like to spice things up here and there. We have definitely added to what Jasper and Alice got us last Christmas that's for sure. I grab a few things and walk back over to her, placing the items on the bed. I run my fingers through her hair and pull it to the side, braiding it while I stand directly in front of her, my bulging cock right in front of her. Her breathing picks up as I grip her braid and pull her head back.

"Ms. Swan." I say huskily.

"Sir."

I smirk and pull out the mask, wrapping it around her head and covering her eyes. When we first started doing these scenes I called her Ms. Steele but I just prefer to use her real name now, which sort of makes me wonder if we are even role playing anymore. Hmmm, that is definitely something to consider. I kneel down and reach between her legs, slipping my hand underneath the waistband of her panties and inserting a couple of fingers inside of her. She is already wet and ready for me.

"Mmm, Ms. Swan. You are so wet for me." I whisper close to her ear.

I pull my fingers out of her and coat her red lips with the evidence of her arousal. She parts her lips slightly and I let my tongue trace over her lips and enter her mouth. She tilts into me to deepen the kiss and I pull away.

"Always so eager." I say as I stand up. "Rise."

She stands up and I run my hands down the length of her arms before lifting them up, tying them with the grey tie we have used many times. I let my hands roam her body, spending an inordinate amount of time playing with her breasts, teasing them, and tugging on them. When her nipples are fully erect I reach for the nipple clamps and attach them to her. I then tug on the clamps just enough to cause her to cry out in pleasure.

I drop to my knees, pulling her panties down her legs and then spreading her legs widely. I flick my tongue against her clit several times and I swear I can feel it pulsing. She starts to lower her arms and I slap her ass hard causing her to flinch. I quickly look at her face as she brings her hands completely over her head again. I watching her to make sure I didn't actually hurt her but she has a smirk on her face so I know I am good. I continue to flick my tongue around her clit and then suck on her folds and entrance, then her clit some more and just when I think she is about to come I stop, feeling her body tremble in anticipation.

"Your body is so receptive to me Ms. Swan. Do you want to feel me inside of you?" I ask hungrily.

She nods, "Yes, Mr. Cullen, Please."

I lay her on the bed, placing her arms above her head so that they are touching our headboard. I tug on her nipple clamps again and her body immediately arches up. I kiss along her smooth and slick skin ending at her clit again which I suck into my mouth once and watch as she bucks into me. I spread her legs, placing one on each side of the bed so that her feet are dangling. I then give her pussy another lick before reaching for another clamp and placing it on her clit.

"Unhhhh, Edward." I stop and she realizes what she has done, "I'm sorry, please." She begs.

"If you do that again I will punish you. Do you understand?" I ask, not sure exactly what I would do to punish her but it seemed like the right thing to say.

She nods as she moans softly on the bed, waiting for what will happen next. Now, instead of putting my cock inside of her I grab one of our vibrators, flicking the switch to low and pushing it inside of her. Of course, my cock is straining against my jeans, angry and pissed that I won't let him out. I quickly unbutton the last couple of buttons on my Levi's relieving some of the pressure. I watch Bella as she writhes and bucks on the bed, moaning and grunting and panting. There is now a light sheen of sweat starting to cover her body as I pump the vibrator into her at an ever increasing pace. I reposition myself so that I can reach her nipple clamps and tug on them a little bit. Her face is strained as her breathing becomes irregular and labored. I flip the switch on the vibrator to high and she screams out as it roars violently inside of her.

"Let go, Ms. Swan, I want to see you come." My voice comes out rough and heavy with need.

She arches her hips and I tug on the nipple rings again and then quickly pull the clamps off of her nipples and clit just as her orgasm takes her, kicking and screaming. Her body falls flat on the bed and I quickly pull the vibrator out and grab her legs one at a time, scooting her ass so that it is almost to the end of the bed, effectively forcing her legs to shoot almost straight up and then tying them to the foot posts on the bed. I quickly unleash my manhood and push my jeans to the floor. My cock seems to have a mind of its own and enters her without hesitation. I start pumping into her quickly while she continues to moan and buck her hips. I snatch the vibrator off of the bed and tap it against her swollen clit.

"Come for me, Ms. Swan." I pant out, my voice unsteady as I continue to thrust into her.

She whimpers and moans as the combination of the vibrator and my forceful pounding makes her body convulse and shake as she reaches her climax yet again. Now it's my turn to grunt crazily as the sensation of her tight walls squeezing my cock pulls my own orgasm from me. I pump into her wildly until my body crashes and I can't move any more. I lazily pull my rapidly deflating cock out of her and untie her legs, watching as they fall limp against the edge of the bed. I crawl up her body and untie her hands, pulling her up on the bed and cradling her body against mine as I gently and lovingly caress her wet skin.

"I love you, Isabella." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too, Edward." She breathes out softly.

We lay in each other's arms, spent from our lovemaking and I can't help but grin against her neck when I think about how in the next couple of days we will get the opportunity to play a whole new role, that of husband and wife. I breathe in deeply and pull her as close to me as I possibly can. I love her so much and can't wait to become her husband because I know that THAT will truly be the role of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN… Whew! Is it hot in here or what? So, did you like that Shan? Ummm, I didn't send you into early labor did I Carrie? LMAO! So folks that's it. I hope that you enjoyed this journey with Win and Jobs as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will miss these two immensely. So check out the blog (roleofalifetime-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) for some of my favorite pics celebrating MOTU as well as two videos that Biel made. If you haven't seen them yet shame on you… go watch them, like, right NOW!**

****Special shout out to all those who read and reviewed this story for me. You are so very much appreciated and loved! I do this for you all :-)****

**Now don't forget I have a couple of stories coming up.  
><strong>**1. A Dry Heat, starting this Friday, July 20****th ... let's just say its gonna get hot in here! www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8259969/1/A_Dry_Heat  
><strong>**2. A Man Invincible…my Take Me Home Novella featuring the one and only Daddy Fucking C which will start on August 1****st**** (31 chapters in 31 days, can you handle it?) ... www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8064941/1/A_Man_Invincible_A_Take_Me_Home_Novella**

**Alright folks, hit me up with a review, for old times' sake.**

**RIP Steve Jobs, thank you for your innovative and visionary contributions to the world!**

**Laters, Baby**


End file.
